Kid Flash Reborn
by Greywolf41
Summary: instead of dying, wally finds himself waking up at the moment of his birth, the only difference is he is a girl now. will he be able to adjust to this new universe he's in; which at times is a mirror image of his old one, while at others is so radically different he doesn't know what's going on. Gender-swapped, AU, OCs will be added later on. My first YJ story
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: I watch the young justice series and i realized the the end of the 2nd session left it perfect for stories involving Kid Flash being transported into other universes and the like, so i decided to try writing one of those. then i remembered someone once challenged me to try writing a gender-swapped story, I considered it and decided try it out, so i wrote a few trial ones before going for one where Kid Flash's mind was transported by the energy in to his counterpart's body at the point of their birth in another universe... only in this one Wallace West was born Evelyn West. from there i decided to add super-girl because i liked 'Maiden of Might (see Freddy's Mercury's Moustache) and i liked the idea of her being in this Young Justice... from there i kinda had crazy idea to add other characters some original, some I've modified, who like Super-girl will appear later on in the story.**

**New A/N: i decided to add one sidekick meet up, considering the bond between Wally and Dick in the show i realized that it would be better to try my hand at writing about the time where they first meet up in my timeline. since it took so long to write i decided against doing Aqualad's one so sorry there but still... enjoy!**

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness, and yet he could still feel, was this the afterlife. '_no somehow I don't think this is heaven.'_ He thought as remembered his final moments of life in the arctic, before he was blasted out of existence by the reach's doomsday weapons energies.

'_Artemis I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye.'_ He thought sadly, as he thought of the woman he came to love so dearly. It was then that he started to hear noise around him; suddenly a bright light hit him as he opened his eyes, unable to make out anything clearly, a barrage of noises reached his ears.

'_what's going on how I am still alive?'_ he thought bewildered at his situation, it got better though when he heard his parents voices devoid of concern, but instead joyful, where was everyone else.

"Oh the baby's beautiful let me hold her Rudy." He could make out his mother's faint tired voice as he felt what must be hands on his small body.

'_What the, how I am back to the moment of my birth I did somehow reverse the timelin- wait did she say 'hold her'?' _His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice sounding from nearby.

"Oh what should we call her Rudy?" she asked with a tired voice, his father sound from the other side of him.

"How about Evelyn?" He said, to which his mother agreed, hugging his tiny body tightly. Poor Wally had no idea what was going on, his brain had gone down into shut down mode. Eventually it rebooted allowing him to take stock of his situation.

'_One I'm not dead hooray! Two I'm back at the beginning not great but I can work with that. Three he was a now a she, this was not good, he liked being him, and more importantly he didn't think that his sexuality had changed either… oh my god I can't be with Artemis now.'_ He thought and felt grief well up inside of him. He didn't know how he was going to cope with it all dying, rebirth, becoming a completely different person, the result of all this upon him caused him to start crying.

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

"Evelyn honey time for school." His mother called as he came down the stairs, he was now six years old, and frankly was bored out of his mind, since he still had the same mind and memories, he found going through childhood to be pretty much torture as he was forced to endure a lot of demeaning things, throughout his childhood he had only thought about the things that had went wrong in his life... things he could now change, friends he had lost along the way, Tula, Jason. He was now in a position to save them to change it all, he decided that he would fight on as he was after all a hero at heart. it had taken him a while to come to terms with his supposed death and rebirth as the opposite gender, but he was still trying to adjust to it, despite that he was still planning on becoming kid flash once more to help people. He didn't know who had given him this second chance at life but he felt it was for a very special reason. Now he would be starting first grade and was looking forward to the day he could getting his hands on some of the books he had read later in his childhood... especially considering the ones his parents got him right now.

'_After all if I've already got a high IQ and a full school education why not show that off to the world.'_ He thought, pulling one of his pig tails out from behind his neck, he hated long hair but knew better than to argue with his mother. No not his idea on a hair style but still he did have to act somewhat like a six year old. Still he had a long way to go before he could returned to the hero life, he was thirteen when he first attempted the speed-force experiment and this time he had no desire to complete it so imperfectly again; no garage for him, no he would make himself a proper lab.

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

Finally the day was over; he could get back to his calculations. He was now twelve and was beginning to experience some of the effects of puberty. His hair was now past his shoulders and he was annoyed at how much brushing it took to keep it looking nice.

'_How can girls spend all this time on makeup and hair is beyond me? Artemis made it look so easy.'_ he thought to himself as he entered his room, posters of the justice league littered the wall, he had already 'acquired' the flashes notes from his uncles attic and even now was correcting his mistakes from his first attempt, this time he wouldn't be a lesser flash but his equal in ability and his better as a hero… eventually. At school he had no friends, he was branded a genius by the school after displaying a fraction of his combined knowledge and natural intellect over the years, during that time he had found it difficult to be around other children his age not for a lack of trying, he had his old mind and so had little patience for their childish games and none of them could keep up with him in a conversation, plus he wasn't in to the typical 'girly' things something his mother had been trying to change. despite her best efforts however, when the other girls were busy discussing fashion and boys, he preferred doing advance maths equations and reading the 'cutting edge' science reports.

'_Soon enough kid flash will make his debut… or rather her debut.'_ He thought as he finished the last of the workings smiling like his old self.

'_Now i just needed to a place to carry out the experiment and get my hands on some pretty dangerous chemicals, it a good thing Nightwing taught me a thing or two about hacking, ha-ha.' _he thought as he opened up his laptop to 'acquire' some funds for his soon to be lab.

* * *

_**One year later…**_

It was time at last, her secret lab in central city was operational, the funds were all acquired legally (well not even the bats could prove otherwise), and Evelyn was just about to turn the machine on, a lot had changed in the last year, new special school, new outlook on life and finally she was ready to begin her plans by once more becoming Kid Flash. She wondered if puberty might affect how the machine would alter her body, from a scientific point of view the effects of exposure on a developing female body were an unknown since every flash had been a male previously so now she was entering unfamiliar waters so to speak. She hummed a tune as the machine reached critical velocity.

'_Ouch time.'_ She thought as the machine exploded in her face, knocking her out. When she woke up she lying on her lab floor, glad that she had ensured the explosion wouldn't be heard this time, she felt the familiar tingling sensation like she had done after the first time the machine went off.

'_If it's anything like the flashes notes and my own personal experience then in about three days' time I'll find out if it worked the same way or not.'_ She thought cleaning up the place and sending the required messages which would see this place picked clean of anything valuable by the next day.

* * *

_**three days later...**_

Well it worked out, her calculations had been sound this time and she was finally able to vibrate her molecules which meant she could now even dodge bullets using the technique, though it drained her of more energy as the moving mass had to phase through her molecules.

'_Combine this with the self-defense classes my uncle made me take and I'm ready for action.'_ She thought of wearing the friction suit she had made and going on patrol right now… if not for the central city fund raising gala, hosted by the major companies; Waynetech, lexcorp, star labs, queen consolidated, and a new one she never heard of before X-Tech based in Steelburg city. she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, despite being a girl now for thirteen years, Evelyn didn't act like one much, sure she wore make-up and got her hair done, but that was just to keep her mum happy. And now she was wearing a black dress which hugged her developing form, with black high heel s and her long red hair brushed behind her ears, black eye liner and deep red lipstick to finish it off. It wasn't that she looked bad, no she looked great, it was just that it wasn't 'him', she knew that she should stop thinking of herself as 'Wally' and start seeing herself as 'Evelyn' instead since thinking of her old life would cause her nothing but pain and sorrow, but it was hard to just change your whole identity, right now she would do anything for the chance to return to her old self but the chances of that happening were unlikely… besides twenty-one wasn't a good age to die at and so even getting this second chance of life was something she should be grateful for... after all Tula and Jason never got that. She carefully walked down the stairs, mastery of the high heel was not one of the large list of skills she could lay claim too. Her uncle was waiting at the bottom for her smiling in his black tie suit a smirk on his face at seeing her difficulty at trying to move.

"You look beautiful Evelyn, though smiling would help out." He said cracking a grin, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs without injury, a miracle in itself, and accepted his outstretched hand.

"Wish i didn't need to wear the heels, they have no practical value expect damaging my ankles and potential leading to my death." She replied nearing falling over, with only Barry's quick arm to stop her.

"You know you are allowed to act like a normal girl Eve... go on shopping sprees, wear high heels daily and putting on make up for more than just special occasions. i'm sure your experiments and tests can wait a few hours for you." he replied with a chuckle as they left the house.

"You'll have plenty of fun, there's tonne of people there that can actually have a prolonged conversation with you and know what you're talking about at the end.' He added as they headed towards the car he owned, it was a bit redundant since both of them could get there faster on foot but that was a secret they had yet to share with each other. ' Plus you'll get to meet the big shots like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, who will one day be begging upon hand and kneel for you to work for them."

'_It will be nice to see dick again in person.'_ She thought of her oldest friend, smiling at the memories of the trouble they use to get in at these events. Soon enough they were outside the large building camera's flashing as they walked up the red carpet, Evelyn trying desperately not to fall on her ass on national TV, luckily the camera's weren't that interested in them, ironic considering who they really were.

'_A lot different from the other times Uncle Barry would take him to these shindigs.'_ She thought, considering the fact that she had been Wally then and had been an actual hormonal teenager looking at every cute girl he could. Not that she didn't do the same thing from time to time but at least she wasn't like that this time. She watched two people detach themselves from the crowd and head over to them, she didn't recognise them though, one was a tall man in his forties with blood red hair and brown eyes, wearing a rich black suit, the other was an extremely attractive girl about fifteen, with the same blood red hair that seemed to flow out behind her as she walked, and a pair of sparkling eyes like sapphires with a mole under the left eye, she wore an elegant red dress which matched her hair well.

'_I definitely don't remember her.'_ She thought staring at the beautiful girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Barry Allen, and isn't this your prodigy of a niece you kept bragging about at the parties." The man walked up to them, shaking Barry's hand then turning to offer it to her, she accepted it. "Names Richard Xander CEO of X-tech and this is my beautiful, and no doubt bored out of her mind, daughter Abigail." He said, as the girl smiled, but also rolled her eyes offering as her hand to Evelyn, she had seen that look on one other rich kid before, when dick would rather be out patrolling as robin, it was weird to see it on a girl for a change.

"So Richard trying to recruit them before their even out of school, you were always one to do things your own way." A familiar but not welcome voice cut off Richard's next words, Evelyn turned to see none other than Lex Luthor, supervillian and CEO of lexcorp. His bodyguard the cyborg Mercy wasn't far behind, also dressed to impress... with blonde hair.

'_odd I thought she was a brunette.'_ She thought as Lex walked up to her and offered his hand to her as well, which she took reluctantly, she didn't like luthor for what he had done and was going to do.

"I hope she hasn't signed any contracts before I can get a chance to make an offer of my own." He said light halfheartedly, not seeing Barry glare at him fists tightening.

'_time to get out of here'_ she thought thinking of a good excuse that dick would typical use at these events.

"I need the toilet, I be right back Uncle Barry." She said looking at her feet, leaving them to their discussion and headed towards the bathroom, she couldn't be anywhere near the guy after what he did to the original Roy Harper, and all those people he had hurt for his own selfish gain.

"Excuse me miss i couldn't help but see you were talking with both Lex Luthor and Richard Xander, my i inquire as to what they were talking about?" Asked a female voice from behind her, turning she was met by none other than Lois Lane, ace reporter from the daily planet, her cameraman was taking a few shots of some important CEO from one of the smaller contributing companies.

"I don't see how it concerns you." she replied before turning away, not to be deterred, Lois put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't be about possibly recruiting you once you've finished school Miss West?" she asked a bit more forcefully, Evelyn's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name Miss Lane?" She asked coldly, she didn't like people invading her privacy, it stemmed from a fear of someone discovering her old life as unlikely as it was to happen. at this the reporter smiled smugly.

"A good reporter stays on top of current events, like any new admissions to the Higher Institute of Varied Education, like you did last year." she said, looking at before getting out a recorder mike. "i don't suppose you'd like to talk about your experiences so far of the H.I.V.E?"

"No and if i did i'd go to my Aunt; Iris West-Allen." Evelyn told her slightly enjoying the look that formed on Lane's face, she knew how Lois and Iris were rivals when ever their were in each others city's. with that she turned and walked on, she needed something eat right now; one thing she had foolishly forgotten to consider was the level of calories wally needed as kid flash, that figure paled in comparison to what she had estimated that her full powered metabolism now needed. in short she would probably need to start using weight gain supplements or face placing financial pressure on her family from the level of calories she now needed; but that could be solved later, for now she had a belly to fuel, so she headed off in search of food.

She walked on wards looking left and right, until she walked into someone knocking them both to the ground. '_Damn heels!'_ she cursed trying to get back to her feet, she wouldn't wear the damned things again no matter what her mom said, having to now take an hour to get ready in morning she could handle, but the heels no fucking way.

"Here let me help you up." she looked up and smiled when she saw who it was, '_hello robin.'_ She looked into the face of her old friend, Richard Grayson, looking good for an eleven year old superhero, wearing a midnight black suit and with his hair sleeked back. "I'm sorry for knocking you over miss?"

"West, Evelyn West, and you'll find that it's equally my fault Mr Grayson." She couldn't help but say, not surprised that he would expect her to know his name, he smiled as he helped her up, carefully not to fall over again.

"So you're the genius that Barry goes on about whenever he talks to Bruce." He said, as they walked over to a refreshment table,she loaded her plate to the surprise of dick.

"He failed to mention your rather ravenous appetite." He added watching her wolf the food down, albeit not as messily as she had once done as Wally,something her mother had drummed into her.

"I skipped a few meals while working on a pet project, and now I'm making up for it." She answered curtly as she finished the last morsel of food.

"Oh would that be the one where you cure all diseases on earth, or the one where you solve world hunger." Dick said sarcastically still smiling. 'because according to your uncle you're a day from doing either one of those."

'_Very funny dick.'_ she thought giving him a bemused smile.

"So what's it like to be the ward of a billionaire like Wayne." She asked already knowing the answer, dick went on to explain what life was like, neglecting to mention his crime fighting aspect. They went on like this talking about the differences in life in central city to Gotham, computer stuff, which this time Evelyn was able to keep up with Dick. Eventually the gala ended but she left happy at having gotten to finally meet up with one of the team again.

* * *

_**Next day…**_

Now that it was the weekend and the time had finally come for the return of the streak, remembering the flash's old nickname, the one that Aunt Iris coined. She was suited up, yellow and red like before, but this time a full face mask that had a section which could be pulled up or down to cover her mouth, and complete with green lens goggles leaving only her red hair flowing out behind her. The suit clung to her like a second skin, but with padding in places to so as not to emphasis her curves, she didn't want to become eye candy. She had a utility belt as well as shock gloves and a storage compartment for small energy bars and a specialised energy drink in a flask, as Wally she had learned from Nightwing the value of gadgets in the field and with the ability to make these toys she knew would come in handy she was hopefully ready for anything, and now that she was a fully powered flash she needed a lot more energy than she did as Wally so she managed with help from her school friends under the guise of a project to design a high energy bar for her, taste like shit but hey it works.

**[Attention all units robbery at both central city bank and an armored truck heist in the industrial district.]** The police scanner lit up singing her tune, '_clever move, hitting two places on the opposite side of the city, not even the flash can be in two places at once.'_ she thought and by quick calculation she determined that the flash would go for the bank which contained hostages and more bystanders to protect, leaving her with the truck heist, '_show time.'_ She was gone in the blink of an eye, weaving between cars at breakneck speed, clocking roughly seven hundred miles per hour a blur of the distinct yellow lightening that she, Barry and Jay seemed to produce as they ran.

* * *

"Where's the flash when you need him." The female guard thought grimly as she returned fire with her side arm, her partners had been killed when the front of the truck had been hit by a rocket, they had somehow busted the back door with another one, and Hench she was now trading firing from the bullet ridding door frame. But she knew she couldn't last much longer, suddenly she was grabbed and pulled from the truck; one of them must have sneaked up from the side.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, maybe I'll let you live if you can persuade me." He leered at her, revolver pointed at her head. She spat at him, not the wisest thing she'd ever done. He smashed the pistol into her head, before pointing the gun back at her temple. "Any last words bitch?"

She was about to speak when she heard a familiar sound and felt herself being picked up before almost immediately afterwards she found herself in ditch to the side of the road, she looked expecting to see the red blur of the flash… instead she saw a yellow streak, heading towards her assailant, she couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise as the streak turned into the form of a young girl wearing a yellow suit complete with yellow lightning bolt in a red circle on her chest, her mouth was covered by a yellow mask, with green eye lenses, but it was open at the top revealing a long wave of red hair. She leaped on to the first man, placing both hands on his shoulders releasing some form of electric current which shocked him into unconsciousness, before pushing off him into the air, the rest of the criminals loosed a hail of lead at her, but to the guards surprise she started to vibrate causing the bullets to seemingly phase through her. Once her feet touched the ground she turned into a streak taking down the one on the far left, disarming him before pivoting to smash the butt of the shotgun into his face, as a batter would strike the ball. She then sped away, only to appear behind two more swinging her leg in a powerful arc which smashed into their back of their legs. Once they were floored she incapacitated them with electric shocks. The last two ran in opposite directions but both only managed a few steps before they too were brought down by this little girl.

'_I never knew the flash had a partner... or a kid for that matter.'_ The guard thought as her mind processed the fight she had witnessed.

"Are you injured?" it took her a moment to realises she was standing in front of her, she shook her head, the girl lowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry your partners gone, the police will arrive in exactly three minutes keep an eye on these guys for me." She turned to leave.

"WAIT! Who are you?" the guard asked, looking sheepish at how a young girl could take down these six easily. She angled her head to left as if thinking about her question.

"Flash, Kid Flash." Then she was gone, a yellow streak speeding off into the distance.

* * *

_**Next day**_

"_**And to finish off we have reports of a new speedster in central city, reports of this 'Kid Flash' have grown by the day, just who she is unknown and exactly what is her connection to the flash, Katie Austin CCNN."**_ Barry turned the TV off before turning to face his thirteen year old niece, who was staring at him, coolly, showing no signs of guilty over lying to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Evelyn, you could have died!" he yelled at her, she frowned at his words; this only ticked him off more as he began to pace in front of her. "Just because you've got a higher IQ than me and have super speed now, doesn't make you invincible or a hero for that matter, you have no idea what it's like out there, the dangers, you far far too young. This stops now; I will not have you risking your life anymore!"

"Are you finished?" she said, coldly, surprising him and before he could speak she went on, "I will do this again, and again, you can't stop me, you can't take this power away and you can't lock me up. Thus you have two choices one you forbid me, leave and i go out on my own, the second is I work with you as your partner, make your choice, I made mine when I put on that mask." She said getting angry in her own right.

'_I know more about sacrifice than any in the league does, I died once for the world and now I have got a second chance at life and I'm throwing myself at villains with greater zeal, to try and save my friends.' _She fumed, Barry was taken aback by the raw emotion in her voice, and his niece wasn't known for showing much emotion at all, so to see this was slightly unnerving for him and he worked with batman on a daily basis.

'_Shits she's right, I can't actively prevent her from doing this without restricting her life… bats got robin, Green arrow and speedy, I guess I could let her do it under my supervision, the alternative is she'll do it behind my back… and then I won't be there to save her when something goes wrong.'_ He thought sighing turning to look at her determined and resolute face.

"Fine but we do it on my terms." He said trying to appear as if he was in control…fooling no one.

* * *

**Superhero team up**

* * *

**20:00 EST Gotham city December 1st 2008**

"Yes Mom I'm in the taxi right now... yes i'm heading **directly** to Wayne manor." Evelyn spoke into her mobile, while simultaneously checking to ensure she was 100 presentable for dicks twelfth birthday party; it had the highlight of the month when she got the invite from him and she had spent ages looking for the right gift.

'_Hope he likes his gift, it cost me a lot for that guys work.'_ She thought readjusting her violet lipstick; she turned to face the driver.

"Whatcha think?" she asked looking at his face in the rear view mirror, the old man driving the taxi cracked a smile.

"A little more eye-shadow and your good to go lass… so Wayne manor was it, can't say I've had many fares there often." he replied with a thick Scottish accent, as they drove past the wrought iron gates and up the mile driveway of Wayne manor.

"It's a special occasion." She replied looking out the window at the lit up front door, where limos and sports cars were pulling up, they stopped a small distance from the front door and Evelyn climbed out turning to face the cabbie. "Here's good enough, keep the change."

"Have fun." He said as he reversed and headed off back to the city, '_I'll try too… though gravel and heels don't mix well.'_ She was practical crying as she tried to make her way over towards the doorway.

"Careful you don't trip and fall young lady." the familiar voice of Lucius fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises' special projects division… the bat gadgeteer. He held out a hand to guide her over, which she readily accepted. Wally normal stopped short of the doorway to avoid the rich snubs that came out of their luxury cars, but then again Wally didn't wear high heels.

"There we go, next time you might want to get out a little closer to door now." Lucius said with a chuckle, as they walked up the stone steps; she showed her invite off to Alfred who smiled warmly before gesturing them inside. They made their way through the crowds, she split off from Lucius and headed over towards the star of the show; Richard Grayson wearing a nice black suit like he always did, looking a little somber.

He was standing off to one corner of the large ball room talking to two girls; one with auburn hair wearing a nice teal dress around his height, the other had red hair and a rich black dress which was probably worth four times the price of the dress she was currently wearing and who was taller and probably older too. Evelyn made her way over there while Lucius went over to Bruce Wayne who was in conversation with a certain black haired Gotham socialite by the name of Kyle or something.

"Hi dick happy birthday… nice place you've got by the way I think you shed's bigger than my entire house." She said as approached dick, she knew from her old life that it was in fact bigger; she handed him his present while smiling warmly. The edge of his mouth twitched at her words as he accepted the offered gift.

"Who's your friend dick, I don't think I've ever seen her before?" Asked the Auburnette, Evelyn wasn't that surprised when she saw that it was none other than a eleven year old Barbara Gordon, police Commissioner Gordon's daughter and future batgirl. She was looking at her with curiosity and perhaps a hint of jealousy, remembering her feelings for dick.

"Evelyn West I'm from central city, we meet at the fund raising gala a few weeks ago; Thanks again for the invite." She told them holding out her hand to the girl who accepted it.

"Barbara Gordon." Barbara said before the girl next to her spoke up.

"I'm Katharine Kane but you can call me Kathy, I go to Gotham academy along with Dick and Barbs here." The girl said holding out her hand which Evelyn also accepted, looking at her Evelyn guessed that she must be around her age and hieght too, odd since Evelyn was rather tall for her age.

"So Evelyn what did you get the birthday boy here?" Barbara asked her ever inquisitive nature poking through; Dick opened the box and took something out of it. It was a glass figurine of a woman; her face and clothes were a mixture of red, green and yellow coloured glass.

"This is my mother's face." He said simply, staring down at the figurine before placing it down and examining the rest in tow. "There of all my family… how did you do this?"

"I know I guy who's a master at that this sort of stuff, I provided the program which did some aging calculations so they would be what they would have looked like when you turned twelve… I thought you'd prefer that little touch… am I wrong?" she added slightly nervous that she might have upset him, it had seemed like a good idea to do at the time but now.

"Its…its…thank you." He said simply hugging her tightly; they were like that for a few moments until they heard the sounds of bickering getting closer. Curious they turned to see Abigail Xander once more adorned in her blood red dress, along with a ruby necklace and diamond earrings coming over with tall guy of about eighteen years old with straw coloured hair and brown eyes, wearing a black suit and carrying a large wrapped up portrait they were arguing in hushed voices as the guy pulled at his collar. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw them all.

"Happy birthday Dick." She said walking up and giving him a tight hug lifting him off the ground, she looked back at her companion and tilted her head for him to come over; He sighed and lugged the gift over to them.

"Here you go little man happy birthday." He said holding it up for dick to rip the paper off of it. '_Wow.'_ Was all Evelyn could think as she looked at the masterpiece in front of her; It was a painting of a circus act, specifically a trapeze performance with the entire flying Grayson's present.

"I had a deep thought on what to get you and well… family was always the most precious thing to you and Bruce… I can see that now." She trailed off looking down, tears streaking down her face, as it was dicks turn to hug her tightly, as she started to sob quietly, her friend spoke up at this point.

"Say little man mind showing me where I could hang this thing up." he said loudly to which dick nodded and gestured for him to follow. Evelyn knew why he did it; he wanted Abby to get some time to compose herself before seeing dick again; it would make her feel worse if she thought she put a damper on his special day.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your dad Abigail." Evelyn said giving her a hug, remembering about hearing the massacre on the news. Kathy handed her a handkerchief which she accepted dabbing at her eyes.

"Thanks… I'm just can't get to terms with why she did it, she was such a nice bright girl when I met her a few years back." She said looking at them, her eyes glittering. "I mean she wouldn't shut up about steam powered giraffe for god sake! It makes no sense as to why she killed and hurt all those people, she killed her dad and paralyzed her own sister."

"But that's not what gets to me.' She was speaking softly at this point, as if afraid to share her thoughts with them. 'No what shocks me was how she kept saying she was innocence through the trail; how she couldn't remember a thing, I saw the look in her eyes when they played the footage… I actually believed her."

The group were silent after that Evelyn, Barbara and Kathy glanced at one another while the older girl cleaned herself up. It was Kathy who broke the atmosphere by changing the subject; turning to face Evelyn she said brightly.

"So Evelyn what's life like in central city; I heard you guys got another speedster, this time a girl." She asked, while Barbara helped Abigail fix up her make up.

"Well I've only seen a few photos of her in the newspapers but it seems she's a relative of flash, though she seems to hid all of her face so it isn't easy to tell apart from the fact she's a red head like me, so maybe the flash is one too." Evelyn told them; being almost completely honest with them. She was a relative of the flash, his niece, she did see her photo in the paper and she did cover up her face so only her red hair was visible. "As to life in central city well, it's not bad, we don't have wackjobs like the joker running around but we've got our fair share of super villains… I like life there although i also enjoy going to the H.I.V.E in Jump City too."

"You go to the H.I.V.E?" asked Barbs, her voice filled with awe. "I thought only geniuses went there."

"Well I do go there so I guess that makes me a genius." Evelyn said with a smile, Barbs was staring at her like she was superman or wonder woman.

"Is it true they gave you a million dollar grant for your first year project, and that you have state of the art equipment, and that it has all sorts of recreation facilities that put the ones at Gotham academy to shame!" She asked excitedly, Evelyn opened her mouth to answer when the sound of gunfire shattered the night's peace.

"**_Ladies and gentleman if I can have you attention please, we are in control."_** Upon hearing the thick Russian accent they all crouched and hide under a table, looking out they saw the sight of several dozen armed soldiers in black gear, carrying assault rifles and wearing red slit visor helmets. In the centre of the group were two people of note, the first was a broad man about six feet in height with black form fitting carapace armor and a trench coat over that. His head was hiding beneath a black helmet with red glowing eyes and two air filters attached on either side of an air scrubber where the mouth would be. However what caught the eye was the larger man standing next to him who must have been at least seven and a half feet tall, with grey armor, a thick bladed sword on his back and numerous weapons hanging from his body, his face was blocked by a great shaggy grey beard and his blue eyes seemed to gleam through it all, his hair was long and tied into a plait which reached to his lower back, in one hand he held a simple grey helmet with green lens and a white skull painted over it.

"Is that the _Reaver?"_ Asked Barbara fear entering her voice which was barely a whisper, Evelyn looked at her.

"Who's the Reaver?" Evelyn whispered, staring as the soldiers moved through the crowd evidently searching for the someone." '_but who Bruce… or someone else.'_ She thought watching one man shove Bruce Wayne to floor as he passed him by.

"Dad talked about him, former Russian Spetsnaz operative then he was a part of a Russian super soldier program right before the Union collapsed he's been competing with Deathstroke the terminator for the title of greatest mercenary in the world ever since, the guys a beast and he's almost a hundred years old too! " she said looking at Evelyn wide eyed, Evelyn just stared at her. "I may have read some of my dad's computer files on him and other international criminals as well." She added meekly.

"**_Now then everyone we are here for certain young lady… Miss Katherine Kane would you please come forward, I promise no harm will come to you if you do… if you don't then well… I need you alive, what other condition you're in is irrelevant."_** The massive Russian said as his men fanning out. Barbara turned to look at Abigail who looked scared.

"What are we going to do?" she asked the commissioner's daughter who looked shocked at the older girl's deference.

"I don't know Evelyn's the one who goes to the H.I.V.E what do you think we should- " she began turning to face the red head, but stopped when she saw that both she and Kathy were gone.

* * *

The two the red heads ran down the hallway, Evelyn dragging Katherine along till they reached an intersection.

"Take your heels off." Evelyn told her as she reached down and liberated her sore feet from their tormentors; Katherine just looked at her confused, breathing heavily.

"What there's a bunch of ruthless killers after me and you're worried about damaging your shoes!" she exclaimed shouting in Evelyn's face, her response was to grab the girl and shove against the wall, placing a finger on her lips and leaning in close to her; she noticed the girls eyes get bigger as she stopped a few inches from her face.

"Have you ever seen people running in these shoes… no… you'll only injury yourself, besides you'll be both faster and quieter barefoot." She whispered into the girl's ear, her breathing becoming heavier as she did. "Now then be quiet, we'll slip out and trying hiding somewhere on the Manor grounds, OK?"

When she nodded slowly, Evelyn moved back taking the girls hand she led her down the corridor. She remembered hanging out with dick in Wayne manor back in her old life… unfortunately this universe's Wayne manor had a radically different layer out, meaning she wasn't too sure where she was going.

"So why is the infamous Reaver after you anyway… who did you piss off?" Evelyn asked as they creped down the hallow passing by a few generations of Wayne's, Kathy was shaking from fear as she replied.

"I don't know, my mom died years ago, my sister is in coma, my stepmother is the reason for my family's fortune… it must be my dad General Jacob Kane, he was in charge of some special project… he was supposed to call me before the party but I thought he was just somewhere with restricted communications."

"Well they probably want to grab you as leverage against him, but don't worry I won't let that happen." Evelyn said as they turned a corner and she had a rifle butt rammed into her face, she was knocked back into Katherine blood streaming from her shattered nose, as a black soldier came out from behind the corner.

**_"Doesn't look quite like it my dear… a pity such valiant bravery will never be known, but we have our orders to kill anyone who stands in our way so..."_** He said in French accent leveling the rifle at her, Katherine had placed herself between the gun and Evelyn's prone figure, but she could see the girl quaking with fear. There was a whistling sound then a thud… as something shiny was embedded into the soldier's right eye. He fell like a ton of bricks on top of Katherine who fell on top of Evelyn, who with her superhuman reflexes rammed her hand into the girl's mouth to muffle her terrified scream at seeing the man die right in front of her. There was the sound of walking coming from behind them and Evelyn turned to see Abigail's friend coming towards them, a throwing knife in one hand, and blood covering his suit.

"You two ok?" he asked walking over to the soldier and pulling out the knife with a wet sound as blood dripped from the cold steel, Kathy bite down hard on Evelyn's hand as she chocked on another scream." Evelyn felt her eyes water up at the sharp pain and knew the girl had drawn blood. "Come on let's get Miss Kane here out of harm's way… the batman should come and sort out everyone else." He added stripping the soldier of his chest armour and his assault rifle an AK81-A11 the kind the Russian Special Forces use.

"What about Abby?" Evelyn asked through a mouthful of blood, as she removed her hand from Katherine's mouth, blood dripping from the bite marks on it, Katherine muttered a hurried apology to her, but Evelyn waved her off with her free hand.

"She'll be fine, their after her not Scarlett." He replied cocking the gun and gesturing for them to follow him, as he bent low and creped down the hall. "I'm Frankie by the way, Scarlett's friend/ bodyguard/ assistant/ pack mule."

"There are at least thirty of them in total; ten patrolling outside while the rest are inside the manor, they've got jammers or something set up on the roof… I noticed when I sneaked out for a smoke. Lost that Grayson kid but he should be fine since he knows the place, I noticed a route we could take to the forest which should give us cover from their squads, its this way." He said as they passed a secondary stairway and headed towards an oak door; which opened in front of them revealing the tall back armoured man from before.

"Fuck it's one of them." Frankie said opening fire at the hulking figure who bull-rushed down the hall way heedless of the bullets bouncing off his armour like juggernaut bearing down on them. "GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD HIM OFF... GO!"

Evelyn grabbed Katherine's hand and half led, half dragged the girl up the stairs, the sound of gun fire trailed off after a minute as Frankie was thrown through the door into the wall next to the stairs, the villain didn't wait around as he rushed up the stairs after the girls as Katherine screamed when they reached the top floor and headed to the door at the end of the hallway. '_Please be a panic room, please be a panic room.'_ Thought Evelyn as they opened the door; it was a storage space for cleaning supplies. '_Oh come on!'_ she thought dragging the girl inside and closing the door.

"Don't make a sound." She whispered into the frightened girl's ear as she stood behind her, with her back against the wall and her hand over the girls trembling mouth.

* * *

The thunder footsteps of the mercanery sounded down the corridor as he headed for the door at the far end, where the trail of blood drops led too. Once he reached it he practically ripped the door off its hinges and looked inside; it was completely void of any terrified girls. His face contorted in confusion then into rage as he drove his hand through the wall.

'**_This is Sergei I have a signal on the target, switch to tracker locator teams.'_** His radio sounded in his ear, he growled activating the tracker screen in his helmet. He would not fail his father today.

* * *

"what the hell." Mumbled Katherine as they fell through the roof into the room below the supply room, she turned to face Evelyn who was… taking off her clothes, she stared at her. "What are you doing, how did you do that!"

"This dress was expensive, I don't want to risk damaging it, and before you ask... yes I am kid flash." Evelyn told her as her suit popped out of her ring as she quickly put it on. "Can I trust you to keep it secret?" she asked holding out her hand.

"i.. yes I'll keep your secret." Katherine said after a few moments, accepting her hand.

"Good now let's get you the hell out of here and as far away from those crazy Russians as possible." Kid Flash said as they walked out of room, immediately they heard the sounds of guns being cocked behind them.

"**_This is Bravo team target located she's with Kid Flash, in sector ahhhh."_** The soldier was cut off when a figure landed on his back knocking him to the ground, as his two comrades turned they round in surprise, the green and red figure then did a split kick into both men's faces before throwing two shock-bolas and bringing his foot down on the guy in front of him; he then turned smiling to face the girls hands on hips.

"You ladies looked like you could use a hand… a bit far from central city aren't we Kid Flash." He said still smirking, as he walked towards them.

"Cut the crap Bird-boy we need to keep Kathy safe from two homicidal Russian super-soldiers and their band of merry men." Evelyn said enjoying the look that developed on dicks face despite herself; Kathy just looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe the boy wonder is standing in front of me-"she began before Kid Flash cut her off.

"No time for the fan girl routine, so Robin it's your turf what's the plan." She asked as robin activated his wrist computer.

"We need to get her clear… KF run her down to the GCPD headquarters right to Jim Gordon, tell him bats sent you at least there she have a wall of bodies to keep her safe." He said looking up and turning around and running off. "Leave the Russians to us."

She nodded before picking up the girl who squeaked as they sped off and out of the manor in the direction of Gotham city.

* * *

"You guys should have never come to Gotham." Robin said grinning as he leaping down onto more two of the soldiers ruining his birthday, he struck left and right bringing the men down like trees with an axe.

"Too easy." He said smirking. '**_Robin Reaver's sent his son off into Gotham city, he's tracking Katherine Kane's phone.'_** "I'm on it bats… wait how do I contact Kid Flash she taking Katherine to Gordon right now?"

'**_I'll inform Gordon now getting going.'_** Batman's voice cut out as robin activated his remote control over his motorcycle, '_wonder why kid Flash is in Gotham and why the flash isn't... unless… she is a red head.'_ he thought as he raced through the wrought iron gates.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**…_

"We should be safe here; they probably still think you're in the Manor." Kid Flash said turning to face Kathy, who was sitting on nearby chair. They were currently in the GCPD headquarters surrounded by at least two dozen officers in full swat gear; Jim Gordon had assured them both that nothing was getting past his officers.

"Don't suppose you've got a ring with a fur coat in it?" Asked Kathy shivering, Evelyn walked over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her; an officer came over with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go one regular and one loaded with cream and sugar." The young female officer said handing the mugs over to the two red heads.

"Thanks officer Montoya, as to your question sorry but no luck there, listen I'm sure the league is rescuing your dad as we speak, we just need to keep you safe ok." Evelyn told the girl looking her in the eye; she smiled slightly drinking from the mug. It was then that Montoya's radio burst into life on her waist.

'**_All officers the Marauder has breached the front door requesting heavy weapons to Arrgg'_** the radio cut off sharply, as the police formed a wall around Kathy who looked petrified at what was happening.

"Stay here I'll handle this." Kid Flash told them rushing down to the reception, what she saw churned her stomach. There were several broken bodies scattered over the area, with the remaining officers retreating while firing at the black armoured warrior from before… only this time he had two black metal hand axes, thick bladed ones dripping with blood.

"So you are the one that snatched my target and her friend from me at the manor back then.' The brute said in a strangely British accent. 'I'll have to make you pay for wasting my time Kid Flash."

Kid sped forward her fists crackling with static discharge as she raced around the mercenary striking at joints and gaps in his armour as best as she could. The effect was minimal as his armour soaked up most of power of her blows and little went through was clearly not hurting him much.

"That the best you got bitch!" he taunted her even though he couldn't land a hit on her either.

'_New plan.'_ She thought as she peeled off and over to the receptionist metal chair, she grabbed it before spinning faster and faster until… she let go and it sailed forward at a tremendous rate colliding with merc at Mach one, the effect was more visible this time as he was thrown out of the demolished front door and into a police cruiser parked opposite and then into a brick wall beyond that.

"Better plan." She said brightly walking casually out of the station, haft a dozen officer's right behind her forming a shield wall preventing access inside the station.

"You've got to be kidding that thing was travelling at the speed of sound." She shouted in disbelief as the brute lifted himself from the wall ripping off his battered armour revealing well-toned and not mention significantly bruised muscle underneath.

"Before I was just angry with you… NOW I'M PISSED!" he roared throwing several things in the air; these turned out to low timer fragmentation grenades which exploded a few seconds after leaving his hands. They peppered the area with shrapnel causing Kid Flash to have to try to dodge the raining shower of metal as best she could; she still received several dozen cuts and lacerations. She was suddenly tackled by what felt like a freight train.

"You. Are. Mine." he said before he started pounding her in the ground… unfortunately she didn't have invulnerability so it hurt… a lot! He then picked her up by the throat as she clawed feeble at his iron-tight grip.

"Let's see how much force it takes to cave the human skull in." He said before positioning both hands around her head and began to squeeze tightly. She started screaming after a few moments unable to concentration enough to vibrate her molecules. Suddenly there was a whirling sound as several red objects hit the marauder in the back before electrocuting him; he roared in pain dropping the speedster who manged to put some distance between her and the enraged soldier of fortune.

"What would you ever do without me." Came the familiar voice of her old friend robin; once more dragging her ass out of the fire. He did a somersault in mid air before landed next to her twin birdarangs in hand, eyes locked on the brute in front of them both.

"The short version: Marauder has high density skin, bone and muscle, he can lift up to two tonnes and can take a direct tank round with only some light to moderate bruising." He told her as she reached into her utility belt and removed a syringe before sticking it into her arm and replacing it.

"You want to go high and I'll go low." She asked him looking him in face; his grin widened as he nodded before launching both birdarangs and plunging into the fight. She rushed forward already feeling the pain killer take effect and amped the voltage on her shock-dusters to max.

'_I think he can handle a few thousand volts and if not then well… malfunctions happen.'_ She thought smiling when her attacks elicited howls of pain as meta-human tried to fend off both superheroes attacks. Eventually robin managed to land a Bo staff blow onto his temple and he finally was brought down after a two hour long battle in which they both had sustained several more wounds from a mixture of bullets, explosives and god knows what else the Russian/British mercenary was carrying on him.

"OK I have to hand it to him… his reputation of being a bad-ass of bad-asses was well… deserved." Robin gasped out; breathing like a marathon runner. Evelyn was laying on the ground unable to move as she heard the unmistakable sound of the bat mobile arrive… only this world batman had upped the intimidation factor by seemingly have retired the car and replacing it with a… was that thing a tank!

"Cool isn't it; can't wait till I can get behind the wheel of her!" Robin said excitedly helping her up and over to where the Batman was talking with Gordon, while a scared Kathy hid behind a wall of riot shields… in Gotham you expect the worst at any moment, once their were done talking Kathy was escorted over to the bat…tank. Once she was safely inside he walked over to them before glaring down at Evelyn who dispite all she had been through could help but flinch when he brought his hand up to her which she accepted after a moments pause.

"You're assistance was greatly appreciated… don't ever do it with informing the flash or myself again." He said before turning around and heading over to the battank and driving off; where to mostly likely to get Kathy somewhere safe.

"So need a lift." Robin said gesturing to his bike before holding out his hand; she smiled before accepting it. "Let me guess Wayne manor got to pick up your dress miss West."

"Of course can't keep you're guests waiting can we _master G_reyson." She replied hearing him gasp at her words. "Come on dick, you're an arcrobat so is robin, your parents were murdered by Zuco, who was the first criminal brought down by the boy wonder… Hell you used the same uniform as the Flying Graysons!" there was a silence between them before.

So I guess you'll want to see the cave then." He asked no doubt smiling underneath his helmet.

"HELL YEAH!" she told him as they raced off towards the manor house. '_Lets se what other cool things this batman's got.'_ she thought excitedly.

* * *

**New A/N: About the first chapter... i'm not sure how it will be received I've done what I've done for plot reasons but it will seem like the team will be over-powered when it forms, you'll see why. i'll try to balance it out as i personal hate over powered characters without good reasoning behind it all. anyway please leave a review. i know my grammar isn't the best but i work with what i got.**

**A/N: so how do you like the idea and the story so far, i'm trying something new here so if you'v got any suggestions on things leave a comment, i think, if done right, gender swapped stories can be good, its just that most writers don't know how to make them good is the problem. Oh and with regards to the change from 'he' to 'she' in the writing is to symbolise how wally is starting to letting go of his old male identity and beginning to take up his new one as Evelyn, there should still be some issue's he'll have over it. Also as to the bit about Lois and Iris, at that point in time Iris wasn't a news reader yet.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire**_


	2. Today's the day

**A/N:so here is my first chapter in the Kid Flash Reborn story, don't forget to check the addition to the prologue, anyway i hope people like the story, i'll say it here and now that is story will deviate away from the main storyline at some points, this is to account for new OC members of the team such as super-girl. some pre-existing missions will be altered to account for the new strength level of the teams. anyway hope you enjoy!**

**13:00 CDT Central city July 4****th**** 2010 **

Today was the day it all started. She was currently running rings around captain cold, literally, before deciding she had her fill of mocking the Ice villain. Since becoming kid flash she had reverted back to her old habit of trash talking the villains'. Something Barry enjoyed as it let him see his niece acting like a normal fifteen year old kid for once.

"Cap I thought we understood each other's purpose in life." She said will circling the enraged super villain. 'You commit crimes; while i stop you in your tracks."

She split off snatching the cold gun off the man, before turning on him and encasing him in a block of ice, Flash gave her a look of disapproval, at the act.

"What? He's wrapped up warm, besides the CCPD is equipped with heater units to deal with the people _he _freezes; I just thought it would cosmic justice if he get to experience it for himself." she said bemused, causing Barry to smile despite himself. "Time to go after all todays the day." seeing Barry's smile falter, he clearly wasn't happy what was going to happen at hall, he knew how independent she was.

"Well lets go, we've got an hour to travel over a hundred miles." He said the challenge left unsaid, she rolled her eyes, as she lowered the goggles down over her eyes.

"Let's see who's the faster one after all." She said smiling as she raised the mouth cover of her mask as she looked over at her uncle before they disappeared in blur of movement.

* * *

**14:00 EDT hall of justice Washington D.C**

"You know for being the fastest pair alive, the flashes rarely reach a meeting on time." Green arrow said arms crossed looking at his watch as they waited on the two speedsters; he didn't need to wait long, as two streaks red and yellow were neck and neck before the red one pulled ahead stopping right next to the archer who raised an eyebrow at him.

"About time flash! What got side track trying to see which of the two of you could go the fastest again." He said, as the second streak materialised into the form of kid flash, her chest heaving as she grabbed a small flask from her side and took a sip. '_How can they drink that stuff?'_ He thought, shudder at the memory of the horrific taste of the super electrolyte drink the flashes needed to maintain their bodies in the field.

* * *

After she had put away the flask Kid Flash noticed a rather attractive blonde Girl, about sixteen with sparkling blue eyes wearing a blue skin tight shirt revealing her midriff, and a blue skirt along with a red cape and shoes, with an S shield on her chest glided over to her along with the other sidekicks following suit. It had come as a big shock to her when she first saw the 'Maiden of Might' in metropolis duking it out alongside superman, which had been one of the more noticeable differences from her old life's world to this one; she had appeared about one year after she started being Kid Flash. '_Wonder what will happen when she meets Conner?'_ She thought as she lifted her goggles and nodded at the group.

"It's nice to see that I'm not the only girl here." Super girl said with a smile, shaking Kid Flash's hand firmly.

'_if only you knew the truth of it sister.'_ She thought to herself smirking as she returned the greeting.

"It's nice to meet final meet the 'maiden of might', I've seen your handy work on the news… the way you took down toy master very creative." Kid Flash said, before turning to see robin come over grinning widely.

"So you've guys got held up with an ice villain as well." He said flashing his signature mischievous grin '_typical Robin still as childish as ever.'_ she thought turning to face the boy wonder.

"Maybe they thought a snow storm would ruin our special day." She returned, smiling as robins smirk, she then noticed red arrow…err speedy… give her a nod of respect, before seeing Aqualad walk over to him, smiling he lowered his head in greeting.

"It's nice to see you again Kid Flash; this must first time we've all been together in the same place at the same time." He said at that point batman called for their attention and led them towards the Hall, past the crowds of tourist. '_Here we go again.'_

"This is all rather overwhelming isn't it?" Kid Flash said hearing robin mutter about no one being just whelmed.

"Look its Batman and Robin!" One excited girl shouted, while another said, "And Flash and Flash junior!"

"She not called flash junior, she's speedy." another girl said as a matter of fact.

"Speedy's green arrow's sidekick, she's the She-Flash." Another person said which caused Kid Flash to face palm groaning as she heard robin's chuckle from behind her.

"Kid Flash, what about is it about it which makes it so hard for people to remember." She muttered under her breath, before looking up and seeing the smile on Super-girl's face. '_Damn kryptonain hearing.'_

"Look it's super girl and super man!" came the voices of young kids dressed up as the pair, '_Of course the girls would dress up as super-girl, only been around for a year.'_ She noticed the three late teens in question before watching another girl come over and join them only this time, dressed as robin.

'_Come on I'm the only other girl here for Christ sake why am I so unpopular compared to those two, it's just like last time!'_ she thought. it had also been a sore spot that when she had been wally, he was the least popular of the sidekicks and it seemed to be the same this time for her, I mean robin could jump around and thrown things, she could almost reach the speed of light and vibrate through solid mass.

they were about to receive the tour with Martian manhunter and red tornado which was just as s remembered it, almost twenty-one years ago but with superman and super-girl attending this time, it was a strange thought that she was technical thirty-six years old, thought she never progressed beyond the mental stage of a young adult as wally, still it was nothing compared to a Martians life span, it was still an odd feeling to have when you have the body of a fifteen year old, less than half your technical age.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash Aqualad, Super-girl welcome to the hall of Justice." the Martian told them warmly; they grinned at each other excitedly as they walked into the entrance way. they stared up at the giant bronze figures of the original seven heroes. "you have unlimited access to our training facilities, gym and full stocked galley. and of course the library as well."

She looked up as they entered the library and the end of the tour.

"Make yourselves at home." Barry said, as the robin, Aqualad and super-girl sat down in the seats, she went over to the books, and began speed reading. Due to spending her entire childhood reading advance books she picked up the ability to quickly understand the content of the page and combined with super speed she could read a book in short time, only needing to reread once or twice later for any missed content, Half way into the book **'**_**the legend of Solomon Grundy volume I'**__, _Speedy spoke up, '_Show time.'_ She thought, closing the book and looking up.

"You promised us a real tour, not some glorified backstage pass!" he yelled glaring at the mentors. Causing the other sidekicks to look at him then to their respective mentors, she saw flash glance at her nervously.

"Calm down son it's a first step." Aquaman said crossing his arms. "You have been given access, few others have."

Speedy just pointed to window wordlessly, he's point made, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

GA went on to try and calm him down but it didn't work.

"I want some respect, not to be treated as a sidekick." He spat out, looking at the rest of them. The others looked confused while she just shrugged at him.

"You're kidding, right?" speedy said, looking at them, "Today was supposed to be the day! Our first step on the road to becoming full-fledged members of the justice league."

"Isn't that what this is?" super-girl said looking at him frowning confused with him, "You know, with a tour of the HQ." '_Here it comes.' _Thought Kid Flash

"But this isn't even their actual HQ, it's just a front for tourists and pit stop before taking a zeta beam up to the real HQ the watch tower." he ranted pausing Kid Flash cut him off before he could continue.

"Let me guess; it's a space station in the earth's orbit." She finished returning the book to its spot before turning to face them. Batman glared at both Green Arrow and Flash.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her; she's a genius she probably figured it out." Barry said, unable to meet the bats gaze, who then turned to Green Arrow.

"I thought we could make an exception this once.' He said grinning weakly, before folding under the look batman gave him. 'Or not."

"Stand down son, you not helping case." Aquaman started before speedy cut him off, with a snarl of rage.

"Or what, you'll send me to my room, I'm not your son, I'm not even his, but I thought I was his partner!' he pointed to Green Arrow, before looking at the rest of the sidekicks, who were silent in this exchange. 'Looks like they're right about you four, you're **not ready**."

"I won't take this anymore!' speed said, throwing his hat down, 'I'm out of here, if you won't trust me than I'll do it by myself!" before he stormed out, Green Arrow moved to go after him but superman stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. The remaining mentors looked guilty (Except bats who was batman), Barry went over to Kid Flash and opened his mouth to say something, unfortunately Kid Flash would never know as at that moment Black Canary came on screen above them all, drawing everyone's attention.

{_**Black Canary to justice league, there's a fire broken out at the Cadmus project facility.} **_ The image of the blonde heroine said, as batman turned to face superman.

"I've had my suspensions about Cadmus, this seems like the perfect time to-" but he was cut off again by the image of Zatara, came up next to her.

{_**Zatara to justice league the sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Atem to blot out the sun, requesting full League response.}**_ Came the urgent voice of the magician, it felt good for her to see him again after so long… she would do everything in her power to change his fate; for Zatanna's sake.

{_**The local authorities can handle it, it's just a small fire, Black Canary out.}**_ She disappeared, as batman sent a message for all leaguers to respond to Zatara location, Barry turned to face her with a sorry look on his face.

"The four of you stay here, till we get back." Batman said, looking at them.

"Why?" robin spoke up, looking angry, before superman gave the Boy Scout routine,

"Because it's a critical league mission requiring a full league response and you are not yet trained to handle a mission of that caliber; don't worry one day after you've been properly trained you'll be ready for it." '_Too bad you couldn't be like that with SB.' _She thought, watching the three other sidekicks look down at this put down of their abilities.

"We'll talk when I get back Kid." Barry said not meeting her gaze, before speeding off.

**_Recognized_**_**: Superman 0-1, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, flash 0-4, Martian Manhunter 0-7, red tornado 1-6**_

With that the five of them were left along, the silence didn't last long. Super-girl let out a groan of frustration.

"And here was I thinking that my cousin trusted me unconditionally, but no he lied to me about this all." She put her head in her hands, robin looked pissed that bats didn't trust his abilities, to be fair he was right, Kid Flash didn't think even she could have handled that mission from what she had seen in the records of it, let along any of them at this point in their lives. He knew from the records that superman nearly died from that mission.

"My king… my partner, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, looking betrayed.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, like the knowledge of their space HQ." robin said angrily, before turning to face Kid Flash who was reading the book again. "How come you're not pissed, I heard how you gave flash an ultimatum when he refused to let you be a hero?"

"Because the chances of all of us returning from a mission requiring a full league response alive; are the same as batman suddenly deciding to start a career in break-dancing." She said looking at them all, "if the problems that big that they need the entire league with them then imagine how dangerous it must be, if that amulet can blot out the sun, what else you think it could do? And while super-girl is bullet proof, she isn't magic proof, none of us have any resistance to that stuff." this got them thinking and soon they realised the truth of her words.

"We're just entering the big leagues we have only met and fought beside each other a few times before, they can't rely on kids with something as important as the world's safety, or afford to be distracted worrying about our safety for that matter." She said walking over to the computer and commencing a high speed hack, her fingers a blur of colour.

"What are you doing?" super girl asked gliding over, her arms folded giving her a confused look.

"Finding out what Cadmus is." She replied although she already knew the answer's she was seeking, finishing her hack in under a minute.

"But batman said we were to stay put." Aqualad said, looking confused. "You said it yourself; we're not ready for the safety of world."

"Which is why we need to show them what we can accomplish on our own, besides it's a small fire, not a world threatening disaster, if the local authorities can handle it then why can't we?" she finished bringing up the league files on it all.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked impressed, she folded her arms, smirking beneath the mask.

"Same way I found out about the watch tower; because I'm a genius… so who's coming?" she asked, to which robin grinned nodding his approval.

"Count me in sister." super girl said slamming her fist into her open palm, Aqua lad, chuckled slightly.

"Solve their case before them" Aqualad said "Poetic justice, with that we're a team with a mission at hand."

'_And people said I couldn't lead.'_ Kid Flash thought as she picked up robin in her arms, causing the boy wonder to blush.

"Aren't you being a bit forward KF." He said, trying not to look at the padded area where her breasts were.

"It will be faster if we go supersonic, you up for it Super-girl?" she looked at the blonde bombshell who grinned and grabbed Aqualad around the waist.

'_And I get to embarrass robin too win-win.'_ She thought as she sped away, robin clinging on to her for dear life as she broke the sound barrier in a second.

* * *

They arrived in time to see two scientists fall from the window, screaming as they fell. KF, dumped Robin who proceeded to hurl in the bushes, as she ran forward turning into a yellow streak, she fully entered the speed-force state, where her perception of the world speed up to incredibly lengths, she grabbed the two scientists, before pivoting her foot and ran down the side the building stopping next to the firemen.

"Thanks Kid flash, we owe you one." The man said, panting, at least they got the name right this time, it was then that she turned and sped up the wall and into the open window, as robin joined her along with super-girl and Aqualad moments later.

"What kept you three?" she asked engaging her night vision feature in the goggles, and turning to begin hacking the computer.

"Not all of us are able to cruise comfortably at the speed of sound you know." Robin, replied looking a bit pale, as they worked, suddenly super-girl call for their attention.

"That's weird you seem to be the only person who's ever been sick when I've carried them at high speed." She said playfully watching him blush slightly and mutter something which caused Super-girl burst out laughing… which stopped as her face turned deathly serious.

"Guys I saw something that didn't look right in the elevator." Super-Girl said, as they all moved over to look at it.

"That should be on lock down… come to think of it that's an express elevator which shouldn't be in a two story building." Robin reported working on his holo-computer; Super-Girl pried the doors open and whistled.

"Perhaps because it's more than two stories down." She said, as robin fired his grappling hook and rippled down, with kid flash and Aqualad behind him, super-girl flew down after them, they stopped when they reached floor twenty-six.

"I'll scout ahead." Kid Flash said, as she vibrated through the door, she then tap twice for all clear, and watched super-girl pried the doors apart, letting the other three in.

"Let's go" said Robin and they moved forward at a steady pace, stopping when they reached G-trolls, Kid Flash had no desire to be back under one of those things if she could help it.

"What the fuck." Was all super-girl had said, as the hulking creatures marched on by.

"Batman's paranoia paid off once again." Robin said, speaking the well-known truth about his mentor.

"Nothing wrong here at all." Aqualad said voice dripping with sarcasm. Once that was done they moved on, coming across a door that robin set about hacking into, while he was doing that Kid Flash opened up her own holo-com and prepared a message for the flash.

"What are you doing KF?" asked Super-girl curiously, looking over her shoulder.

"Preparing a message to be sent in two hours to flash, if the connection to the file is cut; gotta be prepared in case anything bad happens." She replied, priming her settings just as robin opened the door.

"Wow, and just when I thought I was getting use to earth." Super-girl said walking in, with rest of them. The vast rows of pods containing the genomorphs.

"They're off the grid, because they can generate their own power." Kid Flash said, looking over the place as robin reached the terminal, and began hacking it.

"Like the Cadmus of myth, making new life by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Said Aqualad staring at the electric currents riding along the genomorphs body.

"They breeding weapons, called 'genomorphs' look at the stats for these things, electrokinesis, telepathy, super strength, razor claws. Hold on there's two projects down sub level 52 one called Kr, the other is called apotheosis but I can't hack into it from this terminal."

"Big K, little r?" Asked Kid Flash looking at him, he nodded; she turned to face Super-girl, who looked nervous at her staring at her.

"What?" she said '_Can't help but act the part.' _Kid Flash thought as she put her plan into effect as she pulled up her message to flash.

"I was wrong." She said, as the other three looked at each other.

"What are you adding to the message?" asked Aqualad; she looked up goggles down staring at all three of them.

"Code Alpha, basically means FUBAR situation, think about it, what could an illegal genetics lab which is making bioweapons be doing if they call a highly encrypted project by the atomic symbol for krypton?" she told them, enjoying the dawning look of understanding in their faces.

"They making kryptonain bioweapons aren't they?" Super-girl said shaking with rage, Kid Flash could understand, she was the last living kryptonain girl and one of only two left in the universe, it must hurt for her to hear that someone might be using hers and her cousin's DNA to make weapons.

"Halt, intruders." They turned to see Guardian approaching with his G-elves in tow, in no mood to waste time, Kid Flash decided to act first, and feel sorry for guardian later.

"Take them down hard!" she called as the heroes launched themselves into the fight, super-girl literally throw herself at Guardian roaring with rage, '_remind me never to piss her off… I thought Connor was bad!'_ she thought watching as she cannonballed him into a wall, cracking it and knocking him out, while Kid Flash suddenly speeded forward delivering shock punches, her fists crackling with electric energy as she knocked the g-elves flying and smashing into walls and pods, Aqualad used his water bearers to form a mace and smash a group of genomorphs back shattering several of the pods and causing them to be electrocuted whilst dodging the slashing attacks of several others. meanwhile robin was tossing his birdarangs with reckless abandonment, causing explosions all around him before leaping forward his bostaff dancing amongst his foe with lightening precision, striking nerves and hitting pressure points when the smoke cleared he was surrounded by over half a dozen incapacitated genomorphs.

"Make for the exit!" She shouted after they had neutralized the enemy force, she didn't want to be caught by another patrol group and so she turned robin who was still hacking the file with holo-pad, as Super-girl who was currently playing bowling with one unlucky g-elf, tossed the creature at a group of them scoring a strike before calling for Aqualad to follow as she flew after her.

"We gotta check out level 52, and see what they're doing in case they move it before the league gets here." Robin said, making a compelling case for something both she and Super-girl were no doubt going to do anyway.

Once they hit the elevator they went down, checking her com, Kid Flash found her message had been sent, how long it would take for the league to respond, that she had no idea, she held her faith on someone who held both the titles for fastest man alive and also 'the late Barry Allen'.

"What the hell is going on here?" Super-girl said staring at the walls in disgust; Kid Flash led the way moving quickly as she could without leaving the others behind. Until something hit her in the face, it was metal box thrown by 'long horns' or whatever his name was. After a few minutes of battle they realised that they couldn't get near the guy as he had a seeming unlimited supply of exploding canisters to lob at them and simply detonate in front of them, so she told them to ignore him and they went down the second hallway which she remembered lead to Conner and project Kr.

"I'm going on ahead." She said, as they fled the battle when they heard the sound of more of those things coming.

'_Got to keep that door from closing.'_ She thought as she knocked down the scientist who got in her way, she grabbed the metal box from before and wedged it in tight, she waved the rest of them over as they went through the door and into project Kr.

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." She said aloud as they all turned to see the form of super-boy, both Aqualad and Robin looked shocked as he began reading out the files he finished hacking, while Super-girl's entire body seemed shake from utter rage.

"Weapon designation: Super boy, cloned from superman sample in just sixteen weeks. Yellow solar suit lets him absorb yellow solar radiation twenty-four/seven." He said as Kid Flash watched the pain it caused Super-girl, to see her people being turned into weapons, she imagined being teleported to another planet and experimented on to produce speed-force warriors. '_Wrong it's just so wrong.'_

"It's not right, science shouldn't be used for this," Kid Flash said turning to face them, "the league has to know superman is perhaps the strongest of the league imagine what you could do with ten of him."

"How dare they do this to him, to my cousin, we're living beings not something to be experimented on like animals!" she raged, walking over to pod, Kid Flash rushed forward and called out stop her but when she reached super-girl she had already ripped the door off holding it in her hands, super-boy looked at her, before jumping forward and tackled her send her crashing into a wall as he continued to pound her into the wall… unfortunately Kid Flash had been behind her and while she could recover from some things easily, being crushed against a wall by a raging kryptonain and have him continually pound said pod door and a kryptonain girl into you wasn't one of them, she was knocked unconscious after the fourth blow.

* * *

'_Wake up time is of the essence.'_ The familiar voice of long horns sounded in her mind.

"What happened?" she said groggily, feeling pain erupt all over her body, as she looked up to see super boy, and what looked like concern in his eyes, before it was gone.

"Oh thank rao, I thought I killed you when I was crushed against the wall, you know you not having superhuman endurance and everything." Said super-girl clearly unaware that she did have superhuman endurance; just not super dense skin or muscles, as she looked back to her cousin's clone with a reassuring smile.

"See she's ok, it's not too late for you to help us, I'm mean we're family right, I hit superman when I first saw him so no issue there." She said with a warm and friendly voice.

'_So it seems she taking over from Aqualad in convincing him to help us... makes sense.'_ Kid Flash thought as she, looked to see robin busy picking the lock, while Aqualad was starting to come around, '_what kept him under.'_

"It is good to see you still alive Kid flash we thought you killed during the fight." He said relief flooding into his voice.

"Just really, really sore all over; reminds me of the time I got wailed on by the Marauder man that had hurt, but I'll heal in a few hours." she said, the speed-force experiment granted them faster regeneration rates which is why they've survived killing blows simply from the cells healing fast enough to stay alive.

"So then Super-boy you got a name." She asked looking at him, he shook his head. "How about a purpose then, do you know what you were born to do."

"I am the super-boy, a clone of superman, I was created to replace him should he perish, or to destroy him should he turn from the light." He recited, Evelyn feel the rage radiating from super-girl.

"No you weren't" Kid Flash said simply, causing super-boy to look at her in confusion. "You were born into this world, and your purpose is whatever _**you**_ want it to be… I don't believe you wanted to hurt us when we set you free earlier, I believe this g-gnomes have been feeding you information, telepathically perhaps. If that's true then they could also control your actions, then when you attacks us it wasn't your fault."

There was a pause before-

"What… if it wasn't my actions." He asked confused, looking at them.

"Then we'd have no ill will against you, you wish to be like superman that is a noble ambition; he is after all kind, brave and good to a fault." She continued, knowing full well robin was picking his lock.

"She right, you may have been made in a lab, but you're still kryptonain, my people are your people, my family is your family." She said in warm voice. "You shouldn't be locked up in place like this, set us free and we can show you the world… have you even seen the sun?" he shook his head.

"Well since its night you'll have to settle for the moon, but we can introduce to superman… I mean super girl's his younger cousin which makes her your cousin." Evelyn said which caused super girl to scowl.

"He's technically my younger cousin me being fifteen when he was born." She grumbled, this drew silence from the rest of them. '_And I thought I was old.'_ Kid Flash thought, as she opened her mouth to continue until Desmond came in with Guardian and the female scientist.

"What is the weapon doing here?" He said outraged turning to face Guardian.

"I was just letting him stretch his legs, there's no harm in that is there." Guardian said clearly under his own control. "Get the weapon back, to its pod now." He yelled at Guardian ignoring his words; at this action both Kid Flash and Super-girl felt anger well up inside them, for different reasons.

"He's not an 'It' he's a living being." They both yelled, one for her lifelong friend, the other for someone she considered her family. At this point an idea came to Kid flash and she vibrated through the restraints, suddenly everything came to a stop as her body moved at such a high speed she darted forward and began knocking out every g-gnome in the room before throw them into an empty pod before sealing it in cryostasis, this action surprised Desmond who wasn't able to get a command off to his g-gnome before it had been neutralised.

'_**Hold on Kid Flash, there is another you have to save, one who's torment I can no longer abide with a clear conscious**__.'_ It took her a moment to realise it was long horns talking to her telepathically again, and suddenly a stream of information in the form of images and memories filled her head causing her features to contort in rage as she felt the fear and pain they contained fill her mind,

'_How can anyone do that to children… oh my god so many died so much pain and suffering.'_ She thought as raged built up in her heart. The stakes were higher than she thought and she realised just how different things truly were than she had previously thought they were in this world or dimension or whatever this was.

She looked up to see super boy, knock Desmond aside, clearly he had enough of people messing with his thoughts, as he began freeing the other sidekicks, Aqualad came over to her as the two supers ripped the door open.

"Can you walk kid?" he asked looking down at her, she nodded her head, chest heaving rapidly as she felt anger over the things she was shown burn brightly as she looked at Desmond.

"Super-girl come with me." She said before running through the ruined door and down the left corridor, stopping when she came across a massive door which read.

_**Project Apotheosis**_

"What's in there?" Super-girl asked from behind her, she turned to face blonde heroine who looked at the door.

"Something far worse than project Kr… open it up." she replied, watching the girl tear the door open, before gasping at what she saw.

They came face to face with a sixteen year old girl in a pod, with light brown hair wearing a solar suit like the one that super boy had. Kid Flash rushed over to the terminal hacking it and downloading the entire contents to her com unit, before opening the pod and walking over to get the girl and get out of this dark place, as cold mist poured along the floor.

"What's going on here, she's not a clone of me; just who is she?" Super-girl asked confused staring at the unknown girl.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened revealing two grey orbs and she grabbed Kid Flash by the throat, glaring at her as she lifted her off the ground with ease; Kid Flash gestured with a hand for super-girl to stay where she was.

"Who are you, someone new to experiment on me some more?" She snarled rage and pain evident in her voice as well as a tinge of fear.

"I'm here… to get you out… Amelia… to get you help… let me go… you don't know how… to manage your new powers." She gasped out; looking at the girl eyes and holding her gaze, Amelia suddenly clutched her head, releasing Kid Flash, as she started crying.

"Pain, for so long all I could feel was pain, Anderson…I'll kill him for what he did to me." She said walking forward before collapsing again with a cry of pain as she grabbed her head. Kid Flash went over and picked her up before, turning to face super-girl.

"They tried to rewrite people's DNA, to turn them into kryptonians; They used children aged before puberty started." She said, checking the girl's pulse, before turning to face super-girl. "Out of the one thousand test subjects they had, only she survived."

Super-girl looked horrified, before they began speeding down the hall towards the elevator catching up with the others who had cleared away the genomorphs and who turned to stare at them.

"Who's she, another clone?" Asked robin as Kid Flash handed Amelia over to super-girl, who looked equally confused.

"Worse Cadmus's first attempt at making kryptonain weapons, only they first tried by turning ordinary people into them by slowly rewriting their DNA with salvaged alien tech from some place called Apokolips, 1000 child test subjects and she's all that left." She said the others looked horrified at this.

"Let's get the hell out of here; she needs medical and scientific attention. Who knows what's going in her body right now." Kid Flash told them gravely, she remembered the monster that had been match; they moved into the elevator and found out how SB couldn't fly.

"Superman can fly, why can't i?" he muttered, confused.

"Now's not the best time to pause on think on things, besides you could probably leap buildings with a jump like that." Robin, said, as they climbed up the rope, Amelia being carried in Super-girls hands. They made their way through Cadmus until they reached the grid.

They were moving in the vent… that was awkward for Kid Flash as she had super-girl in front of her and beneath her skirt there wasn't much left to the imagination.

'_I've never tried harder not to look up in my life.'_ She thought as ended up bumping into super-girls rear anyway.

"What was that?" said the two kryptonain hearing distance scratching.

"They're in the vents…move…NOW" Kid Flash said forcefully, as they began moving more quickly now. Eventually they made it out; robin ran over to a section of wall and began hacking the interface.

"I hacked the motion sensors, we're all most there." He said as they moved into a wide corridor, it was then that Amelia collapsed again clutching her head groaning tears starting to run down her face.

"Not the best time for a nap my friend." Aqualad said as he picked up the human lab rat and throwing her over his shoulder and ran over to join the others.

"What's up with her Kid?" robin asked concerned as they began to run down the corridor, led by super-boy and super-girl who battered anything stupid enough to place itself in the path of two pissed off kryptonians.

"Genetic rejection perhaps, either way she gets headaches and is in a lot of pain, we need to get her to the league ASAP." Kid Flash said as they powered through the genomorphs blocking them, eventually they reached the shut door, and meet long-horns or Dubbilex, who proceeded tell them the truth and gave SB his choice.

"I choose freedom." He said softly, before there was an explosion and they were all thrown back, Kid Flash turned to see guardian being thrown into Dubbilex by a blockbustered Desmond, the heroes were disgusted to see his skin falling off him as he walked towards them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Super-girl as they got into their battle stances, as the creature began advancing slowly towards them.

"That I believe that _was Dr _Desmond." Kid Flash told them causing both super boy and girl to charge towards him; he in return grappled both before throwing them through the ceiling and up into Cadmus's lobby.

"Well that's one way to make an exit." Robin said, as he grappling hooked after them. Aqualad lowered Amelia next to the unconscious form of guardian and looked at Kid.

"Shall we join them?" he said, as she nodded and ran over to him, who then used his water bearers to carry them both up to the battleground. The two supers were pounding away at the creature, but it was tanking through it as it smashed the pair away, Kid ran forward delivering a series of rapid shock punches, eliciting roars of pain and anger from the behemoth, as he clutched and grasped for her. _Good luck with that you psychotic bastard.'_ She thought smugly… evidently he was as she felt a powerful grip on her long hair and felt a sharp tug as she was thrown into a wall… right before blockbuster body rammed her. She fell down into a crumpled heap.

Robin swing in and snatched her before blockbuster could ground pound her to jelly.

"Awww." She groaned, as she felt her broken bones begin to heal, '_no better time to try focused accelerated healing.'_ She thought as she tried to consciously enhance her body's healing ability at the cost of burning up her energy supply… so far little progress, she began to feel dizzy. '_Shit used up too much energy, I'm going…to…pass out.'_ She thought as her vision blurred and blackened.

* * *

"What happened?" Kid flash said as she woke with a start, looking around, she that she was in the lobby of Cadmus, next to the unconscious form of robin and Aqualad who had a black eye, looking up she saw a battered super girl and boy along with a raging Amelia who seemed to have recovered enough to start pounding the living crap of Blockbuster, '_Damn that girls a powerhouse of rage now.'_ She thought smiling.

She still felt tired, and so took a long swig from her flask, it wasn't pleasant but it did what it needed to do. She saw the building begin to collapse due to the slugfest of heavy hitters smashing into everything; she turned grabbing the unconscious clone and sped out of the building coming back for both Aqualad and robin, as it collapsed behind her.

She laid robin down gently before looking over at the rubble that was Cadmus's upper levels. Then she saw her friends emerge from beneath the ruined holding carrying a tried out Amelia between the two of them.

"Way to go super boy, girl, and you too Amelia." she said walking over to them, they three of them exchanged looks before replying.

"We couldn't have done it without some help." Super-girl said patting Amelia on the back as she smiled at them shyly. Kid Flash then turned to look at blockbuster and shook her head. '_How could anyone do that to their self, he must have been that afraid of the light.'_ She thought pitting the evil man, there was the sound of groaning as robin and Aqualad woke up.

"See the night's sky, might not give you super powers but it's still nice to look at." She said to super boy, continuing their conversation from earlier. It was then that his eyes opened wide as the form of superman descended from above. "See even the welcoming committee is here" she added as the rest of league arrived she locked gazes with Barry and pointed an accusing finger at him, catching him by surprise, as he lamely pointed to himself as she nodded angrily.

"YOU! About bloody time too, how it is an electronic message is faster than you the man who can almost touch the speed of light." She said glaring at Flash, who despite the situation couldn't help but look guilty at taking this long to respond to her SOS.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Batman looking at super boy, while Superman just stared before looking away. She saw Super-girl move as if to intervene, but she stopped her.

"Give him time, he'll come around… and if not bash his head in with a kryptonite crowbar till he does." She said both to super boy to reassure him and to calm down super-girl ; who smirked at the suggestion. Kid Flash didn't want her to risk ruining the team's formation by starting a fight with superman right now.

"Who's the girl in the solar suit?" Flash asked looking at Amelia who was sitting with her back against a broken block of concrete, clutching her head and whimpering again.

"I guess the most accurate term would be a _krypto-human_, its all on this data device but the the short version is this; bad guys altered pre-pubescent children DNA into kryptonian DNA to make weapons and out of a thousand subjects she's all that is alive, and she is in constant pain." Kid told them grimly before going to to tell them everything else that happened while half the league looked angry at what had been done to Amelia under their very noses, superman said he would take her for some tests and left no doubt that he was glad for the excuse to leave the situation, next batman prepared to give them the lecture.

"What you did here was foolish; you disobeyed orders and risked your own lives in the process." Batman said, looking at them all. "This will not happen again."

"To be fair, we didn't leave DC and you never stated whether it was the hall or city we were to stay in, secondly we were heading to stop a simple fire which we're all done countless times before and thirdly when it got dangerous we sent you a message telling you such. And fourthly we will do it again and again, so you can either let us work with you or you can forbid us and we'll do it anyway." She said, looking at all the leaguers as she did, Barry face palmed as she used the same argument as before, which to be far worked.

"She right we did good this night as a team and we could do more good working together!" Aqualad said defiantly stepping forward, this shocked Aquaman who pointed at him.

"Stand down Aqualad." He was shocked when he refused, as he moved to stand next to Kid Flash, super girl did the same along with Robin and Super boy.

"We won't back down." Said super-girl, eyes flashing dangerously red.

"It's simple either they join the program or get out of our way." He said glaring angrily at batman, which super-girl mirrored.

"Give me three days." Batman said simply, as he turned to leave, with robin jumping to like a trained dog. Super boy went to stay at the hall of justice with super-girl who insisted on it so she could teach him some Kryptonian culture, Aqualad headed home with Aquaman, while the flashes head back home to Central City.

"I'm sorry Eve; I should have been there sooner." He said once they were halfway home, his voice full of shame.

"It's ok it worked out in the end, besides I'm too tired to give you a lecture." She said yawning, as they reached central city at about three in morning , she insisted they stop for food along the way, and she had a lot of burgers to eat. Before she was finally in the comfort of her own bed, out of ripped friction suit, and currently finishing her third glass of milk.

'_This clearly isn't the same universe I was in before, there's too many new things, super-girl, Amelia, what else is new.'_ She often thought of how she came here, to what she now assumed was a parallel dimension rather than simply going back in time, but if that was true then what else might be different and would she be able to change her friends fates.

* * *

_Location Unknown…_

"_**So they have found the weapon and subject 626, as well uncovered some of the late Dr Andersons work on genetic alteration." One voice said**_

"_**It matters not; they have no idea about the scope of his work… not to mention they only find an impure product, what concern does the loss of the girl have, when they still remain ignorant of our true creation of the project… our super soldier." Another voice stated proudly.**_

"_**All is well for they are yet blind to the light." Said another deeper voice.**_

* * *

**08:04 EDT mount justice July 8****th**** 2010**

**Recognised B0-3: Kid Flash**

The computerised voice said, as Evelyn walked into the cave, she was dressed in civvies with her hair let down, she saw the other standing to the side, super-girl wearing jeans with a blue t-shirt with gold shield on it along with a black jacket. She was happy to see the nervous face of Amelia, wearing the same clothes as SG, no doubt having nothing else to wear; she smiled brightly when she saw Evelyn walk over to them.

"Good to see you looking better Amelia." She said, smiling, as she greeted the rest of them, as various leaguers moved around the place.

"Yeah, superman managed to do something with a large machine and the pains gone, the headaches are rarer too and only slightly annoying to me now." She said smiling back at her, it was then that batman came forward and things became serious.

"Since you all insist on remaining as a team then you'll do it on league terms." Batman was explaining, looking over them with _the glare_, as he did. "Red tornado has volunteered to be your resident supervisor, and black canary is in charge of training, while I will be the one to deploy you on mission."

"Real missions?" boy wonder asked arms folded.

"Yes, but covert ones." The batman told them

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these bull's-eyes on our chests." Barry explained, looking directly at his niece as he did.

"But Cadmus has shown us that the bad guys are getting smarter," informed Aquaman, "the league needs a team that operate on sly, someone the bad guys won't be expecting."

"The seven of you will be that team." Batman finished causing robin to look at him in confusion.

"Would do you mean seven of us?" he asked, to which batman pointed behind them.

"This is the Martian manhunter's niece miss Martian." He said pointing at the shorter red hair female Martian standing beside MMh.

"Hi." She said timidly waving at them.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Kid Flash." Evelyn said walking over to her and offering her hand. "This is robin, Aqualad, Super-girl, Amelia Starr and other one over there brooding is Super-boy." She added as each of them walked over to greet her.

"I like your shirt." Miss Maritain said cheeks darkening, to super boy as her shirt turned black.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said to his new team members smiling.

* * *

**19:00 CDT July 9****th**** Central City 2010**

Selena Gonzalez the CEO of Farano Enterprises was currently pulling off the dreaded 'All-nighters' that all office workers hated so much. She had to appease the monsters that was her board of directors on the scandal that was Cadmus and it's apparent illegal activities to which her company was connected in some way; she sighed deeply rubbing her forehead felling a migraine coming on between her shareholders, the FBI and gods know who else she wished someone would just put her out of her misery. There was a sudden gust of wind and she stood up.

'_I knew I should have closed that window.'_ She thought standing up and walking over towards her office window. She only managed two steps before something grabbed her and her vision blurred; she saw images of her office, stairs of strange distorted people and finally felt cold night air on her skin. She looked up to see none other than Kid Flash, protegee to the hero of Central city the flash wearing a midnight black version of her normal yellow suit.

"Here we are at our destination one hundred miles from central city." She said as they stopped in the middle of no-where.

"What the hell! You just kidnapped me; I'm calling the police." She shouted taking out her phone; a hand grabbed it from her and crushed it to dust. Turning she found herself face to face with the maiden of might; super-girl, also dressed in black, with a dark skinned boy she recognized as Aqualad.

"That wouldn't be wise Miss Gonzalez." She said crossing her arms, she felt a shadow next to her; turning she jumped at the sight of Robin merely inches from her, a holo-screen open from his wrist.

"You should really thank Kid Flash she got you out just in the nick of time." He said showing the video of her secret office camera, it displayed herself at the window before a black blur grabbed her and phased through her right wall just as her office door burst open and a hooded figure in robes bearing a wicked looking scythe stood there. "Another second and you'd be face to face with the grim reaper and she's not someone you want to meet; so guys are we whelmed or what."

"Indeed the mission has been a success, the target has been extracted and with this footage we can have batman arrange protection for you." Aqualad said looking at her. She was staring at the screen at how close she had just come to meeting her death.

"I…i… Thank you all so much." She broke down into tears as began hugging them each in turn.

"Unuh you're welcome I guess." Super-girl said, clearly not expecting this. "Come on I'm to handle you're next stage of your journey." She said picking her up and flying off.

"Nice planning KF, it's a good thing you saw that pattern with the CEO deaths or she wouldn't have made it to midnight." Robin praised her as Aqualad agreed; she bid them good night and headed back home.

'_One down, so I can change the fates; I can save them and I will.'_ She thought determinedly.

**A/N: so this chapter one, So to cap off Kid flash meets up with Super-girl, Robin and Aqualad and proceeds to rescue not one kryptonian lab rat but two. thus the team is seven strong (remind you of another seven member founding group.) i will refrain from adding anyone new to the team till Arty shows up so the bioship doesn't get to crowded.**

**I'd understand if people are wondering why there are completely new characters in this, but i have come to create several side arcs for this parallel young justice earth-2, which should fit in the unused dates between canon missions. I decided to try and make the most of this story so that Kid Flash is only Half sure about whats happening next and so she can still be surprised for better or for worse.**

**Please leave a review( constructive only, although praise is nice too:) i'm sorry if this author note seems a bit unfocused i'm really tired when i wrote it so there.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	3. the life of a superhero

**A/N: Me here this chapter i had some of it written before i submitted the prologue back in January so from here on i'll be writing chapters from scratch. anyway in this one i thought of a way for making the Mister Twister fight hard for the team. my own concern is if i got the science of it wrong. so bare with me there, anyway i don't like the copy the scripted dialogue and add some lines here or there approach, so i'm trying the changing a lot of it and keep some of the original dialogue option. you'll either like it or criticize me to hell for changing it, which is ok IF YOU CAN JUSTIFY IT IN A REVIEW. no flames for flaming sake. anyway I've read you're review Caellach Tiger Eye and i agree with you on the reality of sexuality. so unless it's stated if their bisexual or homosexual i will assume the character is heterosexual... unless i have to deduce it with a character like Marie Logan who i never realized until later on was either Bisexual or Homosexual considering she was affect by Queen Bee's powers. i'll try to keep some of Wally's original personality as best i can so if you've got a suggestion then feel free to leave it in a review or PM me if you want.**

**Chapter two: the life of a superhero**

**13:56 PDT****science lab unit A17**** H.I.V.E academy ****Jump city****July 12****th**** 2010**

"Yo Eve how's it looking on your end?" the voice of Evelyn's lab and project partner Natasha Irons asked looking over from the large section of machinery she had been tinkering with. The Red head looked over; hair tied back and black goggles on.

"Readings seem normal… checks and safeties are in the green… once Vic's done on his end we can fire this baby up and see if we've made any progress with improving the magnetic field strength." She said excitedly looking at the tall African American girl; who closed the panel and made her way over to the control booth.

"Hay Victor is the electromagnets set up yet!" Natasha Yelled into her mike scaring the hell out of the person on the other end.

"**Jesus, girl what the hell is wrong with you I nearly drop the cable into the… never mind it's done give me a minute to head over there."** The voice crackled on the radio, unaware of the girl's wide smile. Soon they saw the familiar figure of Victor Stone, their other lab partner in their experiment to create a proto-type small scale thermonuclear fusion reactor using magnetic fields in order to facilitate the containment of the plasma… they hoped.

"Ok light her up let's see how much stress the field can hold against." Victor said looking them over to the large tokamak confinement device. '_Let's see what happens shall we.'_ Evelyn thought to herself as she activated the proto-type miniature fusion reactor; it began to hum quietly growing louder and louder.

"Temperature increasing… magnetic field is holding… ionization is underway… it's looking good guys." Natasha informed them cheerfully, '_I can't believe the progress we making on this thing.'_ She thought incredulously as the machine nearly reached optimum conditions for their work.

"Hold up we've got fluctuations in the wall cooling systems… it's failing the casing's heating up we got to shut it down before it melts the inner wall to slag and explodes." Vector said before Evelyn activated the control panel bringing down the safety feature's to shut down the plasma generator.

"I need to hit the manual override." Victor told them before running out of the control booth and over to an access panel, he wrenched it open and began working on the cooling system within.

"Temperature's rising in the sections he's working on… crap it's going to blow out right into his face." Evelyn exclaimed before running out of room and heading towards Victor.

"Almost there… move you piece of shit lever… got it!" he shouted before a blast of heat and metal shot out of the compartment into where he had been a second again; right after Evelyn had tackled him out of the way.

"Next time Victor, try not to cut it so close." Evelyn joked to him as he helped her up, patting the small flames out on his lab coat and the ends of her hair.

"Thanks for tackle Eve, it could have ended more nastily for me if you didn't." he told her coolly as they headed over to Natasha's running figure.

"You guys ok, I saw a small blow out in the wiring where you were?" she asked voice full of concern for her two best friends.

"We're fine, let's get maintenance down here to go over the systems so we can find the source of it all." victor told her patting Evelyn on the back as he did.

"Until then let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Evelyn said causing Natasha eyebrows to rise. She had never met a girl; scratch that _anything_, which ate more than Evelyn West. "You remembered to save the data with my encryption right?"

"Of course I did, I don't trust that weasel Mikron O'jeneus; I wouldn't put it past him to steal our work data." Natasha said sharply folding her arms and frowning before looking up at them. "You guys don't think that this might-"

"No way Natasha, the guy may be an arrogant asshole but he wouldn't risk all our lives over something petty like this." Victor told the girl as they got out of their lab gear and headed out of the lab as several maintenance technicians came in and headed over to check on their project.

"He's right Natasha he wouldn't risk going to jail for doing something like this." Evelyn told her as they then informed the safety officer of what had happened. He wrote down their statement before letting them head off once the residential nurse had giving they the once over.

"It's good to see that you three are ok; thanks to you Victor a possible tragedy has been avoided." The three students turned to face the voice and were met with the sight of Mr Sebastian Blood, one of the board of directors and overall one of the most popular members of staff amongst the student body. He came over dressed in his causal black suit, a look of concern on his face as he headed over to them.

"We're fine Mr Blood there was a problem, we stopped and now we're going to find out what caused it and fix it, simple as that." Victor told him formal and to the point; Jason smiled and placed his hand on victor's shoulder.

"Victor how many times have I told you to call me Sebastian, Mr Blood is my father." He told them warmly, this was why people liked Blood he was friendly and treated the students as equals. "I think the staff can handle this situation now, why don't the three of you guys go and get something to eat, i'm sure it won't be long before news of this travels around the H.I.V.E."

They headed off to the canteen, passing by numerous other H.I.V.E students as they did. Eventually they reached the large café-like facility and took their usual seats in one of the numerous booths that were situated around the place.

"So how far do you think the repairs and mechanical analysis will set us back by?" Victor asked his two project partners, watching Evelyn move a massive pile of food on to her plate.

"A few weeks maybe a month at most; we'll need to employ better shutdown controls though." She replied taking a massive bite out of her scrambled eggs; Natasha just starred at her shocked. "What I didn't burn my eyebrows off again did i?"

"No it's just… how can you eat some much and not get fat, let alone show no sign of it?" She asked bluntly looking at her. Evelyn couldn't help but feel her face go slightly red. '_Never had an issue like this when I was Wally; beside its only three helpings of scrambled egg.'_

"I just don't put weight on ok; I don't want to talk about my eating habits Natasha." She replied looking down at her food as she did.

"Sorry about that; I didn't mean to come off offensive or anything, it's just something that always stuck in my mind." She added hurriedly before hearing Victor coughing loudly. "Oh great not him right- Hay Garfield, Christine how's it going guys."

Two people emerged with blonde hair and near identical faces. They were the twins Garfield and Christine Blaze, children of famed nuclear physicist Jessica Blaze and, though only Evelyn knew from the batman himself, the late criminal known as Garfield Lynns a.k.a the firefly.

"Well hello there beautiful, if isn't my favorite red haired genius." Garfield said seating down next to Evelyn and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Man how I do like a girl with an appetite; maybe later you and I can go get something to eat alone… I know this good Italia- HAY!"

'_God was I really like that back when I was Wally?" _Evelyn thought to herself smirking.

"Lay off her before I decided to become an only child moron." Christine said slapping the back of her brothers head as she sat down next to him; she turned to face Victor and smiled warmly. "We heard about you malfunction in the reactor; lucky _victory _was here to save the day."

Victor groaned when she brought up his old football nickname. Evelyn extracted herself from Garfield's arm and quickly finished up her food, hearing another friendly voice coming closer.

"Yo Eve is this idiot bothering you?" the auburn haired Alyssa Harrower asked sitting down on Evelyn's other side, a plate of food roughly half of Evelyn's in size, but it still contained a large amount of food on it. "What's up guys; we still discussing Evelyn's physics defying Stomach." She laughed punching Evelyn on the shoulder, who blushed slightly again, before digging into her own food.

"This is coming from the girl who eats like a pig in a trove." Garfield retorted glaring at Alyssa, who looked back up again. "What did you say about me flame brain?"

'_**Find you're self your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with anything.'**_She thought looking at the two arguing and seeing the familiarities.

'_Words to live by my old friend.' _She thought to herself smiling as she watched the two at it.

"You know what guys how about we have a game of basketball to finish the day off." Victor spoke up breaking the soon to be fight, the rest perked up at this.

"Hold on I'll ask Francine." Garfield said before grabbing an apple and throwing at a Blonde haired girl sitting by herself and reading a book. The fruit hit the table jolting her out of her book as she turned scowling to see who threw it at her. Garfield then proceeded to crudely mime throwing a basketball into hoop causing her scowl to turn into a look of confusion as she stared at him.

"Idiot!" Alyssa exclaim before signing at her, at this the girl smiled and nodded gathering her stuff and heading over to them. "Maybe learning some sign language will work better for you when communicating with a _**deaf girl you moron**_."

"Hay only sis gets to call me moron, piggy." He snapped back at her as they literally butted heads together.

"Let's go already guys I've plans back in central city." Evelyn called back to them, as they group moved on, she turned to Francine who smiled and waved at her.

"_How's the bats project coming along?" _she signed to her, who replied simple.

"_Better than last time, I'm one step closer to achieving my goals.'_ She informed her grinning widely as she did.

"Well I see you three have recovered from you lab screw up." a familiar but unwelcome voice sounded in front of their group.

'_Please gods don't let us have to deal with this insufferable midget right now.'_ Evelyn thought to herself grimly before looking down at the tech gizmo: Mikron O'jeneus the midget genius, and since ever student at this place was one that said something.

"You know if let me onto your project then I could help improve your safety features." He said smugly, Evelyn could see out the corner of her eye Natasha's fist curling up ready knock the smug little bastard out.

"Never. Gonna. Happen. Shrimp." Natasha told him slowly scowling at the bald boy.

"Besides you've already got a project on anti-gravity technology so work on that you little freak." Christine cut in glaring at him.

"One of this days Christine you're going to regret the way you treated me.' He said before storming off down the corridor. 'And it will be sooner than you think."

"**What an annoying brat.**" Both Garfield and Alyssa said at the same time; Causing the others too laugh.

"I guess opposites can agree from time to time." Victor said laughing as they headed over to the changing rooms for sports facilities. They split up by gender and headed off to get changed into sports clothes.

"So Eve you and Victor seem to get on well together." Alyssa said out loud as she slipped on her sports bra glancing over at the red head who was currently tying up her laces.

"Well yeah we've been good friend these past three years; him and Natasha were the first people I made friends with when I arrived at the H.I.V.E." She told them not noticing the look that went between Christine and Alyssa. "Better hurry up you lot, I've got a train to catch right after our game."

* * *

With that she left leaving behind the two girls, Natasha and Francine having been the first to change; the two looked at each other, before Alyssa spoke up.

"So she's completely clueless about how Victor feels about her." Alyssa told Christine as she slipped on her boots; the other girl nodded simply.

"My brother may be a moron but at least he's got the confidence to go up to a girl and ask her out in a way she can't ignore." Christine spoke up, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Maybe we can get Garfield to give him some advice."

"Really you're brother who's hounded Evelyn like a dog in heat the moment she arrived at the H.I.V.E." she replied sceptically, eyebrows rose as she watched the other girl lock her locker up and turn to face her.

"Say what you will about him, but Garfield's loyalty to his friends is unshakable." Christine replied slipping two black and yellow capsules out of a prescription container and swallowing them whole.

"You never did tell us what you take those pills for?" Alyssa paused to ask her friend who stopped to look at her gauging whether to respond to that or not.

"It's something me I got from my dad and I'd rather not talk about it." Christine said as they both walked out onto the court where the rest of them were already into their game.

* * *

"So Evelyn there's this café in the city centre that I think you might like; they do the best ribs in the states." Victor said as Evelyn managed to grab the ball off Natasha, push past both Alyssa and Francine and was coming up to victor. She just smirked before bouncing the ball over victors left shoulder, as he prepared to leap to catch it Evelyn had jumped first, pushing on his arm to reach the ball first. Once she got it past Victor she managed an easy slam dunk.

"Ribs would make my victory sweeter." She said as she prepared to score another three times in a row. "But I'll have to pass this time I've got some outside work up coming up."

"How the hell is she beating us?" Natasha muttered under her breath, slightly ticked off that Victor was asking Evelyn out when she had a crush on him since they were young kids. What made it worse was that Evelyn was somehow oblivious to Victor's attempts to ask her out. '_How can anyone be that dense and yet that smart at the same time.'_

By the time they had ended, Evelyn and Victor had tied with the most goals scored at eleven apiece. They had some hilarious moments like when Alyssa tried for a slam dunk and ended up falling on top of Garfield; which caused the two to start bickering allowing Francine, a not very athletic girl, to score two points easily.

"Next time don't try to cushion your ass with my face piggy." He snapped at her, this caused her to reply simply.

"Then don't put your face where my ass is falling then jerk." She said with smirk, as they all headed off to get changed and head off to their respective homes.

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus…_

"I can't belief those barf-faced imbecilic fools wouldn't let me onto their project." Mikron mumble to himself as he tried once more to creak Evelyn's encryption; only that its language base wasn't like any he had found, it seemed completely alien to him. He had sabotaged their experiment for nothing as he doubted he could every break this code and get the data on their attempts to downsize the fusion reactor… he felt cold sweet on his back. His… backer would kill unless he could supply her with plasma based weaponry… '_Crap I don't want to piss off that hat wearing clown freak.'_ He was startled by the sound of his communicator going off.

"_**Hello Gizmo have you got my Plasma weaponry yet?" **_the female voice of his boss sounded, causing him to jump in fear.

"Eh… no boss I can't break Evelyn's encryption to get the data for downsizing the power cores." He said laughed weakly, there was a pause before...

"…_**Very well leave it to me then… once I have the information you'll make my weapons within a fortnight."**_ She replied simply before cutting off. '_Jesus what have I gotten myself into.'_ He thought as he headed off to continuing working on his private project.

* * *

**11:10 CDT**** West residence Central City ****July 13****th 2010**

Evelyn was wrapped up tight in her bed snoring quietly; her room was immaculately tidy, having super speed helped in that area. She had been up late last night running down a lead on the infamous 'cat burglar' she had made a mental note to ask robin if it might be this 'catwoman' from Gotham.

"**Evelyn you've got visitors… you better not still be in bed!" **her mum yelled up from down stairs, startling Evelyn who blinked a few times as she yawned and replied.

"Coming." She got out of bed and walked barefooted to the door. '_Who would want me at this time?'_ she thought as she opened the door, her eyes opened wide as she saw non-other than Super-girl and Amelia Starr standing on her door step.

"What are you guys doing here?" Evelyn asked them confusion evident on her face. "For that matter how do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways; anyway I planned on taking Amelia her clothes shopping since she hasn't got anything of her own and she said 'only if you'd come with us'… so you up for it?" she asked giving her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh sure why not; you guys can wait in the living room till I'm ready." She told them leading them into her house, before heading back up to her room.

"So this is a speedster's room, I expected there to be a fridge in the corner or something." Super-girl said moving over to site on her bed.

"I thought I said to wait down stairs?" Evelyn questioned her; before sighing and heading into her on suite, soon enough she was enjoying the stimulating feeling of hot water on her tired body.

"Please and miss the chance to go snooping through you stuff," she said through the closed door. "As your new teammate i reserve the right to investigate and gain a better understanding of my comrades in arms."

"Spent all morning thinking of that excuse to go through my stuff didn't you?" Evelyn called out to her.

"Pretty much." she replied honestly.

"So then do I get to know you're real name or should I just keep calling you super-girl?" She asked, stepping out of the shower and in to her room, towel wrapped securely as he headed over to grab a set of clothes to wear.

"Guess it's fair, I'm Kara Zor-El… or Kara Kent." She said before seeing something lying on her desk. "Is that your diary?"

She leaped across the room and grabbed it; meanwhile Evelyn had changed into her fresh clothes and began the long process of drying her hair… unless you're a speedster that is.

"What gives I can't understand a word of this." Kara moaned turning to face her, a confused look on her face.

"Did you really think I'd pour my deepest, darkest secrets into a book and not write it in a code even the bats wouldn't be able to break?" Evelyn told her an amused expression on her freckled face at seeing super-girl pout before getting to her feet.

"So you ready to go now?" she asked.

"Breakfast first then we'll talk." Evelyn said with smile heading down stairs.

* * *

**12:45 CDT**** Central city mall****July 13****th 2010**

"Soooo where do you guys want to go shopping first _Westwards_ or how about _the red star_?" said an excited Kara Kent beaming as she wrapped her arms around Evelyn and Amelia, both gave her looks saying they didn't want to be here, Amelia it was understandable since she was really socially awkward and with good reason. It had been super-girls or 'Kara Kent' if you go by her 'human name', idea to take Amelia on a girls day out and get her some clothes of her own as well as to have an experience of a normal life, since she would only agreed if Evelyn would come it lead to them currently being in central city's mall dressed in their civvies being dragged around by the excited sixteen year old Kryptonian girl.

"Whichever one you prefer will do me fine." Evelyn said bored as she yawned, causing Kara to pout playfully; she dragged them on _to red star_ where they were greeted by the vast array of clothing options catering to a girls every need, she watched as Kara began running between the racks grabbing the ones she liked as she chattered away to Amelia who looked sheepishly, which was understandable considering she had never done this before, at the things batman was going to pay for. She was also giving nervous glances at Evelyn who smiled back at her reassuringly which seemed to do the trick. '_I have better things to do with my time then going shopping for clothes, like calculating how the different team comp will affect the future missions… if they stay the same as the ones from old life which they will most likely won't… well the team is larger and has got a lot more raw power now we've got three supers, I wonder if we'll get any other new members apart from the old guard?'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Kara poking her forehead hard causing her to jump and glare at her as she rubbed the spot.

"Earth to Eve, you zoned out for a moment. Any way we think this would good on you." She said, handing over a rather revealing red top, complete with black mini-skirt, it reminded her of the things that Artemis use to wear in the years they hung up their capes so to speak.

"I'm not comfortable showing off that much skin maybe something else." She simply replied before turning her gaze over a rack of leather jackets. Kara wouldn't let her go that easily and pulled her back.

"Come on just try it on and show us eve; according to your mom you never seem to look or act… girly, if you'd just wear it I'm sure you'd like it… we'll even get some food next if you do it." She added, with the air of someone confident in their haggling skills, no doubt from hearing from her cousin about how much the speedsters eat. Evelyn eventually caved in under her relentless pushing and agreed to try it on and show them. She found herself staring at her appearance in the mirror the new outfit fitting her perfectly and she had to admit it suited her well. She turned and walked out; the two girls were trying on leather jackets while they were waiting on her.

"Well?" she asked them folding her arms; they both just stared at her before Kara spoke up.

"You suit it perfectly; definitely worth getting it… now I've gotten a few more things you might like once you try them on." She trailed off as she gestured to a very large bundle of clothes in Amelia's hands, Evelyn groaned as she face palmed. '_Let's get it over with.'_

"Hey how about wearing these under your work suit?" Kara asked her grinning like the joker, as she held up a set of black Lacey nightwear lingerie. Evelyn immediately had a flask black to Wally's eighteenth birthday, when Artemis had worn them as a surprise for him. '_**Well don't you like them Baywatch… or would you prefer for me to take them off?'**_

She felt her face turn crimson red, before she turned away and spluttering out a 'no' as Kara began laughing loudly at her reaction; even Amelia had a long giggling fit at her expense.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

"Well this has been fun, next time we should take Miss Martian out; she'd have adjusted to earth fully by then." A happy Kara told the other two, a chocolate Smoothie in hand, they had proceeded to purchase the clothes Kara had chosen in the store so now Amelia had enough clothes to last her a lifetime in Evelyn's opinion. She suddenly felt herself being pushed forward, turning she saw a rather tall guy with jet black hair and reddish eyes, wearing a long black greatcoat trying to get past her.

"Sorry about that." He said giving her a small smile before heading over to sit next an attractive seventeen year old blonde girl who looked familiar. '_Probably just thinking of Artemis I mean they've got the same hair style.'_ She thought as the girl turned to face before giving her a familiar smile and giving her a sly wink. Evelyn felt her heart beat increase at the gesture, '_she even acts like Artemis at that age too.'_ She thought turning back to food, but she wasn't really hungry now, her thoughts were back with Artemis even though she knew it wasn't good for her, yet she couldn't help but to look back on the times they had spent together, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing her again with Artemis meeting her for the first time as a complete stranger; she had been tempted to try to find out what Artemis was up too, but she decided against it as it would only bring her heart break. There was silence at the table for about ten minutes before Kara spoke up again, completely shocking Evelyn with her words.

"So Eve how long have you known that you like girls." She said casually as though it was an everyday topic, causing Evelyn to nearly choke on her hamburger. She felt herself turn bright red as she began coughing rather violently at the completely out of the blue question.

"What '_cough_' would ever '_cough_' give you that '_cough_' impression?" she said weakly, taking a long drink of her coke, before turning to see Kara's face bearing a large grin, the one you get when you've struck gold, with her eyes alight with the look of cat playing with a mouse.

"Well let's see firstly ever since we've gotten here you've never once gazed or even looked at any of hot boys that's past us by… or even responded to any of the attempts they've made to get your attention. Secondly you kept looking at that blonde bombshell over there, when she winked at you, you turned bright red and your heart rate increased just the same way as one of my civilian life friend's does when a cute guy talks to her. And finally ever since that happened you've been staring down at your food but barely touched any of it something which isn't like a speedster according to my cousin, its elementary dear Holmes." She finished, smiling as Evelyn turned a brighter shade of red than before, and her two companions began to giggle at this before Kara patted her on the back. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone about it if you don't want us too."

"I would greatly appreciate it and it Watson not Holmes." Evelyn said staring down at her food but not touching it. They went on like this for a few minutes before-

"Hold on a minute back at Cadmus you were behind me in the air vent, you didn't-" Kara began, but Evelyn cut her off standing up.

"I need to use the restroom, if I'm not back it's because I've drowned myself in the toilet." She said, walking off hurriedly leaving behind the smiling Kryptonian.

'_Well that was embarrassing situation to be in, she's like robin...oh god please don't let him know the truth!'_ She thought worried about what would happen if her parent's found out, her dad would probably be supportive but her mother was the issue as she had continuously stated that she wanted grandchildren and Evelyn was still undecided on the possibility of childbirth; as she headed over to the restrooms which were on the side of the mall to give her time to think. Only she never reached them when she saw a jewellery store window explode as pink energy rippled through it. She was blown back by the force of the explosion and saw a teenage girl roughly fifteen with bright pink hair and eyes and… grey skin… she was wearing a black and purple gothic Lolita and had black boots on, her hair was long and set into two horn like strands on her head.

'_Well that's something new.'_ She thought as she moved behind a pillar and changed into her Kid Flash gear; the utility belt was kept in her handbag '_Artemis was right about this being necessary for girls.'_ she thought as she sped towards the strange girl.

"I'd put that stuff back if I were you, shouldn't you be at a mosh pit or something." Kid Flash said, as she appeared in front of the girl, causing her to jump back the grin on her face widening.

"It's about time you got here Kid Flash I thought I might need to start breaking some people to get your attention." The girl said in an evilly innocent voice, which sent a chill down Evelyn's spine.

"You have me at a disadvantage pinkie, you know me but I don't have a name for you… unless you want me to name you but I'll warn you now I'm not very good at it." Kid flash said watching the civilians flee out the corner of eye. '_Just keep her talking till everyone's clear.'_ She thought to herself as the pinkette began laughing quite madly.

"My bad I guess, I got so caught in all the fun I forgot to introduce myself, well I am _jinx_ the sorceress whose hexes spell bad luck for her foes, and woes for their lives." The villainess known as 'jinx' stated proudly and arrogantly before her hands darted forward releasing large series of pink bolts, for her part kid flash managed to dodge most of them unfortunately she couldn't get near the spell caster, as she twirled around and around sending a cascade of pink hexes streaming into the ground around her causing It to be torn apart preventing the speedster from getting any nearer and continuously blasting her back.

"Is this the best the fastest girl alive can do, no wonder you're considered the weakest of the sidekicks... and least popular I might add." The jinkster said mockingly, as she danced around Kid flash's attempts to hit her. "I wonder why it is that you cover up most of your face, let me guess braces, bad acne, harelip or maybe you just have low self-esteem from being bullied because your ginger." She finished with a rather spine chilling laugh as she fired a hexbolt right in to Kid Flash's chest sending her flying into a wall, a cry of pain leaving her lips.

fifteen year old Wally west would have lost his shit at that last comment, fifteen year old Evelyn West wasn't fazed in the slightest, pride wasn't all that important to her and she wasn't going let this pink haired Emo dictate the fight just because she played the 'ginger card', serious how old is she, five?

'_Damn it how do I breach her defenses… I'm going to have to go all in.'_ and with that thought she began circling the jinkster rapidly, causing her to twirl trying to keep her in sight, the moment she tripped on her feet, kid sped in giving her a powerful blow to the face causing jinx to be thrown back… only to receive another blow to her back as KF sped behind her and landed a spinning kick into her back launching her forward skimming along the ground like a stone on water, before landing ten feet away in a heap.

"Not bad for a girl with low self-esteem and a harelip." She taunted the Jinxster, who growled whether in anger or pain she wasn't quite sure.

'_Well she wasn't that tough, all talk and no bite.' _She thought as she sped towards the jinxster, she saw her look up and glared at her, before sending a pink bolt towards… a garbage can. It worked as it spilled all over the floor in front of Kid Flash.

"WOE!" kid flash screamed as she slide on something in the pile at high speed, sending her careering forward somehow she wasn't able to get any control, her feet soon left the ground as she went flying past Jinx through the mall until she had almost reached the-

'_Please not the food court!'_ she begged, but god clearly wasn't listening and she went flying into the salad bar. She crawled of the wreckage, her hair covered in food.

"Well that wasn't fun at all." She said, as she sped back to where she left jinx… but the villainess had used the chance to slip away along with her loot. "Great, how could this get any worse?" she said stilling down on the fountain edge, there was a ripping sound.

'_No please no!'_ she thought placing a hand on her rear, instead of the friction suit she felt something much softer to the touch. '_Why me, these things aren't easy to fix!'_ she thought bitterly turning to face her two kryptonain companions who had come to investigate the source of the destruction.

"What happened, you said you needed to use the restroom." Amelia asked looking at the destruction surrounding them, brushing a lock of brown hair from her eyes as she stared at the rubble.

"I ran into a rather destructive jinxster." she told them changing back to her civvies. "Come on let's get out of here.

* * *

**23:16 PDT**** Dock Eleven Star City ****July 17****th**** 2010**

The moon was up high as the docks were alive with activity. The criminal organisation ran by the crime lord Daniel Brickwell had recently intercepted a shipment of high-end direct-energy weapons meant for the US army. With this he would be able to crush his only remaining competitor for Star city _Mr Sinister_. No one had ever seen him… well no one that lived at any rate.

"Let's see those sinister boy's stand up to us now boss." One of his old faithful members said with a cruel leer on his face. Suddenly an arrow hit the ground next to two of his men, releasing thick black smoke which forced them to drop the crate as they began coughing heavily falling unconscious moments later. The crate smashed open upon hitting the ground causing one of the guns to go skidding across the ground to rest at the feet of Brick himself; in one fluid motion he kicked the gun into his hand and leveled it at the origin of the arrow.

"You again!" he roared in angry when he saw speedy his nemesis's sidekick. "You know I'm beginning to get insulted that Green Arrow isn't messin' up my operations himself."

He began firing, heat washing over his skin in waves as the crimson beams left the focusing chamber towards the red archer who through feats of acrobatic skill, managed to dodge the lethal beams. During one such leap he notched and loosed a fat tipped arrow towards the crime lord. It exploded upon contact with gangster shredding most of his suit and leaving what was left in ragged tatters.

"Do you have any idea how much I pay for a suit in my size!" he bellowed in rage; before turning to face his men, who had used the time to break out some of the bigger guns. "Scorch the earth boys."

The gangster spread out leveling the bulky weapons which hummed as they came to life hungry for destruction. That was till a yellow streak snatched them from their grasp and a series of bolas flew through the air wrapping up the men before releasing knock out gas from their bulbous ends.

"Shame on you brick stealing from poor old Uncle Sam have you no sense of decency." Kid Flash appeared right in front of him waving her hand like an adult scolding a child. The criminal screamed in rage as he tried to hit her… like that was ever going to happen.

"You'd think they remember that my perception of the world is super-fast as well." She continued as he seemed to move in slow motion to her; of course this only worked when she was fully focused on his ever action, so as long as nothing distracted her mind she was fine for one v ones. She ducked suddenly as Aqualad leaped forward from behind her taking the metahuman by surprise, he was smashed into a metal container which now had a large 'brick' shaped dent in it.

"The cave is perfect" Aqualad informed speedy as he leaped up to join him upon a stack of containers, watching him net a couple of fleeing croaks with… well net arrows.

"For covert missions you know spy stuff." Robin added holo-com open as he terrorized a couple more gangbangers with a remote controlled birdarang which released white smoke causing them stumble around; before Kid Flash took care of them with several well placed shock punches.

"Wait till you meet the three supers… and Miss Martian too." Kid cut in as she raced past them and then down to relieve one guy of his belt to tie another's legs together before Sparta kicking him head first into first guy as he bent down to pull up his pants." She then returned up to them in time to fist pump robin, as they turned to face him. He looked at them firing an arrow without aiming… or checking to see where it was heading, there was a Wilhelm scream as the sound of electricity could be heard on wind. The heroes suddenly scattered as large chunk of rock was hurled at them, by the now topless villain.

"hehehe tell Green Arrow not to send _little boys and girls _to do a _real man's_ job." He said mockingly at the ineffectiveness of speedy's explosive tipped arrows; he held his arms out in the typical dark soul's come at me bro pose. Speedy smirked as let loose one last arrow which hit him square in the chest. Instead of exploding it expanded into a cloud of dense foam encasing the shocked criminal within it.

"High-density polyurethane foam, very creative of you." Kid Flash complimented the clone as he called in the SCPD to clean up the mess; before turning to leave Aqualad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you in my friend?" he asked looking at him with a small encouraging smile; he shrugged him off without looking back.

"Pass," he said as walked on. "I'm done waiting for Green Arrow and League to give me the respect I deserve; I'll get it on my own, and that means no babysitters and no kiddie's clubhouse… your junior justice league is a joke. Something to keep you in your place and out of their way… You disappoint me Kid out of all of them I thought you'd have understood that like I did."

"You made your choice, I've made mine." she replied walking over to him, holding out her hand. "Good luck speedy." He looked at it before smiling and shaking it before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**10:36 EDT**** Mount Justice ****July 18****th**** 2010**

**Recognised B0-3: Kid Flash**

The computer voice sounded as Evelyn walked out of the zeta beam platform, over to the gathered group of superheroes: Robin, Supers boy and girl, Amelia, Miss Martian and Aqualad. They all turned at her approach smiling as they did.

"So did you find your girl?" Kara inquired as Evelyn walked up to them; she felt her fist tightening as she shook her head. In the aftermath of the battle she had to deal with looking for the sorceress and, to her unending dismay she find that she had managed to give her the slip, and despite her tearing over half of central city's underworld she had appeared and disappeared without a trace.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked trying to move her mind away from the embarrassment she had suffered that day. It was Miss Martian who answered.

"Waiting on Red tornado, we're going to ask him if we've got a mission yet?" she said turning towards the large ramp expectantly as if the red machine might suddenly appear and give her what she wanted.

"I wouldn't put much money on it, I mean we've been a team for ten days, in that time we've done no team building exercises or training... hell do we even have a team leader… besides it's batman who assigns missions and unless there is a criminal operation going on we should be ready on standby." She replied looking over the collection of teen heroes, who gained looks of confusion and thoughtfulness as they digested her words.

"We're all heroes, we've trained hard with our mentors, and we got through Cadmus without a problem, we're ready to handle anything right now." Replied robin looking at her; his arms folded.

"By getting through, you mean we got lucky, lucky we had three powerhouses to take down blockbuster, lucky the league got my message and came to help Amelia, and lucky Dubbilex was on our side the whole time and didn't feel like making us brain dead. If you judge our future mission off that then you're in for a world of disappointment." She told him seriously, trying to get across the more serious aspects of the team; she was determined to improve the team's performance this time, especially with unknown factors like villains such as this jinx girl, running around. If the universe gives you three kryptonians then it's going to throw some heavy stuff at you to compensate for it.

"Besides, we've trained with our individual mentors but not to work with each other, we need to do some grouped team sparring matches and training sessions before I'd send us on a mission let alone the bat… why don't we start by picking a team leader and a deputy leader we could do that right now at least then we'd be more like a team." She said looking them over, robin opened his mouth most likely to nominate himself; it was super-girl who spoke up first cutting him off.

"I vote for Kid Flash." She said causing robin to look at her, clearly annoyed that she didn't go for him or even herself.

"Why her and not me, I mean I was personal trained by batman, the leader of the justice league." He said, standing up straight, she just smirked before looking down at her hand listing off her reasons.

"One I'm not taking commands from someone three years younger than me, two she's girl, three I know for a fact she didn't let things like pride stop her from doing the right thing she's calm and collective and she's a genius too. oh and final she was the one really lead us in Cadmus, besides she brought up all that team training talk she's practically already the leader." She finished, drawing nods of approval from the group. For her part Evelyn had been ready to go for either Aqualad or Super-girl them being the oldest and both being mature in her eyes.

"I agree." sounded the voice of Aqualad looking at her. "You are like batman, you analysis and calculate the variables like a leader should; you are the natural choice."

"I think you'd be the best choice judging by what I've seen so far… I mean you're the one who… freed me from Cadmus." Said Amelia, who was actually dressed in her hero uniform, a white solar suit, with a section revealing her top of her cleavage and short mini-skirt which revealed her long slender legs just like super-girl; though they differed on the cape with hers being blue and was also much smaller, she had a blue PG on her blue outlined shield. '_What's it with female kryptonians showing so much skin?"_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever, you seem to have this stuff thought out." Super-boy said in his typical super-boyish manner.

"I'm ok with it; I mean you've been at this a lot longer than me." Said Miss Martian looking around the gathered teens; Robin slouched in defeat, mumbling something.

"I don't think the team being majority girls has anything to do with it, boy blunder." Kara said smirking, as robin glared at her. '_They always forget the super-hearing.'_ Evelyn thought to herself a smiling creeping no her face.

'_Well I never imagined me leading the team… I guess I could give it a go.'_ She thought before looking at them all.

"Ok then I will accept… Aqualad how would you feel about being my second, that way robin won't have any reason to believe we're being sexist." She said, to which Aqualad said he was fine with it if everyone else was, to which they agreed, with a certain boy wonder grumbling again.

'_Sorry Robin but you are too impulsive at this age and that isn't what you need from a leader.'_ She thought as they filled out the front to wait on Red tornado's arrival. So enough they saw the familiar sight of a red tornado approaching them. As Evelyn watched her vision changed and she a flash of an image appear before her eyes a blue vortex with a snow white background before it was gone again, she shook her head.

'_Not again, I thought I was over the flashbacks.'_ She thought remembering the times she was brought back to Wally West's final moments before the vortex's energy ripped him from existence… or so he thought.

"Is there a reason that you have assembled outside the cave to meet me?" the monotone voice of Red Tornado sounded bringing Evelyn out of her trail of thoughts. Only super boy had noticed the change in her, but said nothing frown slightly.

"We were wondering if there was a mission for us yet." Asked Miss Martian brightly, as Evelyn waited for the robot to say no.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's concern; in the mean time you should familiarize yourselves with the cave and with each other." He said before walking and into the cave.

"Roy was right there just trying to keep us out of the way." Aqualad muttered to Robin once Red Tornado was out of earshot.

"Told you guys, besides we can use this time for a little team training if you guys don't mind?" Evelyn said as they headed back in, gaining the others attention.

"Miss Martian has informed me that the league has set up an area for us to kept spare uniforms and equipment." He said as they walked in after the rest of the team.

"I'll lead the way, me and super-boy have been checking out where everything is in here anyway… oh I almost forgot the cookies!" she said with a start flying off with them trailing behind.

'_Typical Megan.'_ Evelyn thought as they entered the kitchen they saw the blackened cookies and heard Megan mumble to herself. Evelyn headed over and began to eat the blackened cookies.

"I have a super accelerated metabolism due to my speedster abilities; I don't like to see food wasted in front of me." She answered their questioning looks.

"I'll make more." Miss Martian said, before Aqualad turned to look at her.

"It was sweet of you to make any." He said causing her to smile brightly.

"Thanks Aqualad." She said.

"Also when we are off duty feel free to call me Kaldur'ahm… actually my friends call me Kaldur." He added smiling back at her. She returned to leading them to changing section she mentioned.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, though in public just call me Kara Kent." Kara said looking over them as they walked.

"West, Evelyn West." Evelyn spoke up, as reached a large chamber with lockers numbered and named for each of them. They headed over to their individual lockers with changing cubicles beside them for privacy.

"Well I'm Amelia Starr… but you guys already knew that… oh and you can call me Power-girl; Kara said it suited me." Amelia said nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she sat down and waited for them all to change.

"Sorry bats would loss his nut if I told anyone mine." robin said shrugging.

"Its fine I already know who you are bird wonder." Evelyn said, smiling.

"Yeah well you're the exception." He said, before turning away.

"Well you guys probably don't know but you call me Kon-El… or just Conner Kent, Miss Martian came up with Conner and Kara said I had every right to use Kent." He said as he took out a weird red and black suit, basically a jumpsuit version of his usual t-shirts. '_Guess Super-girl gave him a kryptonain name after all.'_

"Jumpsuit, Kevlar fibre, no tights no capes, just as I promised." Kara said, to him as she patted him affectionally on the back, he stared at it before smiling weakly.

"It totally suits you." Miss Martian said looking dreamy eyed at the clone; the others stared at her as she quickly added blushing. "In that you can totally work in that uniform."

"Thanks Kara... and Miss Martian I guess." He said quietly watching the martian girl blush deeply while the blonde kryptonain waved it off.

"Don't mention it, I was feeling lonely with it being just me and my cousin but now there's four of us." Super-girl said happily wrapping her arms around Super-boy and Power-girl.

"Well my name is M'gann M'orzz, or you can just call me Megan… it's an earth name… I'm on earth now." She said happily. The rest of them got changed and after ten minutes the team was kited out.

"Hey Megan, you can telepathically link our minds together right?" Evelyn asked tying her red hair into long ponytail, the Martian looked confused.

"Yes i suppose why?" she responded.

"Well it would give us the team a secure form of communication while on mission." She replied as she checked on her belt to ensure all pieces of equipment were secured.

"Ok I guess we could try it… I mean my uncle told me reading other people's thoughts on earth without their permission was something bad so I've been refraining from doing that." She said, looking round, her gaze lingered on super-boy.

'_Wish Wally's world's Martian manhunter had that sort of foresight.'_ Evelyn thought to herself as she imagined how differently that situation would have went if Miss Martian hadn't read super-boy's mind… I guess it would have played out kinda like this.

"It is unless it's the bad guys." Robin answered, as he stepped out of his changing room.

"Ok now that we're all dressed to impress where should we do the training?" asked super-girl, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at Kid Flash, who was after the leader.

"Miss Martian batman did say we would be trained by Black Canary?" she began, continuing once she received a nod from white Martian girl. "Well then we can use that area for some training then."

"Ok then follow me then." She said cheerfully leading the group of superheroes down into a larger cavern with a large white ring in the centre of it.

"Ok then I guess we should start with some sparring matches; who would like to go first against me-"Kid Flash started before the intercom sounded interrupting her plans.

"_**Attention team, an alarm has been sounded at the Happy Harbour nuclear power plant; I suggest you head out and investigate it immediately."**_ The monotone voice of Red tornado sounded over the cave's intercom.

"Finally we've got some action!" Super-girl yelled with excitement fist pumped the air, as the others looked excited, everyone but Kid Flash who turned pale as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"What's up Evelyn it's like you said we should be ready on standby for this sort of thing?" Power-girl asked looking at her curiously.

"It's nothing, we better get going ASAP." She said quickly her gaze moving over the team as she did.

"Well we can take my bioship." Miss Martian said, and flew off with everyone on her heels. Soon they came before the large egg like vessel.

"Nice…egg-thingy…Megan… but I don't think we can all fit into that thing?" Super-girl said looking at the Martian girl, who smiled and placed her hand against her head.

"Hello Megan it's still in sleep mode." She said before the egg shifted into the familiar shape of the Martian bio-ship. They were soon strapped in, and the mission had begun.

"So according to Red Tornado there was a distress call from happy harbour nuclear power plant rough six minutes ago." Miss Martian informed them as the ship entered camouflage mode.

"Did we just turn invisible?" Power-girl asked amazed looking outside, before turning to look at the rest of them.

"Yep the bioship can turn invisible as well as respond to my mental commands." Miss Martian stated proudly.

'_So the team's just formed and we're already facing an unknown variable… because I'm sure I would have remembered if happy harbour hosted a nuclear power plant. SHIT I remember this fight now; we wrecked the power plant completely last time, if we do that again to this one…' _Kid Flash thought before she reassured herself that everything so be fine as long as they took any threat seriously, dying had a way of relieving one's recklessness and an understanding of the Chernobyl incident also helps sobering you up too when faced with a possible nuclear meltdown.

"So boss what's our plan of action then?" Robin asked, looking up from his game of Tetris, expectantly; Kid Flash thought it over before addressing the entire team.

"All right then when we arrive robin will recon with super-boy and super-girl as back up find the threat and engage it and led it away from the power plant; miss Martian, Aqualad, power-girl and myself will evacuate the power plant and make sure it shuts down properly in case any damage is done to the core.' She began looking at group in turn. 'We'll be mind-linked so if one group finds something important or are in need of help then they will alert the rest understood?"

The team voiced their agreement as the ship approached the power plant; It was then the bioship shook violently as a screen appeared showing them a twister heading towards them.

"Well I can honestly say that i wasn't expecting that." Power-girl said mouth open staring at the approaching vortex, Kid flash ignored the flashbacks it incurred for her and focused on the mission at hand as best she could.

"Well it looks like the found the source of the Alarm." Super-girl said out loud as Megan swerved to dodge it. They were forced to hold on tightly as they dived to down to the right in order to get around the vortex of air.

"Are tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad inquired gripping his seat tightly.

"Surprisingly no; their not." Robin informed him, saving his game for later, before flashing him a mischievous grin; clearly excited at being the first one to meet the bad guys.

"_Let's do this." _Kid Flash communicated to them via the mind link as Miss Martian opened a hole in the side of the Bioship; they jumped out robin already disappearing with his signature cackle echoing through the air.

"_Aqualad take the eastern side of the plant with Miss Martian, I'll take Power-girl and handle the western block. Good luck and watch each other's backs out there." _She informed her team breaking off with power-girl who was flying through the air after her, crowds of panicked workers were hastily evacuating the plant as warning klaxons sounded for all to hear.

'_Please tell those are just to tell people to evacuate and not for potential devastation.'_ Kid Flash thought as the pair of them entered the building following the map on her holo-com towards the central control room.

"_Found our mystery guest, he's a robot like Red Tornado and clearly isn't feeling the aster today… Ha this guy calls himself mister twister how lame does that sound." _Robin informed them as the sound of distant battle could be heard from where they were.

"_Robin the aim is to lead him away not to lay waste to the power plant." _Aqualad's agitated voice sounded on the Mind Link. Kid had forgotten how weird it was to hear about things going on elsewhere like the person was standing right next to you.

"_Well I'm sorry he doesn't want to comply I thinks he's a bit business trying to Kill us!" _Robin retorted angrily.

"_Then find a way to get it done, we can't help anyone when the wall next to us explodes." _Miss Martian chimed in.

"_Well I'm sorry, I'll tell just him how you feel and see if changes his behaviour then-"_robin began before he was cut off.

"_ENOUGH I CAN'T THINK WHEN YOU'RE BICKERING IN MY HEAD… IT MAKES ME MISS THE GENOMORPHS!"_ Super-boy's rage filled voice erupted on the link causing both power-girl and kid flash to visible cringe gripping their heads in their hands.

"_Hey guys I don't think this is what Kid Flash had in mind when she had us link our minds together." _ The mature voice of super-girl echoed in their heads now, as they resumed their mad dash to the control room as the sound of that bloody klaxon seemed to get louder and louder.

"_Your right about that keep it clear for battle commands and see if you can express with hand gestures or the like then do it, anything else of note tell us; remember we're not dealing with a mindless brute like blockbuster, this guys a robot which probably means he's smart so keep him guessing, because he'll think around your raw strength if you let him. We'll work on our mind manners when we get back to the cave." _Kid told them as she entered a large computer filled room with a dozen men and woman talking frantically at a computer screen.

"_Please tell me you did not just say mind manners." _Robin began an annoying tone in his voice before.

"_Shut the hell up bird boy we're trying to make sure a nuclear reactor doesn't go critical here, we can't do that if you continue to distract us with pointless chatter!"_ power-girl snarled angrily visible clenching her fists a venomous look on her face.

"_Shutting up now"_ Robin said taking the hint, kid flash placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"headache?" she asked simply, power-girl nodded; they left it at that as they headed over the gathered engineers.

"What's the situation with the reactor?" Kid asked with authority; the nuclear technicians turned to face them grim looks on their faces.

"Bad that metal bastard's damaged the power plant, why don't you go handle him." A middle aged woman with short yellow hair told them.

"Rest of our team are luring him away from plant as we speak, we came to help make sure the reactor got shutdown." Kid told them looking past them at the numerous error boxes on the screen.

"Ha tell that to what's left of the east wing… besides do you even know anything about nuclear physics?" another guy asked his voice like sand paper.

"Just the basics" She replied non-chalantly, causing the woman to glance at power-girl who was fidgeting with her hands.

"And her?" she asked simply, Kid Flash smiled; pointing as she spoke.

"You never know when you need a radiation proof girl who can lift an oil tanker with one arm." She told them; smile growing wider at the looks they gave her.

"Didn't know superman had another cousin?" one guy muttered, while girl gestured to the screen. "We need to access the manual override, which right now since there's no longer an east wing; happens to be in the reactor chamber, plus some of the machinery's stuck so she'll need to move it into place."

"How long till the reactor's temperature levels eclipses your suits protection limit?" Kid asked them urgently, they glanced amongst each other.

"Ten minutes tops." They said in unison. "_Better work fast then power-girl let's go." _Kid informed her as they speed off to the reactor access portal.

"_This is Aqualad we've finished evacuating the Eastern block, heading over to assist Robin and the others with 'mister twister'." _Aqualad voice sounded in their heads.

"Let's work fast ok?" she spoke to her companion as she suited up into the bulky rad suit. She hoped the features of the reactor weren't too different from the modal she had looked at in her youth when she was bored; they entered the large steel room.

"_**Those rods up there, they need to be in the reactor core, I'll work on releasing the neutron absorbing solutions in the coolant tanks into the core as well." **_ She didn't wait for a response as she headed over to the control panel and began working away at it, feeling sweat collect on her nose as she felt the temperature steadily increase as she watched the Geiger counter shift as they worked.

Minutes crawled by as she worked feverously before…

"**Come on come on… almost there; GOT IT**!" Kid Yelled in triumph as the neutron absorbent coolant was released into the core. The sudden beeping of her watch informed her she had less than a minute to vacate the reactor core or her suit would melt and she'd take a radiation bath. Careful not to damage the suit she left power-girl to finish pushing the rods in and headed for the portal.

"Another two seconds and I'd be glowing green." She muttered wiping a sweaty brow as the engineers came rushing over to her, just as power-girl left the portal and headed over to join her.

"Then we'd have two red haired green girls." Power-girl informed her smiling at their success.

"We got it at sub-critical levels, thanks kid flash and you too power-girl." They said patting them on back as they helped her out of the rad suit. Power-girl grinned at the comment.

"_Hurry up you two! We're throwing everything we've got at this guy and he's pounding us into the ground." _Super-girl said frantically.

"_It's not working are you sure there's a person controlling it?" _Miss Martian asked over the link no doubt having just tried to read Mister Twister's mind suddenly Miss Martian screamed and the link was cut.

"Let's move now!" Kid said seriously as they rushed to help their comrades take on mister twister. '_This makes no sense that guy shouldn't be able to handle two kryptonians… unless they think it's a guy inside or red tornado and are holding back.'_ She realised eyes opening wide as she did.

They ran out of a hole in the wall before they soon came across the rest of their team in various states of tattered uniforms and bruised bodies; the red and black robot was in sight of them visible unscathed and clearly unimpressed with his opposition.

"Power-girl follow my lead." She said racing towards the homicidal robot, she ran behind the robot sticking half a dozen small devices on his exterior before speeding away as they detonated blasting the robot back right into the path of Power-girls charge; she struck the robot like a torpedo smashing him into a nearby wall.

"It's about time you got here, power-girl tone it down there's someone inside that thing." Super-girl informed them, as Aqualad helped a groaning Miss Martian back to her feet. Kid Flash and power-girl rushed over to their teammates to see what was going on.

"Theirs five of you; how come he's barely got a scratch on him and you guys look like shit." Power-girl questioned them bluntly a look of disbelief on her face; this got her a number of scowls from the rest of the heroes.

"It's hard to fight someone when their throw a tornado at you and can electrocute you as well." Robin replied folding him arms winching at the action, Kid Flash took stock of the situation, the plant was successfully shutdown and evacuated meaning they could go full force on this guy.

"Super-girl are you really sure someone's in that thing because if there is then Miss Martian should be able to read their mind." Kid flash told her teammates. "_Link re-established, and to answer your question Kid Flash yes I did and it didn't work on him." _Miss Martian's voice sounded in their heads.

"_Super-girl check again deeper this time." _Kid flash instructed her; she gasped after a few moments.

"_He's an android in a mech suit, totally didn't see that coming." _She informed the rest of them.

"_Matrix anyone?" _Robin thought with a grin, as the super flexed their muscle and locked gazes with Mister Twister.

"Well then since you're not human we don't need to hold back anymore tin can." Super-girl informed him grinning like a wolf, her eyes glowing red as she loosed her heat vision as two crimson infra-red heat beams towards the stationary figure.

"I guess I should stop holding back too." He replied as his surface seemed to shine and reflect more easily all of a sudden, whats more a strange gel now seemed to coat his metal surface as well.

"_What is he…. GET DOWN!" _Kid Flash roared into the teams heads as she pinned robin to the ground as the beams struck his surface and was somehow reflected back only it was scattered in various directions. One passed over their heads burning the ends of Kid Flash's hair, another just missed Miss Martian as she was knocked aside by Aqualad. Another one struck Connor in the chest burning through his jumpsuit.

"_Heat beam refracting gel… now that's really creative, plus he's completely negated your ability to use heat vision Super-girl." _Kid Flash informed them as Super-boy and Power-girl both roared in rage and charged at the metal man.

"How predictable" He stated raising his hands as varies slits opened on his armour; Kid's eyes went wide in understanding of what he was going to do.

"_Super-boy, Power-girl don't go near him!"_ Kid Flash tried to warn them but two late. A red haze seemed to be radiated by the Android as he caught both kryptonians by the throats; they clawed at him trying to remove his grip but couldn't break it, their super strength had seemingly abandoned them.

"_Robin explosive birdarang now!" _Kid Flash ordered racing towards the robot, as the projectile hit; it explode causing his grip to loosen allowing kid flash to grab them both and drag them away from him.

"What did he do to us?" Power-girl asked in a hushed voice, Kid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Red solar ray emitters… he's kitted out for anti-kryptonain warfare; like I said brains over brawn." She told them out loud. "_We need to fall back and regroup, come up with a plan that will take this guy down." _ She said in her head to the others who visible nodded.

"Clever girl you figured it out, not that it helps you much." He said walking casually towards them strong gusts of wind surrounding him as he walked.

They retreated back to town the robot causally following them, clearly in no rush to defeat them.

"So what's our game plan chief?" Robin asked looking at Kid Flash, whose eyes were closed, clearly in deep thought.

"Supers are out until the red solar rays are clear of cells so roughly I'd say five or more minutes based on the dosage they got… no ranged attacks from super-girl with the refraction gel… he can only produce one tornado per hand anymore requires his whole body to move." Kid told them the facts in short bursts her mind calculating what do based on their strengths, she and Aqualad could… if miss Martian was to… but they needed the supers to break through his armour… "Robin got anything that burn through his armoured shell?"

"Just shaped thermite gel charges, but their blast radius is tiny." He replied confused by her request; she took this in, suddenly an idea hit her and she turned to face Miss Martian and super-girl.

"Miss Martian can you transfer Super-girls memories of her x-ray vision of his suit to my mind." She asked, both girls looked shock glancing at each other.

"Yes but you said I could only do it to the-"Miss Martian said looking worried, she stopped when super-girl put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's only the images; I trust our leader's decisions." She said turning to face Kid flash with a look which said 'you better be right about this'.

"Ok then picture the images in mind." Miss Martian said placing a hand on Super-girl's head; who closed her eyes, she then placed her hand on Kid Flash's head, and she closed her eyes in preparation. Suddenly a series of images flashed before her eyes; she analysed them intensely before opening her eyes and activating her Holo-com she turned to face her team.

"Here's the plan." She began to speak to the group of superheroes…

* * *

Mister Twister walked through the deserted street glancing left and right.

"Come out children let us end this game." He called out, his sensory scanning the surrounding area; he wanted to be done with them so he could get on with his primary objective: reclaiming Red Tornado. Suddenly a beam of red light hit his back only to scattered when the gel refracted it in every direction causing a nearby car to explode.

"There you are… I thought we already established that you're little trick doesn't work on me anymore." He informed her mockingly as he headed over to her. He rounded the corner only to get hit by several birdarangs in the back, the explosion sent him flat on his face, and the sound of cackling could be heard in the air. Growling he launched a tornado at the spot before gliding over to it.

"Where are you!" he roared landing in the middle of a park, water pouring from a nearby fountain. "Very well if you won't face then I'll just have to remove happy harbour from the map."

Suddenly he couldn't move any of his limbs, looking up her saw the green Martian girl staring at him her arms out stretched.

"You do realised I can still make a tornado even when I'm locked in place." He retorted to her, sending gusts of wind to form two large twisters from each arm. He was surprised to see a jet of water fly from the fountain and form a whirl pool around his right twister turning in the opposite direction from his.

"You're not the only one who can command the elements." Aqualad said his water bearers held out in front of him.

"I have two or have you forgetting that." Mister twister said mockingly moving the second one towards them. A yellow streak came out of nowhere and began running in the opposite direction to his second twister.

"Clever, let me guess speedster girl came up with the plan; it matters not, we are in a stalemate, half your team is incapable of fighting me and the other half cannot move from their positions." He sneered at them; a suddenly cackling sound reached his sensors once more as a small shape landed on his back and began sticking things to various points on his metal body.

"Clearly you forget about me, time to turb you up." Robin said detonating the thermite gel, Twister was blasted around before falling to his knees. His suit had several breaches in it destroying his red solar emitters. Looking up he saw the three kryptonians standing in front of him grinning sadistically.

"Well look guys it's seems someone broke Mister Twisters light bulbs." Super-girl said with mock sadness; cracking her knuckles audibly.

"A shame for him" Power-girl said floating off the ground; her power's restored.

"But good news for the three of us" Super-boy finished with his eyes narrowing; they matched menacingly over to the downed and defenceless robot; who turned to face Kid Flash.

"Clever girl" he said simply before the supers began wailing on him, he tried to fight back but he didn't have a chance against three of them now that they stopped pulling their punches. Eventually they torn him apart, causing the android inside to come out.

"Foul I call foul." He blurted out before Power-girl crushed his head between her fists like a nutcracker.

"What His voice was getting on my nerves." She responded to their question looks; she turned to smile at them. "Well we defeated a rampaging robot, stopped a nuclear meltdown and saved a town from twisters; I think I'm beginning to like this superhero stuff."

"Good for you, now I have to explain to bats how we failed to stop an android piloting a robot from crippling a nuclear power station and wreaking half of happy harbour town." she said with groan, the rest of them gave her sympathetic looks, then robin grinned, as he watched her pick up the scarf. "Least we got a souvenir out of it."

"I'm rather glad that I'm not the leader right now." He said as the supers collected the remains of the Mister Twister and brought it to the bioship for transport back to the cave.

* * *

**22:16 EDT**** mount justice ****18th July**** 2010**

"So you see it would seem that it was programmed to either destroy or reprogram you." Evelyn finished explaining the report to Red Tornado as she finished the last keystroke. Red tornado looked at them emotionlessly… so basically normal day for him.

"You performance while in need of improvement was acceptable, you successful removed the dual threats of the reactor and 'twister', were able to evacuate the non-essential civilians form harm's way and were able to overcome your opponents weapons which were specifically designed to neutralize half of your team, I shall mention such in my supervisory report to the batman." He informed them turning to leave.

"You were watching us the whole time weren't you?" Robin shouted after him, to which he stopped and turned to face them once more.

"Indeed I was prepared to intervene if you failed to SCRAM the core before it reached danger levels. But overall I had no intention of intervening in your own affairs with Mister Twister; just as I will handle it from here on alone." he said before walking off again.

"Any other leaguer would have intervened from the start; I guess us getting the cold heartless machine as den mother was a good thing after all." Super-girl said under her breath to the rest of them.

"You're statement while factual is inaccurate; I do indeed have a heart: carbon-steel alloy." He said from the passage entrance way before glancing back at them, "And excellent hearing too."

"Sorry I'll be more accurate in future." She said rubbing the back of her head as she did.

"And more respectful" Aqualad added before turning to face the rest of the team. "Speedy was wrong about us."

"It's like I said to him." Kid Said folding her arms as she did. "You've made your choice, and I've made mine." she finished gesturing to the group of them.

"So who wants to be with me when I submit my after action report to batman!" she added hopefully, the team glanced at each other before smirking and heading off in various directions at top speed. "GUYS COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR…GUYS!"

**A/N: So do you like the changes i made to make this different from the rest of the fanfics out there. in my head red solar rays impair cellular biochemical pathways by acting as competitive inhibitors so until the cells remove those inhibitors the super is rendered powerless. i hope you like my take on the H.I.V.E and Evelyn's friends at it. if you guys got any suggestions about what you might like to see in the story send me a PM or leave it in a review, i'll consider and if i can't put it in then i'll give a reason for it in the opening authors note. moving on to this chapter you get to see Evelyn's school life (the H.I.V.E works sorta like University with more flexible learning times and you only coming in for projects like the group ones Evelyn was a part of during the holidays).**

**I hope i got the science behind it right, i am after all a scientist myself... hence why wally's my fav hero out of them all.**

**Please leave a review if you like it or if you've got CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, haters and flamers are not welcome. till next time.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	4. From Santa Prisca with love

**Chapter three: From Santa Prisca with Love**

**A/N: Me here this one was in someways a bitch to write. i had to delete a bunch of it i didn't feel worked in right, anyway i hope you like it. i focus more time on Power-girl and Super-girl so as to develop their characters as we all ready know about the other members of the team. About inclusion of Raven; i had an idea about her being in it but it's still not finalized so i have to wait and see if i can fit her in later on in this story or in the sequel maybe if i go into team year one like i hope too. once again leave a review, i do take what you say into consideration and it does in fact impact on how the story develops guys so enjoy. about letsplaysugah idea about Evelyn heading back to her old dimension... it has merit, i'll give it a thought for the future... who knows.  
**

* * *

**July 19****th**** Jump City H.I.V.E academy 12:45 PDT 2010**

"Eve pass me the slide please." Christine asked, holding out a gloved hand towards Eve who was standing nearby dressed in a white lab coat, holding the glass slide which she handed over to her. Christine then proceeded to slip it under the microscope; there was a series of different lights shined down on it as she examined whether the cells were producing the chemical or not.

"They're synthesizing the biofuel." Christine said excitedly, which was understandable as highly flammable chemicals currently being made in the cells under the microscope can be used as an alternative fuel source to crude oil; Evelyn looked at her nervously.

"Aren't you worried they might spread and cause environmental problems?" She asked her friend looking at the genetically engineered cells, not only could they produce the flammable fuels, but they were also fire proof and heat proof to incredible high temperatures.

"It's set to only live in human cells for lab testing… beside we never could get prokaryotes to express the genes in their plasmids they're just too small for our needs." She responded as moved the slide out and into a storage container. She then filed in a clip board and turned to face Evelyn.

"So how long until your project is back up and running?" she asked jovially, Evelyn groaned in response.

"At least three weeks until we can proceed with the experiment… not to mention we need to install the new safety feature's Victor designed." Evelyn said gloomily as she watched her friend fill in her lab book and began the laborious process of taking off her safety equipment; once that was done the pair headed off to get there stuff. Evelyn watched her friend taking two capsules per her usual routine. Once that was done they headed off to join the rest of their group at the canteen.

"So Evelyn you ready for when normal classes start back up again in September?" Christine asked as the two girls made their way through the modern style hallway; the red haired thought about it.

"I'm sure I'll manage the workload just fine." She replied beaming as Victor walked up to them; Evelyn frown at seeing how nervous he looked, he stopped in front of them.

"I just remembered I need to talk to Garfield about the project bye." Christine said quickly leaving the two of them standing there; Evelyn suddenly released what was going on.

"Hey Eve mind if I have a quick word with you?" Victor asked, rubbing the back of his head, it was clear he was mustering up his courage for what he was about to do.

"Ehm sure" It was all she could say watching her close friend breathe deeply.

"You know about that café I was talking about… how would you like to… to maybe go there with me on a… on a date." He finally managed to get the words out; it must have taken him along time to summon up the will to act on his feelings. Evelyn was stuck in horrible position, she need to let him down in way which would hurt his feelings or damage their friendship; she felt sweat drip down her back as she thought quickly of what to say, she noticed the look of worry appearing on Victor's face as the silence grew longer.

"I…i… Listen victor I'm really really faltered about you asking me out and everything… I mean you're a really nice, fun guy," she began already seeing his face falling, "It's just you're not my… eh… my type… it's me not you I swear!" she added hurriedly seeing the hurt look in his face.

"Oh ok then I understand… listen I'm going to head home early so… see you some other time." He said leaving without looking at her; she groaned and began bashing her head against the wall until a trickle of blood appeared on her face. '_Why did he have to ask me out… why not Natasha who has a crush on him… great like I don't have enough on my mind as it is."_ She sighed before turning around and heading for the exit, she could probably catch the train if rushed over to the station quickly enough.

* * *

"She rejected him." Garfield surprised voice sounded at the groups table, the mike that Christine had planted on Evelyn as she had left the two in the corridor had picked up the entire exchange. "Not her type the guys built like a statue he's smart, the works… hey you guys don't think she's playing for the other team do you?"

"It's possible that she might not be attracted to…" Christine cut off with a glance to Natasha who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or she might just see him as a friend and nothing more." The girl responded simple before sighing. "Either way things are going to get pretty awkward between those two now."

"Well if victor got shot down then I've got no chance in hell with hooking up with her now." Garfield said gloomily; and after he spent so much time helping Victor get the nerve up, sure he had been mad that he wanted to ask out he girl he was after. but he was also his good firend and deep down he knew Evelyn didn't have an interest in him; but he thought she might have some for Victor.

_Elsewhere on campus…_

"So she has Moth syndrome, well that's to be expected since she's the firefly's kid." Mikron said holding the bottle of prescription medication in his hand; before smiling evilly. "I wonder what will happen when she starts taking sugar capsule's twice a day." He started laughing as he hid the bottle in his locker, before heading over to his workshop. "I guess we'll see if the placebo effect really does work."

* * *

**July 19****th**** West residence 23:50 CDT 2010**

After her night time patrol had ended, Evelyn was still up trying to find a way to make things right with Victor; she was considering maybe telling him the reasons why. Well she was going to tell him that she was attract to women and not any of the wally stuff; she undressed and put some PJ's on before clambering into her bed.

"_I'll ask Kara for some advice maybe she'll give me a second opinion." _she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**July 20****th**** west residence 7:30 CDT 2010**

Evelyn awoke to the familiar, but not welcome, feeling of pain in her abdomen region as well as a general feeling of shittyness. '_Just great now I feel shit both physically and emotionally… it's going to be one of those days." _She thought as she tried to get up and failed, so she instead rolled off the bed, this caused the throbbing pain to get worse; she wasn't having the best start to her day.

"Aw" she said as she half crawled half dragged herself along; she drove past the pain by the cravings of her insatiable metabolism, which demanded breakfast. Somehow she managed to climb to her feet, and headed down stairs with a very dishevelled appearance, her father was already seated coffee in hand and reading a Rhode Island newspaper.

"Morning Eve" He said warmly flashing her a smile, she grumbled a reply heading over to the counter taking the tub of butter, a knife and the three foot long tiger bread and headed over to the seat opposite him; she then proceeded to cut the bread into fifteen manageable chunks buttered them and began eating them with gusto.

"Don't let your mother catch you eating like that." He said with a quit chuckle, she shrugged before moving over to fridge and bringing out the carton of orange juice.

"Bad sleep?" he asked with a little concern watching his daughter down a glass juice still looking as grim as before.

"Just that time of the month." She said with deep yawn, popping some painkillers before going back to her bread.

"it's all part of life my dear; your mother goes through it as well any daughters you may have one day." He said, before handing the paper over to her. She accepted it before looking through it with curiosity; it was dated July 19th and was the Rhode Island mail newspaper, she read it and found what her father had been talking about.

**Villainous robot defeated by sidekick team!**

**an attack on happy harbour town and Nuclear plant by a villain who could control wind and electricity dubbed 'Red Storm' by the locals was foiled by the combined forces of Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Super-girl, as well as three other heroes assumed to be two more relatives of the man of steel and a relation of the Martian Manhunter. Reports indicate the teen team managed to take down Red Storm before too much damaged could be done to the town and also aided in the successfully shutdown of the reactor core.**

"**If it wasn't for actions of Kid Flash and Power-girl we would have had a nuclear disaster." This was given by Shirley Darling one of the Engineers responsible for the maintenance of the nuclear reactor in Question, for more see page 11.**

"Well they got the name wrong: it was actually 'mister twister', we also failed to stop half the town from being wrecked as well as damages done to the eastern half of the plant." Evelyn said honestly, as her father smiled at her: placing his hand on hers she looked up and saw a warm expression on his face.

"I'm very proud of your work you know that; because of what you and the others did a lot of innocent people were saved from a disaster." He said leaning over the table to hug her tightly; once he was done he stood up grabbing his coat. "Well I'm heading off now see later Eve."

"Bye dad." she replied warmly; watching him head off to work.

When he left she finished her breakfast before deciding to get showered and dressed before heading off to the cave.

* * *

**July 20****th**** Mount justice 9:00 EDT 2010**

**Recognised: Kid Flash B-03**

Evelyn exited the Zeta beam platform; she was casually dressed in jeans, a simple blue t-shirt and a red flash hoodie over it. The rest of the team were milling around obviously waiting for her laughing at something Robin had said; he called out a greeting when he saw Evelyn approach.

"Eve about time we can get this tour started now." Robin said with his trademark grin, the rest greeted as she joined the group. robin, Megan, and Kaldur were dressed in their usual civvies clothing while Kara was wearing a pair of blue slim-fit jeans and a black and red 'super-boy' shirt… basically the same attire as Connor always wore. Amelia was wearing a white tank top and pair of black combat trousers and combat boots… hell she liked it and Evelyn had to admit she pulled the look off rather well.

"You look like shit you know that." Amelia stated bluntly but with a look of concern on her face; she seemed to a blunt and honest person, Evelyn just glared at her before turning to Megan and Connor who were holding two tubs of cookies.

"Personal problems; what have you guys got there?" she asked them, the mouth-watering smell of cookies reacting her nose.

"I made some more cookies for tour, one for six of us and one of Evelyn." She said handing her tub over to the speedster who thanked her before digging in.

"So are we going to start this tour or what?" Evelyn asked them as she tried to pace her rate of cookie consumption; but they were just so good; Megan was the one to give the tour as she had done before.

"Well this chamber house's the zeta beam platforms to reach each major city in the world as well as other league locations." She told them gesturing to the platforms and then to the monitor in the middle of the room. "This as you all know is the central monitor for mission briefings and such."

"And for debriefings too" Evelyn stated remembering the _talk _with batman; while he was critical of their damage control, he did complement their teamwork and combat performance for their under trained members. They then proceeded to tour the rest of the cave; Megan played as tour guide for the most part with Amelia or Connor chipping in here or there reluctantly, eventually they reached the living room area next to the kitchen where they all crashed on the coach.

"So when is Black Cannery going to start training us?" Amelia asked a bottle of coca cola in her hand.

"Already asked bats that," Robin piped in playing a game on his phone. "She's working with her new partner right now so it'll be a week or more before then."

"Black Cannery's got a partner; I didn't know that." Evelyn asked her interest aroused now.

"Yeah but who it is I don't know, only that they go by the name Wildcat." He went attention still on the game.

"Wait wasn't there a Wildcat in the JSA?" Kaldur asked them, now that Evelyn thought about it she did remember a Wildcat… something Grant, a close friend of the first Black Cannery; maybe this one was a relative.

"Hey guy's why don't we go camping tonight." Evelyn said finishing off the last of the cookies and feeling sad that they were already gone. The team seemed to fine with the idea.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with just the girls so." Kara began thinking it over in her head.

"So why don't the boys go get some camping gear, while us girls have some quality time together." Kara said before she eventually managed to get her way.

"So Kara what sort of quality time did you have in mind?" Megan Asked once they boy's had left the cave to go buy some camping gear.

"While flying over here during the days before we took down mister twister; I spotted a nice sheltered pool a little bit up on the mountainside and I thought that with a little improvement it could become a private little grotto that we could go skinny dipping in it, it's something I've always wanted to try out." She said dragging Evelyn and Amelia by the arm as they flew out of the cave's entrance and headed up the mountainside with Megan flying after them bemused by her treatment of the two girls and clearly obvious to what they were going to do.

"Hey Kara what is skinny dipping by the way?" Megan asked her face full of curiosity, as they eventually reached a rather small pool roughly six metres or so in diameter, its water rather clean for the area, pouring from the mountainside. Evelyn had no memory of any such pool's existence before or perhaps it was simply expanded when Kara was building the 'grotto' which had a series of well placed rocks and what she assumed was uprooted bushes. How she had kept them alive Evelyn had no idea, perhaps this entire spot might have been artificially made by Kara like she said for this exact purpose rather than just modifying a pre-existing grove.

"It's when you go swimming in your natural form so hurry and get changed you three." She said happily, this caused a look of panic to come across the Martian's face.

"But this is my natural form." She said rather shrilly as she looked at them all almost pleadingly.

"She means you go swimming naked Megan." Evelyn informed the poor white Martian before looking at Kara, standing in front of the pool looking proud at her creation.

"Back on krypton I was rather artistic and I had a sort of… hobby for designing things; so do you guys like it, i mean we could go swimming normally here as well later on, i could expanded the pool out maybe plant a few flower beds or something make it a bit more colourful." She said trailing off at the end; before she started taking her clothes off.

"Do we have to do this right now; I mean we've got no towels or anything?" Evelyn chanced it; she wasn't comfortable getting undressed in front of other people especially a certain blonde kryptonain who liked to tease her.

"Come on Evelyn it'll be fun, besides it's not like you've got any problem being naked around other girls do you and no one else will see us." She said slyly, as Evelyn just sighed and starting getting undressed she wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl. '_I'll get you back for this Kara Zor-El; I'll swear on it.'_ She thought as she shivered placing a toe in the water, she recoiled sharply.

"It's freezing I'm not going in ther- AAAHHHH!" she began before Kara shoved her roughly into the water eliciting a loud and rather undignified scream from the red heads mouth as she disappeared beneath water only to materializes as the other girls jumped inside it.

"UNLIKE YOU THREE I DON'T LIKE THE COLD!" she balled at them shivering profusely as the stone-cold water caused her body to form Goosebumps all over her skin. Kara just smiled before her eyes turned red and she stared at the water and it began to steam as the temperature rose to that of a hot spring.

"That better for you Eve?" she asked sarcastically watching Evelyn glowered at her, her red hair draped over the front of her body. "come on loosen up it's just some harmless fun; besides it's just some earth culture I wanted to try out and since I consider you guys my closest friends, since i can be myself around you, then I felt that I wouldn't be so scared to do it if we all did it."

"I never imagined you could be shy let along scared about anything _maiden of might_." Evelyn asked her, she looked sad all of a sudden, the happy teasing girl replaced by a quite shy one in an instant.

"I'm scared of a lot of things Evelyn; I'm scared of losing Kal-El, I'm afraid of losing Kon-El, I'm afraid of losing my school friends, of losing my adoptive family, losing you guys. on krypton I was called home from school early to find out that I was to be placed inside a stasis pod and sent to another planet, that I would have to look after my infant cousin alone and that I had five minutes to say goodbye to my family and I couldn't even say goodbye to my friends, that I was to be one of last of my kind in existence... so yes Evelyn there are a lot of things I'm terrified of." She cast her eyes down as a silence hung in the air.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't mean it like that." Evelyn said after a moment, the blonde alien pulled her into a tight hug; after about a minute Kara planted a kiss on Evelyn cheek causing her face to light up like a Christmas tree. Kara moved away from her smiling weakly; after all Kara was a very attractive girl and in some ways reminded Evelyn of Artemis when they were dating. She looked away from the Kryptonian girl, knowing full well she was doing it deliberately to tease her; this was conformed when she heard the Amelia and Kara laughed at her breaking the tension, Megan looked confused having no idea what was going on between the three of them .

"So Megan If I'm not mistaken you seem to look at Connor with rather fond gazes… you wouldn't have a crush on him by any chance now would you?" Kara asked moving to place an arm around the green girl, whose turn it was now to blush deeply. She couldn't seem to meet the older girl's eyes, as both Evelyn and Amelia drew closer to see the alien girl's reply.

"I-I, I don't know what your… do…do… do you think he likes me… likes me back." She stuttered out after a few minutes before lowering all but her eye's beneath the water level; the other girls just smiled at her extremely cute reaction to it all.

"Well why don't you start by getting to know him better so if any sparks fly between you two; see if he takes an interest in getting to know you better, then when you feel the time is right let him know how you feel and ask him out on a date." She told the Martian girl. Evelyn smiled softly, Kara made sense, of course Miss Martian would need to take a leap of faith when she asked him out... then again she didn't know what had sealed the deal for them back in Wally's time. she frowned getting a flashback to victor asking her on a date and her bad attempt at letting him down gently. It was her turn to sink beneath the water level, as she felt her cheeks flush at the awkwardness at the memory of what they had experienced; she needed to find a way to patch things up because she didn't want her friendship with Victor to take hit over the whole incidence.

"Everything alright Eve you like rather flushed and I have tried anything else yet." Kara asked half-jokingly and half out of genuine concern for her new friend.

"I could use some advice over a personal matter." She bubbled from her half hidden position in the water, sitting down on the sloping floor as she brought her knees to her chin. "I got asked out by a close friend yesterday, I tried to let him down easy but now things between us are… really kinda awkward to be around and I want to fix that back to how things were before."

"Well that is a problem, sometimes people can just go back to the friend zone easily, and sometimes things just get too awkward to be around." Kara said leaning against the edge of the pool looking at the other three. "Why don't you go to the place he wanted to take you too and explain fully to him your reasons why? I mean if he's your friend then he deserves to know why you don't want to go out with him and if he's really your friend he'll understand where you're coming from."

"I'll take you advice this time Kara" She said feeling a little better about it all; maybe this girl bonding time was a good idea after all.

"Now Amelia what do you think about Kaldur-"Kara started before Amelia cut her off mid-sentence.

"Not a chance Blondie I'm picking my own man." She said getting a laugh out the other girls; Megan turned to face Kara now as they settled down.

"What about you Kara don't you like Kaldur?" the green asked resting her head on side of a rock; watching the kryptonain girl's reaction.

"Well I have to admit Kaldur is very attractive, as well as kind and respectfully… he's not really my type. I like a guy who'd tease you, pull a prank and is good for a laugh, someone who's not afraid to speak their mind and he's kinda… well too formal at times I guess it's hard to explain." She told them trying to get her meaning across to them. Megan then turned to face Evelyn who felt great as the water soothed the pain she felt if only a little; she was rather enjoying the time she was spending with this girls, like when wally and dick would hang out, it was a nice feeling to have again.

"And you Eve don't you like Kaldur?" she asked the other three girls looked at each other; Evelyn shrugged deciding to tell her the truth.

"Can you keep a secret Megan?" she asked the girl who thought about before nodding. "I'm a lesbian."

"What's that?" the alien girl asked confused; Evelyn gave her a surprised look before looking at the other girls.

"I'm gay…homosexual… I'm attracted to girls not boys." She told the Martian girl who gave a comical 'oh' as the truth dawn on her.

"Hello Megan, So when Kara kissed you're cheek earlier she was just teasing you; and here I thought It was just some earth custom." She said looking at them smiling happily. "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret… you know I've never had anyone confide in me or trust me with secrets before."

* * *

_a few hours later..._

"so the boy's done getting the gear and setting up camp yet?" Miss Martian asked glancing up at sky which was starting to darken. Amelia glanced off into the woods and Evelyn was in no doubt she was using her super vision to check on their progress. She got up heading over to her clothes before sighing and putting them on her damp body.

"Yeah they've got the tents set up: might as well head back… maybe Megan can have a go at trying to win the heart of the fair and innocent Connor." She added smiling at the Martian girl who blushed as she morphed her clothes back on. Evelyn shivered as she tried to get her clothing over her damp skin.

"Next time make sure we bring towels or something; because wearing clothes while your skin is damp isn't comfortable in the slightest." She growled finally pull her t-shirt down, watching the kryptonain girl shrug.

"Hey you learn from your mistakes, come on then let's go get something to eat." She said flying to the camp site along with Megan and Amelia while Evelyn raced along the ground feeling her clothes chaff a bit. When they arrived the boys had set up the three tents, they had a small campfire set up in the middle, and watched the girls with amusement as they saw them wearing their wet clothes.

"Where are the other four tents?" Megan asked looking around the campsite; Connor looked up from where they were setting up the campfire.

"Only had three large tents so you girls are doubling up while we share the largest tent between the three of us." he explained simply; Evelyn headed back to the cave at high speed rushing into her locker and grabbing the spare set of clothes she was so glad she decided to keep at the cave and a bunch of towels, before heading back to the campsite in a minute.

"So who's sharing with who; you know what I'll bunk with Megan and you two can share a tent." She said after watching the kryptonain girl smile evilly at her as she opened her mouth to speak; she handed the towels out to the girls before heading into her tent to dry herself off and put some dry clothes on. '_She was probably going to sleep in her bra and panties just to tease me further.'_ She knew that on some level she would actually enjoy it, but at the same time it would led to awkward feelings about her teammate and though the older girl teased her in such ways, she knew that she didn't have any romantic interests in girls, it probably was her attempt to act as she once normally did back on krypton, taking it a bit far sometimes but still… maybe it was a coping mechanism even. Evelyn was pretty sure it would take more than a year to come to terms with everything she had gone through; speaking from her own experience Evelyn had fifteen years and she still wasn't fully adjusted to her new situation, though hers was different. No she probably was trying to get Evelyn out of her shell a little; she had more of an older sister side to her.

"So then it's traditional of sorts to tell stories around a campfire; how about we tell origin stories." Robin suggested as Evelyn set up a makeshift spit and place some bits of meat and veg on it to cook over the fire.

"I guess I'll go first then," Evelyn said, thinking over her cover story of sorts. "It happened back when I was twelve; I had found my uncle's notes on the speed force experiment while looking through his old lab notes."

"Of course cause most twelve year old girls love spending their time trying to solve cold cases." Robin said smirking; the looks Amelia and Kara gave him shut him up fast.

"As I was saying, I found his notes deciphered what they were really about I managed to acquire the funds for a lab in central city and a year later I recreated the experiment perfectly." She said releasing it wasn't as cool as the others but hey it was skimming over the part where she stole funds of known criminals.

"Wait so you preformed an experiment on yourself to give you super powers; you're not a true meta human?" Amelia asked surprised, Evelyn smiled at this; it was true all speedsters were normal people they do the experiment to gain the power.

"Yep normal as any of you civilian life friends, I don't have the Meta gene instead I gained my power from the experiment instead. I just always wanted to help people and plus having super speed is just to cool to pass up." She said before serving up the food to everyone. "Dig in"

"My origin is a simpler one," Aqualad said as they all dug into their meal. "I was with my friend Garth in the capital city of Poseidonis; when it was attacked by ocean-master, I watched as he and MY liege battled it out in clash of titans. It was then that ocean master defeated my king and was about to land the final blow. Me and my friend Garth intervened, with Garth's knowledge of magic and my fighting abilities we took on ocean master... suffice to say we were quickly defeated. but we distracted him long enough for my king to recover and once again do battle with ocean master; this time he was victorious, he offered me and Garth the chance to be his protegee. while Garth decided to return to his studies, i accepted the offer and so here we are."

Kara turn came up and she told them about the story of her arrival to metropolis almost a year ago.

* * *

**21:00 EDT Metropolis May 11th 2009**

The Meteor crashed in the harbor's bay with the force of megaton bomb, sending a tidal wave towards the pier. The crowds of city dwellers cried out in fright as the wall of water came hungrily towards them bringing oblivion with it. It was then that the familiar red and blue blur of superman came flying through the air to hover in the path of the destructive force of nature, he took a deep breath before letting loose his legendary arctic breath freezing the wall of water in its place, he then melted it with his heat vision sending the water falling back into the bay. At that point he looked down into the bay to see what had caused the wave to form; using his spectrum vision he show a some sort of metal pod rocket in the seafloor… one that was extremely familiar to him. With he plunged into the cold water reaching the pod in seconds before grabbing it and carrying out of the murky depths and into the clouds.

"Superman to justice league requesting another leaguer takes over the watch of metropolis for a few days." He spoke into his communicator almost unable to maintain his composure.

"_**Copy that Superman Green Lantern's in route: mind telling me what this is about?" **_the batman asked him from his vigil upon the watchtower; Superman thought about it before deciding against this, it was something he had to handle himself.

"Personal matter Batman, superman out." He finished turning the communicator off before heading off home to farm. After an hour he reached the familiar farmhouse, he smiled as he heard the familiar sound of his faithful dog; krypto a rare white Rao-shar, a breed of dog typical bright gold or fiery orange in colour. The dog flew up to him. He chuckled as krypto nearly bulled him off; having a dog with his same abilities had caused some problems when he was younger but he eventually trained him. He needed someone to safe guard his parents from the likes of luthor should he every discovery Kal-El's secret identity.

"Well what have you brought us this time Clark?" the amused sound of his adoptive parents came from the farmhouse door way.

"I found it crashed into the metropolis bay; it is of krypton… just like the pod that brought me here all those years ago." He told them as he placed it down; it was far larger than his pod, and pondered upon whom it may contain, tentatively opened the pod releasing cryo-vapour from it. He gasped at the sight a young girl about mid-teens so fifteen years old; she had long blonde hair and beautiful unblemished skin, she also had a black jumpsuit on her with an s shield on her chest. She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered before opening to stare at him in shock; before she punched him on the face, not expecting it or the force she put behind it he was staggered slight as the girl leaped out of the pod and began shouting at him angrily while pointing some sort of weapon at him shakily.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing my family's crest! Where am I, where is the baby! WHERE IS KAL-EL!" she shouted at him in kryptonian; this wasn't how Superman had expected when he dreamed of meeting one of his family members. John walked forward slowly; while he couldn't understand the girl he could she was pretty spooked.

"Easy there darling, we're not going to hurt you just put the gun down." He said slowly holding his hands up for her to see as she pointed the strange weapon at him. Suddenly a car backfired from the nearby road and in fright the girl pulled the trigger, in a flash Superman had placed himself in the line of fire and was blasted into the house by the force of the energy weapon. The girl looked scared; a look which turned to shock as superman speed forward in a second to grab her, knocking the gun to the ground as her carried up towards the nearby oak tree, he hung her from her jumpsuit from a branch watching her struggle to break free.

'_Thank good its night time; cause I'd hate to see what happened if she landed during the day and got hit with her powers all in one go.'_ He thought as spoke to her in kryptonain.

"Please calm down, ok I mean you no harm; now I'm going to answer any question you have ok." He told her, the girl nodded back scared of what he could do. "Now then, you're on earth, in my home town of Smallville to be precise. As to your other questions I'm wearing this shield as it was the symbol of father's house, I am Kal-El son of Jor-El."

"You can't be… Kal-El was only a baby lasted time I saw him, his pod should have landed nearby… please I'm begging you, i'll do anything you want just let me go to him, he's all I have left now." She pleaded crying now, she thought he was lying to her; Kal looked at her with concern, so she really was a relation of his.

"My pod did fall here some thirty-two years ago… my I ask who you are and how you are related to me?" he asked her grabbing her and gently carrying her down to the ground.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, Jor-El was my uncle and Kal-El… you are my baby cousin." She said looking at him now in disbelieve, she could see her uncle in his face the similarities were unmistakable.

"I think you should come inside now, so we can better get caught up on each other." He said holding out his hand before she took it following him inside the house crying and laughing when the krypto jumped on to her.

* * *

"Next day I woke up to firing heat beams through the ceiling; it took me a while to get use to my new powers and to my baby cousin being over twice my age now." Kara said at the end of her tale, we all just stared at her in awe and sadness at her story.

Since we all knew Super-boy and Amelia's origins in Cadmus they passed the buck when it came to them. Megan told them her cover story about the tournament on mars to become manhunter's sidekick. After that they turned in for the night, Megan fell asleep; strangely enough she had a nightmare which caused her to shape shift in her sleep leaving her in the familiar White Martian form. Evelyn made a loud fake cough while pretending to be a sleep, causing the Martian girl to wake up. She could feel the girl's terrified stare on her figure but she pretended to be a sleep and eventually the girl morphed back and they both eventually drifted off the sleep.

* * *

**July 22****nd**** mount justice 16:08 EDT 2010**

"Santa Prisca is a rouge island nation in the Caribbean which is responsible for the world's supply of the illegal and highly dangerous super steroid under the street name _Venom._ As of June all supplies of drug have been expectantly cut off._"_

"You're mission will be to investigate the source of it covertly, if any action is required then the league will handle it; you are there to simply recon the island. The island nation is not part of the UN meaning you will cause an international incident if you are discovered operating within its borders without invitation from the government." Batman continued looking at them individually before turning to face Kid Flash. "I want to see an improvement upon the Mister Twister mission good luck and stay safe."

* * *

**July 22****nd**** Santa Prisca 20:08 ECT 2010**

"We're approaching the target Site, drop site A in five." Miss Martian informed them from her position on the pilot's seat. Kid Flash turned to face Aqualad and Power girl, who were both kitted out in their stealth gear.

"Alpha Team ready to deploy" She said to them; they nodded before standing up and readying to deploy into the water.

"Is this a bad time to state I can't swim…? I don't even know if I can breathe under water?" Power-girl said with a highly uncharacteristic nervousness; before Connor shoved her out the hole, they all glared at him.

"What I was helping her take a leap of faith." He said simply before returning to his seat, Aqualad dived in after her.

"_Ok so I can fly and breathe underwater… Sort of remind me to pummel super-boy when we get back home." _Power-girl informed them over the mind link. He just shrugged and returned to waiting for their turn to deploy.

"_Sensors are now on loop, proceeded to drop site two, we shall Ron devour with you at point X-24 in one hour good luck team." _Aqualad informed them as he and Power-girl made their way in land.

"Robin, Miss Martian you're on recon, stay alert and out of sight, we'll be in and out before they even feel a breeze." Kid told the reminder of the team, opening up a display of the island with the Venom factory appearing upon it. "Supers, remember stealth is the key to operation so no super leaping or the like ok?" They both nodded, though super-boy scowled folding his arms as he did.

"Remember we're here for recon only, it's only under certain situations that we can get involved her since Santa Prisca isn't a member of the UN, it's still a sovereign state and we can't opening operate in it without good reason or we risk causing an international incident." She added, switching her suit to stealth mode.

"_We've arrived at the drop site; Preparing drop lines."_ Miss Martian informed them, raising her hand causing organic hooks and lines to descend from the bioship's ceiling. The five of them hooked up, holes appeared in the floor beneath them as they descended into the cool Caribbean night air.

"They all hit the ground silently, moving forward as they did. They had to cover the six miles to the venom factory as fast as possible. Robin and Miss Martian had already disappeared into the jungle leaving the Kid with the two supers, both dressed in their black stealth gear.

"_Aqualad here, kid, supers go infra-red; we believe there are patrols out in the forest right now."_ Aqualad's voice sounded in their heads causing them all to glance around the darkness instinctively. Kid Placed her goggles down and switched them to infra-red vision, as the two supers changed their spectrum of vision.

"_I got one group headed down the north, about five hundred metres out." _Kid Told them, watching, if her memory was correct, was Bane's goons heading towards the opening.

"_I've got sight on another group coming up from the south three hundred metres out, the two of them will meet in a few moments head on." _Super-boy informed them; this caused a look of confusion on super-girl's face as she glanced at them both.

"_That's weird patrols should pass within sight of each other if that at all; they don't typical meet each other head on."_ She told them, this got Kid Flash to smile; she was right about that, especially when the sound of gunfire could be heard from their position.

"_Robin, Miss Martian continue your scouting mission; find us a way into that factory, we'll investigate the gunfire." _Kid delivered her orders to the group at large before speeding towards the nearby battle. She rushed down the slope; she came to stop right behind a tree on the edge of the clearing where she had a clear unobstructed view of the battlefield: bullets were flying throughout the air as the forces of Bane and the cult of the Kobra duked it out with each other.

"_Whoa the cult of Kobra and bane's lot are fighting each other; never thought this might happen… so who do help out, the reds or lucha libre men's." _ Super-girl asked looking as they took pot-shots at each other; one dressed in red guy got hit in face falling into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"_Move in take them both down, we can't just sit by while they kill each other." _Kid Flash told them before lunging in the fight heading towards the Kobra cultists; she tackled one cultist using him as a spring board to catapult herself over another thug as he drew a bead on her with his gun... right before super-girl used him as club to batter at the other cultists nearby, kid landed on the ground before speeding over to a group of cultist trying to get a clear shot on the blonde heroine, she brought them down with a number sonic shock punches from her shock dusters. Suddenly there was the familiar sound of birdarangs flying through the air before they struck four thugs setting up to fire on the cultists and heroes. Soon after that the boy wonder descended down in the middle of a group of five thugs twirling his bostaff to bring them down with a series of swift hits to head and nerve clusters spread throughout the back and legs, there was a roar of rage as super-boy brought bane down before curb stomping his chest driving the fight out of him.

"You were supposed to scouting out the factory Robin." Kid walked up to him as Aqualad and Power-girl arrived at the place with a couple of cultists slung over their shoulders; evidently they had tried to flee the fight only to have the misfortune of running into the pair. The boy wonder shrugged non-chalantly at her.

"I thought you could use the help with taking down the cultists; besides I wanted to find out what the cult of the Kobra were doing here personal." He told her heading over to one of the still conscious Kobra goons. Kid moved between him and his target in a second arms folded.

"I had two kryptonians with me robin there was no way I could loss the fight; besides unless we can find out why the Kobra wants the venom supplies from these guys then our best bet would be to get inside that factory as soon as possible... don't go against my orders again." She told him before moving away to let him get on with his interrogation already knowing what Kobra were up to.

"_Miss Martian have you located a possible entry point to the factory?" _Kid asked her, she was hoping to cut out any need for Bane's help in this mission at all, although she also wondered just how the cult of Kobra managed to take the island over in the first place.

"I think batman would have told us if dangerous group of extremists had taken over the venom operation." Aqualad said looking at the cultists.

"So are dealing with super cultists; because if so then they're not that tough." Power-girl added folding her arms looking unimpressed; the word tom boy came to mind, kid was starting to believe the power-girl custom was designed by super-girl and without much input from Amelia.

"**So it seems the Niño's have trouble keeping each other in line."** Bane said with a laugh to his men in Spanish; they all started to laugh at the comment… the conscious ones at any rate.

"**At least it wasn't me that lost my island to bunch of snake worshipping whack jobs."** Kid replied to him in Spanish, her accent was a little off but it was much better than her German and was one of four languages she knew the others being English and French. This caused looks of confusion from the rest of her team, as they watched her approach Bane and began conversing with him in a foreign tongue.

"**So El Nino knows some Spanish, well then maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement then?" **He asked her, leaning towards her as she nodded once for him to go on.

"**Let me and men go and we'll show you a secret way into my factory, as well as the location of the gringo's submarine; not only that but we'll even give you temporary access to operate on the island against a terrorist threat."** Bane offered her smiling encouragingly; she thought about it, since Bane was the _rightful_ ruler of the island nation then working with him could justify their presence on the island.

"Fine you will accompany myself, robin, miss Martian, Aqualad and Super-boy to the Venom factory where you will help us discover what the Cultists are up to and help us stop them. Super and Power-girl shall go with your men and take down the cultist submarine for links to their motive; try and double cross us and you will regret it." She finished as he paused before nodding to her request.

"_Cut them loss, Super-boy keep an eye on him and robin once we're inside I want you to set that place to go up like a bonfire; let's see if we can give the world a few more months of venom clear streets." _ She instructed her team via the mind-link, before turning to face Super-girl. "_Miss Martian regroup with us ASAP."_

"When you arrive at the Submarine try to gain any possible Intel from it; also you're free to act upon your own initiative if you need too for any reason, as you'll must likely leave the link's range." She told them before watching the two fly after bane's men, who left in the direction of the small harbour town on the other side of the island.

"This way Niños." Bane said as they headed towards the secret entrance and the venom factory beyond; Kid looked towards the tall super villain.

"So Bane what do you know about Kobra's intentions here?" she asked as they made their way through the foliage of the jungle; the large man seemed to moll it over before replying.

"They did came in here about a month ago, took over the island in a day; we were kept at gun point when all of a sudden they offered me a chance to regain my island by beating their champion in single combat. So they put me in a room with this shrimp and give me back my venom; then they injected something into the boy and he became a monster with grey skin which split apart to reveal raw muscle beneath he beat me soundly under a minute… maybe you were a bit hasty in sending away the super-girl." He added glancing towards super-boy who glared at him angrily.

"So they made some sort of _kobra-venom _the question this where the other component came from?" She put the question to the group as a whole.

"_I can't believe you're trusting Bane an international drug dealer… and how come you tell me off for using my initiative when you're fine with super-girl using hers." _Robin asked grumpily in the mind-link, Kid sighed internally.

"_Because I expected you to take the initiative when scouting ahead, picking the right fights, avoiding patrols. Not going backwards to a fight I said I would handle; just to interrogate someone that anyone else could do for you and who would have then given out the answer you seek to you over the mind-link, you need to rely on others Robin." _She told him off as they reached the cliff with factory insight; Miss Martian had appeared beside them watching Bane remove the boulder from the front of the cave passage.

"Hope the girls are getting on well since their blocking our coms." Aqualad said as they followed Bane into the cave; since there was a lack of major explosions on the other side of the Island pointed to that.

"So Baney boy how exactly did you get away from the Snakes?" Robin asked looking at him accusingly; for his credit the big guy gave a small smirk before replying.

"People see the body but they forget the mind." He told them before raising his hand to stop them in their tracks. "We are here Niño's just like I said." he opened the hidden doorway into the factory, Robin was already gone.

"Has that fool been caught already?" Bane asked as the team advanced forward towards the walkway from before. "_Guys I've seen this before they've combined the formula for Blockbuster and Venom to make a new compound three times as strong and permanent as well."_ Robin informed them over the mind-link. They watched as the helicopter landed with its ramp dropping to reveal… three figures in the doorway.

* * *

_On the other side of the island…_

"So Bolivar that's an odd first name." Power-girl asked one of their new drug dealing frenemies, the young guy smiled as he shifted his battered old AK47.

"My mother was a historian from Bolivia and wanted to choose something close to her heart for my name so she ended up with that" He said with a nervous smile. "though I quite like the name Power-girl it seems to suit you rather well."

"Awh if you aren't the sweetest drug runner." She said smiling giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. The grizzly old guy leading them held up his hand and pointed to a natural harbour where a small town was visible.

"The Snakes have a sub there, we'll let you two… _Heroines _handle things from hear." He said grinning a croaked grin.

"Hey bolo, keep an eye out for us alright, if you see trouble just speak out for us. Our super hearing should pick it up." Super-girl said as they flew towards a pair of patrolling snakes.

"Follow my lead." Super-girl whispered to Power-girl before grabbing one cultist and quickly knocking them out, they then placed their uniforms on. "By Rao this uniforms reek, clearly good hygiene wasn't a concern for the cult of Kobra."

"Alright let's sneak into the sub and see what we can find out." Super-girl informed her teammate who nodded from beneath her mask. They made their way over to the sub, passing by other cultist; they talked between themselves in order to help maintain the illusion that they had every right to be there. Eventually they made it all the way up sub when a voice called out.

"you two what are doing; why aren't you patrolling the perimeter with the other squads?" a rather large middle eastern man yelled at them as he approached to stand right in front of them."

"Well…" Super-girl began trying to think of a good excuse before the sound of gunfire distracted the guards; power-girl reacted with speed that would impress a speedster as she knocked the large snake out before they pair rushed towards the sub as the other cultists were running around trying to figure out where they were being attacked from.

"Remind me to give that boy a kiss." Power-girl whispered happily as they climbed down the access hatch and into the sub; Super-girl looked at her smiling.

"Don't think dating a drug maker is a good idea." She whispered to her, as they made their way into a command room; they knocked out the few occupants before quickly seizing all the documents and making copies of the computer hard drives.

"Hey these guys are the only occupant here… and there is a weapons room right next door?" Power-girl asked with a pleading look on her face; Super-girl placed her hand on her chin as in deep thought.

"It could be passed off as an attack by Bane's forces on the sub… I'll get the cultists out of her you set up the charges. They two super powered girls split up, Super-girl moved the cultists outside of the sub while her comrade prepared a little surprise for the cultists.

"It's done we got about five minutes till it goes boom." Power-girl said grinning widely; Super-girl looked towards the factory, making a decision.

"We'll head towards the others; stealth over speed ok." She said as she flew towards the forest Power-girl in tow.

* * *

"_Oh come on! Not them of all people." _She thought as she watched Sportsmaster walk down the ramp flanked on either side by two of world's most dangerous people, one of them having a burning hatred for her. To his left was the giant figure of the Marauder his black gas mask helmet roaming over the venom factory searching for potential targets; his body a walking armoury. On his right was a much smaller figure but one that was no less dangerous at around 5 foot 4 inches wearing skin tight battle armour half black, half orange; her face pale an eye patch over her left eye with her silver hair cascading down behind her. Rose Wilson: Deathstroke's daughter a.k.a the Ravager.

"Lord Kobra I have arrived with my associates to… judge the quality of the product." He said as the two walked up and examined mammoth, occasionally throwing a hit which he would either block or just shrug off.

"He's got speed similar to me… what you think Mara; does he have strength on your level?" Ravager asked playfully as Marauder stared down at her evidently glaring at the girl over a foot shorter than him. It was then that an explosion went off in the distance. At this point Bane launched himself forward into the fray and like before mammoth smashed through the walkway sending them crashing to the ground. Kid groaned as she smashed through a container crate and felt a shadow appear over her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the 'fastest girl alive'; brought your merry band along just to relieve my bored ah, how kind of you." Ravager said before she kicked Kid into the air as Marauder slammed a fist into her frame sending her flying into a spinning kick from the one eyed killer, right back into an upper cut from the Russian sending her sailing towards another crate at the other side of the room and smashing into it. The sound of battle filled the night air, but the mind link must have been severed for some reason. '_Looks like I get these two to myself… I'm so dead." _She thought to herself as she moved her pain ridden body behind the crate as she could began to hear the mocking voices of the mercenary pair approaching her position.

"Come on out little rabbit all this seeking is making me bored, you won't like it when I need to find a way to entertain myself." The girl said with a sadistic tone as the sound of sharpened metal scrapping off sharpened metal reached her position, suddenly their was a rolling sound as over two dozen cylindrical canisters were thrown at her she rushed out of the storage area as they exploded. She was thrown through the air to be caught by the telepathic powers of miss Martian.

"_Link re-established sorry guys, that beast knocked me out when he brought down the walkway." _Miss Martian's voiced sounded in their heads.

"_Switch up super-boy Marauders yours, Aqualad use you water bearers on that mammoth mound of muscle, Robin keep fighting Kobra, Miss Martian you retrieve the case from Sportsmasters." _Kid Flash gave out the commands fast watching her team break off to carry them out. "_Leave one eye to me." _She finished speeding with super-boy to strike at the Ravager; she slammed a fist into the girl's blind spot before grabbing her and spinning her for a few second and sending her flying into a wall.

"You want play streaky fine then let's see just how fast you really are." She roared charging towards Kid Flash, one on one nobody could match Kid Flash for pure super human reflexes; every slash, every thrust of her blades played out as in slow motion, she was still incredibility fast, appearing like a sluggish drunken man to Kid's hyper fast reflexes. Jab dodge, dodge, uppercut, spinning kick, concussive sticky charge, and leg sweep. Kid ran through her combo list switching it up and throwing a few kung Fu moves she learned in self-defence class. She got the odd cut or glancing blow and even a nasty kick to the face which nearly broke her concentration which showed off just how fast the Ravager could be; Kid didn't want to imagine what it must be like fighting her without super human reflexes. It ended when Connor hurled the battered and bruised Marauder into the smaller girl.

"Time to take our leave I think." The Russian said before throwing some sort of smoke canister. The sound of running feet was audio in the distance. '_Wait a minute it wouldn't surprise me if the gas was toxic.'_

"I can't see through the smoke it must have lead particles in it." Super-boy said angrily, '_great now everyone's got anti-kryptonain weapons… well at least this time it wasn't a red solar ray emitter or worse some sort of kryptonite gun_.' Kid thought frustrated that they managed to get away; they turned to see the helicopter flying off.

"Tell me you got the case Miss Martian_."_ Kid asked hopefully; the silence told her before the Martian's words did.

"Sorry kid but he was too strong for me_." _She replied almost pleadingly; it was then that Kid saw something white go zooming towards the helicopter, it went right through it causing it to exploded sending parts everywhere. Kid never saw a parachute, but her zoom feature on her goggles showed that sports master had some sort of body glider suit. The white blur flew over to them holding a silver briefcase in her hand.

"Looking for this briefcase, guys." Power-girl said happily, as Super-girl flew towards her frowning at her angrily.

"I told you to stealthy head towards the factory not go flying towards the first aircraft you see." She said angrily telling off the brown haired girl; who sulked handing the case over to Kid and turning to face Super-girl.

"I was using my initiative Super-girl and it paid off this time; I got the thingy… would did I get kid?" her jubilancy was cut short as she turned to look at Kid Flash who opened the case before frowning angrily.

"You were right to follow you're initiative this time Power-girl; you managed to obtain the samples of _Kobra-venom_ the cult of kobra were trying to sell to Sportsmaster… unfortunately he made off with one of the vials." She added showing them the empty slot in the case; Power-girl smile faded slightly.

"You still did good by the way; come on lets go home." Kid Flash told the rest as Miss Martian called the bioship in; Kid gave Robin a nod as he detonated the charges blowing the factory to rubble.

"Damn it looks like the cult blow the factory to cover their tracks… at least we've got these samples to hand into the league." Kid said loudly with fake outrage so Bane could hear her; she could see the impotent rage radiating from the Massive man. '_Nice work Robin now we've got the goods and threw a spanner into the Venom drug trade.'_ Kid informed her team as they boarded the Bioship and headed home.

* * *

_Elsewhere on the Island…_

"Do you think Sportsmaster's dead Mara?" Ravager said sharpening her blade as they waited at the extraction point; which was a remote cove on the other side of the island. They had a perfect view of the burning wreck that was the Kobra sub.

"You will be if you call me that once more Ravager." Marauder snarled back at her; his eye's filled with rage as dealt with his broken mask courtesy of the super-boy, he really hated these heroes.

"Just trying to deal with the boredom… we could fight if you'd prefer?" she asked hopefully; raising the katanna and grinning at him madly. He had a black metal hand axe out and glared at her with bare rage and open hatred.

"Where's the pick up?" Sportsmaster came in the cove glancing at the two who lowered their weapons; they jerked to the third figure sitting on a rock and who now approached them. She was wearing a full black armoured diving suit with a helmet with red eyes and several slits were the mouth was. Strange cables ran around her arms connected to a power pack on her back which hummed quietly.

"Do you have the shipment." She asked in a metallic voice, he held out the single vial he managed to retrieve before that not so failed science experiment blow him out of the sky. "Very well then you better explain yourself to the Light; father this is Siren here the package is here prepare for extraction."

The water bubbled as the black hull of the Manta sub rose out of the blue depths. They all headed on board the vessel before it disappeared into the water leaving no trace it was every there.

* * *

**July 23****rd**** mount justice 10:01 EDT 2010**

"You're orders were to recon the island and report back to the league. Simply put _observe_ and _report_… you will each receive a written evaluation of your many, many mistakes… until then good job." He added before taking his leave. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy it's how you overcome this that defines your abilities to operate as a team, and your personal response to those situations which determines character."

"Well I had fun; I got to blow up a submarine and i got some cool red robes for Halloween as well." Amelia stated proudly wearing the cultist's robes and Kobra mask. '_Takes the souvenir thing to a whole new level'_ Evelyn thought as she got out her phone and dialled Victor for the fifth time in a row; she wasn't going to stop, she would set this right today.

"_**You were just going to keep calling till I answered weren't you?" **_Victor's voice came over the mobile; she smiled at this, stubbornness was something even death couldn't rob from this speedster.

"Yep listen we need to talk; you need to know the reason why I said no ok," She said before going on when he made reply, "Let's meet up at the café ok as friends alright say one o'clock… Alright you've forced my hand; I'm going to turn up at one o'clock and if you don't show up then I'm just going to embarrass myself siting there alone until it shuts." She ended the call before he could respond to this. She turned and headed over to Zeta beam platforms and home.

* * *

**Rigsby Café Jump City July 23rd 13:15 PDT 2010**

She had arrived at the classy café; she had decided to wear the red revealing shirt with a black skirt, black tights and a nice cannery style black jacket. Over all this was the one of the most feminine outfits she had ever worn excluding dresses for important events. She had taken a seat at one the table's facing the doorway.

"Are you sure you still don't want anything other than breadsticks and cola?" the very attractive brunette waitress asked her.

"No I'm going to wait on my friend he should be here in the next five minutes hopefully." She turned the girl who nodded before walking off to another table. '_I hope he turns up at any rate.'_ She told herself, before digging into the bread sticks.

"You know you said we'd have a meal as friends and yet you dress up for the occasion." Victor said startling her as he sat down; he was dressed in pretty much smart casual wear. Evelyn frowned at him before pouting playful.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot dress in nice clothes just to hang out with a close friend?" She asked with mock outrage, smiling as he sat down, the pretty waitress came over.

"So now that your friends _finally_ arrived what will you have to eat?" she asked glaring at victor for keeping his date waiting. He blanched a bit under the gaze: after ordering the extra-large ribs, the pair got down to heart of it.

"Ok Victor you're one of my closest friend's you know that right. I didn't have any friends until I meet you and Natasha almost three years ago." Evelyn told him sincerely looking at him. "I think you'd be a great boyfriend for some luck girl someday. But the thing is I'm not attracted to you because I'm not attracted to men at all."

"So your saying that your…" he paused, she nodded for him to go on. "a lesbian."

"Yep so you can see why I turned you down; besides I don't want to lose one of my closest friends." she told him finishing another rib leaving the bone picked clean that would have impressed a piranha. "So now that you know the truth can we put this all behind us… oh and can you keep this to yourself, you're the fourth person I've told and I'm not quite ready to come out yet to everyone… besides I haven't even told my parents yet."

"It's ok it doesn't matter to me about your sexual orientation; I'm sorry about giving you the cold shoulder it's just I kinda lost my nerve after you said no so." Victor explained as they finished up their meal; they ordered dessert as they turned over to talk about Natasha,

"You know you should have asked her out instead right?" Evelyn told him tapping her hand in anticipation of the upcoming famed cheese cake. Victor let out a sigh; looking into space as he spoke out.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean I really liked the both of you and I knew her a lot longer we grew up together; that I really didn't want to risk losing such a close friend, besides I kinda thought you were just playing hard to get." He added watching Evelyn smirk at him finishing her fifth cola.

"She likes you back Victor trust me on this, so when I get back from the bathroom; you're going to call her and you're going to ask her out on a date, just tell her how you really feel ok." She told him getting up; before turning to look at him glaring a batman glare of total soul crushing death. "If I find so much as a crumb of my cheesecake gone when I get back they'll be hell to pay."

"Won't belong." She added cheerfully watching victor break into a grin as he chuckled softly; she headed over to the restroom happy that she could put this whole thing behind her now. She finished up and headed over wash her hands; when that was done her phone went off, looking at the contact she saw it was Kara.

"Yes." She asked beaming happily.

"_**So how'd it go girl; you guys good now?"**_ She asked her with tension in her voice.

"We're good now; I told him and we're all set." She told her happily.

"_**that's great news! Listen tell me all about it tomorrow at the Connor's and Megan's place ok?"**_ she said avoiding mentioning the cave as it would odd if someone overheard their conversation.

"See you then." Evelyn said hanging up smiling as she moved to put her phone away. '_Things are finally going back to normal.'_ She thought to herself; suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her neck as someone stuck her with a needle, suddenly her vision blurred as she dropped her bag and her phone before falling forward hitting her head off the sink and collapsing to the ground unconscious. An older girl with several piercings in her right ear and dressed in a black leather jacket and blue jeans picked her up and supported her as she carried her out of the bathroom and towards the fire exit door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you guys think, i wanted to portray super-girl sort of as she was; a very young girl who lost nearly everything and had a lot of responsibility thrust on her. I know she was pretty smart and was with the science guild but in this version i had her leaning more to the artist guild.**

**This is now entering one of my additions to the storyline; what happens next only i know... so this is what George R R Martin feels every-time he ends another stark. so anyway leave a review on whether you like it, things that could make it better, things that don't make sense to you so i can explain to the best of my ability or change if its an error I've missed. it helps me work out the bugs in the story, just as long as it isn't flaming.**

_**Till next time sincerely Greywolf41, esquire!**_


	5. Terror of Steelburg'

**Chapter four 'the terror of Steelburg'**

**A/N: so after a while i finally managed to get this chapter done, i'm intrigued by the notion of Evelyn going back to wally's dimension but would she be alone or would several members of the team go with her, namely those not native to the other universe send me a PM on your thoughts about it, no promises on if i'll do it but i'm leaning heavily towards yes.. Anyway if you spot an error or something feel freely to point it out, i regular check my chapters to check errors like those to improve the quality of the story over all.**

** oh and i own nothing but my OC's, not sure if my revamps count, the rest should be obvious since this is a _fanfiction_.**

**Enjoy:]**

* * *

**14:21 PDT Unknown Location Jump city July 23****rd**** 2010**

Evelyn awoke to her head splitting with pain, she realised that her hands were bounded together and secured around a hook on a chain trailing from the ceiling; she smelled the reek of decay and metal in the air, it was pretty dark in the room with only a single light shining dimly from the wall. '_where the hell am i?'_ she thought trying to shift her hands; no good they were bound tight, she was about to vibrate through them when she realised that someone had kidnapped her and that meant they were most likely watching her with a hidden camera. She glanced around the dark room, her gaze roaming over the rust and damp covered walls. She could hear the dripping of water in the distance.

'_Why would someone want to kidnap me… it's out of place for human trafficking… and I doubt it's because I'm am kid flash.'_ She thought to herself trying to figure it out; she suddenly had a good idea about why this was happening. '_They want Evelyn West, the fifteen year old student of the H.I.V.E… Could it be that they want the fusion data encryption code… Bit it can't be possible, how the hell could they even know about that or have access to our data to need it in the first place to need it.'_

She had to escape without using any of her skills to escape; she sighed loudly. '_The one time vibrating my molecules would really come in handy and I can't use it; figures.'_ She thought as she tried to think on who would want her fusion data.

'_Energy companies… doesn't fit well enough to warrant this… weapon manufacturers; more likely but it'd take a real genius to reverse engineer weapon power sources from our data alone… like H.I.V.E level of genius perhaps. But no one at the H.I.V.E would do that, would they?' _she thought looking up sharply as she heard distance footsteps getting louder and louder before, she was blinded when wall of light struck her full on in the face as a door opened in the shadows directly in front of her revealing the blackened outline of a person.

From the curves of the person's outline Evelyn could tell that they were female, they had weird looking cane in one hand and a top hat on their head; then the person walked forward into the dim light of the room and Evelyn could see the features of person… she felt her heart beat increase dramatically. The girl was wearing a costume-like orange bodice with leather straps at the bottom and green frills on the cups, she wear black combat boots with purple stockings held up by straps to her bodice, she had a purple trench coat draped over her hugging her curves and open down the middle to reveal the bodice, she had brown fingerless gloves and a purple top hat with a steampunk themed goggles sling on it. Her face revealed a pure white make up with bright emerald green eyes and ivy green hair… her mouth was bright red with a long line of scar tissue curving up each side in a permanent Glasgow smile; a memento of her time in Blackmoor woman's penitentiary.

It was Deula Dent: mass murder and escaped convict commonly known as the 'Terror of Steelburg' for the murder of over fifty people in a single day; half being her school mates and even her own father. She smile widely causing the scar tissue to part revealing bright white teeth beneath, her visage brought forth images of the joker and what he was capable of. Evelyn couldn't help but pale at the sight of her; the joker was brutally insane… she was just insanely brutal and despite being only eighteen years old was already a prominent crime lord of her respective city; since she never made much grand plans or caused city wide destruction she was never really a high priority for a hero to combat her… after all there were sixteen members of the justice league and fifty states in the USA alone, they couldn't be everywhere at once.

"I am so sorry for the rough treatment miss West… no that's too formal for my tastes I think I just call you Eve." She began talking with that amounted to a friendly smile on her face… to bad her face was the stuff of nightmares. "Now I bet your wondering what a rather… amoral individual such as myself might want with a rather pretty and intelligent young lady such as yourself."

"It crossed my mind at one point or another yes; what exactly can I do to help a mass murderer such as yourself or more accurately what can i do to hinder you." Evelyn spat back at her, face contorted in disgust at the sight of her. The girl smiled chuckling lightly, before backhanding Evelyn hard across the face; her head smashed into her right arm, busting her lip and releasing the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"A word of advice kid, don't try to play the brave defiant type; because I will get what I want, even if I have to pour hydrochloric acid down into your uterus, and trust me you don't want me to do that if you ever want to have kids. " Deula said her voice deathly serious, her eyes narrowed and devoid of warmth or mercy.

'_There's the ruthless killer she's become.'_ Evelyn thought staring at her as she straightened up smiling a friendly smile once again; she brushed a strand of ginger hair out of Evelyn's face, a handkerchief materialising from nowhere to wipe away the blood from Evelyn's mouth.

"There we go, wouldn't want to diminish your natural beauty now would we." She said like they were best friends and she had just spilled her milkshake all over her. "Now then right too business then; I need you're encryption code for the fusion project to build a plasma generator. If you come out and tell me, then I'll give you the blue pill here and you will forget the last twenty four hours of your life… or if you choose not to tell me what I want then we can go for the red one."

She held up a red wrench before narrowing her eyes as she smiled at her captive. '_Just great first I'm used as a punching bag by the children of the world's two greatest mercenaries and now this.'_ She thought hoping someone would find her before too long.

"I know what that data can be used for Deula… you want to make plasma weaponry, I'm guessing to give you an edge over you rivals… hundreds of people will die if you get your hands on the data so no I don't think I will be telling you after all." Evelyn told her defiantly before the gangster sighed placing down the wrench and taking the trench coat off letting it fall to the ground revealing muscular toned arms; no doubt from the girl bulking up in the maximum security prison.

"You're really going to regret saying that you know." The criminal said with a pitying look before her fist smashed into Evelyn's abdomen with such force, that the red head let out a feeble moan of pain as all the air was forced out of the lungs violently. She struck her again and again. Evelyn was then struck on the face causing blood to start pouring her busted lip again.

"This is just the start girly; I'm going to make my way up the pain train before I start mutilating you… oh and just remember you choose this option not me." Deula added before she started beating the girl again and again and again.

* * *

**14:52 PDT Rigsby café Jump city July 23rd 2010**

Victor sat down staring at the slice of uneaten cheesecake laying on the table opposite him; he frowned eyes narrowing before checking his watch for third time in a row.

'_She's been gone for almost an hour now, what is she doing in there?'_ He thought, feeling a sense of dread fill his body. He climbed to his feet slowly; he headed towards the door leading into the corridor where the toilets were kept. He really didn't know what he was planning to do since he couldn't enter the girl's bathroom but still… she wouldn't have just up and left him without at least going to warn him that she was leaving, wouldn't she. As he entered the hall he saw a blonde haired woman in her thirties leaving the bathroom.

"Excuse me miss I don't mean to be rude but could you tell me if you've seen a red haired girl in there with a black leather jacket in the bathroom; my friends been gone for almost an hour now and I'm kinda worried about her." He asked knowing how weird what he was asking was but all the same if she could tell him what she was doing in there. The woman looked at him in confusion, shifting her hand bag as she did.

"I hate to break it too you young man but there's no one in that bathroom." She said giving him a sorry look, probably thinking his date walked out on him, before walking past him into the dining area. He got out his mobile intent on finding out what Evelyn was playing at; he was shocked to hear Evelyn's ringtone '_sound of silence'_ coming from the woman's bathroom. Throwing manners to wind he walked into the room and found it deserted; he looked down on the ground to see the vibrating phone laying on the ground next a black handbag under the sink. He bent down to pick it up noticing out of the corner of his eye a patch of blood and some ginger hair strands on the edge of one the sinks. It was then that the door opened up behind him and pair of mother and her little girl walked in.

"What the hell are doing in here pervert, I getting the manager." The woman said with shock and anger; turned to face her, his face like stone.

"Call the staff over I believe my friend has been kidnapped by someone." Victor told her rather harshly causing her to halt in her tracks and look at him shocked, as his mind tried to figure out who would be after her and why. '_Her uncle maybe he is a cop of sorts… but do CSI's make enemies?' _he heard the sound of steps he turned to see the female waitress from before.

"I need to see you surveillance cameras now; I think someone's taken my friend." He told her before picking up Evelyn's phone and accessing her contact list.

**Mom**

**Dad**

**Uncle Barry**

**Aunt Iris**

**Dick Grayson**

**Kara Kent**

**Amelia Starr**

**Conner Kent**

**Megan Morse**

**Kaldur'ahm**

**Victor Stone**

**Christine Blaze**

**Garfield Blaze**

**Alyssa Harrower**

**Natasha Irons**

He selected the Uncle Barry and heard the ringing sound as the waitress headed off to get the manager.

"**Kid how's it going, on I'm watch duty with Hal right now so anything interesting to relieve the boredom will be nice." **The voice of what must be Evelyn Uncle Barry sounded over the call clearly bored from the tone.

"This isn't Eve, I'm her friend Victor stone… sir… listen I think something has happened to Eve, she went to the bathroom about an hour ago and when I checked it out I found her phone and bag just lying on the floor, there's some blood on the sink with a few strands of red hair… I'm trying to get access to the camera recordings maybe you can give me hand being CSI and all." Victor trailed off wondering what must be going through the man's mind right now.

"**Alright hand me over to manager where are you… Victor was it… listen alright call the police Eve wouldn't take off without her stuff so she must be in trouble."** Barry said a very serious tone in his voice now as victor handed the phone over to the manager; the grey haired African American listened to the phone call before gesturing for Victor to follow him. He lead him through the corridor to a door labelled manager, inside was a computer set and door leading to the man's office.

"There is the recording set young man; listen I think its best we conform something happened before we call the police… just rewind it an hour, I put her uncle on speaker." He told Victor, who nodded before rewinding the video as instructed. He froze it when he found what he wanted.

"My god you were right son." The man said as they watched the street punk carry Evelyn outside the backdoor; they switched to the alley camera, showing her being handed off to another guy dressed the same, they caught the license plate as the van headed off.

"Someone took her Mr Allen, someone took Evelyn." Victor said anger filling him as the manager called the police.

"_**We'll find her Victor, we'll find her."**_ Her uncle replied worry evident in his voice; Victor was just trying to figure out why someone would want with her… what her uncle had said early.

'_Watch duty with Hal… what did he mean by that?'_ Victor thought as he waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

**15:01 PDT Unknown location Jump City July 23****rd ****2010**

Evelyn was lying on the floor, every breath she took was like a labour of Hercules, she was certain Deula had fractured at least three of her ribs; how they weren't broken she had no idea. For the past ten minutes she had been left on the floor while Deula prepared her next torture act; it was all staged, the absolute silence was for her mind to turn towards guessing her next method of torture that she would be subjected too.

Suddenly the door banged opened and Evelyn was blinded by the bright light as Deula walked in smiling as always with two rather large brutes with her, they were carrying a strange chair with cables attached to a trolley leading from behind it. They set it down before Deula obscured her sight by kneeling down to look at her.

"Well you look a little worse for wears kid, don't worry this time I'm not going to leave a scratch on your rather pretty little face." She said rather jovially as she turned to face her two henchmen. "Strip her down and setting her into the chair."

The two brutes pulled her to her feet roughly causing groans of pain to rasp out of her mouth, they ripped her jacket off and tore apart her skirt, her tights and her shirt leaving her tied to the chair in her underwear and bra. The looks she received off the brutes made her shuddered with revulsion as they moved metal bandings over her body placing the cold feel of metal circles over certain nerve clusters in her body which was covered in bruises around stomach region.

"This wonderful machine was designed to rehabilitate sex offenders and pedophiles alike… and with a few modifications it will elicit untold levels of agonising pain across your body in different patterns so as to ensure each new bout of pain is slightly different and equally as mind-numbingly painful as the last." The crime lord said proudly as she powered up the machine, Evelyn felt her skin form Goosebumps as the feeling of electric build up was present on the metal electrodes. "Last chance to tell me what I want to know before this baby goes lives… the pill is still an option you know."

"Go fuck yourself freak!" Evelyn said before spitting on her, she barely batted an eye as she wiped the bloody mucus from her face, barely affecting her make up before walking over to a control panel on the trolley. She smiled widely at Evelyn before pushing a button. Evelyn immediately began to spasm out as she opened and closed her mouth in silent screams of agony. She couldn't describe the pain she was going through right now; all she knew was if this went on for much longer then she would want to die.

After what must have a few minutes but in Eve's mind it felt like a few hours, Deula switched the machine off; Evelyn began groaning softly as the pain ceased almost immediately. The crime lord bent down till she was face to face with Evelyn an inch or two separating them now.

"Feel like talking Eve old girl?" she asked in a sing song voice now, Evelyn closed her eyes leaning her head back… before slamming it forward. Unfazed Deula leaned her head back at the last moment, causing Eve to miss before counter head-butting the girl knocking her out.

* * *

"Girl's got guts when she wakes up resume the shock… _therapy _till she begs to die then keep on going." Deula said casually standing up and taking her leave of the room. She entered the warehouse's main space before calling over two of her grunts.

"Bang Bang, Frosty; go into town and get me some cakes from the Crystal Fairy… all this torture is making me really hungry and I think it's time to indulge my sweet tooth a bit." She said rubbing her stomach affectionally before turning round when the pair hadn't moved. "Well, why are you still here?"

"Emmm boss that place is opposite the police station… what if they checked the cameras at the café?" the girl 'Bang Bang' said rubbing her neck nervously; Deula narrowed her eyes dangerously at the older girl. "Don't get caught gotcha Boss!"

'_Note to self-acquire better lackeys Black Mask doesn't have to put up with this.'_ She thought before heading off to get a cup of tea while she waited for cakes; she paused when she hears the sound of blood curdling screaming coming from the holding room. '_Idiots must have lowered the pain levels, well if it gets results... And as long as theu don't break that machine too!'_

* * *

**16:20 PDT Police Station Jump City July 23rd 2010**

"So you're sure you've never seen this woman before?" the detective asked Victor showing a criminal record for Anne 'Bang Bang' Knight, Victor shock his head for the fifth time, before turning upon hearing some commotion coming from the door. He turned to see a blonde man running over to him.

"Hey are you Victor Stone?" he asked running over to him, Victor nodded as Barry turned to face the officer he was speaking too. "So what have you got so far; do we any connections, ransom demands."

"Only thing we got so far is an ID on a Steelburg Gang banger by a name of Anne Knight… She's a member of the Steampunks; Deula Dent's gang." The officer informed him causing Barry's eyes to grow wide.

"Why would Deula Dent be interested in my niece she's never even been to Steelburg city as far as I know; have you had any luck trying to find the Van that took her?" He asked the officer, Victor could understand what he was going through, he was worried about Eve and what someone like the 'Terror of Steelburg' might want with her... or be doing to her right now.

"I'm Sorry Mr Allen I feel like this is my fault somehow I should have done something instead of just sitting on my ass for almost an hour..." Victor told him unable to look at the man; he couldn't even bear to think about what they might be doing to Evelyn. Barry placed his hand on the teenage's shoulder causing him to look up.

"It's not your fault Victor you had no reason to even assume this might happen… listen there's this cake shop Eve likes called the Crystal Fairy it's just opposite the Station ok, here's fifty bucks get a box of selection's to give Evelyn for when we find her… get me something custard filled too, I kinda missed out on lunch on the way here, I'll help on this end son." Barry told him smiling softly, as Victor nodded slightly before getting up and heading out; he walked past the numerous police officers of JCPD before walking out of the main desk. He nodded to the young Secretary as he past her by before walking out of the entrance way and down the grey stone steps. He passed by people going about their daily lives completely oblivious to his life shattering crisis he was going through right now. His parent's had told him he was meant for great things, they had performed genetic enhancements on his intelligence when he was still in the womb and had disapproved of his love for sports. After convincing him to move to the H.I.V.E he thought he'd be miserable there but when meet up again with his old friend Natasha he thought it might be bearable. Then he meet Eve, an enigma to him, not just the ungodly amount of food she consumed each day, she was smart, witty, kind caring, surprisingly athletic for someone with her build and made going to the place down right enjoyable… and now he might lose her forever. It didn't matter that Eve wanted them just to be friends, it didn't change how he felt about her deep down, he swore to himself he'd find a way to save her not what it cost him. He noticed out the corner of his eye a guy with straw coloured hair following him. He remembered seeing the guy before. He was on him phone and clearly asking for directions from his contact on the other side.

Eventually Victor reached the brightly lit Cake shop and was greatly surprising by a rather pretty girl probably sixteen years old wearing a crystal fairy uniform and a fairy hair clasp. He smiled at her in a friendly manner and noticed she blushed slightly at him.

"Em welcome to the Crystal Fairy sir I'm Claire… how can help you today." The girl asked rather nervously now, clearly she was crushing on him. '_Great a lot of pretty girls are attracted to me and the one girl I really like is gay, figures.'_ He thought to himself remembering what Barry had told him to get.

"Em I like to get a large selection box for my friend, and do you have anything custard filled?" he asked, not really hunger for anything himself having not only just eaten but also with everything else going on he probably wouldn't have been hunger either. The girl led him over to wide selection of cakes for him to choose from.

"So how many would you like the selection box?" the girl asked going behind one of the counters and turning to where to cakes were stored, the place was packed clearly the Crystal Fairy was a popular place to go to. Victor noticed out of the corner of his the straw haired man from before now chatting with an older lady as he purchased a large selection box before leaving the shop without giving him a single glance. '_Great I'm getting paranoid over a guy trying to find the same shop as me… geese victor get your head on straight.'_ He thought noticing another girl about thirteen years old; who was glancing his way before blushing and looking away from him hastily.

"I'll take two of everything and a box of custard filled cakes too." He informed her surprising her with the quantity of cakes, she nodded before filling his purchase through the register, and he thanked her and headed towards the door at the same time as another person did. "Sorry you go ahead first Miss…" he trailed off when he realised that the girl was the one from the footage; she blanched when she caught sight of his face, she throw the cake box at him before legging it down the street, Victor gave chase determined to find her and through her Evelyn. She split down a side alley heading towards a parked car, she was about a good twelve metres ahead as Victor bore down on her, she fumbled with the car keys dropping them in the process before she dropped down to pick them up as Victor reached slamming her into the car. The girl grunted reaching into her pocket and taking something out, Victor immediately felt immense pain go through his body as the gang banger teasered him in the gut. He dropped like a sack of bricks and she kicked him into unconsciousness. She turned as frosty came over with two coffee's looking down at the unconscious boy.

"Where's the boss's cakes, who's the boy?" he asked looking at her, she glared at him before opening the trunk and turning to face her companion.

"It's the kid from that café who was with that bitch Deula made me snatch, he was in the cake store and he recognised me… come on maybe we can use him to save our skins for losing the boss's cakes." Bang Bang said as frosty grabbed the boy and together they heaved him into the trunk and headed back to warehouse.

* * *

**17:05 PDT unknown location Jump City July 23rd 2010**

Evelyn was laying on the floor twitching every moment or two, she had yet to break under the rigorous torture she had received, but she already just wanted to die after the torture Deula's men had put her through, she was remarkably undamaged, apart from her bruises and broken ribs from a second beating session she had been given after the torture machine had overloaded and shorted out, probably from its _modifications_.

'_Will they every find me?'_ she thought imagining Deula hiding her body someplace where her family would never find it. The door opened again and the sound of Deula singing '_London is burning'_ she walked over to Evelyn's twitch mass, before gesturing for two brutes to pick her up.

"Good news Eve dear you've got a visitor and I've got an offer to make you as well." She said jovially as she lifted Eve's face up with one white hand as the two brutes walked on either side of her and picked her up dragging her out of the cell. The brought her out into a large warehouse where at least thirty goons in total were milling around. On the floor in the middle of the group was…

"Victor!" Evelyn cried out in fear and pain, '_what is he doing here?'_ she thought seeing him turn to see her, fear and worry in his eyes at seeing her in her undergarments. The brutes dropped her in front of him, he moved forward pulling her into a bone crushing hug; she cried out as she ribs screamed in protest, he let her go before checking her over for injuries.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled angrily at Deula, she just shrugged eating an apple, as her men brought over a first aid box, a strange fire extinguisher and a jerry can.

"Girl didn't want to share a secret with me and I had no choice to be… forceful, I mean its not like I wasn't civil to her. but it all changes now that I've got her boy toy over here." She said gesturing for her men to grab the boy who was pulled away from Eve and had the jerry can poured onto Victor's body, the reek of fuel filled the air; Eve looked up at Deula fear on her face.

"My offer Eve is this; the code for these." She held up the fire extinguisher and the first aid box.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything just let us go ok?" she said fearful now, she had no problem giving up her own life; she was a superhero after all. But Victor was an innocent in all this, and Evelyn couldn't let anything happen to her friends' old life or new.

"Do you take the deal?" Deula asked her face an unreadable mask; Evelyn looked towards Victor who shook his head at her, before she closed her eyes and nodded.

"The encryption code is _spitfire_ now let him go and give us those pills you wanted us to take." She said looking at Deula who placed the two objects a small way away to the left of Evelyn before smiling so wide her scars opened up in a gruesome grin; there was a scratching sound as she struck a match. "What are you doing I took the deal you said-"

"I said I would give you these, I never said I was accepting your changes in the terms of the offer." She said before throwing the match at Victor, Evelyn was frozen in horror as Victor began screaming as his was set on fire, after a moment or two Evelyn snapped as she crawled over to the fire extinguisher as fast as she could; once she reached it she ignored her screaming muscles and yanked the pin out before dragging it over to Victor and began trying to put him out, it took her a full four heart stopping minutes to kill the flames before seeing the burned and blackened mess. Half his face had spared but the rest of him hadn't been so fortunate, she could even see sections were the fire had eaten away his flesh almost to bone. She felt like she was going to be sick as she opened the first aid kit and pulled out a painkiller syringe and dosed Victor up. Once she was done she was about to reached for aseptic cream when Deula's cane began to crackle with electricity and she smashed it into Evelyn's face. She cried out as she was knocked to the ground, she looked up to see Deula a handgun out and pointed at her.

"Well Miss West I thank you for your service, but here is where we terminate our dealings together." She said cocking the gun, Evelyn felt her life flash before her eyes: her time as wally with every intimate moment with artemis, dying and going through childhood again, meeting her friends at the H.I.V.E and meeting the team once more. It was then that a loud explosion as the Warehouse door exploded with a motorbike racing inside. There was a twin blast of strange red light which as it made contact with two groups of men turned into a solid sticky adhesive pining eight men to the wall. There was a crackling sound as the stench of ozone perforated the air around Evelyn and Victor as a bulky figure dressed in black with glowing red lines running across their body, a black hood with a long black cape attached to it fluttering in the air behind them. She watched as the person swung their leg around in mid-air to slam it into Deula's chest sending her flying before turning to place two red pads down on Evelyn's and Victors chest, they surrounded the two teen's in a red energy field before Evelyn's senses were overwhelmed and she felt herself go flying catching snippets of Jump City before eventually landing sprawled in Jump city general hospital the empty syringe was still in her hand, she turned to see the figure's skull like face beneath the hood with a small red x on the white skull's fore head, before they disappeared in a burst of crackling red light.

"Hey are you ok miss?" she turned to see a doctor with name tag '_Wilson'_ on it. She looked at him before holding out the syringe and pointing towards Victor's charred body.

"Help." She muttered simple before passing out from a combination of fatigue and physical and mental stress and pain right into the doctor's arms.

* * *

**21:40 PDT Jump city general hospital Jump City July 24****th**** 2010**

Evelyn awoke to sight and smells of a hospital room, lying asleep in the chair next to her was Uncle Barry.

"I'm glad you're ok Eve." A familiar voice sounded from the chair on her other side, she turned and was greatly surprised to see her friend Abigail Xander siting there dressed in a simple blue hoodie and jeans. Evelyn Smiled at seeing her again.

"How's Victor doing?" she asked causing the small smile on her friends face to fade as she looked down before replying softly.

"He's in a really bad shape, they had to amputate an arm and a leg, he was moved by his parent's request to clean room at their star labs facility, and I'm paying for any and all medical requirements for him." Abigail told her, causing the Evelyn to look at her confused. '_How long have I been out for?' _she thought as Abigail went on clearly reading her mind. "You've been here for about twenty-eight hours, Victor was stable enough to be moved two hours ago, I just stopped by twenty minutes ago you uncle has left your bedside since you were admitted all that time ago."

"And Deula dent… did the police or the league apprehend her." She asked tentatively, Abigail shook her head sadly; Evelyn could help but tear up at it all. "If I had only told her the stupid encryption code from the start then all of this could have been avoided… victor would be; it all my fault."

"It's not your fault Eve, its Deula's fault alright, if you told her then you would have died and no one would know what Deula had been doing until it would have been too late." Abby said hugging the crying girl tightly as she started sobbing into her shoulder; this seemed to rouse Barry who looked at Evelyn with relief.

"Eve you awoke, how are you feeling?" he said embracing her in tight hug as Abby moved back away from the pair, the girl's sobs going on and on.

"Much better than Victor's doing Barry." Evelyn said guilt ridden despite what her friend said. "I just want to go home now."

"Eve you've only just woken up alright, I call the doctor over and see what he has to say about first ok?" Barry told her nervously, heading over to talk to the nurse on duty, as that happened Abby climbed to her feet.

"Sorry but I've got to head off, business back home, you just concentrate on getting better ok Eve." She said giving her one final hug before heading towards the door.

"Thanks Abigail." Evelyn said causing the red head to smile before replying.

"Call me Scarlett, I always preferred to be called that by my friends." before leaving through the door, after talking the Doctor Evelyn was to be discharged in the few days, Evelyn drifted off into a rather haunted sleep.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Abigail climbed into the back of her ride, the thirteen year old girl from the cake shop: Terri marshal was working on her laptop while Frankie was at the wheel of the car.

"Any luck finding Deula yet?" she asked a serious expression on her face he companions shook their heads as they drove towards the airport and Abigail's private jet. "Terri is the power battery cells recharged at least?"

"Yep Xanaton's levels at max, that xanothium crystal is pretty cool, you don't have a spare one do you cause I would love to be your sidekick… you could call me x-mite or X-girl or something like that." Terri began excited looking up from her data feeds before falling silent at Abigail's look; she blushed before looking back to her computer. "Sorry Scarlett I know you're going through a tough time right, Deula's gone to ground I'm trying to find any mistakes her henchmen might make but…"

"Have the suit on standby for when Deula does resurface I'll bring her down no matter what it takes." She said slamming her fist down onto the wooden arm rest splitting the heart wood half down the middle. '_She's hurt enough people I care about and its time for Red-X to end her reign of terror.'_

* * *

**20:34 CDT West residence Central city July 26****th**** 2010**

Barry walked along Dinah and iris as they approached the house, Barry was a mess. After nearly losing his niece... his partner to a lowly crime boss like Dent he had up'd his game cutting out the chit chat and bringing hard justice to criminals of Central city.

"It's not your fault Barry; no one could have even imagined that someone would have been after Eve like that." Iris said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, he smiled weakly at her as they door opened in front of them revealing Mary West.

"How's she been doing?" Iris asked her sister in law as they walked into the house, Mary look just shrugged sighing as she did so.

"How anyone would be in the same situation, she hasn't left her room since coming home yesterday. She just types away at the computer so fast she wrecked the first keyboard she had and took the one from down stairs." She explained as they headed up stairs; they knocked on the door waiting to be let in. after a few moments Eve opened the door, she was a mess, her normal groomed appearance was tangle of unkempt red hair, she also clearly hadn't bathed once since getting back home.

"Can we come in Eve?" Dinah asked warmly already getting to work, after a few second she nodded and opened the door for them to enter.

"So how have you been holding up Eve?" Dinah asked looking at the girl with concern, from the bags under her eyes it was clear she hadn't slept a wink in two days; this was very worrying for heroine. Evelyn just shrugged.

"I'm holding up as well as anyone whose friend was burned alive in front of them; and right after they had just mended their friendship up again. I know you're going to ask me if I've been sleeping and the answer is no." she told them returning to the computer and resuming her work. "Each time I close my eyes I saw him again burning and I can't get rid of the feeling it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Eve, Victor did what he had to try and find you; you're not to blame." Iris tried to tell her niece, who was staring at the screen as a long series of diagrams and science jargon went down the screen.

"What have you been doing since you've gotten home then?" Dinah asked looking over the shoulder, staring at the data Evelyn had been shifting through.

"Appliances of our data… I think Deula's got someone helping her because with her level of education she couldn't weaponise this stuff… but there are people who can and I think someone at the H.I.V.E is helping her; it would explain how she knew about my encryption key and about the data at all." Evelyn told them before taking out a pen drive and handing it over to Barry who took it eyeing his niece as he did. "I know bats won't let me handle this as Kid Flash; but I thought the team at least could take care of Deula for me, give me some form of closure."

"Evelyn the league is already taking measures to locate and capture Deula but we're here because we worried about how you holding up Eve." Dinah said placing a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. '_At least this is something I can confide in others about.'_ She thought as she looked up at the blonde heroine.

"How about you and I have a private conversation about what happened ok." Dinah said as the others left the room, Evelyn turned the monitor off and turned to face Dinah who grabbed one of the folding chairs and sat down opposite Evelyn, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Evelyn when was the last time you ate anything?" she asked first going to the most important point if matter.

"Two hours ago, I'm not stupid enough to starve myself with my accelerated metabolism." She replied seeing Dinah give a small sigh of relief.

"So you say you have been having trouble sleeping then?" she moved onto the next topic of importance, it was Evelyn's turn to sigh looking down at her hands as she responded.

"I just can't sleep and it's not only because of the nightmares, I feel like I have to do something, anything to help bring Deula down and I can't do that if I'm sitting here wallowing in my own sorrow while the person who might yet be responsible for my friend's death, should he not pull through, is out there with my data doing god knows what with it!" she ended up shouting the last part, Dinah placed a hand once again on her shoulder.

"I know you want to help Evelyn and the research you have done will be of great help to the league. But you need to look after yourself or what Victor did would be in vain, work through the grief and regain your strength and then you'll be ready to lead your team once more ok?" she finished, lifting Evelyn's head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah ok you right… besides I doubt I smell all that good right now." She said smiling sarcastically, Dinah smiled back at her.

"Nothing a good long shower won't solve, I better go, but if you every need to sit down and talk all you need to do ask alright." Dinah said standing up, before turning to look at her once more.

"Try to get some sleep before anything else ok?" she said before leaving the room; closing the door behind her. '_She's right I don't even know how I haven't keeled over from exhaustion yet.'_ Evelyn thought as she saved her work and headed over to her bed, climbing under the covers bearing a large red lightning bolt she quickly fell asleep even if her dreams were undesirable.

* * *

**10:23 EDT Mount Justice July 27th 2010**

The team minus Kid Flash was assembled for action, though they were noticeable solemn without their leader present, Aqualad especially so, as leadership of the team fell to him now with Evelyn still recovering from the trauma of her ordeal, they faced Batman who was here in person for the mission briefing.

"As you are all aware four days ago the criminal Deula Dent kidnapped and tortured Evelyn West for purpose of acquiring the access code to her fusion plasma generator project. The reason for this is believed to make plasma based weaponry." Batman informed the team looking over them all. "This cannot be allowed to happen, if street thugs gain access to that kind of firepower then there will be devastation on the streets and massive civilian casualties. This is where you come in, you will track down Deula Dent and find out who she is in league with and recovery any weaponry you find from her and her men… any questions."

"What exactly are these plasma weapons capable of, I mean us three are indestructible to most conventional weapons right." Power-girl said gesturing to super boy and girl, the batman turned to face the monitor bring up a series data lists.

"According to Kid Flash the potential use of the data could be as a lethal bolt of super-heated gas or as a super powered teaser capable of incapacitating even someone with kryptonain physiology for a short time, such as you three." He informed them causing the three to look amongst themselves.

"Great more anti-kryptonain weapons if the solar emitters and heat beam refracting gel weren't bad enough on their own." Super-girl moaned to the rest of them the batman moved on to give the league locations they believe Deula to be possible hiding at.

"Don't forget the lead particle smokescreen." Super-boy said angrily as he folded his arms, he was pissed that something bad had happened to his friend and were waiting this long to do something about it, he was very fond of Evelyn as a friend. '_She never saw me as a weapon, but as a person from the moment we meet… even after I smashed her into the wall.'_ He thought to himself nearly missing the rest of the conversation.

"About the person who saved Kid what do we know about them, are they with the league or…?" Miss Martian trailed off towards the end as everyone focused their attention on her. Batman brought up the footage of warehouse where Evelyn was being kept, they stared as the person burst in on a motorbike, there were gasps of awe as the figure released beams of red light which turned into some form of sticky adhesive, as well as when the person appeared to teleport across the room in a burst of red light.

"Woe make's you gadgets look like you got them from toys r'us Robin." Power-girl said smiling glancing at robin who glared at her; causing the older girl to chuckle; but it was forced, Amelia was angry that one of her friends had been hurt badly and she had all this power and yet was unable to do anything about it, until now that is.

"They are clearly skilled in combat and utilising their unique abilities to dominate the battlefield; perhaps Deula seeks the better armaments to combat this person." Aqualad gave his assessment based upon his own experiences from his military training in the royal atlantean army.

"Agreed this _red-X_ has been active in shadows of Steelburg city for six months now; remaining undetected by me for that length of time is an impressive feat." Batman said with praise, something he rarely did, this alone pecked the team's interest. "This location is believed to the main hiding spot for Deula, here is a list of other sites.

"Good luck team." Batman said before dismissing the team to carry out their first mission under strength.

* * *

"So with Kid on the side-lines Aqualad it looks like you're leading the team now; who's your second in command?" Robin asked as he triple checked his equipment, the rest turned to face their new leader expectantly.

"You're really asking that right now, we should be out there getting the person who hurt our friend!" Power-girl said angrily to Robin as the others turned to face him.

"Hey I knew Evelyn a lot longer than you did, she is a good friend of mine especially considering she knows my secret identity, but the chain of command is there for a reason. I'd rather ask now than when we're in a life or death situation, I want to get this bitch as much as you guys do." Robin retorted folding his arms glaring at her in return.

"I believe that right should fall to super-girl now then, Miss Martian ready the bioship we have business in Steelburg city with Deula Dent." Aqualad said curling his hands into fists as he spoke when they entered the hanger bay.

* * *

**10:40 CDT west residence central city July 27****th**** 2010**

'_I hope the team's alright." _Evelyn thought lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and sighing. '_Aqualad should be a capable leader, I mean he lead us all those years ago… but with so many unknown variables… I wonder how victors doing.'_

She had tried going see Victor, but his parents hadn't wanted her to see him stating that he was in critical medical operations and no distractions could be allowed for surgeons, it was more likely they didn't want her anywhere near him seeing it as her fault about what happened to they're son.

"_**Eve you've got visitors, I'm sending them up."**_ her mom's voice carried up the stairs, eyebrows raised she looked at her door as she heard the sounds of multiply people coming up. The door opened and Garfield walked in looking at her with concern; he was followed by Christine, Alyssa and Natasha.

"What are you guys doing here; don't you have your projects to work on?" Eve asked them sitting up and staring at them; they passed a look amongst themselves before facing her again.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok Eve, we've been so worried about you considering everything that just happened to you, we checked the hospital but you had already been discharged... without telling us." Alyssa spoke up softly looking at her as she walked over and sat down next to her with Natasha on the other side of her.

"As well as anyone can be, considering what happened to me… to Victor." She trailed off at end looking down at her hands tears falling from her cheeks; Alyssa placed a comforting hand on hers before pulling the girl into hug.

"It's not you're fault girl its not like you're super-girl or one of those teen heroines; you just a skinny fifteen year old girl and Victor did what he did to keep you safe Eve because he cares about you." Natasha said forcing Eve to look her in the eyes as she spoke; Eve just looked down at her hands weakly.

"Have, have any of you seen how he's doing?" Evelyn asked looking at the friends worriedly, they shared looks between each other again.

"We don't know; his parents won't let anyone see him while he's being treated." Christine spoke up before the group fell silent, they were all thinking about their missing friend and we worried that he wouldn't pull through.

"You mom told us that you haven't left the house since it all happened so… feel like showing us the town?" Christine asked after few minutes getting off of the computer chair, Evelyn frowned at this request as she wiped away the tears from her face looking up at the blonde twin . '_It would be better for than sitting around and worrying about something I can't help with.'_ She thought looking over her friends faces.

"Aren't you worried I'm draw super-villains in?" she asked them sarcastically, this got a laugh from Garfield and small smiles from the rest.

"_Please_ me and sis live in Gotham city… beside if something bad happens then speedsters will save us, _in flash_." He added nudging his sister in the arm, getting rolled eyes from the group; except from Alyssa who hid a grin at the bad joke.

"So let the touring begin!" Garfield said dramatically dragging Eve to her feet; Natasha gave him a whack to the head.

"We came here to help her out, not to drag her all over the place you moron." Natasha said hitting him in the back of the head; he glared at her rubbing his head.

"What am I hit the head of the donkey." He grumbled as Eve shock her head; getting up.

"Well now that you mention it." Evelyn could help but say getting a laugh out of others and mutters from the only male present in the room.

"Come on then we've got a lot to see… how about we start with flash museum, its a must see in this city." She asked them grabbing her jacket.

* * *

**10:53 CDT Flash Museum Central City July 27th 2010**

"So this is the flash Museum, a bit egocentric to have your own museum when the other heroes only have the Hall of Justice for them." Garfield said whistling as they joined the throng of people for the tour of the place; Evelyn was dressed in simple blue jeans and black superboy t-shirt.

"It was a thank you to the speedster from the city after the Mirror realm incident, it's something they take pride in having it for him and besides both Aquaman and Superman have museum's too... the flash is every bit as big a hero as they are." Evelyn said rather aggressively, she was very fond of childhood hero and uncle. The others just shrugged as Linda Grant the Museum tour guide came forward.

"Well then everyone welcome to the Flash Museum for the central city's own scarlet speedster and contains exhibits for the central city's own golden speedstress, as well as those in memory of the retired patriot Jay Garrick the original flash." She began as they entered the main room with exhibits of the rogue's gallery and a large statue of the Flash

"It was created in 2007 after the Flash defeated the entire Rouges by himself and saved the city from their plan to separate Central City into a mirror realm and rule over it as tyrants." She went on as they passed displays of the Rogues: Captain Cold their leader, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave, Golden Gilder, the Top, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, the tricksters, and weather wizard. Evelyn remembered watching the fight and how much it had scared her at the time, it was a change from her old life and she believed it to be the Flash's greatest trail and his finest hour in beating them all single handily. They moved into the first exhibit room about the second Flash.

"The Flash II first made his appearance shortly after the announced retirement of the first Flash Jay Garrick and was first seen as a red streak across the city back in 2000; that name was coined by then local reporter Iris West, and if I'm not mistaken it appears that her niece is in the tour group with us today, hi Evelyn showing your friends around the museum?" she asked causing all eyes to hover over the red head, who began blushing like a tomato before quickly nodding to her the others smirked at the look on her face. Linda was a old friend of Iris and had her life saved by the flash back when she worked the streets, this job was just one way in which the Flash helped her turn her life around.

"He has faced off against the rogues time and time again as well as teaming up with Batman, Super and Green lantern before taking part in the legendary battle against the appolaxian invasion in February 2003: alongside Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder woman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter." she began explaining other parts of the Museum exhibits while Evelyn looked up at the donated speedster uniform. She imaged herself taken the scarlet suit when Barry's days were gone; she hoped that when that time came it was because he was retiring the cape and cowl for the quiet life of a retired speedster like Jay Garrick and not like how Wally West had truly ended his superhero career.

"Now then it's time for us to move on to the World's fastest girl, the Golden Speedstress herself: the Kid Flash Exhibit." Linda said as they walked into the familiar room bright yellow wall adverse to the red ones of the previous room. The first thing Evelyn saw was a mannequin of herself in the Kid Flash costume.

"As you all are probably aware, Kid Flash is the protégé of the Flash and she currently holds the world records for both fast woman alive and fastest child alive with a recorded top speed of Mach fifteen or a staggering 5 096.256 m / s, this speed was reached during the 2009 _world's fastest person _race to determine which of the speedster duo is deserving of the title world's fastest person currently held by the Flash with 7 394.0416 m / s, or Mach twenty-five reached during the same race for charity, perhaps this year will be different folks." She said with wink and a smile before continuing on.

"Kid Flash first appeared one year after this Museum was built in 2008 and began her exploits by taking care of an armoured truck heist as well as stopping several dozen muggings and averting life or death accidents… on her way to the heist. She was then seen two weeks later beside her mentor for the first time. She was the first female sidekick to appear for a league hero, followed a year later by the maiden of might herself, Super-girl, and stands as a reminder that it's not only the boys who can save the day. Though I'd like super speed myself for when I'm getting ready for date." Linda joked as they walked past the few exhibits of villain equipment's and plans she had personal foiled herself.

"I wonder what she does when she's out of the suit?" Garfield said gaining the others attentions. "I mean does she go to school, have boyfriend issues, worry about tests like a normal person does."

"Probably I mean these heroes got secret identities to live out don't they?" Alyssa said as the tour ended with a look at the original speedster Jay Garrick. "Who wants to go see a movie and I got the perfect one in mind: _Kick ass!"_

* * *

**11:10 EDT Steelburg City July 27****th**** 2010**

"We've arrived at Steelburg city." Miss Martian announced to the team as they flew over the city border pasted the St Damian's cathedral with its distinctive red rusted steel cross upon it's tower. They headed towards the west side industrial sector which also housed the poor district known as '_the works'_.

"Steelburg was once a major industrial centre, now it's being revamped by sponsors like Abigail Xander." Robin explained to them as they approached the first possible location, it was a dilapidated office structure.

"Who?" Power-girl asked looking at him puzzled; he just sighed and told her to forget it.

"Supers use X-ray vision to determine whether Deula is active at this site or not." Aqualad issued the command as the three kryptonians roamed their gaze over the structure stripping it layer by layer from their view. They eventually looked up shaking their heads.

"Very well we shall proceed to the next location." Aqualad as they headed off towards the other side of town. If you were to look at Aqualad then you would see on the outside that he was the model of calm and collected, but on the inside he was terrified that he would fail to locate Deula Dent and by that fail his first mission as leader. '_What would Kid do in situation?'_ he thought to himself thankful the link had yet to be established.

"Can't get a good vision must be lead in the layout permission to investigate Aqualad?" Super-girl asked looking behind her, Aqualad thought about before nodding looking over to Robin and Superboy.

"Robin, Superboy you're with Super-girl enter the subway network beneath the building and locate any traces of Deula Dent." Aqualad said watching the trio get out of their harnesses and deploy to the ground and away.

"Awwwhhh why can't I go too Aqualad?" Power-girl moaned from his left and folding her arms and sulking.

"I need someone who can rapidly move to support and fly and since Super-girl is leading the operation then it falls to you to be that reserve force." Aqualad informed her clearly giving her enough reason.

"Miss martian can fly." the girl grumbled to herself.

"_link established be careful guys." _Megan said over the link as the mental communication was established when the the trio disappeared into the structure.

* * *

"Ears open for radio waves Superboy we don't want to miss anything." Super-girl said as the familiar cackle of Robin signaled his departure into the shadows.

"Must you always do that." Super-girl muttered gaining a grunt of agreement from Superboy as they scanned the surrounding the corridors of rusting iron and damp covered walls. '_Are we sure Deula was ever here to begin with?'_ Superboy's voice came over the mind link and Super-girl had to agree with her cousin; this place seemed completely abandoned.

"**I'm surprised none of you realised the truth yet." **A voice sounded from thin air to their left, they turned to look as a figure materialised into view élite style, the leering white skull visible for all to see. "**I'll enlightening you then Deula's crew packed up and left, this place is too clean for such prime homeless turf and no one is crazy enough to live anywhere nearby a steampunk den."**

"Who are you and do you know where Deula is?" Superboy ordered walking up the person; who disappeared in burst of red light and appeared next to super-girl.

"**Your brother seems rather aggressive considering we're on the same side here, I'm Red-X by the way." **Red-X said casually, before going on once Robin had landed next to him starring. "**If you want find Deula then you're best bet is to work with me; choice is yours."**

"_you get getting this Aqualad?" _Super-girl asked having been giving a blow by blow of the conversation with red-X to their teammates back on the bioship.

"_Indeed invite him back to ship; I think it's time to take a leap of faith." _He told them as they gave their response to the masked hero and lead him back to the surface and to their ship.

Once the figure was standing in the middle of the Bioship the team could finally get a decent look at their friend's saviour: they were decked out in black armour bulked out at the chest with the long black cape, its inside was red and the hood down to reveal the white skull mask and red X on the forehead. They all stared at him in surprise; his gaze roamed over their faces before he responded in a metallic voice.

"_**Welcome to Steelburg Now then head to these coordinates I've just received a message from my support team about a lead for Deula's location."**_Red-X said his words coming out of a metallic voice distorter; folding his arms as he waited for a response.

"Why are the location's abandoned is Deula not in Steelburg city anymore?" Aqualad Asked after a pause, releasing his harness and getting to his feet to face Red-X. The unknown hero tilted his head as in deep thought before replying.

"_**you came to right city at the wrong moment."**_Red-X said causing looks of Confusion to appear in the teams face. **"**_**Allow me to elaborate, I have torn this city apart and found that Deula isn't here but as of now I know that she is in Star City… no doubt collecting her first shipment of experimental plasma weaponry… I propose an alliance between us heroes to bring down a mutual enemy."**_

_**"**Can we trust him?" _Super-girl asked over the mind-link.

'_Well he did save Evelyn's life from Deula back in jump city." _Miss Martian replied; looking towards the others.

"_He did sneak up to us without us being aware of his presence with ease too; he could be using us to get to Deula." _Robin said voicing the possible threat Red-X may pose to them.

"_But Red-X is a hero right; that makes him one of us." _Power-girl voiced her belief, glancing at the skull face hero.

"_Miss Martian read his mind and find out his intent it's the simplest way to do things." _Connor said trying to use his x-ray vision to see his face.

"_Great lead lined suit, no way to see who he is." _Connor told them, as Megan clutched her head suddenly groaning.

"_**I would advise against trying to read my mind again… the unique energy source for my suit creates a disruption field which scrambles mind waves from telepaths." **_Red-X informed them as they looked at Megan with concern.

"Can we trust you do what say and follow our chain of command if you are to work with us?" Super-girl asked narrowing her eyes at him; Red-X nodded after a few moments.

"How can we know you're telling the true?" Robin asked reasonably again looking at red's body language for the slightest tell. Red-X stared at for a few more seconds before doing something they never expected. He reached up for his helmet and removed it; causing a mass of blood red hair to spill out of its confines as they team looked upon the face of the seventeen year old billionaire Abigail Xander.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked smiling at their looks of disbelieve and shock, she grinned after a few seconds.

"You're a girl." Super-boy said after a few moments looking at crystal blue eyes; she flashed him a sly smile.

"Well aren't you the observant one handsome; yes I am girl and I'm your best chance to bring Deula Dent down, my reason well she hurt my friend for start, I owe it to Eve to bring Deula to justice for that and every crime she has committed since escaping from Blackmoor, not to mention her murder of my father two years ago." She told the team looking them in the eye as she informed them of her reasons for becoming the Red-X. "I decided to clean up my city and I can't do that until the Terror of Steelburg is behind bars where she belongs along with her entire gang of hoodlums… so can we work together on this or are you going to throw me out of this ship…thingy?"

"You have placed your Identity in our safekeeping… I think we can put our trust in your hands." Aqualad said walking over to her, hand extended; she accepted it smiling as she placed the helmet back on. "So why is Deula receiving her Shipment in Star City and not Steelburg City where her gang controls the territory?"

"**Because nobody would expect her go somewhere with both two residential league members and also where she has no influence or control on the city**." Red-X told them.

"It makes sense not even batman thought she might have headed to the opposite side of the country… so where in Star City is picking up her weapons?" Super-girl asked as a seat formed next to her and Red-X sat down in her hands resting on her lap.

"**A warehouse located at dock fifteen."** She told them.

"I just hope we reach Deula in time to stop her plans." Aqualad told them as they drew nearer to the city and their Target.

* * *

**16:50 PDT Dock fifteen Star City July 27th 2010**

The bioship flew in low over the container field of dock fourteen and heading towards warehouse at the next dock; Aqualad turned to face red-X.

"Can you deactivate your mindwave shielding so we can include in the team mind-link." Aqualad inquired to the Steelburg heroine; she nodded placing a palm to her head and adjusting something he couldn't see, before nodding to him. "Miss Martian if you'd please."

"_Link established." _The Martian's voice was heard in all their heads, red-x shuddered clearly spooked a little by the experiences.

"_You guys can't read my thoughts right cause I got somethings that are pretty private." _Red-X spoke across the link as the supers began searching for the steampunk gangster. Miss Martian smiled at her reassuringly.

"_Don't worry the link only covers thought speech so you still have rudimentary thought ability and memory searching that we can't see or interact with.'_ She informed her before adding cheerfully._ 'it's basically a radio com for the mind."_

"_We got targets patrolling the outside of the warehouse but their packing regular heat so no threat to us supers." _Power-girl told them pointing as the front viewing port magnified the spot and they could make out the figures dressed as dock workers.

"_Those are Deula's thugs she must be inside, hold on these guys are not steampunks… holy shit they're sinisters… Deula's working with Mr Sinister."_ Red-X said with great surprise, the others turned to face her blank looks on theirs. "_Your kidding me, none of you have heard about Mr sinister the shadow ruler of star city… the crime lord who strikes fear in the hearts of mortal men and no one even knows what he looks like?"_

"_Sorry doesn't ring a bell but I'm new to the hero gig, guess you can say I've been in a pod for most of my life." _Power-girl said as they turned to face Aqualad awaiting orders: he tried to think of what Kid Flash or his liege would do in this case, finally he settled on Kid's strategy for handling the happy harbour power plant divide the team in three teams but instead of a frontal engaging force he would have a stealth recon to keep track of the enemy command, have the super girls fly around giving them heads up while they took the outer patrols down and then head in to the warehouse all at one.

"Robin, Red-X , Miss Martian infiltrate and observe the dealing see if you can identify the players and find the manufacturer who is making the weapons. Super-girl and Power-girl fly high and locate the perimeter patrols for me and super-boy to take down once that is done the four of us will assault the warehouse while you three ambush soft targets and cut the head off the snake." He finished watching the team plus one nod before they deployed, Robin vanishing into the shadows with a cackle, while Miss Martian and Red-X just disappeared into thin air. Aqualad headed off with super-boy by his side as the two fliers called out targets for the pair to taken down while also systematically checking all the nearby containers in case Deula was hidden anything in them: occasionally hearing a yelp or groan as the kryptonain girls gave them more targets to take down.

"Prepare for assault you three we move in on my signal." Aqualad told his team as they moved to four sides of the warehouse.

* * *

"_There she is but I don't know who she's talking too." _Red-X said over the link as they crouched on the walkway watching Deula talk with the blonde haired woman in black and red combat armour.

"_Looks like Mercy: Luthor's bodyguard, but it can't be Mercy right?" _Robin thought as they reached eavesdropping range of pair.

"Well miss Dent I have to admit these weapons are everything my employer is seeking with these his plans will closer to fruition." The blonde woman said holding the green glowing weapon with its power pack to be worn on the operator's back.

"It's past all the all tests it will level the playing field and allow the crime syndicate to take one step closer to being able to face the league in open warfare." Deula said excitedly as fired the weapon into a target dummy reducing it a pile of burning molten slag; sudden beeping coming from Deula's side caused the gathered steampunks to grab their weapons and look alert.

"Capers… they've taken down the perimeter patrols, good thing my boys wear pulse monitors to tell me when they've knocked out lock and load boys." She shouted before stopping and looking up at the walkway before levelling the bulky rifle and firing green bolt after green bolt of ionised gas towards it, other gangsters started doing the same as Robin was forced to break cover as the Walkway collapsed under the withering barrage of plasma.

"Ha knew a caper was lurking up there, but I'm surprised it's the bat brat and not Red-X guess I scared him off." Deula shouted arrogantly

**You wish Dent!"** Red-X roared appearing above the crowd of thugs throwing a half dozen red Xarangs landing at the criminals feet and releasing knockout gas, the steampunks groaned coughing as they collapsed onto the floor. Their comrades in the sinister gang turned their guns upon the heroine but were distracted when they were levitated off the ground as Robin landed amongst them bostaff making short work of the henchmen. At this point the reminder of the team burst in from all directions. Superboy roared as barged into a rather large thug smashing him into a wall before charging over to stunned comrades and pounding them before they could react. Aqualad drew out his water bearers and pulled the water from the numerous pipes that doted the structure causing them to condense into a snake-like tendrils of hard water to strike and toss several goons around the space. Super-girl froze a group of thugs with her arctic breath before using her heat vision to sever several criminals power couplings leading to their power-packs rendering their weapons useless. Power-girl simply rushed into the fray heedless of the jets of hot plasma hitting her body as she bulled through anything stupid enough to stand in the heroine's way: she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Deula when she caught sight of her.

"You're mine Bitch!" she said flying over to top hat wearing villainess at high speed. Deula casually drew a bulky pistol from a holster switched something on its side and fired it point blank at Power-girl sending an arc of green lighting at her causing a terrible scream of agony to come from the girl who collapsed writhing on the floor at Deula's feet.

"I'm underwhelmed." She said before rushing over to massive hole in the wall left by power-girl; her contact had already left somehow but that didn't matter, getting away from these league brats did. Suddenly a familiar crackling sound and stench of ozone reached her nostrils as Red-X appeared in front her already executing a spinning kick.

"_Oaf!" _Deula cried as she was knocked into a steel container by the force of kick; she looked up at Red-X hatred in her eyes. "I'm getting bloody sick of seeing you're ugly mug X."

"**Look in a mirror sometime.**" Red-X countered before teleporting right in front of the girl just managing to dodge an arc of plasma from Deula's handgun, X swiftly disarmed Deula by grabbing her wrist and twisting while simultaneously fire a sticky blast from her hand to stick Deula in place.

"_Raaawww!" _Duela roared in rage struggling to get free before settling on glaring at Red-X. "No fair X cut me loose and we'll settle this like men."

"**How bout no you crazy steampunk bastard****."** Red-X said before walking over to group of heroes who had finished piling the arms and groaning thugs on the middle of the warehouse. "**Did you get her contact with the Sinisters?"**

"Unfortunately no, but Miss Martian may be able to retrieve some information from Deula's mind." Aqualad began before the three kryptonian's cried out and lunged for Deula who seemed to convulse for a second before glancing left and right clearly unaware of her surroundings as she began hurling abuse at the teen heroes as if seeing them for the first time.

"She crunched some sort of capsule in her mouth." Super-girl said forcing the girl's jaws open and revealing a false tooth and some green liquid around it. "No doubt meant for her to forget a set period of time given her behavior, probably to protect her partners DAMMIT."

"Calm down super-girl Duela has been captured and her men and weapons are in our custody; and now we know she's working with Mr Sinister the league can focus their efforts on finding him and his _crime syndicate._ But this we could not have done this without your help red-X you have our gratitude." Aqualad said walking over and shaking Red-X's hand, who placed her other hand to her head and sighed.

"**Great it gets worse."** She said turning to go.

"What trouble in Steelburg?" asked Miss Martian.

"**If only, I've got help my boyfriend run my company in my name and he needs help rehearsing for the next stockbrokers meeting." **She replied before disappearing in burst of red light.

"How the hell does she do that!" Power-girl asked as she and Super-boy ripped out the section of steel container Deula was adhered to and left it by the pile of groaning henchmen.

"Aqualad to league mission successful requesting clean up over." Aqualad told batman over the com, he'd have a fair bit of explaining to do but at least he could look Eve in the eye and tell her they got Deula wrapped in a ribbons for her.

"Plus we got a souvenir too!" Power-girl said happily holding up Deula's hat and trying it on; this sparked a cry of outrage from the girl who struggled even more now.

"Give that back you _whore!_" she shouted angrily; the effect was instantaneous the smile on power-girls face was gone replaced by a look of extreme angry as she began punching the gangster over and over again.

"Power-girl stop!" Aqualad order as the two supers restrained her; she throw them off before putting her fist through a steel container, the team stared at her as she began breathing heavily.

"I'm going back to bioship." She said with soft rage picking up the hat and gliding away.

"What the hell was that, she could have killed her!" Robin yelled angrily checking Deula's pulse and relieved to see that she had just been knocked out by the beat down.

"I don't know but I think you should let me talk to her." Super-girl said before headed after the girl, once Aqualad nodded.

* * *

"Come to check up on me?" she asked rather aggressively as she sat in her seat looking down at the purple top hat; super-girl walked over and sat in front of her turning the chair to face her.

"Mind sharing your problems." She asked softly watching her friend look up her eyes red from crying.

"I guess I never told you about my life before the pod have i." she said rubbing her eyes with her free hand; super-girl shook her head.

"I used to live in Brooklyn with my mom Karen Starr… we lived in squalor and poverty… but what was worse was that my mother had been selling her body to fuel her drug addiction to crystal meth for years." She paused placing the hat on the panel next to her. "One after a particularly violent… client I confronted her about it while she was drunk, we argued for hours as I told her she should have never have gotten herself into this world."

"And you what she said to me." She looked up her voice shaking as she started crying again, she went on before super-girl could reply. "She told me if she hadn't become a prostitute then I would never have been born… I was a mistake, a by-product of some business transaction. I couldn't take so I ran away and well you know the rest."

"Oh Amelia" Super-girl said before pulling the sobbing girl into a tight hug as she choked out her next words.

"And you want to know something else, I miss her! I miss her some much. All that time as a lab rat I only wanted to see my mummy again to tell her I'm sorry for what I said, that I just wanted us to be a happy family." She pulled away to look at super-girl in the face. "the first thing I asked you cousin when he fixed in his fortress thingy was to find my mom and I'm still wanting for him and bats to do it, how hard can it be to find one... hooker whose in the police database."

"I'll have some words with Kal-EL don't you worry, until we find her you'll just have to be a part of our family: the team." Super-girl said placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder after the others returned she managed to convince Aqualad to drop the issue stating that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

_Nearby…_

"See I told you Miss Dent would of great benefit to our organisation Miss Graves, not only has she successfully acquired the weapons I need but she also got us a covert method of contacting the designer, blueprints and locations of the five cache's she divided the rest of the first batch into… not to mention successfully denying the league any knowledge of our plans, well at least until the drug wears off in a months time but all the same she does think outside of the box wouldn't you say?" the male voice said rather jovially looking to his blonde aide who groaned before speaking.

"Of course your right Mr Sinister." She begrudgingly spoke of their newest partner.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think of my first side arc... i read about the ame-comi Deula Dent and i liked her look so i decided to reinvent her character into this universe, i also loved Red-X in the Teen titans so i decided to bring a revamped Red-X into this. Whether a certain Jason Todd gets adopted by a bat or an X is you choice entirely, i know it's spelled _Xenothium _in the teen titans but its just an 'a' instead of an 'e' plus i always wondered how the chemical worked so i thought about it altering pre-existing forms of energy like radiation and turning it into xanaton (pronounced _Xan-a-ton)_ particles which when excited in the right way produced varies different effects. on a different matter would you guys think that a red sunned kryptonian would have the same durability as an atlantean or more? i thinking like that as well as having above human level strength maybe on par with ravager or slade so 1,200 pounds let me know what you think.**

**As to the power-girl ending well she'll play a bigger part in the next chapter so i decided to give a little more background on her since all we really know is she likes hitting things, bluntly insulting people, and being a hero, i also decided to revamp cyborgs origin in this one too. leave a review on what you want more of, more detailed fight scenes, more interactions between characters... more young justice episodes, wait i can't deliver on that last one sorry:{**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire!**_


	6. Changes

**Chapter five: Changes**

**A/N: Me here, this one feels a lot shorter than the rest, i couldn't really add many other plot elements at this point so yeah. Anyway i had an idea a while back for a really good twist in the story, as for character ships... some i've preset out others well the opinions of you guys helps me make my mind up so feel free to leave a possible pairing in the review, though there are some which will b left untouched like supermartian.**

**Enjoy:}**

* * *

**17:10 CDT West residence Central City July 28th 2010**

"So this is where you live its rather nice Evelyn." Megan said as she followed Evelyn into the house with the rest of the team behind her; they were here to have dinner with Wests as well as to see how Evelyn was doing. "So where's the kitchen?"

"You know you don't have to help with cooking, me and my mom have it pretty much under control; besides most of the food's done we're just finishing it off." Evelyn told the happy Martian showing them the way to dinner area. Rudy West was already seated reading the newspaper and greeted them as they walked in. they all proceeded to sit down with the three supers sitting next to one another, Kaldur sitting at the head, Megan next to Conner and Dick at the opposite end from Kaldur.

"Food will be out in a few seconds." Mary West informed them coming through to take a seat by her husband; no sooner had she sat down then a strong wind blew through the room as bare table was covered with plates of food, a large roosted chicken in the middle with numerous side dishes. Evelyn appeared in her seat by her parents smiling at the team.

"Dig in… before I eat it all." She added gaining a bout of laughter from the assembled heroes.

"This is really good Evelyn you've got to give me the recipe for this soap its divine." Megan said taking a second helping of dish; Evelyn blushed slightly at the compliment. '_It should be it's one of yours… well it would be in a few years.'_ She thought before replying.

"It's just something I picked up from somewhere." She said picking her chicken leg clean, as Dick looked up at her, dumpling impaled on a fork.

"I'm surprised you know how to cook so well, but then again you do eat as much food as a T-Rex every day." He said biting down on thin air; he looked up sharply to see Evelyn eating his dumpling smiling like a great white shark.

"Oh I'm sorry were you going to eat this, my mistake only I have to eat like a T-Rex so I thought I'd start right now." She said smirking, as she ate it in front of him slowly. "So I heard from bats about how your mission went, you brought Deula down, managed to get all the prototype weapons and even discovered that she was working with this sinister guy; all in all you guys did a good job." She said to team eyes focused on Kaldur as she spoke; Amelia spoke up at this swallowing the contents of mouth before she did.

"We had help from Red-X, still can't believe the guy was actually some girl with blood red hair what was her name again… Abigail something…" she said looking thoughtful

"Abigail Xander!" Evelyn said with shock, she never imagined that her red haired friend could be a heroine like that.

"Yeah she said she knew you, I was surprised when I looked her up later and found out that she was a billionaire. I mean imagine someone like Bruce Wayne having a broad meeting then at night going out dressed in a costume and beating the crap out of muggers or something." Amelia went on piling some lamb chops on to her plate now. Evelyn eyes meet dicks and they smirked quietly.

"So Kaldur was it, are you really from Atlantis?" Mary asked looking at him as she spoke; he smiled before nodding at her and showing his gills.

"I am indeed Mrs West, I come from the city-state of Shayeris; ruled by Queen Na'ga. Though visible gills such as mine are common in that city-state you'd be surprised to find one in the capital of Poseidonis where my king resides." He informed her polite as ever; they went on discussing things from different traits in atlanteans, to culture and artistry, to the political structuring of it.

"So Kara how are you enjoying life on earth." Rudy asked addressing Kara who was finishing up her plate and who was eager for dessert to be brought out.

"Well enough, it was odd to see people who looked near identical to my own and yet whose culture was radical different in many respects. But I've been adjusting alright and now I've got another cousin so to speak things are better for me." She said happily wrapping an arm around Connor as she talked. "It wouldn't be rude to ask for some dessert now would it?"

"Of course not… though we're out of ice cream so will chocolate cake do?" she responded giving Evelyn a look as she did. '_Not my fault ice cream tastes so good.'_ She thought going red, the night went on with the Wests eventually bringing out the embarrassing childhood photos much to Evelyn's horror.

"Did she really use to read through the newspaper when she was four?" Dick asked grinning widely looking at the photo, Evelyn felt her ears burn as they went over her 'unbaby' like behavior. "Guess it shouldn't be surprising that she was always this smart."

"Then there was the time we caught her watching a David Attenbourgh documentary when she was two, trying to take down notes with a crayon." Rudy chimed in pointing at the aforementioned picture; the team let out gasps of awe at how 'cute' it was.

"I think I'll start cleaning up before I die from embarrassment." Evelyn told them getting up and using her super speed to clean up. Throughout the affair Amelia was notably quieter as she watched the West family at it. She excused herself and headed for bathroom, once there she rested her head against the wall tears running down her face. '_Where are you mom, why hasn't batman told me how the search is going?'_ She thought wondering about why the batman had yet to tell her a single bloody thing about how the search for her mother was going, she promised Kara she wouldn't lose it again, but it was hard when you're being kept in the dark about something like this.

Soon enough the meal was over and Evelyn said goodbye to the team until Bats and Canary gave her the green light to lead the team again.

'_This means four more sessions with Canary before that's Gonna happen.'_ She thought getting dressed for bed; she glanced at her calender and groaned realising it was Alyssa's birthday on the 1st of August. '_I nearly forgot… she would never forgive me, *mental sigh*looks like I'm shopping tomorrow.' _

She had stopped trying to reach Victor after finding out that he wasn't seeing anyone, Natasha and Evelyn's project had been shut down and they're work confiscated by the staff, all copies of encryption keys were to be given to the staff as well.

* * *

**13:12 CDT Central City Mall Central City July 29****th**** 2010**

'_What to get her… how about earrings.'_ Evelyn thought to herself absentmindedly removing the wisps of hair which had snagged on her own earrings. She walked past a group of children about twelve going about who their favorite superhero sidekicks are.

"Robin is the best I'm mean he was so young when he started, plus he's around our age and works with _batman_." One girl said hearts in her eyes wearing a boy wonder t-shirt.

"No way super-girls the best followed by power-girl and then superboy." A brown haired boy spoke up wearing a superboy shirt.

"No Kid Flash is the best she can run at the speed of light plus she lives in the same city as us!" Another blonde haired girl wearing a Kid Flash t-shirt piped up causing the others to laugh at her.

"Please Jesse running really really fast doesn't make you a hero, gadgets and martial arts, super strength and flying makes you a hero; you idolised the wrong person." The black haired girl said laughing loudly; causing the girl to look downcast. There was a sharp gust of wind as the kids looked up to see a girl dressed in a yellow friction suit.

"Hi Jesse was it couldn't help but hear that you see me as an idol is that true?" Kid asked the girl who was staring at her as if she couldn't believe she was really there; the girl just nodded slowly kid smiled before disappearing and reappearing beside the girl a camera in hand. There was a flash of light as the camera went off and the girl found the signed the photo in her hand with the words

_**To Jesse my fan it's for people like you I put the suit on each day**_

_**Signed Kid Flash**_

Evelyn leaned on the glass Bannister looking down at the excited girl looking at the photo grinning as she did, her friends crowded around her. '_Nice to know I've got at least one fan out there.'_ She thought smiling a lot happy than she had been before. She headed off to get Alyssa's present.

* * *

**19:21 PDT Red Rose restaurant Jump City August 1****st**** 2010**

Evelyn walked up to the restaurant doors she was wearing a nice black dress with an overcoat and heels. Barry had driven her; he was still very worried about his niece as he said goodbye.

"I'll pick you up later ok." He shouted to her through the open window as she waved him off before turning to head in. the joint was a rather nice Chicago style high class place, '_and yet its owned by Oswald Cobblepot.'_ She thought walking through the place looking for Alyssa's table she caught sight of the girl wearing a nice scarlet dress sitting next to Francine Langstrum in a pale ice blue dress, her hair in done up for the occasion just like Evelyn had and Natasha wearing a midnight black dress just like Eve. She headed over towards them, the three girls standing up to greet her when she came in to their field of vision.

"Eve how its going girl you're looking much better." Natasha said walking over and hugging the red head tightly, the other two girls went over to give her hugs as well.

"Did Victor say he was coming?" Evelyn asked tentatively; the girls looked at her sadly before shaking their heads. They all sat down again as they waited on the twins to get here from Gotham.

"He sent me a present… but said he couldn't come as he was still recovering from the ordeal." Alyssa said quietly as she opened Evelyn's present and lifted out the silver dolphin earrings. "Thanks eve you remembered I love dolphins. They sat down and chatted away while waiting on the final two to come.

"So Alyssa hows the collagen experiment going it must be a real privilege to work with professor Stein." Natasha asked looking at the birthday girl who was trying on the earrings.

"Really good its amazing stuff; did you know the alloy once bounded to collagen becomes almost indestructible due to high strength molecular bonding between the alloy and collagen with this we could create earthquake proof structures… if we can find something to stabilize the bonding." She said going full on geek on them, they chatted about her work and with Francine's on using bat genes to cure human deafness.

"Sorry we're late Joker blow up the rail-line to Gotham _Again_, we had to take a long detour to Bludhaven station and then well you know the rest." Garfield said wearing a black suit while his sister wore a rich emerald dress. They both handed over their presents; Alyssa raised an eyebrow as Garfield handed her an ornate make-up mirror.

"Really Garfield." Evelyn said looking at him harshly, sure wally forgot valentines day a few years in a row but he always remembered artemis's birthday.

"Hey it's the thought that counts… besides I think you'll like what you see inside." Garfield said pouting as Alyssa still kept her eyebrow raised opening the compact mirror to reveal.

"Woe now that's a present." Natasha muttered looking at the silver necklace complete with silver dolphin with sapphire eyes.

"Garfield this is… how did you afford it." Alyssa asked looking at him as she tried it on; Garfield looked smug now as he straightened up his suit looking pleased with himself.

"Well the chain wasn't too bad; but then I a saw a silver broach with a few sapphires in it in a pawnshop, from there it was easy to reforge it into a dolphin, so you like it?" He asked smiling; she smiled slyly before pulling forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes I do Garfield thank you." She said blushing slightly as she looked down at it; they ordered up food chattering about a variety of things: how they expected the new classes to be, how Evelyn's therapy was going.

"You know its around this time of year I wonder what my parents are doing… if they ever think about me." Alyssa said looking down at her risotto; she had been two when she had been given up for adoption in jump city westgate orphanage… no one ever did adopt or even foster her, when she was ten her natural intellect landed her a spot in the H.I.V.E complete with dorm, the first person she meet was the twins and it was Garfield who was the first person to give her a birthday present. "I'm glad I get to spend my birthday with you guys, you make me feel special every year and my sixteenth is no exception."

"You've been rather quiet Christine everything?" Natasha asked the girl who was staring at birthday candles on the cake; Garfield frowned at her before clicking his Fingers causing her to jump startled.

"Yes?" she asked looking at them bleary eyed before nodding vigorously. "Yeah I'm fine great party Alyssa. They looked at her but she seemed to go out of it again.

"Listen guys I'm heading off to bathroom be right back." Evelyn said before getting up and heading over to the crowded bathroom. '_What was up with Christine she seemed… in trance-like state.'_ She thought as she finished up and headed over to wash her hands; a young girl of around seven with ashen skin, purple eyes, and raven black hair wearing a purple hoodie and black jeans; she stared at her unblinkingly.

"Hey kid is everything alright, lost your parents or something… do you want me to get a member of staff?" She asked looking down at the girl who stared at her coldly.

"you shouldn't be in here." she said simply; this caused Evelyn to frown at her, '_what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ she thought looking down at her.

"And what does that mean? Why shouldn't I be in here?" Evelyn asked the girl.

"Because this is a girl's bathroom." She said coldly.

"I am a girl." Evelyn told her confused, watching the girl shake her head.

"No you're not; you're a guy I can see you for what you truly are." She said gaining the attention of the other people in the room; they started whispering, Evelyn was starting to get angry at what the girl was saying.

"So tell me then, what do you see when you look at me that makes you think I'm a guy." She said aggressively to the little girl who didn't even blink.

"A guy taller than you with red hair, green eyes and wearing some sort of yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest." She said this caused the gathered crowd to break up muttering about mentally challenged children; Evelyn just stared at her wide eyed, '_How the hell did she do that, she just described wally's appearance to a T.' _she thought watching a woman run into the room.

"Rachel what's taking you so long?" A woman in her mid-twenties came into the bathroom, she looked like an older version of the young girl; she saw her staring at Evelyn and hurried over to grab her "I'm really sorry if she's been bothering you Miss, say sorry Rachel."

The girl looked at her mother for a few moments before turning to look back at Evelyn. "I'm sorry for saying you weren't a girl."

"There see all's better now, come along Rachel we better head home." Rachel's mother said looking really worried now as she held the girls hand and walking out of the restroom.

'_Who was that girl and what did she mean by 'seeing me for what i truly am' how did she know about wally? '_Evelyn thought as she washed up and headed back out to join the others, they turned to look at her as she sat down at the table.

"We were starting to get worried eve you were gone a good while." Natasha said drinking her cola.

"Some seven year old was standing there saying I wasn't a girl, she was pretty creepy too." Evelyn said shivering as the others glanced at her when they heard this.

"_What a weird girl, I mean your clearly a girl Eve." _Francine signed to them as they began finished up the meal.

"So anyway Alyssa, I was thinking Maybe we could go see a movie later on in the week… Just the twp of us." Garfield asked looking at her as finished off the last remnants of her food; she paused as did the rest of them to look at him.

"Garfield are you, are you asking me out on date?" Alyssa asked looking at him her eyes wide as blonde blushed rubbing his head before nodding at her. "Why now, I mean you and me always argued."

"I've always liked you, but I was just too nervous to ask you out before." He said looking at her then at Evelyn. "After I heard about what happened to Evelyn and Victor, I imagined it happening to you… I didn't want to go through life without telling you how I really feel so will you go out with me?"

"Sure why not." She said smiling as Garfield began grinning happily.

"Great so how about-" he began before being cut off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL!" Natasha shouted looking at Christine; the rest of them turned to see the girl with her right hand in the flame of the candle turning red from the heat of the flame, yet the girl had a blissful look on her face. Garfield immediately reached over and pulled her hand away and poured her glass of water over it. Natasha went to get a member of staff while Evelyn reached into her bag and got out an antiseptic spray from her utility belt.

"Why did you do that?" Evelyn asked her applying the spray as the girl looked confused as a member of staff came over with a first aid kit.

"I don't know what came over me." She said slowly looking at her brother confused. He looked back at her scared.

"Listen guys I'm taking Christine home sorry about missing out on the cake Alyssa." He said wrapping his coat around his sister; the birthday girl looked concerned as she told him it was alright.

"The 6th Garfield, I'm good for the movie on the 6th." She called after him as he left.

"Not the way I wanted my sixteenth to end." Alyssa told the three remaining girls as she moved the cake into the Taxi, they agreed to finish it off at a later date.

"So she's going on a date with Garfield, i did not see that coming." Natasha said as they watched the girl head off back to her dorm.

"I knew they liked each other deep down… but what was with Christine?" Evelyn said looking at her friend who just shrugged as her ride pulled up.

"We'll have to ask and find out I guess." She said before heading off to home in Jump City. Evelyn looked back on the day's events in her mind; she eventually remembered the creepy girl and shuddered; what if she wasn't the only one who could see the Wally in her.

"Good Party?" Barry asked as she got into his car ten minutes later; she looked at him before simply saying. "Eventful."

* * *

_Nearby…_

"Remember what me and Mr Blood have told you Rachel about using your powers on people… I want you to live a normal life and Mr Blood says that you must learn to control your powers for that to happen." The mother told her young daughter in the side alley next to restaurant; the girl looked down at her feet.

"Sorry mom It just came on naturally… can we go home now?" she asked looking up at her as she hugged the woman.

"Yes sure, but its dangerous to walk home at night in this area and that meal cost more than i thought... why not… I guess it being late at night and all." She went onto say looking down at her girl who nodded before her eyes turned black and the shadows enveloped them both.

* * *

**7:34 EDT National Art Gallery Metropolis August 3****rd**** 2010**

"Thanks again for coming guys, I know it's a bit early, but it will be enjoyable for all of us to go see the new art exhibit at the gallery." Kara said to Amelia and Connor as they walked up the stone steps towards the public building. Connor just shrugged, while Amelia looked off distantly a lot on her mind. "By the way the Conner tonight me and Kal are having dinner with the Kents you're welcome to come along if you want."

He looked up and was about to answer when they all heard the sounds of screaming with enhanced hearing. They two girls dove behind a pillar and changed in a flash before turning to face Conner.

"Want a lift?" Super-girl asked watching him shake his head.

"I'll manage." He said simply before leaping towards the source of the screams; the girls exchanged looks before flying after him at high speed. They came across the sight of several cables snapping as the bridge began to buckle as the road seemed to crack, the two girls fly under the bridge and began holding it. Power-girl moved over to help superman while he sealed the cracks with his heat vision just like super-girl was doing, when a suddenly quake breaks his concentration.

"Power-girl finish sealing this up I'll see to the cars." He said without noticing the panicked look on the girls face as he headed up top to deal with the civilians. '_Shit shit shit! What do I do, I don't have working heat vision.'_

"What are you waiting for Power-girl seal the bridge already?" Super-girl said looking at her confused; the girl looked back pleadingly.

"I can't use heat vision; help please." She begged surprising the blonde who flew over immediately to seal the bridge for her.

"Every time I try to do I just get these headaches and it goes scatter shot, when I pushed myself I ended up passing out." She explained with tone of shame and frustration about her, Super-girl placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before gesturing for her to follow as she went up to see how the boys were doing.

* * *

_Early with superboy…_

He landed on the bridge a little harder than he intended but the ground seemed to hold. He began pulling cars away from the edge before noticing a school bus begin to slide over the edge; moving fast he grabbed the bumper of the bus and began pulling having difficulty getting traction on the ground before the bus was suddenly lifted causing him to fall down. Looking up he saw superman carrying it before he sat it down on the ground next to them.

"I had it." He said slightly irritated at the look he was getting.

"I didn't want to take the chance, as it stands you landing could have destabilized the whole structure of the bridge." He said rather bluntly, this further infuriated the clone who retorted.

"it didn't." he said staring at superman.

"but it could have, we don't yet know the limitations of your powers." He went to say; this caused doubt to form in superboy's mind, all he wanted to be was like superman to be up to his level.

"well maybe you could… you know help me figure it out." He asked rather quietly looking at him pleadingly.

"Batman's got that covered." Superman said unable to look the boy in the eye, before cutting off his next words by answering him com-link. "Superman."

"_**This is Green Arrow requesting immediate league assistance we're getting hammered here, I have no idea what it is but we need help." **_The archer's panicked voice sounded in the hero's ear.

"Woe arrow slow down what's attacking." He asked trying to clarify the situation; '_he's with black Canary and both have their new protégées with them.' _

"_**It's some kind of robot or android just get over here before he ends up killing speedy or wildcat." **_The worried voice replied.

"I'm on my way now." He informed the archer before turning to face the boy awkwardly seeing the look on his face. "Sorry superboy."

He turned to leave before remembering all the things Kara had told him while hitting him with a crowbar, he had a weird cousin; he looked back at the boy and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if Kara's told you but we're having dinner tonight with my parents." He began forcing himself to meet the boys gaze as he looked up surprised hardly daring to believe it. "I know it's not what you're asking but… it's small steps… it's not easy for me but nor is it fair on you… so would you like to come."

"Sure of course." The boy spoke quickly looking somewhat happier with the situation.

"Seen you then superboy." He replied before heading over to aid Black cannery and Green Arrow; his communicator went off. "Already on my way Bruce."

"it's about time you got your act together." Was all the billionaire said before hanging up.

"See all it took was a mixture of blunt force trauma and some words of wisdom from his cousin." Super-girl said heading over to superboy who was smiling somewhat now. Neither noticed the look on Power-girls face as she made up her mind on next course of action.

* * *

**13:06 EDT Mount Justice August 3****rd**** 2010**

The echoing sound of air hockey goal going off was audible throughout the cave as the Evelyn stood triumphant over her three team mates.

"Told you; you can't beat a speedster." She said grinning smugly; the others looking at her daggers in their eyes as the sound of the Zeta beams announced the arrival of the rest of the team.

**Recognised Superboy B05 Super-girl B04 Power-girl B06**

They watched the supers pile out of the blinding light, Evelyn was surprised to see superboy smiling.

'_Guess things went down differently in Metropolis.'_ She thought before noticing the depressed look on Amelia's face as she headed off in the direction of the living quarters, and her room.

"How Metropolis go you guys." Megan asked watching superboy beam at her.

"Well" was all he said before another voice rang out through the cave.

"Ready for training everyone." They turned to see three figure emerge out of the shadows; one was Black Canary, another Martian Manhunter, the third one however was a man in what looked like a full black combat suit with retracted metal blades on his gauntlets and a rather intimidating mask with no visible mouth and two slit like red lenses over the eyes and a pair of pointed ears more bat like than cat; Evelyn realised that his left arm was in a sling, he must have been six feet tall probably leaning towards six one.

"Black Canary, Uncle j'ozz." Megan yelled excitedly before running over to hug her uncle; he embraced her warmly causing Power-girl's fists to tighten.

"Megan I was in the neighborhood and I thought about coming over to see how you were adjusting." He said affectionally.

"A few bumps but I'm fitting in well right guys." She said as the team gave her thumbs up.

"that's all i could ask for." he said happily.

"Stick around." Black Canary said; causing Evelyn to frown turning around to see Amelial standing in the passage entrance looking at her. "Class is in session."

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new partner Adrian Hollow the new Wildcat." She said warmly gesturing to him as he reached up with his free arm to remove the mask. He had short blonde hair with a long fringe and bright green eyes; he couldn't be older than sixteen.

"Sup guys." He greeted them smiling, they went forward to greet him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Evelyn West Kid Flash." She told him as the rest introduced themselves, Kara smiling brightly at him. Amelia was rather distinct when she greeted him; Evelyn was beginning to worry about the girl. '_Something's up with her and I have no idea what.'_ She thought annoyed at the new variables she had to work around.

"What happened to your arm and are you joining the team?" Robin asked pointing to the Arm; at this he grinned sheepishly before replying,

"Well I guess you could say I took on the league all at once." He said with a look to his mentor who just shook her head smiling. "As to the joining this is how did you put it a 'socialising with my future comrades', I've only really just started the hero gig it may be a while before I'm ready for the next level; besides I'm out of the fight for a week at least with this arm."

"With the introductions out of the way let's get on with the training." Black Canary told them walking forward on the metal circle which lit up as the training computer was switched on.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you; everything my mentors throw at me." She began taking off her jacket and wincing at the pain. "As well as my own bruise"

"What happened?" Megan asked concerned looking at the bandages and the fresh bruises; Canary smiled at her.

"the job." She said simply before looking over them. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting; I'll need a sparring partner."

"I'm game." Evelyn said walking forward onto the ring. '_Round two I'm only sixteen years rusty… plus no muscle memory with the new body.'_ She thought sliding into a fighting stance focusing on Canary's every move; she struck suddenly with a feint meant to be blocked, Evelyn resisted the powerful urge to block it and instead side stepped the blow before launching a quick nerve cluster on the arm, despite this she felt something hook around her leg as was suddenly body slammed with Canary's shoulder causing her to topple to the ground, as the light turned red and a fail appeared.

"Nice strike, I'm surprised you resisted the lure, it gets Flash every time." Canary said helping Evelyn to her feet. "Now then did anyone see what she did right and what she did wrong?"

"She focused on your weak spot while you attacked her strongest asset and turned it against her." Kara said knowledgeable. "I learned it from the basics of a kryptonain martial art form."

"Correct she did good job for someone with limited training, now then whose next." She said looking over the group.

"What about you Amelia weren't you excited for combat training." Megan asked Amelia who looked at her before heading into the ring; Evelyn noticed Adrian frown as he stared at Amelia clearly seeing something she couldn't. She got into a fighting stance but something seemed off, like she wasn't focused on the training at hand. She lunged forward Black Canary sidestepped grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder. Robin sniggered before Kara shot him a red eyed glare that shut him up fast.

"Sloppy again." Canary barked as Amelia's fists tightened further as she lunched a haymaker only to thrown again. "Your angry good channel that angry think before you-"

She was cut off as Amelia roared before charging forward in an attempt to tackle Canary; the team groaned as she was dodged then tripped landing face first into the ground.

"You're not thinking you need to act not react to the situation at hand." She told her, but the girl clearly wasn't hearing a word she was saying as she began throwing a series of wild punches that Canary dodged with easy until she pulled back for another swing only to find a powerful grip on her wrist; she turned to see Adrian staring at her eyes fiercely.

"The angry won't help you; it will only make it worse." He told her calmly as she panted before looking down. At that moment the screen came alive as Batman's face appeared on it.

"Batman to the cave, five hours ago a new menace attack Green Arrow, the new speedy, Black Canary and Wildcat, the attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers of its opponent, they called for league assistance which proved to be disastrous as the Android gained more and more powers from each new combatant."

"Woe one guy with the speed of flash and strength of superman as well as other powerhouses of the league; that's bad." Evelyn said watching the footage of a young girl around her age with blonde hair wearing the red speedy uniform being thrown into a tree and wildcat being used as a club to batter away the two mentors. It got worse when the league reinforcements arrived.

"It took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantled the android." Batman finished receiving a startled response from robin.

"An android? Who made it T.O Marrow?" he asked hastily.

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think it was him." Batman responded to his protégée.

"it bears the signature of professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter informed them gravely.

"Ivo but I thought he was dead." Aqualad spoke up shocked.

"So we thought or hoped." Canary said darkly to him.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised we're sending two trucks containing the androids parts to star lab facilities in boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken, we'll have additional decoy trucks just in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover the remains; you will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"And this requires all seven of us to be deployed." Amelia spoke up glaring at Batman; everyone glanced at her nervously.

"You had something better to do with your time." Batman challenged her, she walked forward unflinching.

"Depends I could ask the same thing of you and your promises." She retorted causing the cave to deathly quietly as every eye opened wide in shock.

"We'll discuss this after the mission at hand." Batman said before the screen blanked out.

"Coordinates received." Evelyn said checking her holo-com, before looking at the team. "Lets go guys."

"Whats going Amelia I thought you said it was under control." Super-girl asked grabbing her arms, the girl pulled it free before retorting. "I thought I did."

"Didn't take him long to replace Roy." Robin commented quietly receiving a glare from wildcat.

"He left the position vacant if I remember hearing correctly." He whispered with venom in his voice.

"Enough both of you!" Evelyn hissed at them; but her mind was reeling at the sight of the red archer and with the sudden change in Amelia's behaviour, '_what's going on with her, she's clearly replacing Superboys role in this mission on taking down Amazo but why is she so hostile all of a sudden.'_ She thought confused as well as that she was wondering how the new archer will affect Artemis's cover for being on the team.

"So Wildcat any advice, I mean since you've faced the Android before?" Super-girl asked looking at the tall hero.

"Yeah don't let humpy get back together again or your all fucked." He said with laugh waving them off.

* * *

**20:08 EDT Linchfield County August 3rd 2010**

The teams were set up, Aqualad, Super girl, Superboy and Miss Martian would handle the Boston one, Super-girl had even asked for Power-girl not to go to New York which perked Kid's suspicions since she told her that it was her hometown but without good reason she couldn't stop her. That left Power-girl, Kid Flash and Robin to handle Amazo and the New York route of their journey. The signal was given and they were off splitting off to head north and south along the road.

"**Good luck team and keep alert ok." **Kid spoke over the radio hearing the team respond with affirmatives.

"So Power-girl mind telling me your problem?" She asked the girl who sighed before responding to her.

"Batman promised me he'd find my mother for me back in July, it's been almost a month and he's yet to tell me a single thing about how the search is going and I'm losing patience fast." She said angrily, revving the bike and pulling ahead towards the truck. Kid and Robin shared a look before robin spoke up.

"Power-girl you can trust me when I say this, when Batman promises you something about family then he'll do everything in his power to make it happen, he's not the sort to keep a family broken." Robin told her softly and with conviction. She just snorted derisively. Suddenly a dozen green cackling shapes emerged from the cornfield on either side of the truck and swarmed over the outside of it.

"Move in protect the parts." Kid Flash ordered before ditching the bike and speeding towards the truck as Robin engaged his battle mode as the hovering unit lunched a series of red laser blasts taking down a score of Monkeys before a another two dozen lunched from the sides and destroyed the drone. Kid raced past the monkeys placing detonation patches on them clearing the side of the truck while Power-girl moved across the top smashing the Monkeys away.

"Robot monkeys totally Ivo." Kid said with a monotone voice as took down another half dozen only for more to swarm the truck. A sudden explosion from the side of the truck as the Monkeys flew away with Power-girl in hot pursuit. The truck seemed to loss control force Kid to remove the seven man team from the truck before it could enter a death roll.

"Power-girl come in what is your location." Kid spoke into her com but only hearing static. "Dammit her com must have been hit or something."

"I might be able to get a location off this intact monkey drone but it will take time." Robin said.

"**Kid we lost our cargo, damn monkeys dragged the guards into the stratosphere so super-girl couldn't give chase and super-boy got blinded so the monkeys lead him on a wild goose chase with their damn laughing." **Aqualad informed her over the com.

"Got it their both converging on Gotham city." Robin said glancing at his ruined bike before seeing Kid's evil smile.

"Hope you didn't have a large lunch." She said before picking him up and running towards the signal and their missing teammate.

* * *

**21:21 EDT Gotham City August 3****rd**** 2010**

She watched the damn robot monkeys enter and close the carriage's compartment doors so. She grunted amused before powering right through the roof landing in the carriage lit only the green of the monkeys.

"Oh Hello there." A creepy and ungodly annoying voice reached Power-girls ears as she turned to face the light source and saw a creepy old man with red hair and awful fashion sense standing there.

"You're Ivo I'm whelm." She grunted crackling her knuckles audible; he just grinned as placed a hand on his chin.

"I'm guessing by the lack of the**_ S_**, the different colour scheme and missing 'super' from the name your some bastard child from some fling superman had and didn't get the right to wear daddy's crest did you." He retorted sealing his death warrant as Power-girls face contorted into one of pure rage.

"You so dead right now." She hissed out with quiet rage, as he gestured towards the robot monkeys. "First the monkeys then you."

"I see you've meet my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators." He said with pride as they monkey leaped towards Power-girl cackling madly. She took a deep breath before freezing the MONQI's and calmly crushing them under foot as she walked forward. "And after I spent some long thinking of an Acronym for monkey, will lets see who's weapon is better shall we: my amazing Amazo or that old coot Anderson's so called 'supersoldiers'… even if you are the defective one."

"**Accessing Captain Atom**" a voice sounded form behind Ivo as a blast of energy slammed into power-girl sending her flying in the back of the carriage.

"Guess superman was right to deny you the _shield_ you wouldn't have done it any justice... i guess the part of you you got from your mother is the reason your so pathetic." he went on smugly; she looked up roaring flying straight at the Android.

"**Accessing Black Canary."** Amazo said as his lower jaw opened and an ear splitting noise halted the girl in front of him.

"I guess that struck a nerve... Amazo strike a few more." he said as the Android advanced on her.

"**Accessing: Superman." **it said as it hooked her through the back of the carriage.

"I know I have orders to capture her if possible but it would be more valuable to see how much brute force it takes to kill a Kryptonian." He said sadistically before turning to face his creation. "Amazo terminate her Priority Alpha."

Amazo walked out the carriage to see the dented bulldozer voided of any heroines.

"**Access: ****Martian Manhunter." **He said turning intangible as Power-girl drove herself to the train floor growling. "**Access: ****Superman."** He said grabbing her and falcon punching her towards a distant building.

* * *

_With Kid Flash and Robin…_

"So where to now or do we need to stop so you can hurl… again." Kid asked watching robin staring at his com screen.

"Its changed course, before it was heading through Gotham now its… ITS HEADING FOR MY SCHOOL!" he said with shook as they sped towards Gotham Academy with all haste. '_Artemis should be close as well.'_ She thought of Wally's lover and worried how she would be able to keep it together being around her again. '_we'll overcome that hurdle when we get to it.'_ She told herself.

* * *

Power-girl smashed head first into the trophy case reducing the awards to scrap metal. The Android walked up to her, she throw a hay-maker which it caught before spinning her and lobbing her towards the lockers, she smashed into them landing in a heap in front of one. She got up and looked at the contents, she regretted doing that as she saw the photo of a girl with her parents and baby sibling. She gently closed the locker before bear tackling the Amazo who simple turned intangible and then blasted her with captain Atom's power; she crashed through the wall into the gymnasium and noticed Ivo watching from the bleachers.

"You put the brilliance of Anderson to shame you do know that don't you." He said tauntingly causing her to bellow in rage before charging at Amazo who winded her with a uppercut before heat blasting her into the ground, he was about to curb stomp her when she felt hands wrap around her and drag her away.

"You hurt Power-girl?" Kid Flash asked with concern looking the girl in the eyes; she clambered to her feet.

"You know I've had worse." She spat grimly before the three of them began to tackle Amazo, suffice to say it didn't go much better than last time.

"You know you're all poor imitations of the originals there no point in Amazo studying and copying you." Ivo said to their frustration.

Kid speed around the Android before going in towards him ready to strike... before being thrown away like a rag doll.

'_Damn it, i can't just glance it, i need to hit it head on, if only there were more of me then we could hit it from multiply angles.'_ she thought trying to increase the momentum behind her blows. she was going around the Android faster and faster yellow lightening sparking as she created after images of herself... then it happened she broke off to go speeding towards the Android... just as four other kid flashes did like wise, they were trailing a yellow blur steam and crackling with yellow lightning before they smashed into the android one after the other; each disappearing but to the Android it was like being hit by a kryptonian... five times at once sending it crashing into the wall, Ivo's smiled died.

"Woe what was that kid?" Asked Robin surprised at the constructs of pure kinetic energy; Kid shrugged clueless as him as to how she did it, she had focusing on herself going faster while imagining there being more than one of her, but that couldn't be the reason... could it. she used the reprieve to tell the two her plan speeding between them both.

"You think I'm nothing don't you will I'll show you what I can do!" Power-girl roared leaping towards the old man; who cried out in fear scrambling away.

"Amazo protect your master priority alpha." He said leaping to avoided power-girl's lunge.

"**Accessing ****Captain Atom." **He said before blasting her away, as Robin kicked Ivo across the room and Kid ran towards him.

"**Accessing ****Superman."** He said stomping the ground causing Kid to veer off to avoid the attack, Robin prepared to throw the Birdarang but a MONQI chose that moment to latch onto his face causing the plan to fall to pieces.

"**Accessing ****Martian Manhunter." **Amazo said as a black object went flying towards him passing through as Power-girl moved up.

"**Accessing ****Superman." **Amazo Said as power-girl placed her fist in his head as it became tangible again, it exploded and she began tearing it apart violently.

"Who's substandard now Bitch." She said curb stomping the Android through the chest.

"Where's Ivo gone?" Robin asked as Kid walked over and examined the object feeling her heart beat increase.

"What you got there kid?" Power-girl asked walking over to look at the Black and red Batarang. "I've got some choice words for bats when we get back."

She took it off of Kid as the others arrived with superboy dragging something behind him. Kid stared in shock; it was Ivo wrapped up tight in a black and red Bola.

"You guys got the bastard." Power-girl said happily walking over to the four of them; for their part they just exchanged confused looks with one another before Super-girl spoke up.

"We thought Robin had Bola'd him before heading into deal with Amazo." She said confused.

"So Bats got him as well." Power-girl said angrily showing them the Batarang, she sighed heading towards the Exit. "lets just go back to cave already."

"So Kid do you think you can make those duplicates of yourself again?" Robin asked her excitedly.

"She made whats of herself?" Super-girl asked looking at them.

"Hold on i'll get the security footage from the school then i'll show you, it lasted only a few seconds but it was amazing; this is something the Flash probably can't do." Robin said excited at seeing Kid begin to surpass her mentor, it meant that he could do the something one day too.

* * *

**00:32 EEST Light secret command centre August 4****th**** 2010**

Queen Bee watched the girl tear the Android apart with ease, she looked over to see the other nine members of the light.

"So much for being able to take down the league single handed?" she purred upon her throne her two guests sitting on either side of her.

"It was a promising first step, once we find a way to access all of a heroes abilities rather than just one at a time then the weapon shall be more potent." L-8 spoke from the screen.

"Perhaps recapturing the other supersoldier might be prudan-" L-9 began before being cut off by two beams of crimson light destroyed the screen L-9 was on.

"I guess _our _Supersoldier doesn't like being compared to her as an equal." Queen said as the figure stood up and left the room.

"So Queen Bee is all ready for the first attempt at receiving shipments from the partner?" L-1 asked looking at her.

"Soon enough, i'm ensuring it is far from this facility in case any leaguers come snooping around." she responded glancing at her nails.

* * *

**1:06 EDT Mount Justice August 4****th**** 2010**

"What parts of the Amazo Android power-girl didn't smash into oblivion are currently under analysis at the two star lab facilities; and on a brighter note we even bagged one evil professor so hopefully that will be the last Amazo we'll ever see."

"The mission was a complete success; we couldn't have hoped for such an outcome to have happened." Black Canary praised them.

"Despite this the team did encounter some complications." Martian Manhunter said staring at Power-girl as he did.

"Complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the league." Batman told them.

"The entire league?" Superboy asked cautiously.

"With enough time and blunt force trauma yes even krpytonian's can be made to change their mind." He added staring at Super-girl as he did; she blushed as everyone stared at her when he mentioned blunt force trauma.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help." He went addressing them as a group. "That's why the league exists because there are some problems we can't solve as individual."

"But will the help we receive be what we asked for." Power-girl pushed past the rest till she was an inch from batman's face; she thrust something into his chest before gliding back a few paces. He looked down at the batarang.

"If your too busy to find my family then at least have the balls to tell me instead of stringing me along." She said glaring at him; the team exchanged fearfully looks with one another.

"Firstly this is not mine." Batman said taking out one of his Batarangs which was black… and blue and a different shape to black and red one she handed him; this got confused looks from each other." And secondly I did say we'd resolve this after the mission."

"If you'd please J'ozz." Batman asked as the martian used his telekinesis to cause a large number of boxes to glide over and land in front of Power-girl. "These contain a copy of every piece of data with a connection to you mother with which I have built a timeline of her movements and action before and after your disappearance up until three years ago."

"A more condensed version is on this pendrive." He said handing it over to Power-girl before adding. "I'm sorry I have yet to pick up the trail on your mother… or your younger sister."

"I have a sister." Amelia replied looking at the photo batman handed to her showing her mother with a young girl with blonde hair aged around five; her face turned into one of pure shock as she tried to process this information.

"Yes her name is Amanda Starr." Batman told her before looking at Evelyn now. "i also have heard you discovered a previously unknown speedster power, i trust you will ensure that any attempts to recreate it are done in a safe environment."

"Take the time you need to process this; the rest of you dismissed." Batman said before turning to leave with Robin by his side. Kara and Conner headed away to join the kents for dinner, while Megan helped Amelia move all the boxes to her room.

'_There's something I need to know before I can turn in; I'm really glad I built that secret base in Jump City all those years ago.'_ Evelyn thought taking the Zeta beam to Jump City and then onto running to her base.

* * *

**1:52 PDT **_**The Conduit **_**Jump City August 4****th**** 2010**

Evelyn was sitting down on the metal floor of her secret lab/base; Her eyes were red as she had tears running down her face as she looked over the information she had gleamed in the last half hour of work.

"One Artemis isn't in Gotham city, two Artemis's mom… Paula is dead, shived in prison by a family member of one of her previous victims. And three Artemis is a member of the league of Shadows." She finished still crying looking up at the image of the ARGUS file.

_**Artemis Crock A.K.A Tigress**_

_**Known associate of the league of Shadows**_

_**Wanting in connection of over two dozen assassinations**_

'_Why universe why do this to me." _She thought unsure of how she was going to handle the fact that the next time she would see the woman that wally had hoped to spend the rest of his life with… she would most likely be trying to kill her.

* * *

**A/N: So Guys watcha think about the chapter, we get more back story on power-girl to set up her personal drive in chapters to come as well as see our speedster discover by accident one of less known abilities of the speed force: _Energy constructs_. i thought it'd be real challenging for Evelyn to have to fight against the woman Wally had loved, i mean in virtually every other universe Tigress is a villain so why should this be different. by the way i'm a fan of spitfire so in a way this was hard for me to write. Why am i so cruel to Evelyn and her friends i must be channeling the writing power of George R R Martin.**

**Also this marks the first appearance of Rachel Roth a.k.a Raven in my story... it won't be the last.**

**So leave a review with what you like, what you might want to see in the story and if its constructive some criticism helps build a story up.**

**A little test to see if you guys know who Kid Flash's Fan is you might get it, you might not leave a review with the person you think it is.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire**_


	7. Power of Love

**Chapter Six: The Power of Love**

**A/N: so me here, a lot of things happen to Evelyn in this one, meeting Artemis's replacement, dealing with the heartache of known she's a cold blooded killer now, anyway a thanks to all those people who take time out of their lives to review this, the things you write give me ideas to add to the story. Anyway Hope you enjoy:}**

* * *

**14:45 PDT **_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 6****th**** 2010**

"well that's not very good now is it." Evelyn said grimly holding up the worn and torn friction suit; since finding out that Artemis is a bad guy Evelyn had felt a wave of depression and heartache she hadn't felt since back when she still identified herself as Wally West, perhaps even more than since she cried for four solid hours after finding out about what happened to her old spitfire. She had decided the best thing to do was work through it and the long process of learning more about her new ability to create speed energy constructs was a good distraction as any; she realised Bats knew about the place as it was fully equipped to safely house an attempts to recreate the ability. _'Maybe I said ask for it to hooked up to Zeta network.' _She thought.

"Looks like I get to spend the rest of the day designing a new friction suit." She said to herself as she placed the damaged one back on the workbench. She had worked long hours the past two days and found out that she needed to be running at a certain speed as well as mental forming a construct shape and direction that it would move in, she also found that the constructs had the same mass as her and same speed she was travelling at when she made them so they acted as kinetic projectiles of a sort… the only problem was her current Friction suit couldn't handle the strain of the kinetic energy splitting off from her body. In layman's terms her clothes began to disintegrate as she did it; so now she was running a computer program go through all the possible materials to make the suit out of that could handle the new stress levels she would be subjecting it too.

'_at least I can do something the flash can't._' She thought smugly as she remembered the look on Barry's face when she showed him the footage from the Amazo fight. '_still not much use if I become naked in the process.' _

"Boy does that technique work up an appetite or what." She said digging into another high energy bar, the things were tasteless but necessary; she decided to use the time to upgrade her suits tech, greater hardening for reduced damage to the electronic systems for one thing, as she went about looking through the lest of upgrades to make, she thought back to the actual appearance of the suit.

'Maybe I should get rid of the padding now, it has been getting rather constrictive lately and I guess it's ok if it's skin-tight so I don't have the problem of restricted flexibility and movability anymore.' She thought weighing her dislike of guys ogling her with a more streamlined and better performance of the new suit design; before making the changes to hologram, the new suit while radical different in many properties was almost identical in appearance to the last one, only with the changes in suit dimension though Evelyn's more feminine features were more prominent.

'_I might be more self-conscious about myself when I wear it but at least my chest shouldn't sore anymore after I've been wearing it for prolonged periods of time.'_ She thought looking at the new suit design, the computer had finished its search and a material list appeared for the new suit make up.

"I should have just enough to make one suit from my stocks here." She said running over to the bases inventory and carrying the materials over to the bulky machine which would make the suit.

"It's going to be a long three hours." she grumbled as she began the long process of ensuring the suits stealth features were integrated right as the microelectronics needed to be able to be compressed into the ring on her finger. After the process was done she tried it on, and by god she couldn't express how much more comfortable it was to wear than the old one, she also began a few stretching exercises and found she hand almost zero resistance and limitation of the ways she could move; she looked at her appearance in the mirror, she did look really good, even if she would be pretty much eye candy in this thing she reasoned she would simply stop caring after a while.

"Time for the test, she headed down into the lower level wear the remnants of a large collider stretched off into the distance, this old star labs facility had been closed down in favour of the better location it had now in the city, with the money she got from online gambling she racked up a nice savings of 3.6 million dollars… well more like 1.2 now since the expenses of getting the base set up and the equipment in it was staggering to her funds. She began running around it eventually reaching the speed necessary for the constructs to be formed and lunched two off to hit the reinforced targets she had set up, they smashed into them denting the metal frame badly. She returned to the operations booth and checked on the suits condition.

"At least this suit won't fall apart now; so in two days I've gained a better understanding of speed force powers and made a better friction suit, grief can be a powerful motivator." She said ordering in the new supplies she'd need to replace her old Mark 3 friction suits for the this new mark 4 one, she need at least two spares at home, two for the cave, and three for here in addition to the one she was wearing now. "Well best get home for Dinner or mom will kill me."

* * *

**11:12 CDT Central City Mall Central City August 7****th**** 2010**

'_So many choices to choose from and I've got absolutely no idea which one to pick.'_ Evelyn thought as she browsed through the woman's swim wear section for a swim suit in her size.

'_I can't believe I've waited fifteen years to actually buy a bikini… what the hell is wrong with me! Just pick one already.'_ She thought irritated as she had been looking for past hour and she still had no clue what would look good on her and what she would have problem wearing in front of other people.

"Having trouble picking one to wear?" a voice sounded from behind Evelyn she turned to see a young woman with black hair with red high lights in it, she was wearing a store uniform with a name tag reading _Janette_ on it.

"Yeah I'm clueless on what to wear." Evelyn admitted lowering her head in shame; Jeanette just waved her hand at the words.

"You be surprised at how many girls struggle to find swim suits that suit them, so I'm assuming by the way you dress you're and your posture that you don't like to show off to much skin?" she asked causing Evelyn to blink with surprise.

"You got all that by looking at how I stand?" She responded amazed; the girl shrugged.

"I study profiling and psychology so I learn how to read people, so you want something that's a bit more modest?" she asked looking back at her: holding a red two piece which was rather modest and yet would still look good on a girl. "Try this."

"Ok." Evelyn said taking it and going into the changing rooms, once she put it on and tied it she found that it did look good, not too revealing and yet still showed off plenty of skin that she was comfortable with. '_Not bad.'_ Evelyn thought as she watched her reflection before changing out of it and heading back to the girl. "I'll take it."

"Great I'll just process it if you'd follow me." She said leading Evelyn over to the register and scanning the item; at that point Evelyn noticed something on the girls arm; it was two gender symbols for female interlocking with the names _Jeanette _and _Emily_ tattooed under them, Jeanette noticed where she was looking. "it a gender symbol denoting female homosexuality."

"So you're gay." Evelyn asked, she know there were numerous subcultures and symbols associated with the LGBT community but she didn't know them in any detail. '_Which is kind of stupid considering you see yourself as gay?' _She thought as she watched the girl nodded.

"We met at a local Café that's a social place for lesbians in central city." She responded bagging the purchase and handing it over to her. "27 dollars please."

"What's it called the café I mean?" Evelyn inquired with curiosity as she handed over the money and taking the bag; the girl looked at her smiling. "_The violet garden_ a few streets down from _jitters_, have a nice day now."

'_I'll check it out another time.'_ She thought heading out of the shop and homewards, she stopped when her phone started ringing.

"Yello" she said into it curious to who was calling her.

"**Hey Eve its dick, since my schools still out on account of Power-girl demolishing half the place I asked around the team and we've decided to go to the beach tomorrow you in?" **Dick asked over the phone. '_I forget he phoned me the day before; oh how Wally cursed him for choosing the 8__th__ and not the 7__th__.'_

"Sure I've got nothing on at the H.I.V.E… wait what about Kara can she make it, I thought she started back tomorrow as well?" She asked walking over to take a seat by the mall fountain, before hearing Dicks reply.

"**I know I called her before you, she asked me how she could get the school closed for the day, make sure to tell her how fun it was." **He said evilly no doubt smiling on the other end.

"You evil you do know that right dick." Evelyn told him smiling as she ended the call as a shop nearby exploded, she was thrown through into a pile of mannquins in a store window. '_What the hell, its her!'_ Evelyn thought seeing the dancing form of jinx leaving the expensive clothes shop with numerious dresses in her bag. Evelyn ran with everyone else till she was clearly before switching into the new suit, she raced over to jinx and landed a powerful blow to her left cheek; se went flying into the fountain and dropped the dresses as she did.

"Do you just spend your life wanting to interrupt mine." Jinx growled pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face glaring at Kid with extreme hatred.

"You're the one blowing up my city's mall pinkie." Kid countered before running forward to land a left hook in to gut sending her flying, she fired off a long stream of hexbolts as landed perfectly on a trash can. Kid dodged them before speeding forward and lunching a speed construct at her while she peeled off to the left, while Jinx fired bolt after bolt at her construct Kid came at her from the left tackling her to ground before shocking her into unconsciousness. '_Finally got her!'_ she thought as she cuffed the girl and handed the dresses back to the owner, before carrying her off to the police station and heading home with her purchase.

* * *

**9:48 EDT Mount Justice August 8****th**** 2010**

**Recognised Kid Flash B03**

The computerized voice said as Evelyn walked into the cave from the Zeta platform, she saw everyone in their swimming outfits: Megan wearing a cute yellow two piece bathing outfit, Conner, Dick, Adrian, and Kaldur in their shorts, while standing over to the side chatting away was Amelia in a nice purple bikini with another girl in blue one with blonde hair and blue eyes. It took Evelyn a moment to realise the girl was the new speedy.

"Eves here lets go now." Dick called as the others grabbed the gear. '_Way to let me get changed first?' _she thought as she took off her civvies to reveal the red bikini and stored her clothing in her duffel bag.

"Looking good Eve love the outfit and congrats on bagging your hex girl." Amelia said carrying the heavy bags with the ease of super strength. Evelyn smiled at her still in a good mood from yesterday content with the fact she had apprehended Jinx.

"It nice to meet you Kid Flash I'm Mia Dearden the new speedy." Mia said holding out her hand, Evelyn took it smiling, she didn't have any negative feelings towards the girl but she did see robin tense up a bit.

"Names Evelyn West, but call me Eve if you want, so Mia are you green arrows niece or something?" Evelyn asked the blonde as they all made their way to beach.

"No him and Roy helped me out a few years back, I helped them in return and… certain events in life spurned me to take up the bow to help people." She responded as the eight of them reached the beach.

"This is great we should come to beach every day!" Megan yelled running into the water with a mini surfboard in hand.

"First a moment's silence for our absent comrade." Robin said placing a hand to his heart but grinning evilly all the same.

"Poor Kara she would have loved this." Evelyn said glad that she got to go to this time as she grabbed a spare surfboard and raced after Megan in the sea.

* * *

**9:00 CDT West Range High School Metropolis August 9****th**** 2010**

"Welcome back class to your second year of sophomore here, I hope after your holidays you're all ready to resume your education without distraction." The teacher said obvious to certain glasses wearing brown haired girl at the back looking in the direction of Happy Harbour longingly. '_Stupid Robin choosing the day I go back to school to have a beach trip, stupid Eve for having flexible hours at the H.I.V.E, stupid Conner, Megan and Amelia for not going to school… stupid Kaldur for that too.'_ She thought gloomily as she missed the chance to see Adrian in shorts and to tease everyone.

"Anyway I'd like to welcome a new student to the class please come in Miss Siobhan Smythe." Mr Clawford said as a girl wearing a celtic t-shirt and black jeans walked into the class looking rather nervous, she had blue eyes and white hair. "Perhaps Miss Kent would like to help show you around the school, unless she has more important things to do like staring at a wall, the class laughed at her blushing.

"Hi I'm sorry about putting you in the spotlight." The girl said with a small smile trying to be friendly, considering she had been in her place not too long ago, Kara Smiled and nodded at her.

"It's ok Mr Crawford is an asshole, I'm Kara Kent… you from Scotland aren't you?" she asked curiously, the girl shook her head.

"Ireland, I moved here with my mother." She said as they began to take down notes in the class.

* * *

"So you really are trying to form a band?" Kara asked when Siobhan asked her if she played an instrument, she knew a few kryptonain ones, but she could sort of play an acoustic guitar, the girl nodded.

"Music is my life so to speak, I guess you can say I've got a special affinity for it, maybe we could hang at my house see how you do with some of other instruments?" the girl asked hopefully; she clearly didn't know anyone else apart from Kara and she liked the Irish girl. '_And I was so looking forward to the beach.'_ She thought as she followed the girl up the apartment stairs before reaching her one.

"I'll warn you now; we may not have fully unpacked everything yet." She said before opening the door and walking into the apartment. It was rather bare as things were still being unpacked as they walked in to the hall.

"Siobhan that you honey, how was school dear, the Yankees didn't tease for your name did they?" a thick Irish accent sound from the room at the end of the hall, as Siobhan blushed looking at Kara who giggled.

"No mom, I've brought someone home with me is it alright if have a go at playing some of my instruments?" she asked walking down the hall with Kara in pursuit, a woman came out to look and smiled when she saw her daughter with someone her own age.

"Glad to see your already making friend Siobhan, Sorry you heard about that…" she paused wanting to be told Kara's name; she walked to her holding her hand out.

"Kara Kent and I was the new girl not long ago so I know how hard it is to make that first friend." She said as she watched the two girls headed off to Siobhan's room to play some of the instruments.

* * *

**11:34 EDT Mount Justice August 9****th**** 2010**

"Woe this fun." Evelyn shouting grinning as she suffered along the wave Kaldur had made; this feeling of elation abruptly ended when she lost her footing and tumbled into the water with a splash.

"And I thought speedsters were supposed to be good with their footing." Robin shouted as the others burst into laughter, Evelyn stumbled back onto the beach pulling a sodding lock of ruddy red hair out of her face as she headed over to were the other had set up a volley ball next.

"Got room for one more?" She asked shaking her head to get rid of the loose water, they looked at her judgingly.

"No powers got it red?" Amelia said holding the ball in her hand as she nodded and joined Megan Adrian and Conner on side of net facing off against her, Robin Kaldur and Mia. What proceeded was a rather fun game of volley ball in which Evelyn over extended herself and ended up tumbling into the net bringing the match to a rather sudden end.

"Sorry about the net guys I guess I got carried away with the game." She said taking a bite out of her sausage as they dished out the food, it turns out Adrian was a skilled chief of sorts as he likes cooking. Eventually they called it a day and headed back to the cave where they were greeted by a rather odd sight.

"Hey Robin you never told us you had a sister." Amelia said looking at the figure of a rather tall girl wear a skin-tight black armoured Kevlar suit with a red bat symbol on the chest, she had a long black cape with a red inside and the typical bat style mask leaving her lower jaw visible which was rather pale white, she had blood red lips and deep red hair which was clearly a dye job considering the only person with that shade of hair naturally was Abigail Xander. She was about 5,8 in height and so was on par with Evelyn's height, she had a red utility belt and armoured bracers on her wrists.

"This is your new teammate _Batwoman._" Batman said seriously seeming to convey a message to Robin with a look as he growled and reminded silent as the girl walked forward confidently before holding her hand out Evelyn.

"It nice to meet you again Kid Flash." She said her voice much deeper than it should be with a synthetic undertone which suggested she had a voice distorter on her throat.

"I was unaware that we've meet before." Evelyn said as the others looked at her with questioning gazes, as she accepting her hand before gesturing to Mia and Adrian. "They're Wildcat II and Speedy II they're not members of the team but they were here just for a day at the beach and Super girl is occupied in Metropolis and so should be arriving soon."

"I'm guessing it was you who saved our hides back in Gotham when boy blunder over there got some face time with a MONQI." Amelia said ignoring the scowl she got from robin as she shook Batwoman's hand. "Amelia Starr or Power-girl for when we're in field."

"I'm Megan Martian Manhunter's niece, are you batman's niece too because there's enough of us to start a club if you are." Megan prattled on causing the caped girl to grin at her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not related to the batman, besides I'm independent of the bat clan only started up about a week ago." The girl explained to them folding her arms; this caused Evelyn to raise an eyebrow at Dick who looked livid that there was someone else who used the batman's image that he didn't know about.

"Well welcome to team Batwoman, it will be a privilege to work with another who follows the batman's teachings I am Kaulder'ahm or Aqualad." Kaldur said diplomatically greeting the newbie along with Conner.

"Conner kent, superboy." He said simply shaking her hand firmly.

"Well while we wait on Super-girl maybe we can get changed before those of us without tolerance to cold get a cold." Evelyn said before waltzing off to the changing area with the others in tow.

"So you guys had a fun time at the beach then?" Batwoman said casually following them into the large space; a locker next to Evelyn's one. It read **B09 Batwoman** on it with two guest ones holding Adrian and Mia's gear. Evelyn dried herself off before putting on the Mark 4 friction suit.

"Woe Evelyn liking the new look." Power-girl said pulling her boot on as Batwoman's eyes seemed to widen slightly looking at her.

"The old modal couldn't handle the strain of the energy constructs splitting off, so I needed to make a new one, this one shouldn't impede any of my movements now." She told them placing her hands on hips and smiling, she figured if she got through the attention of new suit then she wouldn't be so self-conscious about it.

It is more efficient than the last one." Batwoman said as they heard the Zeta platform warm up.

**Recognised B04 Super-girl**

They watched as an already suited up Kara glided gloomily towards them, she stopped when she saw Batwoman standing there.

"Hi" the Bat said folding her arms at her; Super-girl turned to look at batman then back at her.

"Ok I'm missing something here when did bats have another kid." She said looking at her teammates in confusion. They told her about joining the team and also introduced her to Mia.

"Looks like the team's becoming more female dominated ever month." Robin said to Superboy who just shrugged having no problem with the gender balance of the team.

"So if your called speedy and Roy's also called speedy won't that cause confusion?" Super-girl said looking at archers.

"You didn't tell them he changed his codename?" Wildcat said looking at green arrow eyes narrowed.

**Recognised B08 Red Arrow**

"At least he updated the zeta network when I reminded him too." Roy walked in a slightly altered uniform consisting of a more combat armoured form of green arrows costume complete with red hood; he stopped when he saw Mia who waved at him nervously. "What the hell Ollie you promised me you'd give her enough money to start again, to have a normal life are you trying to get her killed!"

'_I wasn't expecting that reaction.'_ Evelyn thought watching Roy loss his shit at Green Arrow, apparently he had protective feelings for Mia.

"It was my Choice Roy." Mia said glaring at the clone, which grabbed her shoulders and spoke more softly this time.

"Mia I wanted you to go to school and make some friends get a boyfriend have a normal life." He said looking at her; she looked grim now as she responded.

"I think that option is closed to me now Roy, the life had one let thing left to give me… I tested positive." She told him watching his eyes go wide before he pulled her into tight hug.

"We'll get you on a treatment course; the best money can buy Mia." He said looking at Ollie fear in his voice now, Ollie spoke up now.

"She's already on it, a condition of her being my protégée along with attending school and regular health check-ups." He said before getting back to the issue at hand. "Was there a reason you came here Red Arrow."

"Dr Roquette the name sound familiar to you." He said causing Robins eyes to widen as he activated his com pad.

"Nano-robotic genius and electronics expert at the royal university in star city disappeared two weeks ago." He said clearly a fan of her work on technology.

"Abducted two weeks ago" Red arrow told them uploading her picture to the monitor "by the league of shadows."

"You want us to rescue her from the league of shadows sweet!" Robin excited high fiving Power-girl who grinned at the chance to take on some ninjas.

"Already done that but that's not the reason I'm here." He said before changing the screen to show a display of the _fog_. "This was what they made her work on; its called the fog a weapon comprised of millions of microscopic machines, nano-inflirtators, which are capable of disintegrating anything in their path; steel concrete, flesh bone. But that's not their main purpose, it's theft, they eat raw data and store it from any network or sever they come into contact with, providing the shadows with access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech."

"With which they can use for power broking, manipulation typical shadow operations" Batwoman said grimly.

"Hey who the hell is she?" Roy said only noticing her for the first time glancing at Robin and then Batman.

"Batwoman I'm the new team member." She said looking him dead in the eye.

"So where is the good doctor?" Kid said fearing gripping her as she imagined the light getting their hands on the projects and technology used at the H.I.V.E… and also at the prospect of facing Artemis, she didn't if she could actually hurt the assassin or if her love for her will get in the way

"I stashed her away at the local high school while she works on the virus to render the _fog_ inert, came here to get the team since the shadows will out hunting for her and I could use the backup… Well Kid your team ready to take on the shadows." Red asked her folding his arms.

"Itching for the chance right guys?" She responded smiling as the team grinned; Red arrow nodded before looking back to Green Arrow who simply narrowed his eyes in reaction.

"We'll talk more about this when the mission is over and done." He told him before looking back to the team.

"Batwoman you need ride there?" Kid asked her as those of the team who couldn't fly or run fast headed to the Bioship. The girl just grinned before walking over to a patch of shadows before pressing something on her wrist. A loud roaring sound could be heard as a large batshaped glider complete with numerous attachments hovered over to them Batwoman standing comfortable on top of it.

"I'm good." She said her arms folded.

"Alright then Red you got issue with me taking operational command?" she asked the older hero.

"Its your team besides based on your track record I have no reason to doubt you competence as a leader." He told her wheeling the red bike up.

"Lets move it people." She said lowering her goggles and disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

**21:51 EDT Happy Harbour high school August 8****th**** 2010**

"Miss Martian link us and reconfigure the bioship for manual operation; Robin Superboy you're offense I want you in the sky and ready to move out once the doctor's online. " Kid Flash instructed the team as Robin and Superboy headed off towards the Bioship.

'_Link established, now we're save from shadow radio interception.'_ Miss Martian said from post outside with Power-girl and Super-girl covering the avenues of approach with Red Arrow on the roof providing support for the flyers.

'_This is werid.'_ A very familiar voice sound in their heads; Kid whipped around to face Batwoman with a look of shock on her face as pulled her out into the hallway.

"Kathy is that's you!" she whispered in surprise as girl smiled and nodded at her.

"Never crossed my mind that the mind-link wouldn't be affect by my distorter Lets leave the twenty questions till after mission at hand." She said heading off to patrol the west side while Kid did the eastern side. She was greatly surprised considering Katharine Kane went abroad after the whole Reaver business two years back, Kid noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

'_I've got movement on Eastern side super-girl regroup with Aqualad to guard the charge, Batwoman converge on my position.'_ She issued the commands heading after the fleeing shadow towards the pool, she slide across the beads like before only this time she turned her fall into a slide and righted herself at the end turning to face Cheshire.

"Hhmmm you are a clever one aren't you, fast so i hear too." She added as Kid heard the long forgotten sound of an arrow leaving a bowstring, with reflexes beyond what wally could ever hope to achieve she turned and grabbed both the barbed arrows launched at her heart by Tigress who smiled at her in triumph; it was only then that kid realised her mistake when stinging pain of a dart hit her neck and she felt her head began to buzz as she couldn't form a coherent thought while her body went rigid and failed to respond to her nervous system. She collapsed onto the ground unable to speak telepathically or verbally.

"Finish her off sis while I handle to the good doctor." Cheshire said running through the door and off towards the computer lab, Kid looked pleadingly into the eyes of woman she once loved, where once warm, passion and concern radiated from them, now only cold merciless hatred could be seen. She grabbed Kid by the hair and dragged her head over to the pool so her head hung over the side, looking up at her as she smiled not a warm smile, but an evil sadistic one as she placed her foot on Kid's chin.

"You going to die now and then we're going to kill all your friends for getting in our way." She said smiling at the look of fear in Kid's eyes, as she pushed her head under the water's surface.

It was an awful experience drowning when you can barely move the muscles in your mouth, it went on until she started to black out as her vision faded. Suddenly a shape collided with Artemis and she felt a pressure on her leg as she was yanked out of the water and saw Batwoman duelling it out with Tigress bow vs bostaff as they appeared to evenly matched. Just what had the red haired Gothamite been doing for the past two years if she could go toe to toe with a trained member of the league of shadows?

Eventually Tigress launched an arrow at Kid's unmoving figure which Batwoman intercepted blocking with her bracers as the Archer fled; as soon as she was gone Batwoman ran over to her and examined the dart before reaching into her utility belt and taking out a syringe and injecting the contents into Kids neck; she felt the buzzing in her head die down gradually as she felt her limbs began to respond to her nerve impulses.

"Good thing they used something I had the antidote too." Batwoman said helping her to her feet as she puked up the water from her lungs and supporting her as they made their way to lab were the team was gathered.

"KF are you ok?" Miss Martian said with fear in her voice as she rushed over to help her down into a chair as she felt her limbs begin to return to normal, she would be sluggish though and that wasn't something she could afford right now.

"She should be fine but it may take a few hours for the poison to clearly her system and the antidote to circulate her blood stream." Batwoman said as Red Arrow discussed their options with Aqualad.

"They'll be back and in greater numbers, we need somewhere we can draw them out into the open where we can fight them better." Aqualad informed them as they heard from Robin about the destruction of star labs.

"The docks, they'll have to come to us and the water should provide you with an edge to get the doctor away with Aqualad." Kid said slowly running on the spot to get the serum through her system faster.

"Rescan for the Fog we're moving the doctor now." Red Arrow said with authority as the second in command as they escorted the doctor to a warehouse by the peer. They formed up with Aqualad and Miss Martian inside, Batwoman and Red Arrow on the roof and the supers with Kid on the ground.

'_Their here._' Super girl said as the figures ofTigress, Ronin, Claw, Black Spider and Grim Reaper burst from foliage executing whatever strategy they believed would defeat the teen heroes; Tigress immediately starting trading shafts with Red Arrow, while Kid moved into deal with Black spider.

Each of them roughly equal in their agility given her superhuman reflexes and his enhanced athletics, she tried to get close to latch a shock pad on him while dodging his webbing, their fight was interrupted by the strangest sight either of them had seen. Power-girl came rolling into view locked in a wrestling match to pries Grim Reaper off of her, the pale skinned assassin seemed to have sunk her teeth into the girls neck and it was now blooding rather badly while the Kryptonian head-butted the assassin repeatedly trying to get her off of her.

* * *

'_Why did I get the freaky bitch that bites, I get how I can break her scythe but how is it that she can bite through my indestructible skin!'_ she thought through the link as she continued punching the girl as best she could from her angle, she just bite down harder. '_That's it bitch's going into orbit.'_ She thought gaining altitude rapidly disappearing into the night sky.

Super-girl watched Claw and Miss Martian duke it out with one another, when she heard footsteps to her left and saw Ronin coming towards her.

"Looks like I get samurai Jack all to myself." She said cracking her knuckles as the assassin placed a hand on his sword's handle; Super-girl rushed him preparing to end it quickly when the unexpected happened. His armour exploded in a expanding smoke cloud which halted her in her tracks surprised she lashed out when she heard a sword leave it's sheath to her left only to feel a blade bit into her right side, then along her back and finally through her right thigh. She cried out feeling weak and falling to the ground before stumbling out of the smoke and tripping onto the ground, she turned to see the samurai following her, his sword glowing bright red with solar emitters running along the back of the blade.

"A pity I had hoped for a better fight from you." He said gripping the sword with both hands and running towards her, she stood up ready to go out fighting… when a massive black shape of Batwoman's glider smashed into him knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious. She blinked before looking up to see Batwoman land beside her.

"You ok Super-girl?" She asked with concern as the blonde Kryptonian nodded while the bat bandaged her cuts and turned to see Ronin still down for count as she tied him and placed the sword on her glider.

"Right I'll go help Aqualad since I'm just a liability right now." She said heading over to where Aqualad was guarding the Doctor while Batwoman headed back over to take down Claw with Miss Martian who came out to cover her while she aided Super-girl.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do web head?" Kid taunted the assassin who shot a long stream of webbing which hit her. "Bad move."

"What?" he said confused before Kid spun on the spot and pulled the spider-villain towards her before jumping and double kicking him in the head knocking him out, she hit the floor hard.

"Ouch." She said before vibrating through the webbing and cuffing the assassin, she looked around to see claw being dragged over to where they were, Tigress had disappeared and Ronin was still down for the count too. "Wait anyone see where's Cheshire went I don't remember seeing her in the attack?"

"The Doctor!" they all yelled sprinting towards the warehouse, they came into see Aqualad downed on the floor and Doctor cowering in the corner with Super-girl holding tight to Cheshire who was pinned beneath the kryptonain and who was stabbing the girl repeated in chest, her blades only seemed to leave deep scratches though as Kid raced over and shock the assassin and cuffed her.

"Well that was a job well done I-" Kid began turning to face the gathered heroes as the Doctor resumed work watching the virus getting uploaded; there was a horrible crashing sound as a body came smashing through the roof and on to the table by Cheshire: it was Reaper and she was a broken twisted mess. What happened next was the stuff of nightmares, she seemed to mend her numerous broken bones and ruptured organs, they cracked and snapped as they set themselves into place before her eyes shot open revealing red orbs with slits for irises as she saw the virus was upload she growled an inhuman noise before dropping a smoke pellet and grabbing Cheshire, there was the sound a window smashing, Kid was rooted in place trying to understand what she had just saw.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only who saw her bones mend themselves in seconds?" Super-girl said exhausted and thoroughly creped out by the unnatural sight. '_What the hell was she… is she even human?'_ Kid thought as they went out and retrieved the three male assassins and turned to face Red Arrow who told them that tigress covered the assassin's escape.

"Did we win?" Power-girl asked landing through the hole left by Reaper; she was a mess of both dry and fresh blood, bite and claw marks, which already seemed to be healing and ripped clothing. "By the way what the hell was that _thing_ with the scythe because it clearly wasn't human?"

"I have no bloody idea, as to us winning I think your right I'm guessing the league may need the doctor in the future and so decided to let her live if she got the virus upload." Kid told them as Called the league for pick-up of the Villains, Red Arrow decided to Escort the Doctor to a safe house while the team headed back to the Cave for the debriefing.

* * *

**1:23 EDT Mount Justice August 9****th**** 2010**

"So we know they have the data from mami university and Stars lab, though we were able to halt them before acquiring the Wayne tech data." Robin finished his debriefing; kid had remained silent throughout the whole affair as she tried to work out a flaw she had seen in the Shadows pattern.

'_Why didn't they go to the H.I.V.E, we've got projects there far beyond anyone's imagination… unless they were looking for something very specific?'_ She thought as she heard Batman inform them that the league will handle to capture of Tigress, Cheshire and Grim Reaper.

"Everything alright kid?" Batwoman asked walking over to her looking concerned.

"Nothing just thinking, now I believe you owe me an explanation Kathy how a Gotham does socialite become a masked vigilante?" Kid asked gaining the others attention, Robin looked surprised when Batwoman took off the mask and revealed their fifteen year old friend.

"the short version I needed to know my life had a purpose worth all the sacrifices people made for me." She began before explaining it all. "Back when I lived with my actual mom and twin sister we used to move around a lot which was normal considering my parents were both in the army… then when we lived in Brussels something bad happened when I nine. I, my sister and my mom were captured by terrorists and hold for a week before my father mounted a rescue effort… I was rescued fine, but my sister was rendered comatose and my mother died from the wounds she sustained."

"It took me a year to recovery from the ordeal and during that time my father was promoted from a colonel to a general, he met my stepmom at a military function and they got married not long after, I couldn't complain she was nice to me and treated me like a daughter, she bought me nice clothes and was there for me when I needed her. Then we get to where we met up at Richard's party… nine police officers died when marauder stormed the police headquarters; three had children's, one had just gotten married, one was two months pregnant, how do you sleep knowing a baby died so you can go on flunking school and attending rich parties."

"So then I remembered you Eve and how a young boy like robin to could take on the same kind of men who take away my mom and my sister and realised I would only get the closure I needed by proving that my life had a purpose worth all the pain I and others had endured; so I decided to follow the batman's example and become a hero, dad wasn't too happy but I somehow convinced him to give me a shot, so I had to go abroad and under take the same training he went through as a navy seal as well as learn martial arts, computer technology, criminology preform a number of harsh training exercises… it was really hard and I nearly quit multiply times. Eventually I reached the point where I could beat him in hand to hand combat and once I achieved my final goal did I consider myself ready to don the mask."

"And what goal was that?" Kara asked with great interest, Kathy just smiled at her.

"When I had successfully worked out the batman's secret identity I would deem myself ready to go out into the streets of course." She replied gaining shocked looks from the others.

"And here I thought I was the only one to do that." Evelyn said as walked to Kathy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In any case Kathy the work you did today made the sacrifices worth it and each new deed you do proves that they didn't give their lives in vain because you are here to take their place in the fight for justice."

"Well don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the hay, maybe Kathy will help me with my own detective work when we all get some sleep, besides got to put the souvenir away." Amelia said holding up the Cheshire mask as the others headed home.

* * *

**1:55 CDT Zeta platform Central City August 9****th**** 2010**

Evelyn didn't head home through, she left the Zeta platform before heading out towards a secluded spot in the forest about 50 miles out from Central City, She sat down laying her back against a tree, remembering the look in Artemis's eye as she almost killed her… it wasn't a clean quick attempt to kill her like an assassin would to a person between them and their target, no it was an attempt to make her suffer to make her afraid when she died.

'_Well she nearly did it right then.'_ Evelyn though as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass, she had liberated from a criminal and had left it in a bag in the hollowed out tree a long while back. She downed the glass in one go before coughing roughly at the burning sensation spreading down the length of her throat, she throw the glass away before starting to drink it from bottle.

"Good God why would anyone want to drink this stuff?" She spoke out land cringing at the foul taste, Wally had steered clear of alcohol, he couldn't get drunk no matter how much he drink and so had no drive to drink seeing as the stuff tasted vile in his mouth.

"Guess something's never change." She thought before taking another long swig; she was amazed that she was able to hold up her front back at the cave for that long before falling to pieces when she arrived at this spot, she was right now at the lowest point she had ever been.

"Why because I the woman I loved just tried to kill me in a long drawn out manner and is clearly a sadistic psychopath in this universe, why does it hurt so much… why does the pain keep getting worse each time, first we can't be together, next we had to fight one another, and now she tried to kill me slowly as she made me look at her when she tried to end my life." She spoke softly before dropping the bottle with a clunk and placing her head in her hands before sobbing uncontrollable. She couldn't handle any more pain, what was the point of love when it just gets twisted and warped on you, when you end with having watch the person you would give your life for try to end yours in a cruel and sadistic fashion, when you live in fear of your friends and family finding out the truth behind your life and outcast you for it, she thought she had put her old lie behind her but what she felt tonight had thrown that theory clean out the windows because she clearly still had some feelings left for Artemis.

"I don't know if I can go through that again, I can't have my heart torn out like that, I don't think I can ever let love in again." She spoke with her mask in her hands picked up the bottle and finished what was left of it before throwing it away hearing the bottle smash. She knelt back down again thinking about Artemis as the pain came back tenfold; she suddenly heard a strange sound before there was a bright purple light and a crack like thunder. Evelyn spun around wide eyed to see a female being glowing purple wearing pretty much nothing but a bra and sexy underwear.

"What the hell, who are you what do you want?" Evelyn asked placing her mask back on and getting into a fighting stance.

"You have nothing to fear, I have been called here to aid you not harm you child." The being said smiling as she walked forward, it was at that point that Evelyn saw the strange symbol on her breast. '_That looks like green lantern's symbol… what are there lantern crops for every colour of the spectrum?'_ she thought as tensed up looking at the violet lantern.

"What do you mean you've come to aid me?" Evelyn questioned her, as the lantern smiled back.

"I am Tela Sharva of the Star Sapphire corps, the lantern corps of love." She said walking calmly towards Evelyn who looked confused at her. "And I am here to save the love in your heart from dying out."

"You're telling me there is an all-powerful force of people who act as love gurus." Evelyn looked at her for a moment before bursting into harsh laughter, "Well I'm sorry but I'm not sure you can help me much, considering the person I love with all my heart just tried to kill me, I have a been in such emotional pain this last few days and I doubt I can ever fully recover if I had a few years of counselling which i can't ever get."

"You are indeed in much pain and grief, but to give up on love, that is not the answer." She responded looking at Evelyn seriously. "It is not what those who care about you would want you to do."

"The people who care about me can never know the truth about me or they will very quickly stop caring about me." Evelyn snarled back at the alien walking up to her and poking her hard in the chest. "How do you think you would react when you found out your fifteen year old female friend is actually a parallel version of her, who happens to be guy and was twenty-one when he _stole _her body at birth, not only that but one who knows about your deepest secrets and who knows about every mission and life or death struggle they are going to face and never told them about it."

"They'll stop caring about me pretty fast… they stop seeing and treating me like they do now and most likely they would drive me out." She was in tears by this point as she looked at the aliens face. "And I wouldn't blame them… I should be dead… I should have died a hero instead I get through into another universe were I stole someone's life before it began… and lied to the people I cared about every time there's a mission. I used to see this as a gift, a second chance at life BUT IT'S NOT! I can clearly see what it is now, It's only a punishment for me to see the things I cared so much about in my old life become twisted and warped into something dark and grusome, to make friends and yet to never truly be able to trust them… to never tell them the truth so yes maybe I don't want to love anymore because I can tell you right now it's only going to cause me more pain and grief if I get close to people but can never let them fully in."

Evelyn collapsed onto the ground crying uncontrollable now as the full weight of her situation came crushing down on her: she had stolen an unborn person's life, how can you even begin to live with such a heinous act like that. She heard the alien walk over to her before placing a hand on her chin and lifting her mask off.

"And you think this is what she would want you to do after you gave up everything for people you cared about." She said causing Evelyn to snort derisively.

"She just tried to kill me only a few hours ago, so I don't think she really cares that much about me." Evelyn spat before feeling a hand on her chin again and left her head up to look at a crystal, she felt her eyes widening as she began to see images of Artemis.

"Not her, what would _She_ say about how your feeling and doing with this life." The alien went on as her voice began to fade.

"_**Wally West, you are the geekest, most piggish eater and, foolish person I've ever met and there isn't anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with: no one cares more about the people closest to them then you do, you say you've retired but we both know you'll put that suit on in a heartbeat to come to their aid."**_The memory of that night so long ago flooded her mind as she remembered ever encouraging word and ever reassuring smile, not just from Artemis bit from Dick wally's dick telling him that he had a true hero's heart. Evelyn looked again and saw the Star Sapphire staring at her.

"Would your friends hate you for something you had no control over? Would they hate you for living your life to keep they safe, you have dealt with a new changes in every critical point and they would understand that you haven't told them to stop the changes from growing to point where your blind to the events to come, and are you a bad person for taking a person's life without any knowledge that you were going to do it, they have only known you and it is you that they have befriended, and it you who have decided to use this second chance at life to keep your friends safe and to save life's." She said looking into Evelyn's deepest fears and secrets that she revealed when under the crystal's effects.

She looked at the alien before realising she was right, how was it her fault that any of this happened; she stood up and hugged the star sapphire crying again into her shoulder as she closed her arms around her.

"Once again fear is conquered with the power of Love's bright light… I sense love is strong in you for while you have lost your connect to your true love, you still retain the bonds of love in friendship and family as they drive you through the trails ahead: perhaps it' time for love to reward such devotion." She said causing Evelyn to stop back and look at her confused; she was still like that when the Star sapphire raised her ring and encased Evelyn in a purple crystal before a bright purple light expanded and they both disappeared.

* * *

**2:23 Infinity Island ECT August 9****th**** 2010**

"Well we screwed up big time." Artemis said grumpily getting out of her gear and looking over to her sister jade and her… teammate GR, she shivered at the look the ghoul gave her as she stopped stripping to get showered before she walked over and slammed the Archer into the wall her face inches from the blonde's.

"If you had dispatched the speedster immediately instead of trying to drown her then we would have had a better chance of success and we may have succeed on the mission." She growled causing the girl to recoil from her in disgust as the foul odour of decay leaving the creatures mouth black tongue visible.

"Firstly have you ever heard of breath mints you corpse eating bitch, secondly I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you freak." She snarled back defiant, the monster barred her teeth at the blonde clearly wishing to kill her, while jade reached into locker grabbing a long thin silver blade with Arabic writing etched on to it, when a commanding voice filled the room.

"But you do need to explain them to me Artemis." The voice of Lady Shiva the leagues greatest assassin drifted through the air as she walked into the room observing the look of fear on the three girls faces as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: so that's another chapter down, we meet our Artemis replacement,Katharine Kane A.K.A Batwoman, i liked her concept and found a really good villain for her later on, to other points addressed in the chapter, we see this Artemis is colder, crueler and more sadistic perhaps because it was heroes who sent her to jail where she was murdered. Evelyn gets an emotionally broken down from attempted murder by the love of wally's life, we see her heart get fixed by a star sapphire before she decides to kidnap Evelyn to what end...**

**Remember to send a review or even PM if you want to as long as it isn't flaming, only constructive criticism is welcome... and any form of praise. **

**new A/N: I'm interested to know if you like the way things are going in the story and i'm open to suggestions you might have on how characters might interaction with each other and potential things you'd like to see. i had a suggestion about a training exercise between the JLI (I believe it's the Justice League International in Young Justice as they are sanctioned to operate in UN countries.) and the YJL (Young Justice League or Young Justice for short), i'll have a think on it and see if i can incorporate it into the story.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


	8. A meeting of Fates

**Chapter Seven: A meeting of fates**

**A/N: me here, been working away. this chapter had some difficulties writing considering it relied on wally not believing in magic. this cut down dialogue. if you've got anything your unsure about tell me in a review or PM, and i'll try to explain it to you.**

**EmotionalBlue- a big thanks for the review, its nice to know people like your work, i'll try to include more of guys in the fight in the next chapter, the denial episode doesn't have much fight scenes involving the other members of the team in it.**

**New A/N: remember to check my profile page for chapter progress and any announcements i have on them, here you'll at least see how many words are each chapter and how many are in the currently in progress one.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**2:40 Earth Equivalent Zamaron sector 1416 August 9****th**** 2010**

Evelyn heard a cracking sound as a bright purple light flashed before here; she collapsed to the ground groaning softly, after a few moments she placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself to her feet. As she stood up looking around to see where she was and was shocked by what she saw: a purple landscape with purple crystals everywhere and then she realised she was in a balcony of some sort of monastery like palace. She looked into the sky and felt her heart race, '_I'm on an alien world… holy shit how I'm I able to breath?"_

"As long as you are protected by the violet light you are able to walk in our atmosphere child." Evelyn turned to Tela Sharva who apparently knew what she was thinking as she stood there smiling at her.

"You kidnapped me, why I thought you said you were going to help me?" Evelyn shouted her hands balling into fists as she glared at the alien; she was in effect completely powerless now, as while no living thing could catch her with exception of another speedster, Evelyn couldn't get away since this whole planet was theirs and she had no means of getting home.

"Because I told her too Evelyn West of Earth… come with me please." She turned to see a tall woman with grey-blue skin, purple eyes and long black hair ; not having much choice Evelyn followed the aliens into the palace.

"I am Queen Aga'po leader of the Zamarons the founders of the star sapphire corps and this is our battery home world of Zamaron." Aga'po said as they walked from the balcony into a long hallway. "Here we house the central battery containing the Star Sapphire the conduit for the violet light."

"What does the colour purple have to do with love anyway?" Evelyn asked as they walked on, she received a raised eyebrow in response.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at her intently as Evelyn gave her reply.

"Well it just a wavelength of light in the visible electromagnetic spectrum along with green, yellow, red, orange, indigo and blue." Evelyn responded seeing the Zamaron smile at her as one would to an ignorant child who did something funny.

"The violet light is more than just a frequency of light; it is also present in another spectrum: the emotional electromagnetic spectrum which contains the seven emotional aspects of life and they are the most powerful sources of energy in creation. The colour is a conduit for it and is why sentient creatures find certain links to the emotion through its colour… it is funny seeing as you yourself are a conduit to different source of energy of almost equal magnitude to the emotional spectrum."

"What do you mean by that?" Evelyn asked her turn to be confused by her question.

"Like how our rings are able to access the energy of the violet light of love as a conduit for it, so too does your body do the same for the speedforce an energy source of speed to which one can draw kinetic energy from." She said pausing to look at the surprised look on Eve's face. '_So that's where the kinetic energy for my speed comes from… this kidnapping might bear useful returns.'_ She thought as they moved on.

They walked past numerous other aliens who stared at her curiously, they were all women at least as far as she could determine, and all were Star Sapphires. Eventually they reached a large door which opened into a chamber contain a pedestal with a purple lantern and a purple ring on it.

"Now to the reason for Tela bringing you here child: We have sensed the power of your love for your friends and for your family, such power will benefit the Star Sapphire cause… especially with the weakening of the Green lanterns by the Sinestro Corps in the Sinestro war and the horrors unleashed by the newly founded Red lantern corps it is critical that we recuit powerful members to our corps, Now that there is a Blue Lantern on earth to stand with the three Green lanterns it is clear that the planet holds significant value, you are the perfect candidate to represent our Corps on earth and show that our corps is a force for good in the world as you possess a strong amount of love in your heart as well as having a working relationship with the green lanterns of your 'Justice League International'. To wield the powers of a violet Lantern and a speedster; you will have no issue in keeping your friends safe from harm now." The Zamaron said to Evelyn who's stared at her wide eyed as she spoke.

"You want me to be a Lantern… a ring slinging violet Lantern, I'm faltered really but I think my friends might ask me where I got a purple power ring from and might lead to awkward questions, besides I'm a speedster not a lantern, I run not sling." Evelyn said raising her hands pointing to her lightning bolt on her chest to emphasis her point, no soon had she done that then the purple ring had gone flying over to her hand and slide on to her ring finger. She felt a purple wave wash over her friction suit as the whole thing turned purple and the lightning bolt was encased in the centre of the Star Sapphire lantern symbol.

"Clearly the ring doesn't think you can't be a conduit for both… in any case whether you accept your place in our ranks or not the ring has made its choice, you are chosen to wields its power and I have no doubt that you will use that power wisely. Now then should you do decide use the ring it will need recharging after exactly seven standard earth days of use, simply place the ring in lantern like so." She said as Evelyn felt the ring pull her towards the Lantern and stuck to the hole in the middle. "And recite the Crop's Oath."

"Which would be?" Evelyn asked before a strange sensation entered her mind and she began to speak loudly. "_For hearts long lost and full of fright,_ _For those alone in blackest night,_ _Accept our ring and join our fight,_ _Love conquers all-With violet light!"_

"We shall return you to your place of solace on earth, should you wish to contact us again simply speak into the ring till that time comes consider this farewell sister." She said before a bright light engulfed Evelyn who disappeared in flash of purple light.

* * *

"Was it wise to give up such a strong warrior of love my Queen?" Tela Sharva asked the Zamaron boldly.

"It would have not done our cause any good to have created resent of us in her heart and she will gradually come to rely on the ring's power, besides just being in proximity to the ring will slowly open her heart to love and to eventually embracing our way of thinking and bring her into our power willingly." She said smiling brightly at the new addition to their ranks. '_Perhaps this one will be the one strong enough to bear our greatest and most terrible of powers, perhaps she can hold the predator.'_

* * *

**3:34 PDT **_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 9****th**** 2010**

Evelyn appeared inside her secret base in jump city, where she immediately ran down to the storage space and over to a large safe, she placed the lantern in the empty space, before deciding at the last moment to keep the ring on her in case someone broke in and to prevent them making off with the set.

"Better get home and before Mom and Dad realise I'm not home yet… me a lantern, what a day it's been." She said to herself as she rushed to the Zeta beam platform in Jump City and headed home reaching her bed at about four in the morning. She drifted off into a very confused dream, but it was laced with warm memories of good times, the ring glowed purple in its sealed box in the drawer it was hidden in.

* * *

**10:20 PDT **_**the conduit **_**Jump City August 10****th**** 2010**

"Hal made this look so easy when he did it." Evelyn said as she stood in the pipe sweat pouring down her face as the modified air cannon fired another high velocity ball at her purple shield which began to crack before she willed it to fix itself. She had decided to learn the basics of the ring in case she every needed to use it and she had racked her brains for every kilowog story she had heard from Hal or John, as well as from her own askings about ring function. She thought she'd start off with something basic like shield forming, it was harder then she thought and her idea that her knowledge on speed constructs could be transferred to ring slinging was shattered when she realised she need to think of a strong experience of love to power her constructs before she could will them into shape, since with her speed constucts she just needed to be running really fast to manage it.

"Now I know how harry felt with his white stag thing." She said as she collapsed from exhaustion an hour later after the 700 mph ball finally shattered her construct. She took a half hour break before trying some flying tests, this was easy as running for her and she found her could energize her ring with her speed energy to supercharge her flying speed, though it wasn't anywhere near her running speed when she flew through the collider.

'_so this is what it feels like to fly, it'd liberating… I could go into space with this thing.'_ She thought smiling at the idea of heading into orbit, she reminded herself that this was training only, she wasn't keen on really on a powerful weapon giving to her by people who kidnapped her even if they did let her go afterwards.

She tried the energy blasts and found them to be of average power in her own opinion, but without a kilowog of her own to hurl abuse at her since she had no comparable source. By the end of the series of tests she was thoroughly exhausted.

'_No surprise it took Hal six months of full time training under the infamous Kilowog to be ready to be green lantern, I doubt after one day I could be a star sapphire… that's their game, they want me to go to them for help in learning to use the ring… not that I have much intent on using it for anything less than life or death situations... Kid Lantern it's kinda catchy but I'd rather put my faith in my speed rather in love which has hurt me greatly before'_ Evelyn thought as she recharged the Ring, the Oath didn't have the hero factor like that of the Green Lantern Oath. She would slip the ring into its pouch on her Utility belt when she finished the day's training, she was worried the ring might have some feature which would affect her mind and addict her to using it… she wanted to ask Hal about them but then it would be suspicious if She knew about an intergalactic corps of power ring wielding women… Maybe she should slip it in a conversation or something.

"I wonder what emotions the other colours represent… red is rage or anger that's obvious, maybe's blue kindness or something… what the hell is the Sinestro corps, if only I could access a archive on it or-" Evelyn said spoke to herself drinking an energy drink when the ring glowed bright at her words; a large purple construct in the shape of a computer screen appeared.

**[Accessing Zamaron archive- please input topic of interest?]** A female voice said from the thing.

'_Ok I guess the corps does have a database or something like that.'_ Evelyn thought before she realised she had access to intergalactic information.

"Eh identify other colour corps and their emotion." Evelyn said slowly unsure how to word it.

**[Processing request, archive topics related to request: Green Lantern Corps of Oa, Red Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps, Blue Lantern Corps, Star Sapphire Corps, Would you like to know more?]**

"Access green lantern corps data." Evelyn said looking amazed at the number of corps out there.

**[Founded eons ago by the guardians of universe males of the zamaron species, most well-established of the Corps and with the largest numbers, acts as an intergalactic police force with the universe split up into 3600 with each sector having two Green Lanterns assigned to them, an exception is noted to sector 2814 system sol planet earth which currently has three green lanterns assigned to it along with one Blue Lantern and one Star Sapphire, their emotional spectrum colour is green; the colour of will and it's ring's selected candidates with great personal willpower, currently in a corps war with the Sinestro corps which is led by Sinestro a former Green lantern and first yellow lantern. Would you like to learn more in depth?]**

"I'm guessing that was the abstract of the data with current updates added, Access Sinestro Corps." She responded looking curiously.

**[Founded by the rogue green lantern Sinestro, it uses the yellow emotion of fear, which green energy rings won't work around or have difficulty affecting the colour yellow. Currently in a corps war with the green lantern corps, no yellow lanterns assigned to sector 2814. Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Red Lantern Corps." Evelyn said moving on to the other one the queen had said was bad.

**[Founded by Atrocitus one of five survivors of the massacre of the sector 666 by the manhunters, it uses the red emotion of rage the direct opposite of the violet light of love in relation to position on the spectrum and in it's emotion. Being on the end it has a vast amount of power but also can exert a great amount of influence over its wielder, it is the polar opposite to the Star Sapphire corps and currently have no red lantern or Berserkers in sector 2814. Would you like to learn more?]**

"Access information on red lantern corps berserkers." She inquired.

**[Berserkers are the human English translation of the name given to non-lantern soldiers of the red lantern corps armed with weapons powered by red light they act as shock troopers to support the red lantern forces. Would you like to know more?]**

"Access Blue lantern corps." Evelyn said as she remembered that violet was also on the end on the spectrum and wondered if that meant it too could influence her.

**[Founded by the exiled guardians Ganthet and Sayd after their banishment from the green lantern corps they use the emotional colour of hope, the capabilities of the lantern corps is not yet known, Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Star Sapphire corps." Evelyn said determined to find out more about the people who gave her the ring.

**[Founded by the Zamarons who discovered the star sapphire, the corps is tasked with policing the universe and bringing order and love to it, members chosen are those with strong feelings of love and have experience a great loss of love or have been spurned by love, it's organisation is based off that of the Green lanterns with two members assigned to each sector, with special exceptions for certain locations and a unlimited number assigned to the battery world of Zamaron. Would you like to Know more?]**

"Access Star sapphire of sector 2814." Evelyn asked wondering why it kept mentioning sector 2814.

**[Star sapphires assigned to sector are trainees Kalana T'Shvi Star sapphire 3007 and Tel'shanu Mon'kaigh Star Sapphire 297 currently undergoing basic training and additional Evelyn West Star Sapphire 2882 special assignment to the world Earth of the Sol system. Would you like to know more?]**

"Access information on star Sapphire 2882."Evelyn said crossly now as her name was plastered on the galactic internet stating she was associated to them even though she had declined to join them, perhaps she should bring this to one of two lanterns of the league, more likely to Hal who was a good friend through uncle Barry, she had no ill will to john but he wasn't as approachable as Hal was.

**[Star Sapphire of Earth sol System sector 2814,Evelyn West further information is classified by member's request. Would you like to know more?]**

"No close Archieve or whatever." Evelyn said looking down at the power ring, Wally had always wanted one. He said he could be _**Kid Lantern**_ both a speedster and a ring slinger, well now he had it and she didn't want it, she recharged the ring and sealed the Lantern in the safe, before sliding the ring into the special compartment in her utility belt.

* * *

**17:34 PDT café downtown Jump City August 10****th**** 2010**

"Hey Eve how's are things going?" Natasha asked looking up from phone as both Alyssa and Garfield currently had their faces glued to one another in a rather deep kiss. " Hey Romeo and Juliette take breather and say hi to Eve will yeah."

"Oh hey Eve sorry about that." Alyssa said, her lipstick smudged as she smiled turning to face her, as Garfield tried to wipe away the lipstick on his face with a napkin.

"Nice to see you two have stopped fighting, how's Christine doing?" Evelyn asked sitting down and giving her order to the Waitress, she saw his face fall slightly.

"She's better, she's been working on some addition to our project and has been letting me handle the practical elements of it, not that I'm complaining." He told her as they ate their lunch, Evelyn was worried that her friend might be going through some problems, she had lost one friend so didn't want to lose another.

"So you've been working on some private project again?" Alyssa asked her as she took a bite out of her burger.

"You can say that since our project got terminated, what about you Natasha still working on that suit thing." She asked looking at the girl who nodded.

"It's more of a hobby now, I like to tinker besides it gets my mind off of problems you know, I haven't been able to call or see victor at all." She told them looking concerned again.

"You don't think he'll drop out of school do you?" Garfield asked them as they glanced between each other.

"We'll have to wait and see." Evelyn said as she ate her food.

* * *

**20:21 PDT H.I.V.E secret lower levels Jump City August 10****th**** 2010**

Sebastian blood a.k.a Brother Blood sat in his secret office looking through the progress of the projects, with the plasma generator work suspended he had lost one of the promising assets the H.I.V.E supplied him thought he had now gained access keys to rest, he was irritated that he couldn't determine who in the H.I.V.E had made the weapons.

"it would be so easy to blackmail them into providing the light with their expertise, well the gene splicing is proceeding well, it was surprising how well the young Langstrum girl was doing at working through Anderson s notes we've been feeding her. Once we achieve animal human splicing we can move on to trying non-terrestrial species; the information so far has been to your liking L-6?" he said smiling at the figures in white.

"_**Certainly L-9 though keep watch for any further interference from this monsieur sinister."**_ _** L-6**_ warned him as the computer screens all cut out. He had seen the raw abilities of the super soldier and with his armour finished the heroes will have trouble implementing any counter-measures for fighting a kryptonain, that's assuming them had any right now.

'_to think someone of his mindset with the full powers of superman… how she has him obeying her commands is surprising.'_ He thought returning to his work.

* * *

**7:10 CDT West residence Central City August 14****th**** 2010**

"_**Evelyn your friends from 'the club' are here."**_ Mary West called up to her daughter who came down dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black Darwin fish t-shirt and her hair in a ponytail wearing her Flash ring on her left hand and her Star sapphire ring on the right, she found that since having the ring in close proximity to her she hadn't had a nightmare once, it was something she found useful and even though she worried the ring was trying to alter her mind, she didn't want to wake up screaming covered in sweat every time Artemis drowned her in her sleep. She opened the door to see a large group of people standing there. Kara, Amelia, Katharine, Megan in human form and Mia all dressed in Civies.

"Hey guys… girls' day out I'll grab my coat." She said knowing what Kara was going to say and cutting to the chase, a few minutes later and they were heading towards the Zeta beams near Eve's house.

"So there a reason for this or what." Eve asked they entered the alley where the Zeta beam platform was kept.

"Well even though we wouldn't normally need a reason for a girls day out, this one is to welcome our two new members Speedy and Batwoman to the team!" Kara said placing an arm around each of the mentioned girl's necks. "And that means a shopping spree in Washington D.C, the works, shopping hair and beauty care, lunch you'll like that bit Eve… it will be fun, we have to outdo the boys they're having a guy's day to welcome Wildcat in now that his arm is fixed."

'_Great make overs and shopping… I still don't see the attraction but I'm willing to try it out.'_ She thought mental preparing to do things Wally would never do, namely get a makeover, her hair done and who knows what else.

* * *

**8:03 EDT the mall Washington D.C August 11****th**** 2010**

"So where to first guys shopping or make over?" Kara asked as they're group entered the large shopping space, given they're track record it was better to go here than Central city mall.

"Make over." Both Mia and Kathy said smiling as they turned and headed off towards the beauty salon. They entered the place and Evelyn felt herself becoming very uncomfortable with the situation, maybe Kara saw it or perhaps it was her plan from the start because she announced to their group a little change in things.

"Instead of us choosing our own makeovers why don't we each chose one another's makeover… I'll do Mia, Amelia can do Eve, Eve can do Kathy, Kathy can do me and Mia can do Megan who will do Amelia."

The others seemed to mull it over before agreeing as they went through picking each other's make overs. '_It's much easy to pick another girl's make over than to do my own, why is it that I get so nervous when doing things like this.'_ Evelyn thought as she looked through the styles before finding one she thought would work for the red head. A few minutes later and they were all seated in chairs while their hair was being done, nails were being painted, faces having facial's applied and feet placed in tubes with tiny nibbler fish working away.

"Anyone else got a craving for sushi?" Eve said to the other even though she couldn't see their reactions due to being unable to move her head. They voiced they response from just 'no' to 'why do you always think about food' Eventually the hair and nails were done and it moved over to applying the make over to the face and toe nails, before she knew it the whole process was over and she was seeing the results in the mirror; she was surprised to have actually rather enjoyed the process, the tickling of fish, smooth feeling of the face mask she could actually see herself doing this again.

'_Took almost sixteen years for you to start enjoying girly things… I wonder if this is like Stockholm syndrome only with with different universes?' _she had to admit she liked what Amelia had picked for her; she had light blue nails, her face was smooth as marble with a slight paleness to it which worked well with how her hair shined now like polished copper and was slick and silky to the touch. She had eye shadow lightly applied to make her eyes more prominent and bright red lip stick. Overall she liked how she looked, and she had to admit it was a nice feeling to be pampered this was something most guys didn't do beyond basic hygiene, there were those who went further into beauty care but wally wasn't one of those guys and it had transferred to his… her life.

'_Why should I feel awkward to do this, I shouldn't when i giggle and I wear revealing clothes, I guess I'm not quite rid of Wally's personality as I thought I was, well today I'm on a girls day out and I'll do girly things.'_ She thought as the others began admiring themselves before they all headed back out the salon.

"Where to now?" Evelyn asked slipping the flash ring and the Star Sapphire ring back on her fingers; Kara smiled before gesturing to mall at large.

"Shopping!" She said happily as they headed off to nearest clothes shop, they girls immediately began looking for clothes and began talking amongst each other about them, Evelyn began browsing unaware that the ring was glowing faintly on her finger.

'_This looks nice.'_ She thought taking out a black and purple T-shirt which exposed the midriff, taking it and trying it on Evelyn found she looked good into, since she had a heightened metabolism she couldn't gain weight or get drunk; this meant her abdomen was lightly toned with muscles from her training and her crime-fighting work.

"Nice pick Eve though I think that might look better on me." Kara said wearing a light blue blouse while Mia looked over the pink strap t-shirt she was trying on beside her.

"Too bad I got to it first." Eve said smiling before buying it and changing into it , they left the store with a large number of purchases which Evelyn had taken part in buying clothes to show off her smooth skin and feminine physique, she was rather getting caught up in the shopping and began to feel like just another girl hanging out with her friends at the mall.

'_Maybe it's like that article on social responses; you hear a joke that you don't find funny but when you hear it with your friends you all laugh with genuine laughter, I mean we are social creatures after all.' _She thought as she moved onto lunch before hitting the sights in D.C, posing in front of Lincoln, the Washington monument, hitting the art gallery s, bowling which was fun ; pretty much doing what we wanted to do.

* * *

**17:40 EDT Mount justice mountainside grotto August 11****th**** 2010**

"Woe you work fast when you want to Kara." Evelyn said as walked over to the little bench set against the mountain where the other girls had left their clothing, they were at the grotto which had been expanded and looked a lot better than before. The girls of the team had decided to have a sleepover at the cave since Conner was staying with Kent's tonight with the guys to play poker and stuff. She changed into her swim suit and slipped into the large steaming pool and sighed at the soothing sensations of the warm water on her skin.

"Today was fun, we should do that more often." Evelyn said as she laid back onto the flat wall where the stone seat had been carved into the pool edge by heat vision. Kara gave her coy smile as she was carefully to keep her hair out of the water.

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth Eve, guess there really is a girly girl inside that tomboy." She responded getting a few laughs from the others as Kathy placed her hands behind her head and lounged on her spot. '_never thought the same too.'_ she thought to herself.

"I can't express how much I've missed hot baths, nothing but lukewarm showers for the past two years almost, so Mia how's school going for you, you managing to cope with juggling both lives well enough?" Kathy asked voice practically purring with pleasure as Mia nodded to her question.

"Canary, Adrian and Ollie have been helping me catch up on my missed years of education, thanks Megan." She told them as Megan passed her over a smoothie with her telekinetic powers.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I remember you telling Roy that you were positive for something, is it life threatening?" Amelia asked with great tact, looking at the blonde with concern, she smiled sadly before looking at all their curious and concerned faces.

"I suppose you all have a right to know, especially Katharine and Evelyn considering you two are the only ones in danger apart from robin and Adrian. I'm HIV positive as of a month ago when I found out, so you two can't get any of my bodily fluids in your bodies under any situation, even if it means me dying I can't live with risking you contracting it from me." She said as the girls looked at her with horrified looks, she wasn't wrong there, as only Katharine and Evelyn out of the girls on the team had a human immune system she could infect, the others had alien immune systems and so were safe from the disease.

"How did you get it if I might ask?" Megan asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as she turned to face her.

"I used to be prostitute, till Roy and Green Arrow got me out of the life, I don't like talking about it." She said as both Eve and Megan who were on either side of her leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry well help you find a cure if we can, I mean we're freaking super-heroes right." Amelia said looking over at her solemnly, Mia just smiled sadly at her before responding.

"There are somethings the league just can't stop and this is one of them." She said grimly as the atmosphere soured after that revelation.

"Come on guys time for Dinner, who wants pot roast?" Megan said as they all clambered out and headed in for something to eat. After dinner they gathered around the living room one massive cover draped along the floor as they all were dressed in their night wear which turned out to be t-shirts and shorts, which had the unintended effect of emphasizing the noticeable difference in their bust sizes between them which actually made Amelia blush considering hers was unmistakable bigger than Kara who's was next in line and were big themselves.

"Seriously Amelia you didn't just stick two melons under you Shirt." Kathy said as they laughed at the crimsoned faced girl, but it was only teasing her.

"I can't help it if they grew that big… besides they kept the bad guys attention on them and not on my incoming fist." She said causing the collection of girls to burst out laughing. "It's true if they don't see me as dangerous and only as eye candy and why should I pass by the opportunity to give them a beat down."

"Whatever you say Amelia so how about we play a game of truth or dare." Kara said placing a bottle down table as they gathered around it, looking at each other some like Megan and Evelyn were slightly nervous at it, others mainly Kara were enjoying the situation. She spun the bottle which went around and around for at least a full minute before stopping at Evelyn.

"Shit." She said as they girl burst into giggling fits at her response.

"Ok truth or dare?" Kara Asked looking Eve in the eye who shrugged before replying

"Truth." She said trying to act nonchalantly, but feeling her heart race a bit.

"Who was your first proper crush, someone you really wanted to kiss and what you liked about them?" Mia asked as the blue arrow for truth faced her, while the red for dare faced Megan; Evelyn thought this through before answering.

"I guess it would Isabella Santiago." Evelyn told her getting a surprised look from Mia and Kathy.

"So you play for the other team then, so what about this Isabella Santiago did you like?" she responded causing Eve to blush as she answered.

"She had beauty Hazel eyes and she was easy to get along with in sporting and swimming lessons… and she had nice rack." Evelyn added on at the end looking down as she turned crimson as she said it.

"Guessing changing with her next to you must have been awkward?" Mia said smirking as Eve rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah she had the locker right above mine, it didn't help that she would always talk to me when we were changing, so I get to spin the bottle right?" Evelyn said drawing the conversation away from Isabella Santiago and her bountiful bosom, Eve spun the bottle watching it slow down before landing in front of Mia who looked at less smug now it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?" Kara asked her smiling evilly.

"Dare." She said boldly as the girls looked at each other wickedly, since it landed on Kara to choose the dare she walked over to the TV and switched on… a karaoke machine, Mia blanched at the sight of it.

"Hope you like singing because you're doing a track… from this." Kara said holding up a CD with the words _**Metal songs track list **_on it, she selected the song called 'Indestructible by disturbed before handing a mike to Mia. The results were pretty funny as the girl tried to sing along to the blaring instrumental with the actual singer virtual mute, they were all doubled up with laughter after it was done.

"I gotta ask why metal Kara?" Amelia asked wiping the tears from her eyes, looking at Blonde who had a video camera in hand causing Mia to cry out in protest demanding censorship.

"It would make the dares funnier along with the other stuff I've got… and it all goes on camera guys so feel free to speak some more truths." She said smiling at their scared expressions. This time the bottle landed on Kathy who steeled herself before looking at Megan.

"Truth." She said before Kara could ask her choice, Megan thought it over before asking.

"You know your dad made you train hard and that you nearly quit multiply times, what was the worst thing you had to do?" Megan asked causing the Red head to think it over before replying.

"I had to do a long tracking exercise near the start of my training and I drink up over a third of my water for the week in four hours… I had to drink my own pee for the last day of it." She said receiving looks of disgust from the girls.

"How did it taste?" Amelia asked looking at amazed and revolted.

"Quite nice considering I also had tried drinking my own sweat squeezed from my clothes." She replied shaking her head at memory.

"That doesn't sound quite as bad." Megan said innocently.

"Unless you attribute the fact the sweat mostly collects in the back of your underwear which i wore for seven days without washing." She said getting more revolted looks from the girls.

"You are pretty tough aren't you?" Eve said to which Kathy replied.

"Oorah." She said smiling, the bottle landed on Amelia this time who looked Evelyn in the eye as she spoke.

"Dare." She said getting rousing cheers from the others; unfortunately it had landed back on Kara for that.

"You have to kiss with tongue Evelyn." She said smiling as Evelyn looked at her shocked about to speak when the other girl grabbed her and rammed her tongue down her throat as Evelyn felt her heart beat go up sharply, '_This feels nice and wrong at the same time.'_ She thought as it ended and Amelia washed out her mouth with mouth wash before looking at Evelyn apologetically.

"No offence Eve I'm sure you've got a great mouth; but the thought of having another girl's saliva in my mouth isn't cool with me." She said as Eve looked at her slightly hurt.

"Nice way to treat my first kiss." She said sourly as Kara looked a bit guilty, '_maybe I should have checked with eve first it can be pretty hurtfully to have your first kiss have that reaction.' _She thought to herself as the bottle finally landed on Megan.

"Truth." She said looking nervous.

"What is your biggest fear?" Kathy said looking at her.

"Being alone and rejected." She said downcast, they all turned to face Kara being the only one yet have one, she span the bottle as it landed with the red side facing her.

"I'm guessing you guys are taking that as a 'I must do a dare' she said they all nodded, "Bring it on I can handle anything you got to give."

The girls mind-linked to talk it over before they all glanced at Amelia before looking unsure, until finally turning to face her.

"I'm not sure about it Kara." Evelyn said

"Come on I can do it no problem." She said with gusto

"Prank call the batman." Evelyn said glancing at Amelia; who smirked at the girl's shocked reaction.

"What! I made you kiss Evelyn and you had to sing to heavy metal; why do I need to sign my own death warrant!" she argued, the girls looked amongst each other, clearly they didn't think it was a good idea either, but Amelia was pissed she had lost her first kiss as well as Evelyn's first kiss to Kara's little daring game.

"are you refusing to do the dare." She said smugly; Kara sighed walking over to the kitchen and grabbing robin's spare communicator a few minutes later she came back to see Amelia with the camera in hand. She grimaced as she took Kathy's Voice Modulator and activated the communicator , while the other girls looked at her holding their breaths before she made the call.

"_**Robin?" **_the voice of the dark knight sounded on the other side.

"Who we are is not important, who we have is, if you ever wish to see you precious boy wonder, then you had better hang up the cowl and the cape for good." Kara said voice coming out as a deep gravelly tone.

"_**Have you harmed him"**_ Batman said enraged as the other girls began desperately trying to hid their laughter.

"No but I'm surprised who was beneath the mask… and who you are bats." Kara said as they snorted behind their hands.

"**Well you have gone too far, since my identity is at stake you will not face the batman… but your own demise, I will find, oh yes I will find you and when i do I will kill you this I promise." **Batman replied with utter conviction, the girls stopped laughing looking at the Kara shocked at the change, Kara turned white looking scared now.

"**Hey girls next time you want prank call someone might want to make sure your 'hostage' isn't sitting next to him."** Robin's voice sounded from the communicator causing the girls to burst into laughter at Kara who got counter pranked.

"Let's just watch a movie or two, seriously this is getting out of hand before we end up going too far with this truth or dare stuff." Evelyn said gaining nods of agreement from the others.

They slide under the covers as they lay there next to one another watching a host of movies stretching from mean girls to titanic in which they all cried at the end, to finishing it off with Alien in which they all screamed as Ripley battled the monster.

"Ok guys let's not watch an alien horror movie when we're all sleeping in a large eerie cav-" Amelia said moving from her spot before turning to look past them in horror. They froze as long stands of mucus dripped down in front of them as Kara, Mia, Kathy and Eve all turned to see a Xenomorph crouched over them it's long black tail swinging, it pounced at them cause them to recoil screaming as, it turned into Megan who burst into laughter along with Amelia who doubled up as she laughed, a camera in hand.

"Wait till the guys see this, its priceless." She said as they four of them glared at her evilly before throwing whatever was at hand at her, eventually they switched the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

**19:39 EDT Mount Justice August 19****th**** 2010**

Most of the team was gathered in the training room with their three new members: Amelia was in her room with Mia talking about something related to her mom and sister, Kara was watching Wildcat and super boy training with one another… they were both shirtless and getting a good work out, Kaldur was nursing his wounds having been beaten already by the kryptonain boy.

"Kaldur's nice strong handsome, he'd probably make a good boyfriend if you asked him out?" Kathy said to Megan as they sat watching the two boys training heavily, Evelyn was sitting in a corner doing some early work to get her back into the mind set for regular classes at the H.I.V.E.

"He's like a big brother to me, although you know who would make the cutest couple, you and Robin." She said gaining a raised eyebrow in response to statement. "He's childish, your serious you totally balance each other out."

"Trust me when I say this I'm not his type." She said smiling looking over at a certain Red headed speedster noticing the way her hair seems to shimmer as it ripples when she moves her head, the sleep over had shown her a few things, primarily both Kara and Amelia could be bitches when they wanted too, but also that she and eve had more in common than the colour of their hair. The red head in question was drinking a cup of coffee as she worked away on the metal table she had brought through to work on.

Neither girl noticed the wide grin that appeared on Kara's face as she saw the way Kathy looked at Eve and realised she had a new couple to bring together.

They watched Super boy knock Wildcat to ground, but he used the momentum to spin around placing a strong hand on the ground using it to swing his legs to sweep super boys from under him.

"**Fail: Super boy" **the program called out as Wildcat helped him to his feet.

"Not bad but remember Canary didn't teach me everything I know and I could pretty well fight before I met her." He said handing the boy a towel and a bottle of water,the pair had grown to be good friends since over their sparing sessions, Amelia had taken to the training well making up for the lack of certain powers with improved fighting abilities . They heard a mechanical grinding sound as the doors leading to Red Tornado's apartment; the red wind controlling robot came gliding down from above as the collected teens turned to face him.

"You got a mission for us RT?" Conner asked jovially as he dried himself off with the towel, Conner had changed a lot since getting to know the Kents, while superman and him were going at it slow, having both his 'grandparents' and his cousin work the man of steel was helping him handle his anger a lot..

"Mission Assignments are the batman's prerogative." Red Tornado responded.

"Yeah but with Boy Blunder away with Batsy we're stuck here pounding the crap out of each other, I always thought that was the bad guys job." Kara said turning to Amelia as she and Mia came in from the passage leading to living quarters.

"But you do look like you're going somewhere." Katharine said folding her arms eyes set in the _glare_.

"If we can be of any assistance to you all you need to do is ask." Kaldur said diplomatically walking over to the Robot.

"This is Kent Nelson, a close friend of mine… he is 106 years old." Red Tornado said pulling up an image of Kent, Evelyn looked up at old man and felt sorrow at what was to come, she knew he wanted to die though and she wasn't going to change that, he wanted to be reunited with Inza and frankly Evelyn could understand the feeling deeply.

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Adrian said with a smirk as the nine of them waited for Red Tornado to go on.

"He has been missing for twenty-three days now, Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society of America, a precursor to your mentors Justice League International, it was also an organization I belonged to for it's duration… I don't get to see the old crowd anymore but it doesn't stop my concerns when things like this occur."

"Who was he on the JSA." Mia asked with interest looking over at Adrian, Evelyn remembered that both Adrian's hero name as well as that of black canary his mentor was originally used by heroes in the Justice Society of America.

"He was the mystic Doctor Fate, what you would term a 'powerhouse' of the society." Tornado replied showing the image of the helmeted lord of Order.

"Of course he was earth's sorcerer supreme." Kaldur said with reverence, of one magic user to another.

"He may just be on one of his… walkabouts but Kent is caretaker to the helmet of fate the source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses on mars I would be honoured to find him." Megan said with pride.

"Looks like we've got a mission guys suit up we leave in five." Evelyn said tidying away her work and accepting the key from Red Tornado before heading toward the Bioship.

"Hey guys how did the sleepover go?" Conner asked causing the girls to look amongst themselves smiling.

"we had a great time." They all replied smilingly.

* * *

**20:22 EDT Tower of Fate location Salem August 19****th**** 2010**

"I'll never tell you, you'll just have to kill me." Kent Nelson spat at the fake wizard Abra Kadabra who tortured the old man while a young boy in a suit with horn like hair clapped and cheered.

"Do it again make him squeal." He said in glee.

it was at that point that mister Teekl arrived gaining the attention of the boy. They walked out into the entrance way of the old theater, shielded they watched the heroes disembark.

"These are the coordinates Red Tornado sent us?" Miss Martian said as they eight teen heroes disembarked from the Bioship before scouting around for a way in.

"Nothing are you sure it'a here?" Super-girl said as she and Power-girl returned from their scouting run, Kid Flash walked forward before inserting the key into the air and turning it, a door materialized in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Wildcat asked looking at her amazed, she smiled at him as she opened the door.

"Magic." She said before walking in with the others as the hologram appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower doesn't recognise you; state you names and reason for being here?" the hologram said.

"We are true believers come to learn the magical arts here at Hogwarts tower." Power-girl said in a voice dripping with sarcasm; the hologram disappeared as the floor opened up beneath them causing them all to fall in, two sets of chains dropping on Super-girl and Power-girl who both fell like rocks towards a lava pit at the bottom.

"Can't the old coot tell when I'm being sarcastic?" She shouted as both she and Super-girl plunged into lava below.

"Power-girl! Super-girl!" Speedy cried as fired a rope arrow into wall grabbing Kid Flash as she did, Aqualad was grabbed by Wildcat who's metal claws were extended and embedded into the wall and Megan was held by Batwoman who had fired a grappling hook into the wall, Super boy slide to the bottom, his feet dipping into the lava.

"Those were my favourite boots!" he said in pain as reached into the Lava and throw something into the air; it was super girl, before reaching into it up to his arm and pulling Power-girl out by the hair. "Miss Martian your up!"

"Got it!" she said using her powers to hold Super-girl in the air, there was ceiling above them now meaning they couldn't escape, Super-girl growled at Power-girl.

"Next time try not piss off the all powerful magic hologram PG!" she shouted angrily, both girls capes had been burned but their bio-invulnerability field extended to their skin tight clothes… the same could not be said of Connor's jumpsuit which the bottom parts burned off along with the sleeve of the right arm too.

"MM I'll falling again!" Super-girl screamed as she began to fail downwards; Miss Martian was sweating heavily now, Aqualad too.

"Miss Martian's and my physiology are susceptible to extreme heat, we won't survive much more of this." Aqualad said rubbing his forehead.

"Hello megan! We didn't answer his question, Em Hello Mr Hologram, we're Friends of Red tornado he sent us to check on Kent Nelsion and the Helmet, he was worried about his friend." She said quickly, the chains preventing the two girls from flying disappeared as a floor appeared covering the lava pit. They all dropped down before Super boy slugged Power girl hard on the face sending her crashing into the wall.

"What the fuck was that for Super boy!" she swear at him getting in his face as she rubbed her jaw.

"For wrecking my favorite boots and nearly getting Miss Martian and everyone else killed, stop blurting out everything that comes into your mind before you get somebody who isn't invulnerable killed!" Super boy roared into her face pointing to the human element of the team and the two extremely weak members recovering on the floor, She looked at them ashamed of what she had done.

"I'm so sorry guys, I won't do it again." She said seriously, Super boy was inches from her face now.

"You better not!" he said before going over to tend to and check on Miss Martian.

"Don't take it personal Power girl, he really loved those boots is all." Kid Flash told her as she walked over to the trap door, and placed a hand on it.

"Hey kid there's lava under that!" Batwoman rushed over to her; she shook her head.

"When dealing with Magic you'll find little solace in logic." She told her before pulling it over and revealing the winter landscape as she and Batwoman hoped into it first, followed by the rest of them.

"Welcome to Narnia, if anyone sees a lamp post let me know." Wildcat said as he supported Aqualad on his shoulder, those of the team who understood the reference laughed.

"Well you seem to handling this rather well for someone who's entire world seems to revolve around science." Batwoman said walking ahead with Kid as they approached the region with the cane.

"I'm leading a team with an atlantean, a clone, two alien, a genetically rewritten girl, and bunch of people dressed in costumes; frankly I opening to anything at this point." She replied looking at the girl as they pair spotted the cane, they both walked forward to examine it, they both grabbed it at the same time and disappeared.

"Kid, Batwoman!" Speedy and Miss Martian Roared rushing forward; the two landed in front of an elevator in a crazy looking stair room, they looked down to see an old man, and two people radiating evil.

"Abra!" Kid snarled as Kent summoned the cane before flying over to them and pulling them into the Elevator.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way." He introduced himself smiling at the girls.

"Evelyn West, I'm Kid flash and that's Katharine Kane, Batwoman." Kid told him as they shook his hand.

"Well we're up against a powerfully mystic foe in the boy with the cat, he's a lord of Chaos; the ultimate enemy to a lord of Order like Doctor Fate." Kent told them causing Kathy's eye to rise.

"So you're a lord of order are you?" she asked skeptically, he chuckled waving his hand at her.

"Me no I'm just some old coat who fate used to wear, until my beloved Inza showed me that there was more to life than the helmet." He told them, flicking open his pocket watch and showing the picture and smiling beautiful woman, "Ah she was a real pistol that Inza, any who Klarion is after helmet, and if he gets his sticky mitts on it then he'll turn is world into his own private playground of pandemonium."

"Don't worry the YJL won't let that happen." Kid told him, gaining a confused look from Batwoman.

"The what?" she asked as Kid smiled at her.

"Young Justice League YJL, why can't our team get its own name." she explained as the elevator doors opened. They exited into a large room with a staircase leading to a bell, a door opened in the ceiling and Wildcat and Super-boy came rolling out followed by Power-girl and super girl, then lastly Aqualad, Speedy and Miss Martian.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked as a portal opened and Abra and Klarion entered; Kent, Batwoman and Kid Flash rushed towards the bell as the others engaged Abra, Klarion fired a magic blast which hit Kid as she entered the bell. They appeared upon the roof with the Helmet, Kid went flying and hit the wall at the only side laying in crumpled heap.

"Kid!" Batwoman cried as she rushed over to her friend while Kent headed towards the helmet, she checked the red head's pulse and found her unconscious. Kent suddenly groaned in pain as she turned to see the witch boy standing there; Kent spoke some sort of incantation before a golden dome appeared around the three of them and the helmet.

"I guess my age is finally catching up with me." He joked as collapsed onto the ground with batwoman at his side in second, the witch boy was hurling sinister red energy bolts and dark red magical constructs at them. "The dome will give you the time you need to do it; I'm coming Inza…my love."

"What do I need to do." She asked scared as the old man slumped in her arms the pocket watch falling to the ground with a clatter; she turned to look at Kid as if for guidance before seeming her unconscious form, she turned to see the helmet as red claws pierced the dome.

"Hey Bat brat if you put that helmet on you might never get it off again." The witch boy warned her as the dome cracked and buckled beneath his power; she glared at him before donning the helmet.

* * *

She found herself in a void like limbo, no sight or smell or sound just void.

"Looks like you got it on in time." A familiar voice sounded from behind her, she whirled around to see Kent Nelson standing there smiling at her.

"You're dead… I'm I dead, is place limbo because I'm…" she couldn't say the words, he just smiled at her reassuringly.

"No your not dead and if you were It wouldn't matter if you love a boy or girl, the afterlife is the afterlife; no your in the helmet, my soul got sucked in with you, probably because of all those years i played host to its master Nabu the real doctor fate, one of those lords of order I was telling you about, he's controlling your body right now… want to have a look?" he told her pointing to a mirror like portal showing what Doctor fate or Nabu could see.

* * *

"Ouch what happened?" Kid said as she moved slowly grabbing her sore head as she lay against the stone wall behind her; she looked up to see a helmeted woman flying around doing battle with Klarion. '_Kathy she put the helmet on.' _ Kid thought as she watched the two lords do battle.

"_Kid we need help Abra has AKW on him, we need doctor fate now!" _Megan's voice sounded on the link, Kid groaned when she heard that Abra had Anti-Kryptonian Weaponry or AKW, add that to his future tech and the rest of the team won't have a chance against him.

"Give up Nabu Order went out of fashion in the 20th century!" Klarion shouted hurling red balls of magic at him, he created an Ankh shield in front of him, as he retorted.

"_**This battle is pointless,"**_ came the duel voices of Nabu and Batwoman. "_**You sought to claim the helmet before it gained a host and you failed in that task!"**_

"Shut you old fart!" Klarion yelled summoning two pillars of stone which crushed the lord of Order between them, only for a golden ankh to appear as it exploded freeing fate.

"_**Brat!"**_ he screamed as he fired a golden bolt of energy in the form of an ankh towards the witch boy who phased out of the spot before reforming behind him… right as the speed Construct collided with him sending him flying into the wall, Kid grinned at sight before a large form pounced on her, the cat was now roughly the size of a rhino as tried to maul her.

"Get her mister teekl!_**"**_ he incited the familiar as fate blasted it off of her.

"_**It is difficult for beings such as ourselves to remain bound to the physical plane… only the sisters Misfortune and Lady Destiny are powerful enough to achieve such feats."**_ Fate said as they continued they battle. "_**I am bound by the helmet to a human host… but it seems you prefer more familiar methods."**_

He suddenly unleashed his full power on the cat which was too large to dodge the attack, it was blasted away reverting to it's original form as it seemed to fade as Klarion did as well.

"that was a low blow Nabu!" the lord of chaos said before grabbing his familiar and departing from the tower.

"Batwoman… Kathy?" Kid said nervously as she approached the stationary figure, '_Please let her go.'_ She thought.

* * *

"Why hasn't he let me regain my body yet?" Batwoman asked Kent confused.

"_**Because he has no intention of doing so."**_ The helmet appeared causing Kathy to look fearfully, before staring at kent.

"He can't do that, I wouldn't have donned the helmet if I knew he wouldn't let me go." She told him as he glared at the helmet.

"She right Nabu, you must have a willing host not one ignorant of price, she's only a child yet to begin to live her life or find love." He told the lord of order.

"_**the world needs doctor fate, and I don't appreciate being locked away from the world ignorant and useless."**_ He argued to them.

"Your right but not at the cost of Batwoman, listen Nabu if you release me then I will take you to th cave there you will be kept and when a time of crisis arises that requires you one of the team will don the helmet, but you have to release them immediately after the crisis is over." Batwoman offered the being.

"_**And what if the others do not agree to the pact?"**_ he asked her causing her to feel hopefully.

"If they don't then I'll be the one to don it each time, besides I'm sure they'll be okay as long as you will return to them their body." She said as Kent added his own argument.

"I'll stay here and keep you company until a willing and knowing host is readily to take you on in a more permanent capacity." The spirit said.

"But what about Inza?" Batwoman said shocked at his words.

"oh its okay so what if I spend a few millennia here before ascending, that's the beauty of eternity it's eternal." He said smiling as fate spoke up.

"_**the terms are acceptable." **_ He said causing Batwoman to sigh with relief.

"a word of advice kid, when you find that special person let them know how you feel, lest you let your chance for love pass you by." He said as a blinding light obscured her vision.

* * *

"Kathy are you okay?" Kid was looking at her concerned, she smiled as she nodded holding the helmet.

"I've got something to tell the team… I might have made a deal with a lord of order." She said as she handed the helmet to kid before walking over and returning the watch to his body and picking him up carefully. The two returned to the portal to the bell and found the team standing next to a naked and unconscious Abra Kadabra, they looked shocked at the body, Kathy explained her deal and ehile the team were amazed that Nabu had initial refused to return her body to her, they eventually agreed to the terms as long as they were only to be temporarily hosts.

* * *

**2:44 EDT Mount Justice August 20****th**** 2010**

"And that is the deal Batwoman made with Nabu." Evelyn finished her debrief to gathered leaguers, Red tornado looked down at the body which had been placed on a stretcher with his eyes closed and his hands around his cane.

"I'll have arrangements made with Rikkers to have Blaine released for the duration of the funeral." Batman said surprising the rest.

"Is that wise would he not see your secret identities?" Evelyn said shocked to hear that Kent had a relative and that he was in prison.

"Blaine already knows most of the league, he grew up with Canary besides he has honor, he pleaded guilty to his crime and accepted his punishment, he made mistakes and is facing them with dignity." Red Tornado informed them still looking down the body. "rest in peace my old friend."

The team broke up, Mia and Adrian to head home with Green Arrow and Black Canary, Kaldur to his residence while away from home, Amelia, Megan and Conner to their rooms and Kara to her apartment with her cousin. Evelyn headed over to the trophy room and watched as Kathy placed the helmet beside the duel masks of tigress and Cheshire.

"So how you holding up?" she asked as the girl turned to face her.

"Its not the first time I've seen death and nor will it be the last." She said sadly walking over to her.

"It is a part of life, but you shouldn't let it stop you from living." Evelyn told her before heading to the Zeta beams.

"See you tomorrow Kathy." She called to her over her shoulder.

"Yeah see you then." She called after her before remembering what Kent had told her.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't miss my chance." She thought heading homewards herself.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, Evelyn fits the criteria to be selected by the ring and since earth is important in it's position the corps would try get a member from there, since i'm still out on carol who might get one later on, Eve is the best choice as she is tied to the league through association and by family which would benefit the Corps's relations with them. She'd only use the ring if she had no other choice and so only used it to get a basic understanding of its workings since ring slinging requires a period of training, since they have guardians i'd imagine the star sapphires to have a database to research through. i'm going for a more green lantern animated series for the red lanterns since it gives foot soldiers and construct using lanterns, ****the ring will be affecting her, opening her heart to love things more. since they're immortal beings with long history i'm sure they would know about the speed force even if its only that it exists**

** the team now stands at a rather large ten for the time,**** plus now they have a deal with Nabu which should save Zatara... assuming Nabu keeps his word. from a biological point of view Mia is only dangerous to anyone with a human immune system, so in my belief Aqualad, Superboy and Amelia are safe as they have alien and atlantean DNA in them, and Kara and Megan are completely unaffected by it.**

**I wonder whether you guys would think Evelyn would keep the ring a secret or if she would come to Hal Jordan about it, leave you thoughts in a review. i also believe that superboy would be a much less ****aggressive person by this point as he has a lot of family figures, Kara, the team and the Kents. after this year the team might need to form the squads with these numbers. onto Conner again by my understanding he has super strength and durability, and super visions too, since he never used the arctic breath i assume he doesn't have it,and with the clothes being destroyed so too does bio-invulnerability appear to be absent from his power list.**

**So leave a review with what you liked, what you might like to see in it, i'll put good consideration into it, and if you have any constructive criticism too. till next time!**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


	9. Downtime

**Chapter Eight: Down Time**

**A/N: Finally so much content in this one as it covers several points of view. there will be mistakes due to the large size of it and i will fix any you point out for me. this one brings in the unexpected i can assure you on that. this is extra big as it is the one which will make the story over 100k words long. **

**so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Wally felt his eyelids open slightly as he heard the rheumatic beeping of the heart monitor beside him; he glanced around looking at a the stark white hospital room surrounding him, he groaned as he pushed himself up and heard a voice from his left.

"Well its about time you woke up you knuckle head." Came the voice of his lifelong friend Richard Grayson dressed in a black jacket and jeans and looking at him with a massive grin plastered on his face as he embraced his friend tightly.

"Hey dick where am I whats happening?" he asked confused looking at his friend as he placed a hand into his pocket and withdrew a cell phone.

"Hey its dick here he's awake I'll fill him in just get down here as fast as you can alright." He said before hanging it up he turned to look at wally smiling again. "Sorry about that wally but the others would kill me if I waited any longer to tell them your awake."

"What was I unconscious or something?" Wally asked confused; he didn't knew what was going on right now.

"Wally you've been in a coma for three months now, ever since you were knocked out of the anti-vortex by Barry… we didn't think you were going to make it." Dick said as the sound of running footsteps could be heard; they looked to the door as it was opened revealing Conner, Megan, Artemis, Kaldur and Barry.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed running over to him and embracing him, bursting into tears as she did.

"Artemis!" Wally said quietly as he embraced his long-time girlfriend as the others began talking to him asking him how he was doing.

"So glad to be back home." Artemis said smiling as they walked into their shared apartment, their bulldog had come running over barking happily at their feet.

"Couldn't feel any better to be back." Wally said kneeling down and scratching behind the dogs ears causing it to roll over letting him rub its belly. "Missed you too little guy."

"Okay mr dog whisperer, I'll sort dinner ok." She said leaning over to kiss him before heading in the direction of their kitchen; soon they were seated down with a large feast of food in front of him. "Every thing you like."

"I love you babe." Wally said smiling before placing a hand on Artemis's hand, she smiled holding his hand tightly.

"So were you dreaming while you comatose or what?" Artemis asked him as they eat together; Wally paused considering his response before looking at her.

"Yeah kind of." He said simply as she raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Care to explain what you were dreaming then?" She asked with great interest smiling at him coyly; he rubbed the back of his head before replying it.

"Bear in mind I was probably on hospital drugs when I was out of it." He said as she grinned now clearing looking forward to his story. "I… imagined I had been somehow transported to my body in a parallel universe at the moment of my birth… only."

"Only what Wally?" she asked with anticipation now.

"Only I was a girl in this universe." He said as she burst into laughter at his words; after a while he went on to tell her about the differences in the coma world and reality as she smiled at his supposed experiences of being a girl if only in his head.

"So what about me in this dreamscape then?" she asked as she brought out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses handing one to wally who thanked before answering her.

"You were evil… an assassin working for the league of shadows with cheshire… you tried to kill in happy harbour high school by drowning me." He replyed taking a long sip of the wine.

"That'll teach you to take your eye off Cheshire and her paralysing darts." Artemis said causing wally to frown looking at her suddenly confusion on his face as he held the glass to his lips.

"How do you know about her paralysing me with a dart?" he asked her suspicion raised; she smiled not the warm loving smile from before but the cold merciless smile of tigress; wally felt his body seize up as he dropped the glass and collapsed to the ground.

"The shadows don't leave half-finished jobs." Artemis said rolling him over with her foot as he saw that she was now deck in the full tigress outfit, pointing a drawn arrow at him still smiling that cruel psychotic smile as she loosed the shaft at him.

* * *

Evelyn woke up with a start as her body flung forward, her breathing ragged; she soon realised that she was completely drenched in sweat that even she thought that she might have even emptied her bladder. Thankfully that was not the case and she had only sweated out buckets, she wiped her sodden forehead with her right hand pushing the wet locks out of her field of vision.

'_it was only a dream… no… not a dream, a nightmare.'_ She thought as she glanced at her bedside cloak groaning when she saw what it read. _'its only 3:21 in the morning; this is the second night with the same theme of nightmare, i thinks I'm wally again and it always ends with Artemis paralysing me and killing me, albeit the first time she did slit my throat.'_

'_I can't seem to get a good nights sleep without the ring on or close by me; I don't like the dependence such a thing could cause me if I depend on the ring for peace o mind.' _She thought as she clambered out of bed and began the laborious process of trying to pull off her damp clothing; once she was completely naked she headed into the bathroom and toweled herself off of the sweat as best she could before walking back through and putting on a onesy before stripping her bedding and replacing it with clean sheets.

'_Time for an early morning drink I think.'_ She thought as she walked over to closet and taking out the sealed box holding the star sapphire ring and heading down stairs quietly, she poured herself a large glass of water to re-hydrate after losing so much to sweating.

"What to do with you?" she spoke softly looking at the ring as that hobbit guy did in the lord of the rings. "I don't trust you, yet I really want the peace of mind you seem to provide me, plus being a ring slinger is cool too… I've made up my mind; I'll tell the truth to hal during the funeral later today"

'" _but first it's time for some sleep.'_ She thought returning to bed wearing the ring on her finger; unaware that it was glowing faintly as she sleep on peacefully this time.

* * *

**12:20 CDT West residence Central City August 21****st**** 2010**

Evelyn had managed to get some hours of sleep once she returned with the ring to bed; now she was awake, showered and had just finished adjusting the black dress as she headed downstairs to meet with Barry who was dressed in a black suit, he nodded to her and they left towards the Zeta beam platforms near to her house.

* * *

**14:35 EDT Tower of Fate Salem August 21****st**** 2010**

The pair arrived at the funeral site, they were meet with the sight of the gathered heroes of old, the current and the new. She headed over to where the team was standing solemnly; Dick in a black suit beside Kaldur dressed likewise and Kathy in a rich black funeral dress; they turned when they saw her come.

"Amelia is on her way with Kara, Conner and Clark, Mia, Roy and Ollie are paying their respects to Blaine, Adrian and Dinah are heading over with Dinah's mother and Megan is arriving soon with john." Dick informed her as she nodded before heading in with them, Barry was talking with Jay and Joan while Evelyn nodded to the pair who smiled at her and the team sadly. They eventually heard the arrival of Dinah senior, Dinah junior and Adrian.

"Dinah long time no see." A gruff voice sounded as Evelyn and the team joined they teammate, they turned to see a tall man in his nineties, the old woman smiled at him.

"Hi ted wish it was under better circumstances." She said hugging him as he turned to Black Canary who beamed at him.

"Well if it isn't my little songbird, hope you've been teaching these kids proper like i did to you." He said hugging her before turning to Adrian who was on par with him height wise.

"So you're my successor aren't you boy; heard good things about you." He said holding out his hand as he shook Adrian's.

"Its an honour to meet you sir Dinah has told me of your exploits; I liked the st Patrick day one with the chicken, the mobster and the box of fireworks." He said with grin, causing the aged hero to burst out in a fit of gruff laughter.

"I'm beginning to like you already kid." He said as they headed inside to take their seats, eventually the rest of the team arrived one by one, with them heading over to pay their respects and to give their condolences to Blaine. Evelyn walked up to him; he was a young man in his twenties with dark brown hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry for you lose." She said looking at him, he turned to smile at him before looking at Kent's peaceful figure.

"He's at peace now, perhaps I might attain that one day if the fates are kind." He said wisely.

"But he so rarely is." Evelyn said thinking back to the things Nabu had done in the name of Order. Eventually it got to the point where they were all seated before a podium where Red Tornado walked up to in order to give his eulogy.

"Greetings friends old and new." He began gesturing to the JSA and JLI members as he spoke. "We are here to pay tribute to the memory of a great man and long standing hero. Kent was a good soul from his early days to the moment of his passing, he stood for what was right in the world and believed that all people should be treated with kindness and respect regardless of their religion, their race, gender, species or even if they are not truly living at all. He placed his life in fates hand each time he place that helmet upon his head, he was righteous man a good man; and he will be sorely missed. yet his spirit has touched us all, from those that fought beside him as heroes of old, to those who looked up to his example as they donned their masks to take his place, and even to those who were there at his end ready to carry on his legacy when they're time has come to take the mantle of duty. To my fallen comrade, to my brother in arms, to my dear friend I say this: goodbye Kent may you find the peace you so rightly deserve in the afterlife with your beloved Inza, rest assured that we who remain will neither forget you nor let your sacrifices be in vain."

Evelyn had was touched by the robots words, she noticed Hal sitting at the end of his row beside Barry.

'_I guess now is as good a time as any.'_ She thought as she made her way to him as quietly as possible, while the next person to speak came on.

"Hal can I have a quick word with you?" she asked drawing looks from Barry who frowned but said nothing, Hal looked surprised but agreed following her away from the service and over to a spot out of alien hearing.

"So what's up kid?" he asked smiling slightly folding his arms; in response she held out her hand revealing the star sapphire ring, his smile died as picked it up and examined it with his own green ring.

"Identify object." He said as the ring light up before a male voice sounded through it.

[**Object is comprised of star sapphire crystal, identified as a star sapphire power ring wielded by members of the star sapphire corps**.]

"Where did you get this Eve?" he asked seriously, she couldn't help but rub the back of her head as replied trying to look him in the eye.

"On Zamaron by the Queen of Zamarons… after she kidnapped me back when we fought the league of assassin's in happy harbour." She told him watching his jaw drop.

"And you didn't tell anyone immediately, Eve you've been inducted into a lantern corp that makes you a target for anyone with a score to settle with the Zamarons and I can tell you they've ruffled a few feathers out there." He said rather urgently looking at her suspiciously.

"I came now so is it safe to use, it won't take control of my mind will it?" she asked looking at him as he seemed to be in deep thought at the sudden question.

"No not that I know of, the ring can only make you more open to love and I haven't heard any reports of people being mind controlled by it… you're not thinking about keeping it are you?" he asked looking at her wide eyed now.

"Well… why not I mean if It's safe to use then maybe I can keep it as a last resort I mean Hal its not like I'm going to flying around space healing every broken heart there is, I checked the database and it says my 'assignment' is to watch over earth and since I already do that with the league then maybe having the ring as a back up the bad guys don't know about might not be such a bad thing after all, beside I never actually joined the corps. The queen herself said that even if I didn't join their ranks the ring still chose me so why not keep it?" she said looking at him as she spoke.

"It isn't that simple kid but you do make a valid point, you're a target now and I'd feel better if you had a ring to keep you safe… you won't be green lantern level but with some addition training then you can become competent with it, but I'm sorry to say the only lantern on earth with the time to give you lessons is Guy Gardner." He said as she winced at name.

"Beggars can't be chooses I guess so will you at least give me a lesson here or there." She asked him, he shrugged before replying.

"Maybe but you do know I have to tell the league about this before anything is decided; they might not be too pleased you waited this long to tell them." He said before walking back to his seat while Eve sat down next to Kara who looked at her puzzled but kept quiet about it.

"Evelyn we need to talk." John Stewart said as a number of Leaguers came to her as the service ended, she nodded and headed off with them.

* * *

**16:23 EDT Watchtower Earth's Orbit August 21****st**** 2010**

"So this is a violet lantern ring, its quite beautiful, truly does it not symbolise love made manifest." Diana said as she examined the ring up close while John examined the lantern, Evelyn had been shown to a room to change into her friction suit while on the station: the original seven plus john and Black Canary were standing in front of her discussing what to do about it, Hal had staked his claim about her keeping the ring.

"What if she gets called off to some distant world?" Barry asked looking at her worried; she rolled her eyes at the gestured.

"She's been assigned to earth so that won't happen, besides they probably want to use her to build a working relationship with the league and really when you think about it; is that necessarily a bad thing?" Hal said telling them about the times green lanterns have been saved by Star Sapphires.

"What is your opinion Eve in the matter?" Batman said looking at her as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well the star sapphires are pretty much the same as green lanterns aren't they… is it really bad if I part time as one?" she said looking at them, this caused them to frown looking amongst each other, a sudden bright violet light appeared as the figure of Queen Aga'po stood there smiling at them, the league took a fighting stance looking at her.

"I guess I should have announced my arrival shouldn't i?" she said smiling looking at Evelyn who sighed before replying.

"That might have helped, league this queen Aga'po leader of the Zamarons… they like teleporting everywhere." She told them as the league did not stand down.

"So you're the one who gave my niece a ring and forced her into your corps." Barry said angrily.

"I no more forced her then when the green lantern rings took your two friends over there, I saw that she could spread love and order to earth and felt that she would be best liaison between the justice league and the Star sapphires corps." She told them honestly, what she didn't tell them wasn't lying.

"So you want me to be your go between on earth?" Eve asked feeling a lot more in control this time with the league at her back… then again she did just teleport into their headquarters.

"Yes I do, the corps of fear and rage are the foes of those who seek to protect the innocent people, the blue, green and violet corps are natural allies. Why we all are led by guardians are we not; If it pleases you I can restrict Evelyn's duties to earth, unless her fellow star sapphires of the sector need her help she won't need to leave the planet at all. That is unless you want to train on Zamaron for a few months?" the queen asked her, her face impassive.

'_I have felt better with the ring's presence besides it might be beneficial to have the added firepower to face future variables.'_ Evelyn thought unaware that her emotions are what the ring had altered specially the love of this normality it had given her and the peace of mind she craved.

"If we were to agree to this proposal then Eve would remain on earth and answer to league first and the Corps second as with the two green lanterns, she would be trained by them and would be first and foremost Kid Flash of the team and a star sapphire second… but if our lanterns do not have anything negative to say on the matter then I feel the decision lies with Evelyn." Batman said looking at her.

" I'm willing to go for it for the time being at any rate." She said watching the Zamaron smile before responding.

"Then we are in agreement; I hope this is the start of lasting friendship." She said before leaving in a flash of violet light. They leaguers looked amongst themselves before turning to look at Eve who was fidgeting with her hands waiting on their verdict; they turned to face her handing back the ring and lantern to her.

"Use this power wisely, least you get corrupted by it." Hal said stating the ancient lantern saying about the power rings. She nodded smiling as she took the ring and activated it, the gathered heroes looked at the duel insignia on the suit, bolt and lantern combined.

"So Eve when are you going to tell your parents the truth?" Barry asked her taking her over to one side as they leaguers returned to their previous tasks, she looked at him confused.

"It shouldn't be that big of a shock for them Barry?" she replied looking at him as he signed before continuing.

"I was referring to your sexuality… I saw a video of the sleepover." He said watching her turn pale as the colour drained from her face. "Relax Eve I've got nothing against you being gay and I have I no right to be, but you're better off telling you parents sooner rather than later, lest they found out from a second hand source."

"I know… dad should be fine with it but its mom I'm worried about." She said looking at him pleading for some help.

"Mary does want grandkids but being gay doesn't mean you can't have children, adoption or hell even a sperm bank, besides you're her daughter and she loves you dearly no matter what." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he embraced her affectionally. "Come on we better go home, I suppose you'll be keeping this quiet from the team until you get better at it, please tell me your keeping _kid flash _right?"

"I agree I can make a dome and that's it, so no need to excite them with the news just yet as to the name hell yes I'm keeping_ kid flash_, but I am thinking of switching up when I hit eighteen of course; I've got a list of names to choose from." She responded as they headed towards the zeta beam platforms.

* * *

**7:22 EDT Baltimore August 22****rd**** 2010**

"Hello Mr Gardner are you here?" Eve pressed the com button for what she had been told was Guy's apartment in Baltimore.

{**That you violet girl come on up?}** the response came from the speaker; before the door opened and she headed in, she walked up the stairs to apartment 334 and knocked on it.

"Come on in kid." Guy called to her as she walked in rucksack on her back, she was dressed in a pair and slim fit jeans, combat boots and strap t-shirt with usual black jacket on. See saw Guy already in his green lantern uniform. "So you're the earth's new star sapphire… you know you're lucky I agreed to train you, considering you're in a different corps from me, put it on."

She took out the star sapphire ring and placed it on, this time however it different form the combined friction suit uniform and instead took the form of the one Tela was wearing. Blushing heavily she took the ring off immediately.

"Nice uniform really shows off you're assets." Guy said grinning, she glowered at him while still blushing.

"I think hal might like to know how much of a pervert my instructor is." She said and he stopped smiling at once.

"Clearly it's set to go to default when your not wearing that yellow suit, so why don't you change it from the default then." He said as she raised an eyebrow, he sighed and explained how she just needed to imagine the new uniform design. She walked into the bathroom before doing it, swapping out for a skin tight full body jump suit while keeping the star sapphire mask.

"Personal I preferred the original but hey its your choice babe, now then if you'd follow me we'll head to the training site." He said before glowing green and flying out of the window, Eve grabbed her rucksack and fly after him at high speed. She preformed a few rolls and spins as she fly enjoying the experience immensely.

"And I thought you and your uncle liked running." Guy joked as they left the city and headed towards the countryside; passing trees and heading to a remote clearing in the mountains.

"Right so ring slinging one O one; doesn't matter what light your packing you ain't making shit without the will to do it. A strong will makes lasting constructs and I will be pounding that mantra into your head for the day's training." Guy said smirking as they began with simple forming techniques, more complex consturcts were usually stronger but needer more willpower to make them examples being jets, guns, moving part ones. What they worked on were same shapes, a bat, a shield, a wall.

"Well you got the will down but you need the love to make the constructs stronger, will maintains it but the light makes it strong or makes it brittle." He said as smashed her construct and sent her flying through the air with a groan of pain. "I suggest you look up the full capabilities of your ring in your corps archive, not all power rings will be able to do the same things as each other and knowing those differences are what matters when you're a ring slinger… we'll meet every morning from 6 till 10 assuming your free Kid."

* * *

**10:23 EDT Gotham city August 22****nd**** 2010**

"Thirty one… thirty two… thirty three." Kathy said her red hair plastered to her sweat covered pale skin as she preformed her usually morning push up routine; well it would have been had she gotten up at six, but she had been out on a patrol and ended up getting in at four and so after a nice six hour rest she was making up for the later wake up; there was the sound of a door being slammed opened as a voice rang throughout the house.

"Katharine Rebecca Kane where the hell are you!" the female voice balled at the top of her lungs before a set of feet could be heard running up the stairs in the direction of her room; she looked up to see her door getting kicked in and revealed a blonde haired girl in a tennis outfit wielding a racket like sword.

"For the past six months I've been trying to re-established contact with my lost cousin to see how her 'journey of discovery' was going and wondering why she lost touch with me, so imagine my surprised when I get a call during a tennis match. It was Lindsay Baker telling me that a new student was transferring back to the Academy and that since she was my cousin I could help her to become familiar once more with the campus. But I told her my cousin was abroad and I called your step-mom Catherine, you know what she said to me?"

"Listen Bette I'm sorry I forget to tell you I got back in town but-" she began getting to her feet before Bette walked over and prodded her in the chest with the racket.

"July 15th, you arrived back in July 15th according to your step mom and its 22nd of fucking august, over a month! What do you have to say for yourself." She said looking equally pissed off and angry; Kathy just smiled before answering.

"Its good to see you again Bette still playing tennis." She said walking forward and pulling the smaller girl into a tight embrace, she returned it wrapping her arms around her.

"It's good to have you back Kate; still playing soldier I see." She said flashing her, a white toothed grin as they began to catch up on lost time, since her sister becoming comatose, Bette had become a surrogate sister for Kathy and the two were very close since.

"So what is up with the push ups; still want to be a GI Jane." She said before lowering her voice as she whispered the next few words. "Find the girl of your dreams yet?"

"I may have." Kathy replied cryptically as the pair laughed heading off to get a bite to eat, Bette was the first person she told about her homosexuality after she confessed it to her dad during her two years abroad.

"Spill the goods girl who is she and have you asked her out yet?" Bette said excitedly, she was fully supportive of her cousin's sexuality and along with kathy's dad had given the red head all the support she needed accepting who she was.

"Well she has red hair the colour of polished copper, a pair of bright emerald eyes, she's really smart and confidant, yet shy and cute at times and her smile brightens the day." Kathy said thinking about Evelyn the girl who saved her life, one of the reasons that inspired her to become Batwoman and had welcomed her onto the team with open arms.

"But have you asked her out yet, I mean it's not like you've got a wide selection and it seems like this one is quite the catch." Bette said getting a raised eyebrow from her pale cousin who thought on the matter.

'_maybe I should ask her out… lunch or a movie maybe?" _she thought before remembering what Kent had told her and how the things she took for granted were taken away from her again and again in her life. '_no I will ask her out before the end of the month at least!'_

* * *

**11:03 PDT star labs Jump city August 22****nd**** 2010**

When Victor woke up he knew something was wrong. Whether it was the fact that his vision was so incredible detailed and precise that he could make out every crack and crevice in the wall opposite him. Or that he could actual see read outs whenever he look at an object; hell or even the fact that he felt fundamental different from before he wasn't sure. He raised his hands and screamed in shock at the sight of his own limbs: they were a blend of metal casing pulsing a vibrant blue colour while some small section were his own skin and flesh, clambered to his feet he felt a presence inside his head all of a sudden.

{**so you have regained consciousness Mr Stone.}** the female voice said in his head as looked around the deserted laboratory.

"Who's there what happened to me?" he spoke out scared as remembered how Eve had been kidnapped by a crime boss then; he collapsed as the memories of what happened flooded his mind.

{**You were severely damaged and your body was failing, unable to support vital functions and would have resulted in death had your parents not used several mechanical analogs of your organic organs and used me to successfully fuse you with them in to a cyber-organic lifeform.}** the voice told him as he realised he could feel what his hands touched, smell or identify odours in the air.

"What are you?" he asked softly now as he saw his reflection in the mirror, his outer body was mostly replaced with machinery with mostly internal elements being organic, his left side of his face was still flesh however.

{**I am motherbox, a living sentient machine created by the new gods of new genesis to aid those in need and preserve life and I am now one with you Victor Stone.}** Motherbox said as the lab doors opened and his parent ran in looking both scared and yet relieved that their son was alive.

* * *

**13:13 PDT Natasha Irons workshop Jump City August 22****nd**** 2010**

The underground lab/workshop was alive with the sound of Nickle-back playing throughout the complex. The short girl was working on the back of a rather bulky gray steel powered exo suit which was held in place by a series of large clamps. She was right now tuning the motor functions of the suit's opening and closing chest which had a dull gray S shield on it. Why she was doing well when she was ten years old; she had been looking through her uncles discarded projects depot, he had given her permission to pick a project from there to tinker with if she wanted too, and she had found the remains of the suit and the databanks on the projected hidden away there. Being a ten year old girl with a major case of superman worship she read the words steel battle suit and saw the s shield on it and immediately moved the whole thing to her workshop. While she lost the child like dreams of becoming a superhero, she continued to work on the suit for a number of reasons, one it was one of the hardest things she had ever undertaken and so presented the ultimate challenge to her engineering skills, and two it was a form of soothing and mediating for her, she worked on it when she needed to think things over or to cope with a problem in her life, right now she was working rather than worrying about victor stone who she hadn't seen in a long time.

'_just where are you victor and why won't you let us see you?" _she thought to herself as she typed away at her computer running system checks on the suits performance, before grabbing the wielding arc and heading over to the suit; she was nearly finished with the suit's motor functions and calculated that she'd have it done in a year or more depending on whether she added the weapon systems. She wondered what project she would start once it was done with this one. It was then that she heard it, a faint crackling on the wind; looked up frowning as she turned the music off hearing the sound much clearer now that the music was gone, she got to her feet laying down her wielding arclight and heading down the narrow corridor into the old buildings hallway, another gift from her uncle the underground facility made the perfect workshop for the kid genius to work on her own pet projects. She walked down the large corridor now till she saw something she couldn't explain, a ball of red energy crackling as it expanded in the middle of the hallway, before it roared as it seemed to burn the very air revealing a roaring red maalstorm as thick clouds of smoke filled the space, Natasha recoiled coughing heavily as she blanched at the strong smell of brimstone and sulphur filled the air around her.

"What the fuck was that, what is going on!" she spluttered out as she managed to get her breathing under control; what happened next caused a icy cold wave of fear to run down her spine. As she was dusting what seemed to be ashes from her clothes a deep bestial and malevolent growling seemed to vibrate in the air and resounding from the very smoke before her.

"Hello, is someone there?" she spoke out loud hearing her voice become rather shrill and breaking up with fear as she backed away slowly in the direction of the ramp to the surface and the ten tonne blast door that sealed the underground workshop from it. She saw movement in the mist as a creatures from the deepest recesses of human nightmares came pacing out, blood red with boils and blisters covering its scaly body, a large draconian head and a longling tongue flayed the air as it's three curve horns turned to face her. It was some sort of daemon roughly the size of a tiger and it was looking at her with hungry eyes as saliva trailed from its mouth in thick rivers. She stared at it in utter disbelieve.

'_That's not possible; what the hell the is that thing?" _she thought as she began to move more quickly turning around and running full pelt towards the ramp to the surface, she heard the bounding of the creature and its sadistic excited howls as it gained on her. She glanced behind her and from the the few seconds she spent looking at it calculated one simple face. It would reach the ramp before she did and that meant it would reach her long before that happened. She turned suddenly running back down the hallway towards the work space where the exosuit was. She heard the familiar gurgling sound of the creature on her heels as it rushed behind; she ran into the room slamming the door behind her hitting the locking mechanism control and hearing the deadbolts locking into place. Suddenly a large thudding sound resonated from the door as the creature continuously pounded itself into the door frame howling for her blood.

"FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shirked at the top of her lungs as she became hysterical at the relentless monstrosity that was currently baying for her blood, she clutched her head sobbing as she retreated from the door seeing the dent in the centre getting bigger and bigger with every hit as the hinges started to come loose.

'_I'mgonnadiei'mgonnadiei'mgonnadie.'_ The mantra washed over her every thought as she hitting a solid object looming over her; she looked round and saw the eight feet tall exosuit standing there with it's chest open awaiting its operator. She started laughing madly as a crazy suicidal plan reached her.

"Its simple all I have to do is to run the suit over to the portal and seal the blast door behind me, its full proof I mean the suit is practically indestructible since it can withstand superman's attacks… in theory." She spoke out loud to reassure herself as she checked over the suits functions.

**[weapon assessment-completed]**

**[palm ion-beam: Non-function]**

'_so that was what the hand focusing array did?'_

**[flak mortar: not instilled]**

'_I'm building a suit not weapon… though that mortar could be useful right about now.'_

**[****electrified hull dischargers- operational]**

'_that'll do it for me all I need to do is to reach the door and seal it.'_ She thought as she began quickly running through the calibrating process for the motor functions, the suit won't be running at it's top speed of 75 mph but it would at least be able to jog. The minutes passed by to the banging of her door clock beats while she finally got the motor functions sorted, she stripped off her clothes completely running over to the neuro skin suit and got it on as fast as she could her heart pounding in her chest. She rushed over to the suit and got into it, slotting her arms and legs into the spaces in the corresponding limbs of the powered armour suit as it came to life, she couldn't help but grin as the thick metal chest plates fell back into place forming an interlocking armoured layer of a rare form of a ultra-dense steel alloy with a long list of elements some of unknown origin to her. All that mattered was that testing showed the alloy was very similar to the one Alyssa was working on, only it didn't rely on energy forces holding the atomic bonding of the metal and the collegan together being indestructible and instead relied on a strange property which dispersed high energy forces across the metal lattice structure preventing a single point reaching enough force to break its bonds, in laymans terms not even the man of steel could break through this suits armour with fist or heat vision and it was highly likely the same could be said for the monster at her door.

**{suit-operator neural synchronization at 99%... 100%, began system start up test now.}** the computerized voice said as she moved the limbs in various directions preforming more complex motor actions before it was done.

'_finally things are going my way.'_ She thought as she took a step forward as the one point two tonne suit lurched to life; in hindsight she jinxed herself as she was suddenly hit by a warning message on her monitor screen.

**{warning suit power systems have been evaluated and a power surge failure has resulted in the main battery system being unable to cope with energy demands of basic suit functions, at current rate of power usage operation time is tracked at ten minutes fifty-five seconds.}** the voice warned her, this was bad once she ran out of power her suit would opening up to prevent her being trapped inside since she hadn't installed a manual release yet.

'_but without the electricity discharger I'm defenceless… unless.'_ She looked at the large metal clamp which was used to hold the suit's heavily limbs in place. The metal head was very large and weighted in at hundred and fifty kilograms of solid metal and with the stand would be like a bludgeon in her hands. She picked it up wielding it like a hammer as turned to face the door which was almost caved in at this point; she mustered her courage at this point before charging forward yelling out a warcry as the suit's servos powered forward going through the door and pushing it and its assailant down the corridor before crushing it into the wall at the other end. Stepping back she watched the creature groaning on the ground as she brought the clamp head down on it's frame with her severely enhanced strength pounding it's head and upper torso into a bloody pulverized paste.

"I did it, I did it, I di-" she began speaking in triumph before a series of low growls drew her attention to her right. "Oh fuck."

There were at least fifteen more of the creatures rushing towards her; she turned and powered towards the ramp as her power levels dropped with her speed level.

"Computer began closing blast doors now!" she screamed as her power levels dropped with her current level of exertion, but due to the horde of hellions on her heels she had no choice. She saw the door ahead and realised she would make it… before her leg servo in her left leg jammed and she fell skidding along the ground and resting inches from the door as it shut in front of her. The suit ran out of power as the front chest plate opened up; a series of talons clamping around the suit rolling it over and exposing the terrified girl to the horror above her, it was like a beast of hell as she stared at it in paralysing fear it reared it's head back roaring as it did about to reach down and feast on her still living form. Natasha was shaken from her shocked state by a whooshing sound which turned into a sick wet thud, her face was splashed with several droplets of black red liquid which smelled horrible to her nostrils as she blinked looking at the creature above her; it had a long spear protruding from where it's heart would be located as it looked shocked before falling to the side and off of her.

* * *

**13:23 EDT **_**Point-X **_**Steelburg city August 22****nd**** 2010**

The underground facility beneath Xander estate was blaring with the sound music as the terri typed away at a large computer control panel updating the suit system while in the sparring room next to the monitor room was occupied by two individuals, one was the billionaire heiress Abigail Scarlett Xander A.K.A Red-X Steelburg city's resident heroine and sponsor of the city rejuvenation project; her opponent was the twenty-two year old former gang member of the red hoods turned corporate CEO Frankie.

"So I heard right, when it's midnight of the 16th of November you turn eighteen and I don't have go to anymore board meetings?" Frankie asked looking ecstatic at the news; Scarlett rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's words.

"A lot of others can happen when I'm eighteen you know… or sooner if you want, I mean its not like anybody would know right?" she said smiling seductively, he looked at her hard faced as he shook his head.

"I'd know and It wouldn't sit right with me, the things I saw on the street, I've got morals Scarlett and besides you're high profile and I'm a no named street orphan." He replied pulling her into a headlock which she broke out of in seconds.

"Don't put yourself down Frankie, you're a good person and that's why I love you ok, besides you just want to go out into the field with me _red hood_." She said emphasizing his potential hero name considering his armoured suit was black with a red coloured helmet. He opened his mouth to reply when an alarm sounded, they looked at it confused since it wasn't the one that signified emergencies.

"**Hey guys your not going to believe this but a X-tech satellite picked up a massive reading of xanaton energy in Jump city, it lasted fifteen seconds and was over five times the energy readings of the last event."** Terri 's voice came over the intercom as the two rushed to the monitor room. The last event was four years ago with a six second lifespan and a reading of forty tonnes of kinetic energy and had happened in Scotland and another one the same year three months before that in Madrid with the same energy levels and life span and one two years before that with fifty tonnes of kinetic energy and the first recorded one before that happened almost sixteen years ago in central city and lasted just under a second with only a few kilograms worth of kinetic energy.

"Can you pinpoint it's site of origin?" Scarlett asked as she walked over to the long ling of black suits before standing on a circular plate while mechanical arms came to life assembling the suit around her body before a large pair of arms lowed themselves holding a small metal objected that was placed in the chest gap before the suit plate sealed around it and the red lines glowed into life.

"Sorry it didn't last long enough and was partially shield so it might have happened underground sending coordinates." The girl responded as the heroine ran over to her newest addition to her arsenal, a long jet black aircraft, the X-wing opened up to admit her into the cockpit before she took off down the long exit tunnel.

* * *

**13:29 CDT Central City CSI lab Central City August 22****nd**** 2010**

"Well that's me clocking off guys see ya." Barry called off to his fellow CSI's as he left for home and Iris, they were still looking for the right gift for Jay's Birthday; he paused when his _other_ phone went off. "Whats up eye's in the sky

"_**Sensors picked up a strange energy signal coming from the industrial district of Jump City; it bears similarities to Red-X's energy signature, are you free to check it out?"**_ Martian Manhunter's voice sounded from the speaker as Barry frowned; he had been meaning to find Red-X and thank her for helping to bring down Deula Dent.

"Sure I'm free." He said walking into a secluded spot before flashing up and heading out."

* * *

**13:33 PDT Natasha's workshop Jump city August 22****nd**** 2010**

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ She thought at the sight that meet her eyes: a tall man stood there, he was dressed in a bronze breastplate with a curess skirt which was blue with white star shaped metal studs at the bottom of each strip, his chest plate had two golden coloured wings stretching to his shoulder plaudrons which were covered with blue cloth and a steel gray double set W rested in the middle of the wings, his wrist had bright steel bracers and his legs were covered with a pair of bright greaves leading down too metal armoured boots. His face was hidden by a Greek full face bronze helmet with a long plume atop it which was red with small stripes of white between each red patch. At his waist was a golden rope and in his left armoured hand was a bright bronze shield with the same double W icon and he was drawing a sword with his right. She also noticed he was covered in blood of the creatures that attacked her; the remaining beasts hissed at him enraged.

"I wasn't done with you beasts; now then why don't we finish what we started back there." He taunted them in a deep powerful voice which sent shivers down Natasha's spine. They growled at him before they charged him as a frenzied horde, he raised the shield in front of him like the guys from 300 and charged roaring a battle cry which sent made a few of the beasts flinch, he charge forward smashing through the ranks of hellions throwing his arms wide the scatter them in either direction, slashing his sword down one's gullet spurting black blood everywhere, he ducked smashing another one away with is shield with impaling a third with his sword through the eye. He let go while preforming a roll to avoided a long swipe of talons which skimmed along his plumage as he uppercut the beast into the ceiling with his fist before leaning back to dodge another's bite, pinning it to the wall with his shield and wrapping the long golden lasso around its neck before swinging the rope towards the three beasts racing towards him, battering the aside with the lynched hound before pulling the rope hard towards him and kicking the beast into ground before slamming the shield into its exposed neck parting its head from its shoulders. The man walked over and grabbed his sword before charging into the remaining beasts hacking and slashing left and right limbs and blood flying in every direction until he stood alone panting amongst a pile of body parts.

"Open blast doors now." Natasha said having extracted herself from the suit before the figure walked over to her; she recoiled against the door curling up into a tight ball as he towered above her.

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked gently removing his helmet and revealing a rather youthful face of someone in their late teens, his jet black hair falling around his face set at odds with his pale skin and his clean shaven face was like a sculpture of some Greek hero… he had a pair of brilliant blue eyes and was without a doubt one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen.

"Y-Yes I am now… could you maybe." She began pointing to the suit which was still locked in place on the ground; he nodded hanging his helmet by the rope on his side and grabbing his spear from the beast with wet slicking sound as he flicked the shield arm wrist, the shield seemed to segment before sliding along until it had folded into a tear-drop shaped small metal shard attached to his wrist allowing him to wrap the hand around the retracted chest plate and dragged the 1.2 tonne hulk of metal with one hand across the threshold of the blast door.

"Thanks." She said as she closed the door behind her and the suit which the Spartan had rested up right in the middle of the warehouse like room, as he moved to lay against the wall sighing as he did.

"No thanks needed my lady though I am curious as to where I am… Is this my earth or perhaps some sort of parallel universe that Atomica used to go on about." He asked her fixing her with his blue eyes as she walked over to sit next to him, lying down beside him and resting her head against his chest feeling safe with the unknown warrior.

"Depends who are you and who's Atomica?" Natasha asked him watching him look distance now.

"I am Darius Troy of Elysium also known as Troy or Wonder Boy, brother of Prince Dane also known as Wonderman and I am a Amazon, Atomica is a member of the Justice league of America in what my people term 'women's world'… you wouldn't have any food now would you, only now that the beasts have all been slayed and you are now safe I was hoping to get the chance to eat some fruit if you have any?" he asked her very politely as she looked at him oddly before nodding slowly; she got up and lead him to the little apartment she had set up here for when she pulled an all nighter and had to stay here to sleep. Darius began digging into food with gusto thanking her repeatedly for every new piece of fruit he took.

"As to your questions, the closest we have to 'atomica' is the Atom, but he's not in the Justice league International which is what we have not a Justice League of America while there is a captain Atom in it… as to the Amazon thing well here Amazons come from an island called themyscia… and they are all women." She informed him hearing him choke when she mentioned about the Amazons being woman. "By the way are all those things dead there's nothing else that got through?"

"I'm sure that was all that got through; what ever happened during the ritual it wasn't expected by the daemons who were preforming it… perhaps you could give me access to the history of your world?" he asked as she lead him over to a computer to research just where he was.

* * *

**14:00 PDT Industrial District Jump City August 22****nd**** 2010**

_{I'm at the rough coordinates it's an Ironworks facility that could be the site of the event?_} Red-X spoke into her com channel as she scanned the building sighing when her scans came up as being blocked by jammers and shielding systems.

{l_ooks like I'm going to have to break in…_} she said into the com link as a voice spoke up behind her and she whirled around at the sound.

"You seem rather deep in thought everything ok Red?" the flash asked smiling widely at her as relaxed from the fighting stance she had entered and folded her arms at him.

"**can I help you flash or is it another reason that brought you here?" **she asked him as walked up to looking at the facility with a grin.

"Depends on whether that massive surge in energy was your doing or not?" he asked her curiosity leading him now.

"**No it wasn't but I want to find out what caused it; especially so if your instruments were able to pick it up… unfortunately it means breaking into that steelworks facility."** She responded looking down at it.

"Your kidding that's natasha's workshop; I doubt Eve's friends would be involved in anything shady." He said forgetting who he was with and slapping his face as Red-X glared at him.

"**Eve as in Evelyn West how would you know her-, you have be kidding me tell me it isn't true?" **She said looking at him wide eyed… at least he thought she was.

"Well yeah okay but the point still stands her friends aren't in anything bad." Flash said rubbing the back of his head nerviously as realised the bats would kill him for the slip up. "How about I get her to investigate ok?"

"**As long as I'm kept in the loop… Barry." **She said sharply before turning and teleporting with a bright red light.

**{Batman is going to kill you.}** Martian Manhunter said matter of factly over the com-link; Flash sighed before turning and speeding away trying to think of the best way to broach the subject with Eve.

* * *

**21:45 CDT West Residence Central City August 22****nd**** 2010**

"Good meal as always mom." Evelyn said as she cleared her plate of food before turning to face her parents nervous this time. "I've er got something to tell you two, something important."

"Well so do we dear." Her father said as he looked over to his wife and held her hand tightly; she turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm pregnant you're going to be a big sister!" she said excitedly Evelyn felt her brain shut down as she processed this information.

'_I'm going be a big sister… I'm going have a little brother or sister… WHAT!'_ she thought shocked now.

"What since when, how far along are you right now?" she asked both surprised and slightly giddy with the thought of having a little sibling, wally always wanted one, a brother in particular to bond over but Evelyn would be happy either way.

"Three months, we were going to tell everyone at Jay's birthday, you know to cheer him up after the funeral but we thought it would ok if you found out early." She said as Evelyn rushed forward and hugged her tightly.

"This is incredible news… I'm going to be a big sister, is it boy or girl?" she asked looking at them beaming.

"We'll keep the surprise… so what was it you wanted to tell us dear?" Mary west asked looking at her daughter, Evelyn felt her smile falter at her mother's words she took a few steps back now looking at her parents' nervously once more.

"You might want to be sitting down first." She said as they frowned before taking a seat on the couch and turned to face her as she sat in the single chair opposite them. "Ok then… mom… dad… I'm gay."

"I'm sorry what was that you said?" Mary said her smile faltering as she looked perplexed at her; Evelyn felt her heart sinking as her fears rose.

"What I'm saying is that I am a lesbian." She said slower and more clear as her mother frowned at her still smiling faintly now.

"Oh… are you sure, are you really sure that your… a lesbian?" she asked as Rudy placed his hand on his wife's shoulder now.

"I'd imagine she would be quite sure before coming to us dear." He said as Mary looked at her hands before getting to her feet and clearing the table of plates.

"Oh Well… I's better get a start on the dishes, its ok I can manage by myself." She said leaving the room quickly without glancing at her daughter, Evelyn looked down at her hands her shoulders hunched as she found herself holding back tears.

"It's alright love; she's just been surprised by this revelation… give her time to process it." Rudy said walking over and hugging his daughter.

"You're alright with it right dad?" she asked looking at him downcast.

"Of course I am, your still my baby girl and I'll love you for who you are unconditionally." He replied as she tightened her embrace before heading up to bed.

'_if this is their reaction to this I guess I'll never be able to tell them about wally… great so this was how megan felt like when she keep the whole white martian thing secret.'_ She thought trying to get comfy as she drifted off to sleep a long while later.

* * *

**22:01 PDT Natasha's Jump City residence Jump city August 22****nd**** 2010**

"Well this is a bit of shock for me." Darius said looking at the images of wonder woman fighting Black Adam with Captain Marvel. They had relocated to Natasha's house since her parents were away and she could just tell them a friend was staying over with her when they got back; he was currently wearing a black shirt with jeans from her fathers wardrobe.

'_I can't believe I have an actually superhero in my house… well from a different dimension sure but its still the same thing.'_ She thought as she watched him condense the history of the world and turned to face her.

"I hope I'm not being rude by asking if I could stay here until I can figure out my plan of action in this world?" he asked her politely as always.

"Sure after all with my suit needing fixed I could use a super powered Spartan to protect me." She joked as he smiled at her.

"I'd still fix the suit if I were you… maybe get a weapon to wield like a hammer or a club." He suggested as she smirked.

"Already ahead of you there mate." She said thinking back to the blue print for the kinetic discharger weapon or 'thunder' device capable of storing huge quantities of kinetic energy and releasing it in massive go, it was so powerful that the energy cracked like thunder when it was discharged at a target.

* * *

**14:23 EDT Mount Justice August 23****rd**** 2010**

"**Began combat sequence Wildcat vs Aqualad Began!" **the voice called as the two boys circled one another fists raised, before Aqualad raced in for the first strike he launched with a fast jab with his right, while bringing his left up in a upper cut to catch Wildcat out. The former underground fighter smirked as he ducked and weaved the blows landing a series of fasting hitting 'one two' jabs aimed at the atlantean's abdomen and arm nerve clusters, Aqualad grunted in pain but barely flinched as he ducked under a blow form Wildcat and tackled him at the waist knocking him off his centre of balance before following it up with a right uppercut to the jaw while also pulling back his left fist for haymaker to face. Wildcat ducked under to blow swipping the atlantean's feet from out under him and placing his head in a choke hold.

"Get him Wildcat." Kara, Mia and Conner shouted over to blonde while Megan, Amelia, robin and Kathy cheered on Kaldur; Evelyn decided to stay out of it in the interests of being the impartial leader.

"Ready to give up AL?" Wildcat said as he increased his pressure on the atlantean's neck; his reply came in the form of two hands seizing his head as the tattoos on his arms glowed sending crackling bolts of magically lightening into the boy stunning him and allowing Kaldur to break free, pushing his advantage he landed a series of hooks before upper cutting Wildcat and grabbing him before driving his knee into his gut knocking the fight out of him as he collapsed to the floor.

"**Victor: Aqualad." **The monotone voice called out.

"No fair you're not suppose to use your powers." Wildcat said smiling as Aqualad helped him up.

"No water bearers besides I wasn't going to beat 'two strike Hollow' in a fight using only hand to hand combat." He replied patting the boy on the back as they chuckled at his use of his old fighter name.

"You ain't wrong there fishboy." He said punching him on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie, they walked over to where the others cheered them on before the next two got ready for their fight.

"**Begin combat sequence: Super girl vs Power girl!"** the voice called out as the two girls faced off against each other, they circled each other eyes glued to their opponents body language before both moved forward with inhuman speed that only two of the watching teens could see what had happened clearly. Power-girl launched a haymaker at the blonde who deftly blocked it while countering with a pair of quick jabs to the face; Power-girl sidestep both ducking down to launch a sweeping kick which super-girl recovered from with her flight to keep her poise. They returned to circling each other before diving forward to grapple each other… only Power-girl's head didn't stop coming forward and smashed into the blondes face stunning her and opening her guard for the girl to grab her around the waist tightly and and moving her body back over her as she bent back smashing the girls head into the ground with all the force she could muster.

"**Victor: Power-girl" **the computer announced as the girl cheered triumphantly.

"**Begin combat sequence: Kid Flash vs Batwoman**!" the two darted in throwing and dodging blows and punches as they others looked on with great interest as Kid grabbed Kathy and used her momentum to throw her over her shoulder, the girl somehow landed on her feet and counter threw Kid over her catching the red head by surprise as she turned the impact into a roll; once more they launched a series of strikes and kicks at each other aimed at breaking their poise and guard, Batwoman had better over all combat training but Kid had faster reflexes and movement, though she was slower than normal right now, something a few of the spectators had noticed. Batwoman moved forward launching a faint hook which Kid saw and dodged only to see her foot spin as she passed Kid as she executed a spinning kick catching the speedster by surprise and breaking her guard enough to land a series of rapid fast jabs and kicks before Kid was able to get out of by rolling turning it into a sweeping kick which knocked Batwoman off her feet and who would have recovered into a handstand had kid not repeated the sweeping kick in reverse knocking her face first into the ground.

"**Victor: Kid Flash"** the computer announced as Kid helped the girl up.

"You seem slower Kid something on your mind?" Kathy asked as Robin and Super-boy took the stage now.

"You could say that; I'm going shower up now bye guys." She replied as she headed off to get showered; her mind was still off with her mom's reaction to her coming out of the closet and it was pulling her mind off her surroundings. She felt the water shock her out of her thoughts with how cold it was, she adjusted the temperature and showered quickly before toweling up and headed off to get changed; as she was in the middle of changing when she heard footsteps behind her as Kathy walked in her mask off as she looked at Evelyn with a nervous expression.

"Everything all right Kathy?" Evelyn asked her as she placed her bra on and changed into her civvies; Kathy walked over to get changed too as she used her cubical.

"Hey Eve I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kathy asked from inside the stall, Evelyn thought about it before replying.

"No I'm free from around lunch time on wards why?" she answered the girl as she turned to watch her leave the cubical dressed in her civvies; she seemed flustered about something.

"Well to be straight to the point i was wondering if you might like to go out with me on a date." She seemed to blurt out the last part causing Eve open her eyes wide in shocked surprise.

'_well that was certainly unexpected.'_ She thought as the girl waited for her reply, this was the second time Eve had been asked out on a date and considering this had never happened to wally once it was unnerving for her.

'_well you are a girl now and it is the norm for people to ask the girl out isn't it?'_ she realised she was leaving Kathy hanging as she waited on her reply.

"I didn't know you were gay Kathy?" Evelyn responded with a question; the girl rubbed the back of her head with her hand looking at her nervously.

"I kinda found out over the two years I was away… so are you interested in maybe giving us a go?" she said giving her a small smile, Evelyn was still trying to process things.

'_one the girl who is taking artemis's place on the team in this universe was asking her out, two the girl was asking her out and she didn't know what to do.'_ She thought as wondered if she was ready to try dating again. '_Why not I mean I like Kathy and she is very attractive, why not give it a go to see if we can go further.'_

"I don't see why not, there is this place if I remember correctly in Central City called the _Violet garden _maybe we could meet up there tomorrow for lunch say around 12:20?" Evelyn told as she smiled at her now.

"Sure see you then." She said smiling as she headed off to get changed; Eve left the changing room and headed towards the zeta platform noticing Kara smiling at her knowingly, '_damn kryptonian hearing.'_

* * *

**12:22 CDT **_**Violet Garden**_** Central City august 24****th**** 2010**

Evelyn was sitting on a stone bench not far from the café as waited for Kathy to show up; she had went with a nice black low neck t-shirt with a brown short jacket and a nice pair of black jeans with a pair of black boots. She was feeling rather nervous right now as she remembered how she was currently having a date with the girl who had essential replaced Artemis in this universe as a hero and a member of the team.

'_what if this turns out the same way as before?'_ she thought as she heard a voice from her right, she turned to see Kathy standing there dressed in a black skirt with black tights and red blouse; Eve smiled when she noticed the matching colour scheme to her costume.

"So this it that one over there?" Kathy asked pointing at the café with's violet flower and nautical star on the outside; Eve nodded and they headed into it, both girls were surprised by the how business the place was, they were showed over to a nice little corner table where they could get a decent view of the rest of the café goers.

"So this would be a lesbian café wasn't expecting that." Kathy said with a smile as they ordered their food; a smile which widened at the waitress reaction to Evelyn's order size. "Been here with anyone before?"

"No this is my first time here, I heard about it a few weeks back… so then how's life back in the states after two years away?" Eve responded as they waited on the food; Kathy chuckled at the words.

"Well I have an actual bed to sleep on now, I get to shower with warm water and oh the coffee I can't believe how I used to coffee for granted; there is of course the extracircular activities too, it been a major life experience and I can't believe that since coming back home I have not only became a hero but also joined _the _team of the league's protogee's as an equal in such a short space of time." She said with a look of pride in her face.

"What about you why do what you do?" she asked as their food was laid out in front of them.

"To help people because i can, its the right thing to do after all." she said giving the only real reason she had for it all. "No real tragic batman style back story or superman with great power comes great responsibility stuff."

"While i already told you why... yesterday during training you seemed distracted can you tell me why?" she asked looking at her with a friendly demeanor.

"I recently came out to my parents and while my dad was supportive.. my mom didn't seem to want to face it and left the room quickly; we haven't brought up the matter since, i'm kinda waiting for her to bridge the void first on it rather than force her to face it before she's come to first you know." Evelyn told he looking down at her food as she spoke; she felt a something warm to hold of both her hands looking she saw Kathy holding her hand in her own looking at her square in the eye.

"Give her time, in a perfect world all parents would accept their children for who they are and not for who they want them to be; you've got your dad, you've got the girls in the team and you've got me now if'd you have me." she said smiling at her warmly which seemed to brightening up Evelyn's life right now, it was also infectious as she couldn't help but smile back before nodding; suddenly something vibrated in her pocket playing her ring tone ruining the moment.

"Hello?" she asked taking it out and answering the call.

"_**Hey Kid bad time?" **_Barry's voice sounded on the other end causing her to sigh at his timing.

"I'm on a date right now so yeah kinda bad time Barry what's up." she said giving an apologetic look to Kathy who smiled and gestured for her to take the call.

"_**Yeah first off i slipped up and Red-X knows you KF-**_" he began as her eyes went wide at the words.

"BARRY!" she said crossly at this news.

"_**She's your friend right so it shouldn't be that bad its not likes she's evil or anything." **_he went on to say in his defence; she just rubbed her head groaning in frustration.

"Please tell me that's all your calling for." she said her bad mood seeping into her tone now.

"_**to be to the point she and us too: detected a massive Xanaton, thats the name for the energy source she uses by the way, in the vicinity of your friend Natasha's Workshop in Jump city in the 22nd of August... and i know that was a few days ago but this was the best time for me to call you when you wouldn't be able to hurt... sorry sorry bad joke anyway if you could please check it out for me it would make your uncle so happy have a nice date bye now." **_he ended the call fast; she clasped her head in her hands.

"Bad news?" Kathy asked looking at her concerned.

"He slipped up my identity to red-X, who's identity we know by the way, and asked me to go check up on my friend who was connected in someway to an energy spike in a strange energy source so yeah not what you want to hear on your first date... sorry this isn't fair on you Kate." Evelyn apologized to her; she smiled and placed a hand on Eve's again.

"It comes with the life... besides do you really need to go right now why not tomorrow instead?" She said leaning in close to her now, Eve could smell the perfume she wore and it reminded of roses somehow. "And if you want to make it up to me we could go see a movie tonight maybe we could see Cairo Time i heard it was good."

"Alright i think that's fair but i will warn you know i can be... noisy with the popcorn i try to be keep it quiet but well." Evelyn started her cheeks turning a bit pink when i finger on the lips silenced her as Kathy just smiled at how cute she was right now.

"I can handle noisy just fine so until then how about a tour of the city show us this 'Flash museum of yours'." she said getting up and taking money out of her purse as Evelyn did likewise. "What are you doing i asked so i pay?"

"I'm not kind of girl Kathy so we splitting or standing on ceremony here?" Evelyn said looking at her determined; she chuckled mirth her in eyes as she thought it over.

"Fine but i get one thing first." she said as they stood facing each other eye to eye as she leaned in close again.

"Which is?" Evelyn asked staring into the depths of her gaze as she closed the gap locked her lips with Evelyn s; she felt the smooth texture of them on her own, felt the warmth radiating off Katharine as she was pressed up against her body. she felt her heart beat increase, felt a warmth flood her system and a feeling of bliss wash over her body, it seemed to last an eternity but really ended in after a few moments as both girls stared into each others eyes sharing the same look of bliss as they smiled before they paid and left together.

* * *

**13:21 PDT Natasha's workshop Jump City August 25****th**** 2010**

Evelyn rang the bell for the third time waiting for the girl to let her in; she had headed over to fulfill her uncle's request investigating the energy disturbance in the area. '_I doubt that it has anything to do with Natasha I mean she's a pacifist at heart she doesn't like hurting people outside of self-defense.'_ She thought to herself as the door opened and Natasha's head poked out looking at her frowning.

"Eve what brings you here?" she asked looking at her confused; Eve raised an eyebrow at this question.

"I came to check on how my friend was doing; so still working on the suit means somethings on your mind… mind if I come in?" Eve asked her watching the girl pause thinking before nodding and opening the door to her; stepping into the place the red head was immediately struck with the powerful smell of industrial cleaner and bleach in the air.

"What's with the smell Tasha you cleaning up a body or something." The girl asked as they headed over to the door which lead to the living space where the girls along with Victor would stay in when the three used to work in their pet projects here as a team.

"I guess that's one way of putting it, I had pest problem which left a bad odour when it was dealt with." The girl said smiling at her words as they heard the sounds of a person walking around coming from the room. "So what brings you here in particular Eve?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing there was sort of power surge in the area and I wondered if it affect you or if you knew anything about?" she asked looking at the room as the girl ran ahead of barring the door.

"Not to sure what you mean Eve I have noticed anything strange lately no siry; how did you find out about this anyway?" she spoke loudly and then asking the question sharply; Eve's eyebrow raised higher as the replied calmly.

"My Uncle heard about it from a member of the JCPD and told me about it, are you ok Tasha your acting kinda of weird… is there someone else here?" Eve asked looking past trying to see into the room.

"Yeah an old friend is here, haven't seen him in a while you won't know him." She said seeming to regain her composure now.

'_So is it an old crush or something that might explain her behaviour.'_ Eve thought as she looked at her friend more intently now.

"So this would be Evelyn the red head from Central City." A deeper voice sounded from behind Natasha causing both girls to look at the source; Evelyn's eyes opened in surprise at the tall older boy standing there wearing only a pair of jeans and combat boots, he's visible upper body was very toned and his muscles looked like they were cut from marble, he had a pale face with almost noble like features, jet black hair which was short and a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Even Evelyn could tell that this guy was extremely attractive and would have problem beaten Conner in a shirtless looks contest, and yet something about him was familiar but what she couldn't place. "Well are you going to introduce me Tasha or are you going to let your friend stand there staring at me like that."

"Yeah Evelyn this is my friend Darius Troy he'll staying with me for a while and offered to help out here in the workshop; Darius this is Evelyn one of my friends from school." Natasha said turning her back on Evelyn as she spoke to him; he smiled walking forward holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you at last Natasha was trying to keep you out while I found my clothes, I was showering since she let me stay here for the time being." He said shaking her hand firmly smiling brightly at her.

"Guess she didn't want me walking on you in a state of undress and jumping to conclusions; though I don't remember her ever mentioning you before?" Evelyn replied looking at him curious trying to place what it was about him that was very familiar to her.

"It has been a long while since i last saw her perhaps she forgot about me until I turned up now; so is there something in particular you came here for or was it just to spend some time with your friend?" he said warmly heading with the two girls following as he grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.

"Just got worried about my friend since hearing about that power surge… you know anything about that?" Evelyn asked him looking for a Tell to show that he was lying; he held her gaze calmly before replying casually.

"I only got here on the twenty-fourth and I didn't notice anything then… why is it she should be worried exactly?" he asked with interest keeping it friendly as he laced his boots up.

"Given whats already happened to one of my friends I guess I'm just being over concerned about it; so how's the suit Tasha still got that Superman obsession or what?" Evelyn asked looking at her friend who shrugged at her words.

"I'm really in it for the challenge factor now, besides it's going on fine: so you ready for school on the eighth?" she replied as they headed out with Darius lingering to finish getting tided up.

"Hopefully mikron won't be as much of a pain this term… are you sure nothing happened on the twenty-second?" Evelyn asked again looking at her concern in her voice, the girl nodded once more folding her arms as she did.

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but if you tell me what it might be that's making you worried then we can go look together?" she offered at which Evelyn sighed before replying.

"It's probably nothing I'm just seeing threats where there isn't any, it was nice meeting your friend Natasha and I gotta say he's a keeper." Evelyn said smiling at the blush that appeared on the dark skinned girl's face as she spluttered out how he was just a friend as she showed Evelyn out of the workshop.

* * *

"Well I wasn't expecting her to show up asking questions still no sign of your expected leaguer response Darius." Natasha said once she had re-entered the living space seeing the Amazonian remove his gear from the closet where he had been forced to strip quickly and change from into his current attire; he smiled at her in response.

"I'm correct in assuming that her 'uncle' is a CSI and his spouse is a reporter in Central City and his name is a something B Allen?" he asked all of a sudden catching the girl off guard with the question.

"His name is Barry Allen and her aunt is Iris who is a reporter why?" Natasha responded looking at him suspicions raised at him.

"Well that explains the golden ring in her finger; your best friend is Kid Flash." He said clipping the steel bracelets onto his wrists as she stared at him confused before thinking it over in her mind connecting the dots now that she knew what to connect them too.

"She is the right body type height, eye and hair colour. I guess it explains why she's so defensive whenever someone insults the flash… I can see the possibility but are you really sure?" she said looking at the super powered being born from a marble carving of Dane in his youth.

"She fits the criteria of my universe's Wendy West and her aunt Beth West who married reporter Ivan West and who was both the flash and a female CSI, guess not everything is a simple gender swap from my world as was my previous suspensions, that ring she had contains her suit and she was probably sent here on her uncles request since she's your friend... small world after all." He finished grinning now at her stunned face as she ran over to the computer to begin her own research into his claim.

* * *

**18:33 PDT Star City private clinc August 26****th**** 2010**

"Well you tests are showing some minor improvement, how are feeling any side effects of the drug combo?" the doctor asked as she looked over Mia's test results while Ollie and Roy sat in the corner quietly watching.

"Some minor pains and nausea now and again but nothing much apart from that I pretty much fine doctor Lewis." The blonde replied honestly rubbing her shoulder nervous since she was missing team training tonight.

"Well its good to see you improving Mia I want to remind you that this doesn't mean you can't have a normal life." The doctor said encouragingly to her.

"Except I can't kiss a boy without wondering if he'll get infected, the girls don't want to be in the same swimming pool as me, I have to check for cuts when do swimming and the rumours of how I got it in the first place kinda point to the opposite." She replied quietly.

"Just tell me who's making the rumour's and I promise you they'll stop!" Roy shouted jumping to his feet and ignoring Ollies words or restraint.

"Roy I'm fifteen years old and I'm not only HIV positive but also have developed AIDs people aren't just going to over look that fact about me." She told him as Ollie walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It will only ruin your life if you let Mia remember that." Ollie said wisely.

* * *

**20:45 EDT Gotham City Mercy care home August 26****th**** 2010**

Kathy walked passed the closed doors of rooms with her father and cousin at her side; she held a large bouquet of flowers as she arrived at room 213 and entered. She felt herself hold her breath when she saw the still figure of the her identical twin sister Elizabeth who apart from some minor brain spikes was as response less as the day of her admission years ago, she replaced the old flowers with the new ones as Bette and her father waited outside with the door closed to give them some privacy.

"Hi sis sorry for not visiting in a long while; truth is I've been pretty busy over the last two years and that work load hasn't let up since getting back, but I'll make time to visit don't worry." She said clasping the girl's motionless right hand with her own as the monitoring machines hummed quietly in the background as the girl talked softly. "I visited mom not that long ago, don't worry I gave her flowers from both of us, lilies from you of course you always loved giving those to people you cared about… listen I'm doing some important stuff with some incredible people, we're saving lifes day in and day out and it's worth the pain and hours. and I thought you might like to know this but your tomboy sister finally had her first date, sure it was a lunch date but it turned into a day out ending with a movie it still counts right, anyway Its with a special girl who reminds me of you somewhat also looking out for others, smart a red head with greens eyes so maybe there's a type I'm more attracted to or it could be simply me craving the bond we had only for it to be a more intimate one with someone else. Here I go rambling about nonsense sis, keeping it short: I like her, the date was interesting, she was interesting and boy did it feel good kissing her, I wish you could be there to tease me about it alongside Bette… I'll let dad have his time with you now sis, haven't forgot about our up and coming birthday see you then bye and remember I'll always love you."

She finished standing up and kissing the girls forehead before laying down her hand gently and heading out to wait with bette while her dad got to have a few moments with Beth; she wiped her tearful eyes as she sat down beside her cousin who smiled sadly an arm around her.

* * *

**20:33 EDT Smythe resisdence Metropolis August 26****th**** 2010**

"So remember guys the aim is to make her feel welcome alright?" Kara said once more wearing her brown hair wig and glasses looking over to her three friends, the Hispanic girl Jessica Harold with her green eyes and purple streaked black hair, the red head blue eyed sweet clarie marshal and blonde haired brown eyed Alice Grant. They all nodded before knocking on the door and seeing a nervous Siobhan open the door.

"So are you guys ready for the sleepover?" she asked smiling nervously letting them in; her mom was out late working and had agreed to kara's idea of a sleepover with her other friends to help the girl settle in to the new country.

* * *

**21:08 EDT Mount Justice August 26****th**** 2010**

"At exactly 8:15 a creature with shapeshifting abilities known as 'clayface' attacked the Wayne Foundation building, while robin and I were able to reach the site within minutes we were unable to defeat the creature before it could escape into the sewers; you mission is to find it and capture it good luck." Batman finished as they assembled heroes stood there, they were a few members short this time with Kara staying over at a friends and being unable to take part, Mia on one of her routine health check ups and with Kathy visiting her comatose sister in hospital to which batman didn't even question. This left the team short three key members but considering they still packed two kryptonians plus five more members meant they were still pretty much able to take on most threats considering what wally's team had handled worst threats and this team was more professional than the last one at this point.

"So everyone got your cryo capsules?" Kid asked her team as they all showed her the small high pressure capsules which would freeze the clay villain in place when struck.

"Arctic breath here so I'm fine although do we have to be crawling through sewers at night god knows what lives in gotham's sewers." The brunette said with a shudder hugging herself as Robin and Wildcat gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"Coming from the girl who is practically indestructible to most forms of attack?" Wildcat asked smiling as they headed towards the Zeta beams form this mission; she just shrugged looking back at them.

"I'm still a girl and girls don't think it's a good use of their time to go hunting down slime monsters in a sewer at night am I right or what girls?" she added looking over to two red heads that were the only other girls taking part in this mission.

"She's got a point guys gotham ain't exactly known for its pristine environment." Kid returned as Megan nodded when they walked into the teleported and materialized in gotham city out of a phone booth; they headed over to the sewer cover and dropped down into it.

"All of you maintain the mind-link at all times guys; this creature can assume any shape and so will try to trick us, in the event that the link is broken the safety word is Boy and the reply is-" Kid Flash informed her team before Power-girl cut her off.

"Blunder." She said smiling at the sigh Robin made at his treatment by the older girl who grinned at him.

"You have it then." Kid said smiling before continuing on. "two teams of two and one team of three: Robin Power-girl team one, Wildcat Miss Martian and Superboy team two and Aqualad and me Team three lets go guys."

They set off in different directions maintaining telepathic silence for emergencies; the smell was almost unbearable for the girl who turned the thermal vision off after seeing the amount of lifeforms moving in the water around her alone almost made her puke.

"Guess Power-girl was right about girls not coping with sewers." Aqualad said with a grin, Kid grimaced as she looked at him in disgusted.

"Normally I'm not in places like this long enough to let the smell get to me." She replied seeing him nod at her words before returning to their search.

"_Guys quick question but there aren't any alligators down here or what?" _ Power-girl asked over the link causing Evelyn to grin at the words before replying herself.

"_Depends on whether he broke out of Arkham yet or not."_ Kid replied over the link getting a laugh from Robin and Wildcat who got the meaning.

"_Oh you're talking about that psycho killer Croc; only in Gotham I guess, give me New York any day." _The krypto-human said after figuring it out. At that point Evelyn stopped to look at something down a side passage, only to recoil a few moments later when it turned out to something else brown and sludge like but definitely not clay.

"False alarm Aqu-" She began turning to look at her partner only to see no sign of him before calling out to him loudly. "Aqualad where did you go?"

"I'd be more worried about yourself." Came the sound of her own voice from her left as she was hit by wave of clay she tried to dodge getting clipped in the process seeing a carbon copy of herself with clay gushing from her hands as she sent a psychic alert to the team over the link before reaching for the capsule. Clayface had other ideas as the clay stumps morphed back into hands with the shapeshifter now forming clumps of clay over his/her form as he solidified and tackled her causing the capsule to fall from her grasp as she tried flick her wrists and activate the shock dusters. The sound of feet materialized into Aqualad's form who arrived looking between the two confused.

"Aqualad the pass phrase say it." Kid said urgently as the Clayface turned to face him mirroring her look.

"Don't listen to her its really Clayface , he already heard the phrase earlier." The fake shouted at him.

"No Aqualad it's me the phrase is boy blunder now help me the clay has pinned my legs under the waterline." Real Kid shouted unable to move her feet as Aqualad looked unsure of what to do; it looked like he didn't know the safety code or bought that clayface already knew it.

"Ice us both Aqualad I can vibrate through the ice." The fake shouted causing a wave of fear to travel down Kid's spine realising that the clay monster knew her weakness to ice and sheer subzero temperatures, before she could cry out a warning Aqualad had already thrown the cryo capsule which exploded and flash froze both Kid Flashes. She was unable to move anything but her eyes which were behind the goggles and watched in horror as a second mound of clay rose up from behind Aqualad forming a giant figure before engulfing the Atlantean whole.

"Let him go you Scooby Doo reject." Power-girl roared powering through the villain and knocking Aqualad out of his torso as a second cryo capsule hit the figure freezing the right one this time.

"Kid why the hell did you ice her Aqualad!" Robin cried appearing out of nowhere and running over the real Kid Flash as pointed to by Power-girl before attaching several devices which sent vibrations through the ice structure breaking it and freeing her. She collapsed into the sewer water shivering violently as she tried to regain the heat lost by her flash freezing while robin wrapped his cape around her and began rubbing her trying to get some friction heat.

"I-I am sorry Kid I forgot the password and couldn't be sure that you were you." Aqualad asked as Power-girl tried to get the muck off of her cringing in disgust; Robin glared at him as the others arrived.

"Then ask her something the real Kid Flash would have known before flash freezing her, and why did it get to point where you lost track of the real kid if you were next to her the whole time?" he grilled the atlantean harshly watching him look away in shame.

"I didn't notice her stop, it won't happen again Kid ." he said looking at her sorrowfully, she smiled as her teeth chattered away.

"We all make mistakes, besides I should have called out to you that I was stopping lets alart the batman so I can get a hot chocolate." She said as they transported the claycicle and headed homewards.

* * *

**03:33 EDT Mount Justice August 27****th**** 2010**

_**Recognised: Kid Flash B03, Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Power-girl B06, Superboy B05, Miss Martian B07, Wildcat B010**_

The rag tag team left the platform some covered in clay, others not all equally as foul smelling. Batman was waiting for them his dread pattern smile in place as they shuffled over to him for the debrief.

"First off someone get kid a thermal blanket, speedsters and sub zero temperatures don't get a long nor does suddenly halting they're extremely active cells help their health or well being either." Batman said as power-girl flew off and returned with the item wrapping it around the still shivering speedster. They proceeded to give him the debrief after hearing what he deemed was enough he dismissed them.

"hit the showers and head home." He began as Power-girl sped off to the showers with the others making a more steady pace there. "Not you Aqualad I want a word with just you."

"You lapse in concentration nearly cost Kid her life, had those capsule's not been designed after captain cold's own cold gun then the slower freezing process would have ruptured every cell in her body and caused her an incredible painful death." He informed the Atlantean who looked at him shocked.

"As it stands she was only flash frozen, but all the same when people are placing their safety on you then you can't afford to have your attention and mind divided, especially in the team's second in command." He went on pausing to allow the atlantean to give his reasons.

"You are right lately with how the team members have been interacting with one another has caused my mind to drift back to those I left behind in atlantis." Aqualad informed the dark knight looking at him as he spoke.

"You can divide your time between a civilian life there and a hero one here Kaldur, several of your teammates have no issue in maintaining both; but you can't divide your mind, atlantis or the team pick one or I can no longer permit you on this team and entrust you with your teammates lives." Batman said before leaving to deal with Clayface.

* * *

Oh that feels so good at least now I don't feel like I'm being molested and filthy." Amelia exclaimed in the female showering room as the three girls got cleaned up, frankly Evelyn was still shivering under the hot water given her sudden temperature drop.

"Filthy I get but molested?" Evelyn asked looking at the brunette who was still scrubbing her cleavage with a sponge repeatedly.

"Well if that guy is made of living clay and feels what it feels then what happened when I got some between my breasts… it felt slimily and wrong." She said shuddering again before scrubbing harder.

"If you feel that way then set yourself on fire, your flame proof and the clay isn't." Kid said as she finally felt warm enough to try and wash her hair of the stuff. "So you two looking forward for school?"

"Yeah well I never really went before so the experience will be a new one." Amelia said telling them about how she stayed home to look after her mother and preform the general household chores, the fact that she could read and write to an acceptable level for someone of her age now was down to the league giving her private sessions since she was too ashamed for the team to openly know she couldn't read that very well before hand now she was much, much better.

"Well at least the three of us won't be alone in that mindset." Megan said referring to Conner who was also attending happy harbour with them.

"Well I've got to go get ready for Jay's party bye guys." Evelyn said leaving the tow as she dried off and headed home still shivering slightly.

"Hey Kaldur can I ask you something?" Amelia spoke to the atlantean once she was dried and dressed up; he nodded before walking with her to a corner of the living area. "Would it be ok if I came with you to Atlantis for the day; batman said I should take a break from the search and the chance to visit the under water city of atlantis is a good distraction for my frustrations at a lack of success."

"I will ask my king but if he has no issue then I would be happy to show you around the capital city." Kaldur said with a smile as she grinned and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**10:02 UTC-2 Poseidonis August 27****th**** 2010**

_**Recognised: Aqualad B02, Power-girlB06**_

The pair left dressed in their uniforms as Amelia gaped in awe at the architecture before smiling brightly.

"Can't believe I'm in atlantis of all places, Kara would love the art style I'd bet you on that." She said as she followed Kaldur down the hallway until a familiar figure appeared. "Oh hi Aquaman."

"My king." Kaldur said preforming some sort of atlantean salute to him which he returned smiling.

"Kaldur, Amelia welcome to atlantis I hope you find your time in my kingdom enjoyable, know that your both invited to dine with my family latter this evening." Aquaman or King Orin as he wanted to be called by the two while off duty.

"So this amulet thing translates what your people are saying into English for me and vice versa for me to them right?" Amelia asked as they left the place and swim towards the conservatory of sorcery where Kaldur's friends were; he nodded and explained how the tattoos on his arms powered his water bearers and electric abilities.

"Since I stopped my studies sometime ago my abilities will physical appear strong are in fact rather weaker magically then what they could be if I had maintained my studies… if I had then I would better equipped for fighting powerful opponents such as yourself as a kryptonian for example." He explained as they reached the underwater 'hogwarts' as Amelia put it and entered.

"So you get invisible gills, visible gills, half forms and humanoid fish people right?" she asked seeing the varied appearances of atlanteans such as one guy she could have sworn was that guy from star wars episode six.

"I guess that is one way to put though it shouldn't matter there are those misguided individuals who believe the closer to human you are the 'purer' and more superior it makes you." Kaldur informed her as they passed a pair of mermaids and a cod headed atlantean who waved at them clearly knowing Kaldur and looking curiously at Amelia as well.

"So even under the sea there is racism guess even your world's not perfect." She responded as them reached a wide courtyard where a two fish people and a mermaid were all performing magic.

"Did it work I can't tell." The girl said before spotting Kaldur and Amelia and gasping at her. "A surface dweller here in atlantis."

"Calm down Lori she is one of surface warriors who fights along side Kaldur power-girl I believe." The boy who looks like an extra from monster from the black lagoon told her and greeted them. "I am L'gaan and it is an honour to meet another warrior of justice like Kaldur."

"L'gaan wow you're a walking reference to the horror flick aren't you?" Amelia said grinning as she shock his hand; after explaining what she meant to him and shacking lori the mergirl's hands Kaldur came back from talking with a squidboy to lead them to his friends.

"Wow guess you should've kept up with the lesson's after all." Amelia said in awe of the magic battle in progress before their eyes.

"Kaldur!" the girl cried swimming over to embrace him along with the teacher and the boy who clamped his shoulder in gesture of friendship.

"it is good to see you again this must the surface dweller guest you were bringing with you." The woman said holding her hand out to Amelia. "I am Queen Mera and it is a privilege to meet you Miss?"

"Starr Amelia Starr… you majesty." She said blushing slight as she accepted the hand before turning to see the others.

"these are my friends Tula and Garth both learned students of the conservatory by that display along, Garth, Tula this Amelia Starr the girl I and the others rescued from Cadmus along with superboy and a valued member of the team." Kaldur said as they both shock hands with her.

"Will you both be able to join us for the dinner tonight?" Kaldur asked his friends after he asked the queen if may also come.

"I will be free to come, unfortunately Garth must complete some academic work tonight and won't be able to join us." Tula said as Garth nodded sadly.

"This is good as I have something important to discuss with you Tula afterwards." He said before leaving with Amelia to show her the sights of the city.

"We have to tell." Amelia heard the words and looked back at the pair frowning now before following after Aqualad.

* * *

**20:01 UTC-2 Palace of Poseidonis August 27****th**** 2010**

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make." The queen said standing up with her husband. "I am with child."

"This is most joyous news." Tula exclaimed while Amelia just smelled and raised her contained bottle to the king.

"Knew you had it in you Aquaman." she said watching him chuckled at her words

"At last an heir." Kaldur said before glancing at the prince and bowing his head. "My apologies my prince I did not mean to offend."

"Nonsense Kaldur this is a joyous development and one to be celebrated." Prince Orm waving away the offence.

"The league calls I must go my dear." Aquaman said suddenly placing a hand to his ear and departing shortly after that.

"So how was time spent in Atlantis so far?" Kaldur asked her as they dinned in the palace.

"Amazing this city is like nothing upstairs; although it wasn't my fault I thought she was an actually fish ok." She said referring to the embarrassing incident earlier before punching Kaldur playfully when he sniggered at her.

"Its not your fault you got confused although I do see your point some what." He said before turning to face the queen now. "I have been considering returning to the conservatory on a more flexible routine something batman pointed out to me to have a life in both worlds."

"You are already very far behind Kaldur, an irregular teaching schedule would mean that you wouldn't be able to attend normal classes and you would also have to return to the level you left that as well." She said looking at him seriously as he turned to tula placing his hand on hers.

"Maybe a tutor would help me catch up to speed with others." He said smiling as she smiled sadly at him. "would you walk with me Tula?"

The two departed leaving Amelia to chat with the prince.

* * *

"I was hoping to find a way to balance my time on the surface with my time here… or to be more precise my time with you Tula." He said looking at her; he was dismayed to see her look sad as she turned to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kaldur but me and Garth are together." She said placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked down; a sudden series of explosions ripped through the city in the distance surprising both of them.

"What the fuck that was bombs someone's attacking the city… who the fuck attacks an underwater city!" Amelia shouted in amazement as she moved to follow the group of soldiers heading out of the room. "Thanks for the food guys but duty calls."

"Power-girl." Aqualad called to her as she raced towards the city and who switched direction to zoom towards him and Tula. "The city is under attack we must provide what ever aid we can."

"Same idea Aquala-" she began stopping before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Weird I can tune in on radio signals now must be the water or something… they launching an attack on the palace!" she said shocked before following the others back the way they came.

"Manta!" Aqualad spat with venom as they saw the large force of soldiers firing away at the surprised and out numbered guards. The booming sound of a bright lance of light struck the palace as the three of them spotted a long heavy weapon on a nearby cliff.

"They have cannons underwater; handle the queen and I'll handle the gun." She said zooming towards the gun before it could destroy the palace and its defenders. Tula and Kaldur raced towards the soldiers left flank as the queen went all calipso on their asses, Kaldur formed a shield as he distracted the troopers form Tula as she formed a massive ball of electricity which sped towards their position and exploded stunning the squad and allowing them to regroup with the queen.

"This is gonna hurt." Power-girl said as the gun emplacement swirled suddenly to face her as it fired; she blocked the beam with her arms as it pushed her back, groaning with the effort she moved down the beam until she reached the gun and caused it to exploded before swiftly taking down the manta troopers.

"My Queen all sectors bar this one and sector four have been hit with bombs and are under attack by Manta troopers." Garth said heading towards them when tula suddenly cried a warning, turning he saw a red beam heading towards him unable to dodge or block he closed his eyes as it was about to hit.

"Well this is fun isn't it?" Power-girl said from in front of him body blocking the beam and ignoring the others hitting her frame; she turned and brought her hands together hard sending a shockwave through the water blasting the Manta troopers back.

"Sector four that is the science lab… the creature that's what their after." Aqualad said looking at the queen and the prince.

"I cannot leave the queens side Aqualad or send away the trooper s under my command and risk the queens safety." Orm said firing the carbine at the approaching Manta troopers as several drop ship like mini flyers appeared dropping squads and heavy weapons and firing on the palace at the same time.

"Then I shall face him, Tula Garth your magic would be of great assistance." Aqualad said to the two with authority in his voice now.

"What about me?" Power-girl said grabbing a broken pillar and hurling it at the heavy gun on a nearby cliff destroying it.

"I need you to protect the Queen and take out their heavy weapons lest they turn them on the city." Aqualad said as he watched her nodded sulking as he lead the others towards the center.

"Well hopfully something will give me a challenge." She said racing forward and hurling a flyer at the next gun emplacement scattering its crew as the munitions exploded in a satisfying show of light and sound.

"**Then perhaps you would like to fight me instead child." **A deep voice sounding from behind her; turning she was hit by twin beams of red light blasting her into a ruined wall demolishing it utterly.

"Black Manta right well don't you look fucking retarded in that outfit." She said before flying to engage him in close combat dodging his beams as best she could racing to meet him head on.

* * *

"I will lead, Tula will support me and Garth you will watch our backs and flanks make sure we aren't attacked from behind." He said as he approached the building watching the two nod in response hearing the sound of battle in the distance. They creeped inside sneaking and senses alert for any soldiers. "Let them pass if we engage now Manta will know we're here."

They eventually reached a balcony and saw a full squadron of soldiers attaching cables to the frozen beast.

"Look out!" Garth called from behind them as he formed a bubble around them as a mass of hard water smashed them into the wall across the room; the bubble burst and they scattered behind cover their military training kicking in, as they returned fire with balls of electricity and water whips from Aqualad. He noticed a series of water daggers heading towards Tula and he moved like lightening to block it with a water shield coming face to face with a girl in black armour and controlling the water around her arms.

"Shall we dance handsome?" she said mockingly before forming a barbed whip of water and a mace in the other, Aqualad formed a hammer and shield deflecting the whip with the hammer and blocking the mace with the shield as he came face to face with her. "Bad move little bro."

Before he could process her words a high pitched sound was emitted from her mouth region as he was distracted allowing her to headbutt him hard before smashing his chest with the mace sending him flying back. The others weren't faring better, between the heavy disciplined suppression fire pinning them down and the slow advance of the others they were being pushed into a corner and were open to attack from above.

"Tula draw their fire… Garth take out the creature." Aqualad said forming a shield and hiding behind it while Tula tried to heal his wounded chest.

"But Aqualad the only spell I have is the tempest and if incorrectly done it could-" he began before he was cut off by a hand from Aqualad smiling.

"I have faith in you my friend we shall distract them and you will deny them their prize." He said before roaring as he charged towards siren girl clubbing her with a hammer blow and smashing something against her chest right before; her shock as the water around her froze causing her to drop to the ground encased in ice as Tula formed a n electrified water whip and began striking soldiers abandoning cover to draw their fire while Garth chanted.

"**Behold the warth of the tempest!"** he roared throwing the expanding vortex at the soldiers and at the creature before exploding throwing everyone back and shattering Sirens ice prison. When they began to recovery only a large slap of ice with sections containing visible flesh was left of the creature.

"You win this time brother but next time I won't hold back." The girl said before deploying a thick oil screen and escaping while the others swam over to his bleeding body.

* * *

"So I'll admit Manta's tougher than I'd thought." Amelia said back in the place as remembered the battle with him and his damned shock gauntlets which actually hurt her if it didn't damage her.

"You should be proud my lady it is no light feat to face Black Manta alone and survive." Prince Orm said as them helped move the wound guards to the triage station and seal off the captured troopers. "You have my eternal thanks for safe guarding the queen and my unborn liege you truly are a hero."

"Hey I was just doing my thing." She replied blushing at the praise and beaming at it; that changed when she saw Aqualad's wound ed form being carried into the palace. "Jesus Christ are you okay Kaldur."

"Just a minor flesh wound nothing life threatening … I am sorry Prince Orm but we had no choice but to destroy the creature lest it fail into Manta's hands, only a small block survived the battle." Aqualad said to the Prince as the Queen came in watching Garth place down the ice block in front of them all.

"Well that's put me off calamari." Amelia said blanching at the sight of the creature as a pair of shark guards carried it away.

"Better gone than in Manta's hands any day Aqualad you have nothing to be sorry for." Orm said diplomatically as the League response force arrived: Superman Captain Marvel, Green Lantern and Aquaman looking at the devastation and rushing to his wife concern evident.

"My king there is an issue I must talk with you about concerning a certain Mantra Trooper during the battle." Kaldur said looking at him determined.

* * *

**20:05 CDT West residence Central City August 27****th**** 2010**

"Happy birthday Jay!" they gathered people yelled as the old couple walked into the house, Eve Iris and Mary gave him a hug and showed him to the dinning area where they all sat down.

"92 jay and you have the health of a man in his fifties, you've gotta tell me secret." Rudy said smiling as they dug into the meal, roasted pork with a lot of side dishes.

"Well I have a nagging wife who makes sure i don't get lazy and fat." he said with a chuckle kissing Joan.

"Heard you figured out a few tricks we couldn't do kid, making duplicates of yourself creatively of you isn't it." Jay went on as they continued the discussion.

"Had to redesign the suit since the old one got torn apart by it; but enough about that lets enjoy each others company here since today is about you not me." She said handing over the gift she got him, a a gold watch with a lighting bolt for hands.

"So Mary you hinted at something important you needed to tell us?" Iris said as Mary smiled as glanced at her husband before showing ultrasound.

"I'm three months pregnant; the doctor managed to keep the gender hidden in the photo we want it to be a surprise." She told them as they all congratulated her as the atmosphere lightened up significantly.

"Hey Eve can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Barry asked as they left for the room. "So what did you find out at your friend's workshop."

"She says she knows nothing about the surge, she does have a friend staying with her, a guy called Darius Troy but I've never heard of him before so maybe you can check him out for me." She told him as he nodded looking thoughtful at her.

"How did your parents take the news?" he asked afterwards to which she sighed before responding.

"Dad was supportive but mom's still processing the news I'll handle the matter since its between me and her Barry so you don't need to involve yourself ok?" she told him to which he nodded placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me and iris to have a talk with her." He said looking at her before flinching at her raised eyebrow.

"Since when does Iris know; you told her didn't you." She added after a few moments sighing deeply again. "Come on lets not ruin Jay's birthday with work."

* * *

**01:11 UTC-2 Palace of Poseidonis August 28****th**** 2010**

"So I am the son of Black Manta one of your mortal enemies." Kaldur said finally after taking in the truth he had been given, the league, Mera, Orm and Amelia were gathered in the room to hear it all. "How could you ever trust me Orin."

"Because the sins of the father are not the sins of the son; you are a good person Kaldur'ahm regardless of who your family is and tonight you showed that by denying him his prize and protecting my people I did not want you thinking any less of yourself." Aquaman said solemnly looking at him as Amelia walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Come on fish boy who cares about your dad being evil; hell I don't even know who my dad is and I don't care it's the people who care about you that should matter and they don't think any less of you so suck it up soldier." She added punching him on the shoulder as he smiled and nodded at her.

"This won't leave the room Kaldur unless you want it too." Superman said looking at him supportive.

"Amelia here this is for you." Mera said holding out a pearl necklace with a golden A symbol on it. "A thank you for your aid in the battle and something to remind you of your time spent here; feel free to return to us."

"Wow it's beautiful." She said trying it on as beaming again.

"I suppose it is time to return to surface for now." Kaldur said getting up and glancing at the league. "I will not let my linage determine my course in life as Kaldur'ahm or as Aqualad."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was long and had a lot of points to go over, most important is that Wally didn't came here alone and the door doesn't seem to have shut just yet it seems. i wanted Cyborg to be both man and machine yet still a living organisms of sorts. Natasha now knows Eve's secret well one of them, but the bigger question is how the world will react to the knowledge to the arrival of the 'Titan of Justice'... if it got out that is.**

**A lot of points as i said this was the best time to try starting a relationship between Kathy and Eve, both fit each others type strong independent and yet vulnerable in their own ways. a relationship would help fill the void in Eve's heart and make her life more enjoyable to live.**

**Aqualad shipping now he doesn't interact with many girls outside the team and it never mentions any others he's close with in atlantis so he'll be tricky maybe some suggestions from you guys might help.**

**I like painting Roy as the over protective big brother to Mia in this a nice flip on his initial relationship with Artemis; though giving Kaldur the evil dad and sister has its potential results too.**

**The league wouldn't have much reason to take the ring from Eve if they had a measure of control over the situation she is in with it so with that i can say they would be fine with her having it.**

**Gender of the baby is up to you guys baby boy or girl you decide!**

**So next time is the Memory loss Episode... should be interesting to write. remember to give suggestions, highlight any errors, and give constructive criticism in the reviews; no flaming though we're not savages after all or PM a point or Idea or even a question if you want too.**

_**till next time dear reader Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


	10. Bereft

**Chapter Nine: Bereft**

**A/N: so me back again this one feels less than my normal chapters are so sorry if it feels smaller in detail. **

**Sand0921: Eve wouldn't have had the time to access the flash notes since it was that same year that Barry married Iris and she hadn't made her preparations for becoming kid flash yet: funding, equipment, lab, place to make the suit, make sure the notes were copied properly so as not to be a substandard flash...besides the world needed robin and there was a chance her interfering could have drastic effects on the timeline.**

**New A/N: me again working on adding some additional content for three points of view: Victor, Christine and an another one to help set in some plot points. Don't forget to review!**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**13:21 EDT Daisy's Den café Gotham city September 1****st**** 2010**

"So ideas for date number two, what do people do on the second date anyway: we've done the day out, the romance movie… the kiss what do we do on the second date now?" Kathy asked as the rain poured outside in the typical grim image of gotham city; Eve took a long drink of her coffee as she shrugged trying to think of what to do next herself.

"We could do the kissing again... or right now?" Eve said smiling slyly as she remembered the feeling it had given her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Kathy brightened up at that notion before moving along the wide sitting of the booth next her and leaned into meet her lips wrapping their arms around one another as they remained like that for several moments before a flash went off and they broke up looking at the source startled.

"Sorry forgot about the flash." Kara said looking guilty holding the camera in her hands as she looked at the angry red heads before sliding into the vacant spot on the large seat. "So hows the planning for date number two going?"

"Why are you here Kara and why do you have a camera?" Kathy spoke in a dangerously low voice the happy eyes replaced by the bat glare that she had been able to develop so well; the blonde laughed nervously as she moved to hide the camera, Evelyn was faster and had it in her hands before the girl could blink.

"Why are there photos of us in this Kara?" Evelyn asked looking at her hurt at the invasion of privacy.

"Ok I was original going along to make sure you date went fine the first time; I'll have you know I stopped several crimes in the vicinity of you date back in Central city no thanks required there." She began trying to look outraged at them; they shared a look before looking back at her. "And I was getting some photos for a album of the team romances you know… look Conner and Megan clearly like each other only Conner doesn't do interactions well enough for something like a love connection just yet and I thought if I got some of you two it might help him tell her his feelings, besides I will admit it was for teasing purposes too but I never meant to seem invasive or stalkerious I swear."

"So you tell anyone else about our budding relationship?" Evelyn asked the blonde passing her back the camera and realising that the first date had gone a bit too well in regards to no hero summons from the police.

"Nope that wouldn't be right for me to do." She said clearly relieved they weren't going ballistic on her . "So how is it going so far then love birds?"

"Well enough without you needing to involve yourself Kara now if you would mind." Kathy said before leaning over to Eve smiling again as they locked lips together and ignored the girl who sighed and left.

"Finally we can get some peace and-" Evelyn began speaking in the moments between their lips meeting when another voice sounded startling them again.

"Kathy!" a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a black coat and was looking at them shocked. "Ops sorry Kathy."

"bad timing Bette really bad timing." Kathy said as bette sat down across from them looking genuinely sorry for interrupting their kissing. "Eve this is my cousin Mary Elizabeth Kane or just Bette for short. Bette this is my girlfriend Evelyn West and this is some really good kissing your interrupting."

"Sorry guys I just wanted to get out of the rain you know I didn't know you two would be here." She said as she turned to order a hot chocolate as the mood was ruined entirely this time and the returned to there original seats. "So Evelyn where about do you live exactly I haven't seen you around here before?"

"I live in Central city but I ran into Kathy when I came here a few weeks back and well I guess you can say we share similar interests you know." Evelyn said smiling as she finished her coffee off; Bette looked at her with interest as she spoke.

"So where do you got to school I thought central city already went back you know?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"I go to the Higher Institute of Varied Education in Jump City we start back on the eighth." She said as the girl then proceeded to ask about the place if everyone there was really as smart as they say.

* * *

**13:22 PDT Star city childern's hospital September 1****st**** 2010**

"Explain why I need to tag along again?" Roy grumbled as he Ollie, Mia, Dinah, Adrian carrying a bag of parcels and Conner were walking into the hospital.

"Because your going to make a little girl very happy on her birthday Roy." Mia said dangerously to him and he shut up as they walked in; Adrian stopped to talk to the lady at the desk before they headed up to the long term care unit and headed to room 321 which read.

**Emily Victoria Hollow**

"You up yet birthday girl?" Adrian spoke as he knocked on the door as a young girls voice replied; he gave them a look before opening the door and walking in; it was a large room with a hospital bed neat and made a T.V on the wall and bookshelf beside the door to bathroom.

"Big Bro!" a happy yell sounded from the small girl in a wheelchair who got up carefully as not to pull out her IV and who got lifted off her feet by hug she got from Adrian; they all came in and closed the door Roy and Conner nervous and uncomfortable in the situation they were in. she was about 4 feet 4 in height with thin limbs bright blue eyes and was bald wearing a medical gown on with balloons tied to her bed with the number nine on them. "Wow are they the friends you were talking about?"

"Yep the guy with stupid goatee is Ollie, the pretty lady is Dinah, the other pretty lady is Mia, that there is Conner and the grouch in the corner is Roy." Adrian said smiling at Ollie's outrage at the attack on his beloved goatee while Roy grumble at being called a grouch. "And they all got you presents along with my other friends who couldn't come due to the visitor limit."

"Yeah present!" she said happily as they got the gifts from the bag and took turns to give it too her happy face.

"Here from those who couldn't be here today." Adrian handing out those gifts first. "From Amelia an actually moon rock and Kara a rendering of the statue of liberty as you, from Kaldur a few things from beneath the wave, from Kathy a bonsai plant, from megan some of her famous home made cookies, from robin a lullaby box, from Evelyn a big box of crystal fairy cakes."

"Here you go Kiddo." Ollie said giving her a nice sapphire necklace which she stared at wide eyed grinning madly; before hugging him and pull on goatee getting an undignified squeal out of the hero which made them all laugh.

"Here you are Emily." Mia said handing her a personal dvd player and a treasure trove of movies hugging the girl warmly.

"Here you go sweety." Dinah said giving her a beautifully golden bracelet before hugging her too.

"Em here you go kid." Conner said awkwardly giving her some of the Kents home baking including a cake for her; she gave him a kiss on check as she hugged him, causing a strange feeling to fill his body.

"Here since I don't need it… happy birthday Emily." Roy said handing her a box with a resized speedy outfit to her size complete with hat and quiver too; she kissed him on the lips causing him to turn the colour of his hair as Dinah offered to help her change into.

"How do I look?" she chimed happily a few minutes later wearing the outfit as they all smiled at her, next came the group photo and finally the personal nurse to look after her while they took her out to eat.

* * *

**14:21 PDT Natasha's workshop Jump City September 1****st**** 2010**

"So Darius I gotta ask why were you and those things in the same place when you arrived here?" Natasha asked looking up from her work place on building the micro generator based on the designs of one of the stumpunk plasma guns built from her data by some sort of genius; she planned to incorporate the weapon system into the suit along with making a plasma generator for the suits power needs.

"I was strand after a battle on a deamonic plane ruled by the deamon lord Aragoth where I battled the deamon hordes for eternity… until the maalstorm ripped me and those beasts from the plane and landed me here in this dimension; something I am greatful for immensely I can tell you." The Amazonian replied holding the heavy arm while worked on it since the clamp was wrecked and unusable for her needs. "So how long do you think the paper trail on my identity will last before Batman finds the faults in it?"

"He is the worlds greatest detective so you better make up your mind on what your going to do?" Natasha said looking at him as she fixed the wiring that had tangled up.

"I don't know how I would be received by the amazons of this world… would they embrace or hunt me down as some sort of slight upon their name, which it is I cannot say." the 6 foot 4 Hero said as they worked away.

"If Evelyn is kid flash then why didn't she save Victor from Duela when they were both captured?" Natasha said looking at him voicing the thought that had been on her mind lately; he smiled sadly before placing his free hand her shoulder.

"For the same reason she didn't save herself I suppose; she would have revealed that she was kid flash, probably revealed the flash and put all her friends in danger as well as force them both to retire and leave central city without it's defenders but tell me this: do you think she would have done nothing to try and save him from that fate?" he told her as she shook her head after a few moments pause before getting back to work on the suit.

"So this hammer when will it be finish?" Darius asked her as she worked away on the arm.

"When its done I am doing this pretty much by my self need I remind you." She growled as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing.

* * *

**14:44 PDT coastal point near jump city september 1st 2010**

"so why are we out here Garfield?" Alyssa asked looking over the guard railing by the cliff edge, the sound of something clunky being taken out of Garfield's rucksack behind her as she then heard him suit up into something but trusted her boyfriend when he asked her to keep her eyes on the sea.

"Because i am going to show you one of the few skills my father passed on to me before... well then how do i look?" he asked as she turned and gasped; he was suited up in a black body suit with tubes snaking across it leading to his large guantlet and large metal shell on his back and a large visored helmet shaped like a insects head, he held up a second suit with a clear visored helmet in the other hand. "you know how you always wanted to do hang gliding... well i can one better."

"Garfield thats the firefly's suit where did you get... oh he was your dad wasn't he?" Alyssa trailed off seeing him nodded slowly placing the gear on the ground and taking off the helmet.

"He was a test pilot for the jetpack project and this is the upgraded version of his prototype he wore during... those days, i may have hated the man he became but in the beginning he loved to fly and i love it too. don't worry its safe i worked out the safety features and the suit can handle your extra weight fine... not saying you fat or anything Alyssa so want to go flying with me?"

"Garfield you have a rocket strapped to your back that crazy you know." she told him worried as he smiled softly at her; before placing the helmet on and running towards the edge, she screamed as he jumped over before the shell opened and a roaring sound could be heard as a blue flame appeared behind him as he shoot forward in the air. she watched opened mouthed as he did loops and skimmed the water before heading straight towards her and hovering before landing in front of her face.

"actually its a compact jet engine, the suit is designed for the rigors of the g-force, helmet keeps ear, eyes and lungs safe while oxygen tanks supply enough to keep you fine and dandy... want to have a go trust me its safe Alyssa i wouldn't do anything to hurt you." he told her as she mulled it over in her mind: on one side he was acting stupid ass crazy and on the other it looked amazing and she was a rather gutsy girl.

"if i die i'll kill you." she said grabbing the suit and putting it on enjoying the smile on her boyfriends face as he helped her suit up properly before strapping her to him and activating the engine. her scream was lost in the roar of take off as they shoot up in the air, she did as told and kept her legs and arms together at all times as they dipped and skimmed over the water before turning up sharply racing into the clouds. a good two hours later they landed and she had to wait a full five minutes for her adrenaline rush to settle before bombarding him with all sorts of questions about it before being silenced with a kiss.

"I'll glad you had fun now lets get something to eat and no i can't fly us to jump city unless you want an F-55 to shoot us down." he said as he stripped back to his normal clothes as they returned to the local town to wait on the bus back to the city.

* * *

**15:11 PDT Star Lab's Jump City september 1st 2010**

**{**** You are still distressed Victor Stone do you require medical attention or psychiatric treatment?} ** the motherbox asked him as she was opt to do when ever his condition strikes him hard; he had remained in his new accommodations here and was trying to cope with what he had become.

"Victor?" he looked up as he watched his mother come in to room looking nervous taking tentative steps towards. "Well you let me talk to you now?"

"Why mom? why do _this_ to me?" he asked pleadingly looking at his hands as a data list ran down his vision.

"You don't know this Victor but me and your father had attempted to have a child two times before you and one ended in a miscarriage and another in a stillbirth." She told him sitting down beside him as he turned to face her shocked at the news. "We didn't just modify your mind in the womb... we enhanced your body so would survive and live victor because i couldn't handle the loss of another child."

"And then we got the call from the hospital and heard what happened to you." she went on talking as she held his hand tightly looking him striaght in the eye. "we brought you here and tried to get the various artifacts and prototype cybernetics to graft to your body to save your life... it took motherbox in the end to merge you and the parts together in order to successfully accept the cybernetics and to save your life... we love you victor so much and we couldn't risk losing you too."

"I can never have a normal live now can i? i can't go back to the H.I.V.E, i can't let the others see what i have become... a mockery of man and machine some sort of cyborg creation why let this go on any longer." he said as she gasped and grabbed hold of him tightly hugging her body to his frame.

"Please victor i know its hard but don't give up on live yet... you don't know what live has in store for you... you could yet come to terms with it victor but i beg of you don't talk or think along those line please." his mother begged him holding on to his metal shell with a vice like grip as he looked at ashamed of what he made his own mother go through right now.

* * *

**15:12 EDT Gotham city september 1st 2010**

'_focus girl your closer to reaching it, soon the joyful flame will never hurt me with its touch again and i will reach that blissful state forever.'_ Christine thought as she worked on her 'addition' to their project namely incorporating the genes into a human's body and transforming all the cells within it.

* * *

**00:16 EEST Bialya September 4****th**** 2010**

"Wow I feel like utter shit right now?" Batwoman said as she propped herself onto her knees and looked around her as she clutched her aching head; she was shock to see a desert environment considering she had been in Taipei last she checked. "Huh so its another of dad's surprise survival tests, in full costume no less guess this must be the Gobi."

She got to her feet before pulling out a compass from her utility belt and heading northwards once she had determined it's direction before setting off her cape fluttering in the cold night wind.

'_so he must have drugged me this time since my head feels like it's been fired out of a cannon.'_ She thought as she trundled on through the sand and dirt until a black object was visible on the ground at the mouth of a rocky valley with a shack visible beyond it. Curious she approached stealthy until she realised who the shape was and broke into a full run to her side.

'_what's Eve doing out her?'_ she thought as she looked at the unconscious speedster wearing some sort of black version of her traditional friction suit which was a lot more skin tight than before, she couldn't help but notice how it showed of her curves pretty well, a groan brought Kathy's mind off such thoughts and back on the welfare of the girl in front of her; she pulled her arm over her shoulder and supported her as she carried her over to the shack which after a quick recon was discovered to be abandoned and free for her to rest them both there.

"Well I get the feeling we don't want anyone to find us so no campfire then I'm afraid." Kathy said to the unconscious girl as she slumbered on the floor while she set up a clean spot on the ground and laid her cape on it before she moved the girl over too it; she lay next to her and checked her computer keeping it's signal concealed as she didn't know if they were in a safe place or not as she checked the calander feature.

'_Well I wonder what happened in those missing six months she thought staring down at the date 4__th__ of september.'_ Before deciding to get some shut eye and waiting for Eve to wake up before playing twenty questions with her.

* * *

**8:10 EEST Bialya September 4****th**** 2010**

"Ouch my head hurts." Power-girl said looking around her confused at her current location in the middle of a desert at night; she looked around frantically before smiling very widely as she realised she was out of the pods and the labs. "I must have escaped somehow, I'm lost in the desert but hey that's still way better than where I was before."

Suddenly she heard groaning coming off from her immediate left, cautiously she edged over wondering why she was wearing a short skirt, blue boots, a blue cape and a white skin tight costume which had a blue shield with a PG in the middle on her abdomen she walked over and peered over the rocks to see an African American boy wearing a skin tight black costume groaning on the ground in distress.

'_Sucks to be him right now.'_ She thought before turning to head off to try and find someone who could help her before she remembered the things she had went through during the tests and the experiments.

"if you slow me down I ditching you mate got to look out for number one here." She said with a sigh heading back and slinging him over her shoulder shocked that she barely registered his weight on her body as if he was feather light before picking a direction and heading off in it carrying the groaning boy and enjoying her new found freedom from that monster Dr Anderson.

* * *

"woe serious case of vertigo here." Speedy said before she puked her guts up over a rock retching hard, she wiped her mouth with a red gloved hand glancing down at a puke drenched bow before groaning frustratedly and picking it trying to shake off as much of the upchuck as possible before suddenly hearing foot steps behind her and turned pulling an arrow and notching it with perfect precision, something which wasn't right as she had only been training with a bow for four months now. The figure was a large man in a black combat suit with his face hidden behind a mask with his arms folded.

"You gonna shot me Mia?" he said taking off his mask revealing the underground fighter Adrian hollow.

"Adrian what are you dressed as?" she said lowering her bow away from her friend as he walked forward replacing the mask and looking around at their surroundings.

"I could ask the same of you Mia, I thought Green Arrow told you not to take up the hero life?" he countered to her gesturing to her bright red outfit clearly a copy of the speedy uniform; she blushed looking down at it before both received flash backs of fighting an android with Black Canary and Green Arrow. "Wow so we worked with Black Canary and Green Arrow."

"But what happened to the original speedy?" she asked as they headed off trying to find some town or something to tell them where they were.

* * *

**12:02EEST Bailya September 1 2010**

The first thing robin noticed when he came to on the rock ledge he was currently laying on was the figure of a very hot blonde girl laying beside him dressed as supergirl the man of steels younger cousin only in a red and black coloration.

"Ok then not quite sure whats going here but I'm going to find out." He said checking his holo-com and gasping when he saw his location and the date. "why am I in bialya and what happened to March?"

"Where am i?" a female voice sounded next to him as the girl got to her knees rubbing her head groaning before looking at him opened eyed. "Hey aren't you batman's kid; Robin or something."

"Yeah I'm guessing your supergirl?" Robin asked helping her to her feet as she nodded looking around the place confused. "As to the where we both are we're in Bialya."

"Bialya but that makes no sense Kal- I mean superman said I wasn't to go here as it was under the bad guys control." Supergirl said looking around again before turning to the boy hero. "Need a lift back to the states?"

Robin was about to nod when a flash back hit him.

'_**Remember maintain radio silence at all times and Kid make sure you get your team out safely.'**_ Batman was telling them in front of a large screen.

"Wait I remember something about batman telling us to kept radio silence and I think we were a team lead by Kid… Kid Flash we've got to find her." Robin said worried now about him friend.

"Kid Flash that's the speedster girl from central city right?" Supergirl asked looking at the worried boy who nodded before grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up. "Well I always wanted to meet a fellow teen heroine lets pick her up and see if anyone else was on this hero team of ours."

* * *

"Wow why do I feel like shit?" Kid said as she pushed herself up as she felt her head pound like a drum, she heard a low moan beside her and looked over to see a girl dressed in a black suit with a red bat symbol on it laying asleep beside her body: the girl seemed to woken by Kid's words as got to her feet while kid jumped into a fighting stance as she recognised her surroundings.

'_this is the same shack me and Artemis were hold up in bialya after having our memories wiped.. wait if I here and this girl is here then where's artemis?'_ Kid flash thought rather scared for her old lover now.

"It's ok Evelyn it's me Kathy Kane." The batwoman said removing her cowl and exposing the familiar pale face and bright green eyes. "Listen I'm not sure whats going on since its September and I've lost the last six months of memories."

"Same here Kathy so where are we then and why are you dressed as batman?" Kid asked looking at the girl who was blushing slightly now as she placed the cowl back on her; it made her looking intimidating and actually bat-like, Kathy explained her reasoning's to becoming batwoman.

"So what now can you run us to the Quarc border?" Batwoman asked reattaching her cape as Evelyn eat her energy bar. "Can I have so please?"

"Sure." Kid said breaking off a small section before handing it off to her; looking a bit cross at the tiny bite so throw it into her mouth and chewed grimacing before swallowing it hard. "four thousand calories packed into a small bar does not taste good I can tell you."

"It'll keep me going for now." She said smiling; kid opened her mouth to reply when they heard the sound of something shrieking through the air, faster than the wind batwoman found herself in kid's arms being sped away from the shack which exploded as a pair of sovereign MBT tanks appeared on the horizon along with a Humvee which's 50 calibre gun opened fired on them. Taking careful aim she threw her batarang which hit the vehicle's right wheel exploding a few moments later and causing the Humvee to cartwheel through the air landing in a broken heap a few meters away.

"Don't think those will work on the tanks Kate lets get out of here." Kid said speeding away from the tanks which were taking pot shoots at them; they went on for a few more moments when a person landed directly in front of them causing kid to veer suddenly losing her footing and hitting a rock with a pain groan. "That really hurt a lot."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Batwoman said looking at the shirtless figure of Conner roaring as Kathy formed a bostaff and fight him as best she could; ducking under his wild lunges before launching a number of strikes at the nerve clusters but despairingly she noticed that they were not having any affect at all on the boy. They were suddenly blown apart by a HE shell from the tanks which blasted Kathy into a boulder and sent superboy raging into the tanks as he chased the fleeing soldiers into the distance; groaning Kathy crawled over to Kid helping the dazed speedster to her feet they both headed in the opposite direction from the boy destroyer. "Well he at least got the bialyan republican army off our backs."

With a groan they both lost their footing and fell down a large stand dune resting at the bottom groaning from they aching bruises; they both heard the sound of jet engines and looked up wearily to see a pair of devastator modal UMV assault drones bearing down on their position.

"I spoke too soon." Batwoman said as they both dodged the incoming cannon firing from the drone, Kathy rolling deploying chaff from her smoke pellets and Kid preforming some pretty amazing acrobatic feats at high speed jump and cartwheeling around the bullet storm; Batwoman drew a batarang and prepared to throw it but at the last moment a voice sounded in her head throwing her aim off.

"_Don't worry I'm almost there!"_ the cheery but somewhat familiar voice said in her head.

"Did you just her a girls voice in your mind?" Batwoman asked her speedy companion looking at her freaked out by it.

"Can't say I have no but let's deal with the immediate danger of drones first." Kid told her but even as she said it they saw a green girl fly behind the drones and somehow force them to collide into each other destroying them both before landing in front of them smiling. "Thanks for the save… is that you j'onn is the gender switch a martian thing?"

"You know my uncle jo'nn; hello megan you Kid Flash Eve and your Batwoman Kathy." The martian girl said looking at them both smiling; Kathy and Eve exchanged looks before turning back to the girl. "We're teammates friends, I made you cookies… you both lost your memories too right?"

"Seems that way Megan was it so what's our play now?" Kid asked the martian who looked at the smoke in the distance before turning back to face them.

"We need to find the others supergirl, robin, power-girl, wildcat, Aqualad, superboy and Speedy." She said causing Kid's eyes to go wide at the list of names she gave them.

'_I thought super-girl might join the team but who the hell are power-girl, wildcat and why did speedy stay with the team.'_ She thought to herself as them traveled.

"Well I have this position listed on my map so why not start here then?" Batwoman said showing them the position of their drop zone; them headed off towards it and hopefully some of the others.

* * *

"So I'm wondering if you were in the experiments along with me or what I mean you're the right age for it." Amelia said as they walked looking around for a town or hell even those tumbleweeds from mom's old westerns she used to watch with her. "Not much of a talk well your not contributing much to this relationship are you mister gill boy."

'_Don't worry mom I coming home and we can be a family again.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of two people heading towards them; unsure about their disposition towards her, Amelia hide her and the still unconscious boy behind a rock as she saw a weird pair of individuals came in to view. One was tall and dressed in a black combat jumpsuit while the girl was blonde had a bright red costume and was holding a red bow with a quiver on her back. Somehow the strong smell of vomit reached Amelia nose as she watched the two pass her position talking about one called green arrow and black canary; it was at that point that Amelia remembered that Green Arrow was a vilgante hero of sorts like that bat guy from gotham or the superman of metropolis.

"Hey are you guys heroes by another chance?" She said taking a chance and walking out from behind cover the unconscious boy over her shoulder as she watched the pair wipe around taking a fighting stance the girl notching an arrow and leveling it at her head with perfect precision.

"Who are you and why do you have Aqualad what did you do to him?" the girl asked alarmed at the boy she was carrying.

"Hey I found him alone in the desert ok and I carried him since before sun rise alright beside you guys wouldn't happen to know where we are or how I can get to New York city do you?" Amelia asked them getting a bit angry when they muttered about being a long way away from New York city.

"Sorry we've got no idea where we are, hell we think we're with Green Arrow and Black Canary but our memories of the last six month are gone what about you.?" They told her causing her to frown at their words.

"Depends is it march or would it be September?" she said as they talked away.

* * *

**19:21 EEST Bialyan desert September 4****th**** 2010**

"Well we're almost at the coordinate site there's a scanner there… with at least thirty bialyan republican special forces soldiers hiding in the sand around it." Super-girl said as she dropped robin off a short way off, the pair then proceeded to advance cautiously before launching into the attack as the soldiers emerged in their counter-ambush it didn't last long. "well so much for Bialya's elite soldiers."

"there's a location marked a click in Qurac and another one a click in the west of us but nothing much else-" Robin began explaining to the kryptonian girl before she held her hand up hearing something approaching at high speeds.

"somethings coming fast, really fast even by my standards." She warned the boy who smiled before turning to face the direction of the approaching dust cloud.

"It's ok she's a friendly." He said as the dust storm turned into a black clad girl with red hair carrying another red head girl wearing a black suit and cape with something wrapped around the speedster waist as she panted heavily.

"Ok Megan maybe work on your density shifting because I don't normally carry the weight of two teenage girls at the same time." She gasped out as the thing turned into a green skinned girl who was floating.

"Super-girl, robin you guys are ok have you seen the others?" the martian girl asked them watching their puzzled glances at each other before robin turned to kid looked confused especially when he saw the bat symbol on the other girls chest.

"Kid what's going on here?" he asked as the red head took a long swig of her flask before turning to face him.

"short version we're a hero team of sorts with a large team roster and a memory loss of the last six months." She explained as robin nodded agreeing with her statement before turning to the martian girl again.

"wait how do you remember us, I haven't meet any of you but for kid more than six months ago?" he asked her suspiciously as she hit her head.

"hello megan I can fix our memories… I'd need to go through your thoughts to do it guys?" she said looking at them all; robin noticed kid flash shuffle uncomfortably before voicing a concern he had.

"as long as it's only team stuff and nothing private, only visual memories and only six months I go to great lengths to maintain my privacy you know." She said surprising robin wondering just what she wanted to keep secret.

'_hey this is one of my closest friends I have no right to invade her private thoughts.'_ He thought before speaking up to the rest.

"so if you took only what you need would it restore the rest of our memories in kind of knock on effect?" he asked her to which she nodded saying she was pretty sure that's what would happen. They joined hands before finding themselves inside megan's mindscape before she began a selective search through their memories piecing together an image of several of their missions and the batman's briefing.

"So Kid got a theory on what might have caused our memory loss?" Robin asked their leader sure that she would have at least one theory buzzing around her head.

"a pretty good one… another more powerful telepath." She said gaining wide eyes from the rest before going on. "with our minds connected with the link he or she would get us all by attacking just one of us… since superboy running on instinct and might have been captured by the bialyan's I think its best if me, robin, Batwoman and Miss Martian rescue him and complete the mission."

"What about me he's my cousin kid and you could use the muscle?" Super-girl argued concerned about her family before kid walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because while I have super speed I don't have super sense kara; you need to find the others because Aqualad won't survive long in this environment and both speedy and wildcat won't remember their heroes… power-girl won't know how to control her powers either." She told the girl watching her sigh before nodding and setting off to locate the others. "no coms no mind link, robin batwoman I hope you too know sigh language or military commands?"

"Bats taught me both." Robin said smiling.

"Army girl remember what about Miss Martian?" Batwoman said looking at the girl who was staring off to the east.

"She'll lock the telepath in a mind battle and leave his body open to attack while we free superboy." She told them the plan before they all set off to free they're comrade, when they arrived at the site they could here thunder off in the distance.

"Miss martian will enter and quickly restore superboy's mind before locking down the telepath." Kid told them before signalling for Miss Martian to advance, she nodded before turning transparent and heading towards the tent. With military hand gesture's kid designated patrol targets for the other two to hand while she headed for the third; once she was within a few feet of them she went super fast as she planted shock pads on their necks and activated them rendering the three men unconscious. A suddenly commotion came from the tent as the sound of sphere and superboy pounding the guards before Psimon's groaning figure came flying out of the tent followed by a shirtless superboy, miss martian and sphere rolling along on either side of him.

"that'll teach you to mess with my head you light weight." He said looking down at him before smiling when he saw the other three standing there, the smile died as he heard the thunderstorm continuing again before turing to look at Kid wide eyed. "Kid super-girl and the others are in trouble?"

"How do you know super-boy?" Kid flash asked concerned now as she watched he stare off to the north west.

"because that's not thunder, I can hear super-girl and power-girl their fighting someone and kid… they're losing." He said looking at her scared now; how could two kryptonian's be losing a fight.

"Alright the rest of you get to the bioship and head to towards the others I want you ready to leave at a moments notice." Kid said finishing off her energy bar and washing it down with her flask before lowering her goggles and pulling on her lower face cover and speeding off towards the distance sounds of battle.

"Great that will take too long to reach it on foot." Robin muttered before the sphere began beeping loudly and turned into the super-cycle in front of them.

"I think I made a friend." Superboy said with a smile as they piled into the super-cycle and headed towards the bioship at high speeds.

* * *

_Earlier with super-girl…_

Super-girl had been searching for around a hour now and she was getting pretty worried for her friends.

'_come on Kara your friends are depending on you to get the others to safety.'_ She thought as she suddenly picked up on someones voice she beamed when she recognised Amelia's voice and sped off in that direction at her max speed. '_there they all are!'_

"Guys it me!" she practical squealed in delight landing in front of them and scaring the crap out of them as Amelia dropped Kaldur onto the ground and speedy pulled an arrow on her.

"Super-girl and why does it seem like she personal knows us?" Wildcat said looking at the others; super-girl hit her head imitating her martian friend as she remembered the memory loss.

"Listen guys we're all part of a super hero team; your power-girl, Aqualad, speedy II and Wildcat II and others are Robin, Kid Flash, me, Miss Martian, Superboy and Batwoman." Super-girl explained to them gaining raised eyebrows from them before going on. "Mia, Adrian and Amelia you've all lost your memories we suspect another telepath is responsible anyway I'm to take you guys to the bioship while the others rescue superboy."

It happened so fast that super-girl couldn't react to it properly; a sudden sound reached her ears as she felt a presence behind her and as she half turned to face it a fist collided with her head with enough force to send her flying over four hundred meters away skimming off the ground as she went before she could recover her poise. Once she stopped and looked back she was shocked by the sight that meet her eyes: a man taller than wildcat in a jet black full body armour stood there, his full face helmet had a red visor over his eyes and on his chest was a glowing red shield with a pair of S's set in the middle of it. He casually backhanded Wildcat into Speedy knocking both out before Power-girl threw a novice punch at him, he grabbed it with easy and swung her overhead and smashed her head first into the ground before curb stomping her head repeatedly. Angry super-girl speeded towards him letting loss a pair of heat beams towards him as soon as she was almost on top of him, he turned like lightening to face her, his visor dropping as a thick pair of crimson beams speared towards her; they're beams meet as he turned slightly to avoid her incoming fist with the distance between their heads reaching inches apart when he suddenly drove his head forward still maintaining the heat beams and head-butted her with enough force to launch her into the ground hard before following up by taking power-girl by the feet with both hands and using her as a club to smash into the dazed kryptonian girl letting go of her and sending them both flying towards a large rock formation which they smashed into hard.

"He's strong, too strong his every hit seems harder, he's seems to be slightly faster too; fuck even his heat vision seems bigger how is that possible just who the hell is he?" Super-girl groaned helping power-girl to her feet as both girls took to the skys albeit with power-girl failing around a little as she tried to get a hang of flying again.

"**A pity Psimon wiped the rejects mind it took what little challenge she had away… although I expected more from you Super-girl you seem to have regained your memories and yet I feel like you're not taking me seriously."** The unknown Kryptonian said hovering in front of them his arms crossed as he looked between them. "**perhaps I should kill the bugs back there to motivate you into fight?"**

"Don't you fucking touch them you bastard!" super-girl roared loosing another pair of heat beams racing towards him before shutting them off at the last second and ducking under his bigger beams upper cutting him in the chin and sending him high into the sky. "Guess you didn't know heat beams reduces your peripheral vision and yours a bigger so your blind spot is too."

"I'll remember that Super-girl." He replied as he came down on her hard with both feet before she could dodge rocketing her to the earth while power-girl used this chance to actually land a series of wild punches to his head staggering him in the air before he blasted her down into super-girls rising body with his heat vision. "**you don't stand a chance against the finished product reject; power-girl please you don't have all the power while I do… me the true the success of project apotheosis: me who has become a god amongst mere mortals."**

He cannonballed into the girls pinning Super-girl with his heat vision as she kept her arms raised to block the two heat rays and stomping hard on power-girls chest gaining cries of genuine pain from her with every word.

"**Me with the power to destroy entire nation's armies and level cities single handily: behold the power of a true **_**super soldier**_**." **He said mockingly before a series of six purple blurs smashed into him seconds apart sending him skimming until he hit a rock formation over a kilometre away.

"Time to get out of dodge I think you two." A voice said from in front of them as they looked up to see Kid Flash wearing a purple version of her friction suit with a star symbol in the middle with a lightening bolt at its centre as purple glow around her and a purple ring on her finger. "Questions later lets grab the others and get to the bioship now before that super soldier guy comes back."

They nodded and the three of them zoomed at super sonic speeds grabbing Aqualad, Wildcat and Speedys unconscious bodies before heading towards the Bioships position. A pair of heat beams lancing through the space around them alerted them to the return of supersoldier as super-girl and Kid Flash who was flying beside them turned and returned fire with heat vision and purple energy blasts.

"He's persistant isn't he?" Kid yelled as they manuvered to avoid the heat rays from cutting them in half as they heard the sound of the bioship reaching their position; suddenly the kryptonian stopped and turning around and heading off in the opposite direction. "Well I wasn't expecting him to give up like that."

They entered the ship as the others stared as kid powered down the ring returning to the normal suit before switching off the stealth mode and strapping the three unconscious members to the gurney's megan had produced.

"Kara check for internal wounds Adrian's breathing seems off." Evelyn said before moving on to check on Speedy and finally onto Kaldur who she hooked up to an IV drip to re-hydrate him.

"He's ribs are broken… all of them he's lucky nothing got punctured or cut or he would have died from internal bleeding." Kara said looking at him before turning to face Evelyn. "Mind explaining why you're suddenly a purple version of the lanterns Kid."

"It's a long story and we're better off waiting until we're back at the cave now mind telling me who was the guy packing kryptonian powers and handing your asses to you both." Evelyn replied looking at them as they entered Qurac airspace and safety.

"Don't really know much apart from the fact he thinks he's a god, called Amelia a reject and that he was the true success of project Apotheosis and seemed stronger than me in almost all my power and abilities including heat beams." Kara said seeing the blood drain from the others faces as she suddenly noticed sphere back in her sphere form resting beside Conner as Megan fixed Amelia's memories while Robin piloted the bioship for her. "What's that thing?"

"My new friend he's got some tricks up his selves I can tell you." Conner said with a smile as they headed homeward.

"Get me a link to the cave we've got an urgent development to tell the league." Evelyn said as bioship formed a communication station which she began operating.

"Team to cave come in over." She said as the com link was establishing itself with the leagues com satellite.

"_**batman here report mission status." **_Batman said through the com.

"we discovered pismon investigating some sort of sentient alien artifact which we recovered but we had some major problems, Wildcat needs immediate medical attention for broken ribs, speedy's unconscious and Aqualad is suffering from extreme dehydration… batman the biaylan's have a kryptonian on their side.. a _krypto-human _and he seems stronger than super-girl over." She told him hearing a heavy silence on the other side for a few minutes before.

"_**get the cave ASAP, medical facilities will be prepped and league leaders will be present for a full debrief upon arrive over."**_ Batman finished terminating the transmission as the looked among each other.

* * *

**3:12 EDT Mount Justice September 5****th**** 2010**

As soon as the team touched down Aqualad, Speedy and Wildcat were raced out of the bioship and in the med bay by Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary while the others were escorted by Red tornado and Batman to the debriefing room which was occupied by Wonder woman, Superman, Hal Jordan, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom who all looked grim.

"Evelyn can you provide any visual data on the target?" Batman inquired as she nodded powering the ring and forming a large screen of the scene when she arrived as the two girls were getting whaled on by the supersoldier.

"Hera help us." Diana muttered as superman gasped as his cousin was been brutally blasted by villains heat vision while Amelia was being pounded into the ground mercilessly by him.

"Talk now." Batman said looking at them all bat glare engaged.

"I believe our early assessment that Amelia was the only survivor of project Apothoesis was wrong… I think she was the only surviving defective subject and this was the real finished goal but how he's stronger than a normal kryptonian I don't know, I've read through some of the project data and its in a really devious code I can't begin to break and the science is difficult for me understand pretty ground breaking stuff but there's stuff missing almost like the guy didn't want someone stealing his work." Evelyn told them as they explained the mission and finding the sphere which the lanterns said was safe and since it helped the team they were allowed to retain custody of it.

"So Kid care to explain why you've got the power ring to us now?" Robin asked once the team cornered after the leaguers left to discuss the issue of the krypto-human. Sighing and knowing this would happen she gave the team the edited version of her induction to the star sapphire corps and how she had been training with Guy Gardener in the mornings on free days.

"So do we call you Kid Flash or Kid Lantern or Star flash or Kid Sapphire or?" Robin said grinning at her as she sighed and glared at him menacingly.

"Just Kid Flash thanks." She said as they waited in the lounge to hear on how the others were doing and to hopefully see them make a full recovery; they all turned to see Black Canary looking rather pale before smiling softly when she noticed them looking at her.

"They all be fine, speedy's regained consciousness and J'onn has already restored her memories, Ollie took her home and Kaldur is just sleeping it off now that he has been rehydrated it's a miracle he survived for as long as he did… Adrian will also be fine but he'll be in bed for at least a week and three more before he's clear for activity duty or even training he's sleeping it off too given how doctor lee had to bind his ribs in place." She told them as they all sighed in relief glad that nobody was going to be crippled by their injuries. "Batman has made a point that you need to be trained to survive combat with hostile kryptonian's now and also to work on equipping yourselves with anti-kryptonian weaponry now."

"I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by that guy; Amelia had lost her memories and so didn't know how to fight or control her abilities but what was my excuse?" Kara said holding a pillow to her chest tightly once Dinah had returned to watch over her protogee, Robin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder along with Conner who sat down beside and gave her a tight hug surprising everyone there with the more advance display of emotion.

"Because you've never had a serious fight with Kal Kara, you've trained with him but you've never once had any notion of how you would effectively combat another one of your kind… Supersoldier was created to kill kal and you and so would have been trained to fight you plus he might have been enhanced like Eve suggested so your not to blame at all." He said trying to comfort her as she started crying now.

"Adrian had all his ribs broken in a single hit Kon-El he could have died and I can't help but feel like it was my fault it happened." She said through tears; Evelyn walked over to kneel down in front of her holding her hands with her own.

"If its anyone's fault it would be mine Kara, I'm the leader and I sent you on your own because I thought you could handle anything you came across and that decision nearly cost us dearly… I won't do that again I can promise you. Until then I suggest we ask Diana if she can show you three a few amazon fighting moves to beat that guy's raw power with skill should you ever meet again… I won't fail my team again." Evelyn said to them all standing up and heading out towards the zeta beams.

"Eve where are you going?" Kathy called after her as she walked.

"To build some anti-kryptonian weapons to keep my friends safe should we every meet this son of a bitch in the future." She replied determined as she disappeared from view.

* * *

**3:33 EEST light secret base Bialyan desert September 5****th**** 2010**

"_**Your orders were to retrieve the girl Eric not combat the super-girl and nearly kill her teammates." **_L-6 said crossly as the krypto-human raised an eyebrow at him board and uncaring of words.

"I engaged the kryptonian to see if I was stronger than her and I found that I was what I wasn't expecting was a speedster with a power ring you forget to mention that development L-8?" he spoke to the member with the hatred of the flash family who chuckled softly.

"_**Where I come from Kid flash is a boy and isn't near her level of intelligence so forgive me for that mistake… still you are to be commended for facing two kryptonians at once Supersoldier."**_ He said with mirth as the krypto-human tightened his fists as he growled his reply.

"I was fighting one kryptonian and one who was tantamount to a new born child I don't take credit for things I haven't achieved besides I'd like to see the boy scout sweat now he knows I'm out there." He replied smiling sadistically at the end.

"_**it would be better if there were more of you; care to remind us when you felt the need to relieve the good doctor of his spinal column?" **_L-2 asked now as Eric felt rage fill his system at the memory of that man.

"He treated me as a rat to be made into a weapon… I showed him and all of you I was something much more than that and I was smart enough to increase my value and exact my revenge at the same time." He said turning to leave feeling one of the headaches coming on.

"_**then you best retrieve the girl for our lab research then why don't you."**_ L-1 said threateningly as he left.

"next time I won't hold back on her you can be sure of that." He told them leaving the room as the computer screens whited out.

* * *

**4:00 PDT Jump city September 5th 2010**

"So if i help you form a bridge here you'll give me a city to rule as a king as well as power and immortality?" the medium asked smiling greedily at the spirit in front of him.

"_**yes boy if you help me bridge the gap and conquer this world then i will reward you with those boons... once you accept my essence you will have the power to charm those pitiful human minds and form the cult needed to achieve my goals."**_ the shade of Aragoth spoke to the mortal before him; he had been defeated before when he launched his invasion only instead of his hordes to pour out of the gate he found ten thousand amazon warriors leading the charge with hundreds of heroes and villains behind them to deny him his conquest. then that fool Darius had remained trapped only to prevent all of his attempts to reopen gates... now that the bleed storm had opened a portal here he could use the residual energy link to open it in to another gate and launch the invasion anew.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter Nine guys, it felt a lot more bare to the bones but perhaps that because of the large amount of content in the last chapter anyway analysis time.**

**So super soldier makes his appearance as an arrogant krypto-human with the power to back up his bluster, i didn't want him to come off as being unrealistic when he was fighting the girls, he's stronger but theirs a reason for that, he had surprise on his side and he's trained to fight the supers they haven't all this i think justifies the girls having the trouble fighting this time something they'll change should they meet him in the future.**

**New A/N: Victor is going through the identity issues he had in the comics and which was referenced in the _teen titans go crossover_ which was a main character point he had as he struggled with his humanity and how he could live like this.**

**Amazon's as seen in the Justice league sesries have been shown not to like men a lot and if you were a consertive amazon and you heard about a male amazon how would you react plus Darius is out of his comfort zone in this world as in his history followed a more matriarchal route in compared to our history's more patriarchal one.**

**As far as i know the only ways to properly combat a kryptonian are telepathy (mind fuck is still a mind fuck regardless of how pyhsical strong you are), magic, kryptonite, red solar rays and _new god technology. _**

**As normal i encourage you all to leave a review saying what you like, what mistakes you notice, what you might like to see in the story, any questions you may have or any constructive criticism you have. i wondering if this one was ok because something about it feels off but i don't know what.**

_**till next till dear reader sincerely Graywolf41 esquire.**_


	11. School day

**Chapter Ten: School day**

**A/N: me here hoping to get some word from you guys that story's quality's not dropping or anything or if your fine with its direction so far. will be a while before next update as i have work to do for the next few weeks.**

**New A/N: remember to leave a review if you feel the story might be dropping in quality as long as it constructive of course need to know what you guys want to see in it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**20:21 EDT Mount Justice September 5****th**** 2010**

"Come on Conner a little bit higher now that's it perfect!" Adrian said from his comfy bed in the cave where he was talking to his best friend Conner Kent as the guy helped Kara set up the T.V in his room. "You know getting a large T.V and all the cookies I can eat makes breaking every rib in my body almost worth it."

"Well focus on getting better so you can visit Emily alright you lay about." Conner said smiling sadly as he placed the copy of the group photo by his bedside. "Don't go over board on cookies too Dinah will make you regret it when your cleared for training, you do know that right."

He grimaced and placed the cookie down conceding the point to his mate before the T.V came to life displaying Breaking Bad as Adrian praised the gods: laughing the Kents bid him goodnight as they left to make sure Conner was all set for school.

"Try not to go superboy on anyone conner I had… an accident where I kinda blew up the principles car on my first day of school." She said causing Conner to stop and stare at her, she blushed before waving a hand. "Ask Kal he still ribs me about it to this day."

"So you think Diana will agree to training us tomorrow?" Amelia spoke up from the lounge where she was watching true blood wearing her polar bear dressing gown. After asking Kal to petition her to train the three on fighting superman as she was one of the few members of the league who can best him in hand to hand combat. " Any word from Eve or is she still with Mia, Robin and Kathy working on their AKW gadgets?"

"We're kinda behind the bad guys in that department and since only batman is allowed to have kryptonite they'll be working with non-poisonous lead smoke and red solar emitter technologies… personally its up to us three plus maybe Kaldur to fight him, the rest are just going to learn how to survive the battle so no pressure there right." She responded as the intro ended and the episode began, the two left her and walked on to where megan was making dinner before Kara stopped suddenly looking at the martian girl.

"Of course it makes sense he was avoiding megan." She spoke slowly as the others turned to face her; looking up she elaborated to them. "when we reached the bioship super soldier gave up almost right away and now I know why: he didn't want to enter your telepathic range megan encase you mind fucked him like psimon did to us so as long as you can shut him down that way we have a better chance of beating him in a fight!"

"good thinking kara; Any weakness we can add to the list alongside red solar rays, magic and kryptonite." Conner said encouragingly heading to take his seat. "we'll tell Eve and the others in the morning."

* * *

**20:22 PDT **_**the conduit **_**September 5****th**** 2010**

"So we got the designs down for the red solar emitter arrow heads and batarangs, the red solar patches, treated lead particle smoke pellets and refraction gel dispensers on the suits now though those ones might or might not work so i'll get Kara to test them out when she's free." Robin listed off their progress so far as they eat dinner in what amounted to kid's kitchen in her secret base. "given the progress we've made in a few hours and how your set up here has the hardware to fabricate this stuff without much management I guess you genius status is well deserved kid, though it could do with a zeta platform."

"I have finite resources and the batman funding doesn't cover all the things I buy a suit that can withstand the friction i produce isn't cheap i can tell you; besides most of these new equipment designs are useless unless we can separate him from his armour. I'd bet my life that his suit is insulated against solar rays and kryptonite radiation and since he has bio-invulneability aura too we can't destroy his suit without serious force needed to break that aura." Evelyn told them pointing out the fact about the lesser known kryptonian ability to the others who nodded, they weren't taking this new development lightly, Adrian was perhaps their best trained hand to hand fighter given his mentor and previous occupation as a meta brawler, the fact that this guy took him out the fight with a back hand was a serious danger to the rest of them and since they couldn't get access to the league's stockpile of kryptonite they would have to rely on their own kryptonians and krypto-humans to deal with him should he make another appearance.

"So i'm right in saying this guy has super strength into the tens of thousands of tonnes range, can move at speeds over mach three, heat vision which could vapourise us if we got caught in it, can travel in water and space, super senses, can hear radio waves if trained too, arctic breath... it's really terrifying when all of these are possessed by a guy with no problem killing innocent people and who is against us." Robin said quietly voicing the major concern the league had with this guy and godlike power he had to throw at them. "i mean sure we've got four on our side but he's stronger than ours, we got so lucky he only broken Adrian's rib cage it could have ended much much worse for us."

"Well we may be behind in the arms race but we still have four kryptonians to this one guy right?" Mia pointed out as Kathy nodded in agreement to her.

"You forget that of those four: one is a leaguer and not with us during missions, one has half the powers of a kryptonian so wouldn't last long against him, and another has at least one power missing while this guy seems stronger than a normal one and won't have any problems killing people in his way." Robin countered causing her to looked down in defeat.

"But how is he enhancing his abilities even a solar suit won't account for those larger heat beams, i mean enhancement drugs like venom don't work on kryptonians as their physiology isn't terrestrial at all." Evelyn voiced her frustration at how this new development put _her _team in danger, she could maybe fight him with the combined powers of speed and her ring but she wouldn't outlast him in a slugfeast at all and she only needed to make one mistake for it all to end.

"what about a yellow solar emitter?" Kathy suddenly said before going on. "not as a reason for his power boost but as a buff for our ones, say power-girl gets _sunned_ in a night mission, without access to the sun she would take a long time to regain her powers from even a small dose of red rays… with a yellow emitter we could half or even quarter that time."

"Your right and a concentrated dose would work faster smart thinking Kathy I just need to twik some of our red emitter designs and we're set." Evelyn said as she moved over to the computer " well guys I think we should call it a night I can upload the designs to the fabricator and send supplies over in the morning when we meet for training."

* * *

**21:11 EDT watchtower September 5****th**** 2010**

" now that the league has been assembled we can began this emergency meeting." Batman began from the head of the table: they all looked worried at the topic of this meeting. "As you have all been informed we have recently discovered the existence of another more powerful krypto-human dubbed the 'super soldier' he has been shown having access to all kryptonian powers and seems to be enhanced in their power level as well, this also shows a link as he was encountered in bialya while Amelia was found in Cadmus whether there are anymore of them out there we can't be certain but make no mistake there is some sort of cooperation going on in the underworld, I have no doubt that queen bee is only providing a safe haven to operate in since we can't intervene there. I personal believe he was only staying there away from us… until now."

"We believe that he attacked the team to either take out both super-girl and power-girl or to capture them." Black canary spoke up next.

"So their Anti-kryptonian weapons weren't the only things they were working on?" Hawkman inquired now.

"It looks that way, Kid flash is working on developing a set of AKW for the team and we will also equip the league as well but we are mostly re-engineering captured technology and I can rightly say we're behind in this arms race." Batman informed them seeing shocked looks: the league had also been on top of the bad guys with it's watchtower zetabeams and backing from major tech companies meant that it was at the cutting edge of tech, but now that clones, gene spliced individuals and advance technology like the Amazo android were showing up was causing a great deal of concern for them. "I believe we may need to expand the league by the years end to increase our manpower and skill pool but for now leaguers cleared to able hand a kryptonian must be on standby for sudden deployment. The rest of you are to call for back up if you encounter him on your own."

"I was told to asked Wonder woman if she would be willing to help train the power-girl, super-girl and super boy to better prepare them should they meet this guy in the future since they're the only ones on the team who could engage him safely compared to the rest." Superman spoke up as attention shifted to Diana.

"I would also asked then to help train the whole team since they're not ready to face this kind of threat with their currently level of training." Black Canary spoke up too concerned about her students.

"I will comply with both requests, this could be a good chance to introduce Donna to the team and help her interact with people around her age plus she can help me in the training." Wonder woman said before the meeting was ended.

* * *

**9:01 EDT mount Justice September 6****th ****2010**

**Recognized****: **_**wonder woman 03, Donna Troy A03**_

The team looked up to see two figures emerge from the blinding light, one the towering amazon warrior Wonder woman, the other a girl about thirteen with the same black hair and blue eyes as Diana, dressed in a similar get up which was all red with gold stars and black sleeves and leggings with the double set W on the silver belt and same silver bracelets on the arms.

'_so Diana brought Donna with her could it be to join the team?'_ Eve thought as she watched them walk over to the gathered heroes.

"Gather round everyone." Diana called to them while donna looked at them all with curiosity especially towards the boys. "I will be your advance combat instructor and personal trainer to the three of you." She pointed at the supers before going on. "when faced with superior power you can overcome it with skill and training something the amazon's have perfected over the centuries."

"We well begin with sparring matches between one of you and my sister Donna troy." She said as the girl walked up to the middle gaining the courous looks of the rest of the team.

"Well since our resident close combat expert is out of action I say our fearless leader should do it." Amelia said patting Evelyn on the back with enough force to knock her forward a few feet. After glaring at her she walked into the sparring ring and faced off against Donna; dispute the age difference she was only a foot and half shorter than her plus a few inches given by her heels.

'_thanks Amelia.'_ she thought sarcastically to herself as she slide into the stance Canary taught them.

"Began" Diana commanded as they the two began trading blows, Kid was not prepared for the onslaught of blows Donna threw at her dodging and dancing around her as both we're almost blurs as they fought, she launched a punch towards Donna's face which she casual dodged stepping inside kids guard grabbing her outstretched arm and pulling her over her shoulder with sick popping sound as Kid's arm became dislocated from her shoulder as she hit the ground hard.

'_God that hurts... i forgot how brutal Donna could be in a fight.'_ Kid thought to herself as she tried and failed to get up with one hand hissing with the pain.

"If you can keep the pressure up then you can control the course of the fight entirely simply waiting for the enemy to slip up and give you the perfect opportunity like so." Diana said as Donna sat on top of kid grabbing her dislocated arm with both hands and set it back in place with a loud crack as a cry of pain left her lips before helping her up. "Next Robin"

Robin went next and fared much better before she got hold of his cape and ended the fight, and it went on for each and everyone of them beaten down hard with some receiving dislocations like Evelyn. She knew what Diana was doing, she wanted them to get angry at how easily they were being taken down by a much better trained adversary so as to motivate them to train harder and also to show them how easily they were taken down dispute all the training they had done with black canary, they learned basics as well as other advance techniques with canary but it would be Diana who would teach them how to survive a prolonged battle of titans and she began by running them through a series of drills where each screw up lead to various painful results dislocation of limbs being one of them as they had to learn how to handle this situation fast which went on for hours.

"I know you are questioning this training regime but you need to understand that without adequate training you won't survive an opponent of this caliber with your current level of training... this isn't some mindless brute or thug trying to beat you with brawn alone, this person has displayed advance training in his powers and was able to best supergirl in combat without any apparent difficulty so you must train hard to overcome that. we will run exercises in improving your general fighting abilities in addition to your weekly training time with Black Canary as well as private lessons for Amelia, Kara and Conner in their free time from here on i won't go easy on you and i will push you hard for your own good the league is currently facing a bigger threat than we have known with the super-villains now working together against us and you need to be prepared for this." Diana said causing looks between the battered and bruised teens at the words before being dismissed.

* * *

"Wow and I used to think canary's training sessions were tough." Amelia said as they all showered off with inclusion of Donna with them off in one corner of the female showering room. "So Donna you live on the amazon island right?"

"Yes I do indeed why?" she asked politely looking at them still rather reserved around strangers she barely knew.

"Well I'm curious are there any… close relations between the woman of the island since there are no men?" she asked everyone stopped to look at her.

"Depends on you definition of 'relation' there are those who perfer the company of woman in bed and those who do not but it isn't an issue on the island." She responded as Kathy raised her eyebrow at Eve.

"Well I suppose you're close with all the amazons right having lived there you whole life?" Mia asked her next.

"I have only returned to the island three years ago after… an incident happened to me, Diana thought it would be good if I got a chance to see the outside world and decide if I wanted to be a part of both worlds." She said before looking down at her feet in deep thought.

"it is so different from my world." She said quietly before Kara went over and wrapped an arm around her startling her.

"Its not as different as you believe; I came from an alien world and I found similarities to my home… how about we take you out on a sleep over, Eve's house is too small, so is mine, Amelia and Megan live here and we can't get the cave free with Dinah looking after Adrian, Kathy you got a second home or what?" she asked the girl smiling a 'come on its for a good cause' smile.

"well dad is taking my step mom to the opera and then dinner after that; I could call and ask but no crazy dares ok." She said thinking over before looking at kara who pouted but promised.

"So willing to come Donna just us girls showing you the merits of the modern world." She said as the girl looked unsure before a powerful voice called from the door.

"Go and have fun Donna consider it a royal command." Diana said smiling before heading out again as Kara called out in triumph.

"But first you need to change into normal clothes lucky I keep a few outfits here." Kara said dragging the naked girl off to get dried and try on some clothes.

"poor donna she won't stand a chance." Megan said to laughs from the rest.

"So what do you think Donna Troy normal teenage girl or what." Kara said point to the amazon dressed in a black short jacket with a black tank top exposing her toned mid-rift and wearing a black skirt with leggings and black boots. "copied elements of black canary's wardrobe with some styles we all would wear."

"She looks get now lets go already!" Amelia chimed in impatiently, as the others chuckled at her antics and left the cave.

"So i finally get to meet your family Kathy." Eve said smiling as she wrapped her arm around kathys shoulder smirking at the nervous look she gave Evelyn.

"Well for a few minutes at least." she replied as we arrived in gotham city not far from her home.

* * *

**17:21 EDT Gotham City September 6****th**** 2010**

"Wow Kathy nice digs you got." The girls walked into the large two story penthouse as Kathy showed them to where Mr and Mrs Kane were getting ready to leave.

"Can we trust you to be responsible Katharine no alcohol… no drugs please." Catherine said as Kathy gave her a shocked look before nodding as she smiled hugging her dad goodbye and noticing him wink at Evelyn who blushed and waved.

"Have fun girls and don't stay up to late." Mr Kane said as they left for the opera as the girl headed to living room awing at the large T.V and huge space for the giant covers.

"Ok Kara, Mia you set up the covers, I'll handle the movies and Eve and Megan can cook dinner Kathy maybe tell Donna about Gotham's history to pass the time lets work girls!" Amelia said heading over to the DvD collection while Megan and Evelyn walked through to see the large kitchen.

"So Greek food hue well I guess its makes sense." Amelia said now that they were all dressed for bed with Donna wearing a shorts and a tank top like the rest looking at them curious once more. "So our options are the following: sf fy is Star ship troopers, Romance is the last song, or we can do Armageddon which is good for either I guess, Action we have RED, Comedy we have despicable me... Donna how about you choose one?" Amelia pointed to the girl who had been beaten them to a pulp all day as she looked awkward rubbing her neck.

"I don't think I could choose one over the others." She said as the others smiled at her sadly. "What?"

"I was asking which one you wanted to watch first… we'll go with action then Retired Extremely Dangerous here we go." Amelia said as the lights went out and movie went on as they all digged into their food.

* * *

"Not bad but how about we have a really classic now Armageddon heard it was really good." Amelia said switching movies as they brought out the Ice cream and other deserts.

"I had to mental restrain Eve from eating all the ice cream up." Megan said smiling as she nudged the blushing red head; Kathy stuck out a her spoonful of ice cream at her, she eat half before Kathy ate the rest as the pair continued it throughout the film.

"Wonder if anyone will make a movie about me." Kara said thoughtfully before Amelia coughed loudly.

"It'll be shit… bad cough it goes around doesn't it." She said as Kara glared at her. "What about you Eve first female teen heroine, someone's bound to make a movie about you right."

"Please don't kid yourself before nobody could even get my name right and now they all asking if I'm changing my name even when I keep telling them I'm not… I get no respect from the media, I have the smallest fan base; I'm not that cool a hero or even popular to public I guess i'm not that much of a hero if all i can do is run really fast." She said laying back on her pillow only to have someone hit her on the head with a pillow hard. "Ouch that hurt Kathy."

"Come on Eve you inspired me didn't you, who cares if people dress up as you or not you're a good person who helped people because she wanted to simple as that." She said leaning forward and looking at her with an encouraging smile. "So stop selling yourself short ok."

"Movie two is starting… I could totally stop that meteorite from killing those dinosaurs." Amelia said as they all shushed her.

* * *

"I'll admit that harry stamper is very brave man to do what him did even if it is a fictional story." Donna said wiping away a tear as Areosmith sang 'I don't want miss thing' Kathy laying asleep beside Eveyln who wiped the tears from her eyes depth in thought. "Kathy don't you wise to watch the remind of the plays?"

"I'm up next movie better be the last one thought I'm really tied after having mini-Diana beat me up all day." Kathy said as she lay back down arms wrapped around Evelyn, her head resting on her shoulder as she fell back asleep.

'_Night night Kathy.'_ Evelyn thought kissing her forehead and laying down to sleep next to her as well.

* * *

**6:00 EDT Gotham City September 7****th**** 2010**

The sound of a flash wake the two girls up as they looked around to see Mr Kane holding a camera and smiling at them as they glanced around.

'_where is everyone else gone?'_ Evelyn thought as she saw a note beside her.

"**To Kathy and Eve, left a bit early for school, Diana picked Donna at platform, didn't want to bother you two love birds since your not at school right now signed Kara**

**P.S Amelia did it I swear**!"

They looked at each other and saw that someone had taken a felt tip pen to their faces and drawing everything from unibrow, to whiskers, to a goatee before Kathy turning to face her dad's grinning face.

"Give me the camera dad or the bostaff comes out." She threatened him as he ran away laughing with Kathy in hot pursuit as Evelyn just sat there laughing her head off at the scene in front of her.

'_like the times bruce would do the same to dick back when I was… wally… why must I always compare everything to that time its over gone finito, I am Evelyn west I am a girl I am fifteen and I love Kathy Kane…Wally west died aged twenty-one saving his world from the Reach, he died to save his love Artemis crock… he died and I was born and I should stop comparing everything to back then.'_ She thought as the pair ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on dad this isn't funny." Kathy said irritated blushing crimson having cornered him and yanking the camera hard as he chuckled at her grinning broadly.

"You gonna introduce me to your girlfriend... she's quite the looker isn't she." he said laughing as his daughter's face light up like a Christmas tree as she finally grabbed hold of the camera deleting the photos. "She makes you happy doesn't she?"

"Yes she does dad, she helps fill the gap Beth left and i really do love her." Kathy said as he smiled before hugging her.

"Well lets not leave her hanging then." he said as they headed over to her.

* * *

"Sorry about all that Evelyn, so its nice to finally meet you at least." he said holding out his hand to her as she shook it before he gestured to the kitchen. "i hear from Kathy you have a rather ravenous appetite so why don't we talk over breakfast."

"sure." she replied as the three of them headed through to the clean kitchen where Mr Kane insisted on making it for them.

"So about a dozen good enough for you?" he asked casting a look from where he was making pancakes for the pair.

"Em sure that'll do." she replied turning to look at kathy who was still trying to remove the marker pen. "you're gonna need to wash it kathy because it isn't going to come any by rubbing it alone."

"Stupid Amelia why did she do it?" she said frustrated at being embarrassed by her dad in front of her girlfriend.

"Because she's Amelia and its just a joke kathy it'll come off alright." Eve said grinning now as the piles of pancakes were placed in front of them both.

"So Eve i hear your attending the H.I.V.E whats it like?" Mr Kane asked sitting down beside his daughter looking over at her warmly.

"Well it offers a wide range of subjects to study and provide the best equipment and technology for it so yeah i'm enjoying it quite a lot, we do so pretty ground breaking work there." she said after she finished a quarter of the pancakes smiling at the surprised look on his face as she wolfed down the remaining pancakes in under a minute.

"I guess there's a trade off for speed isn't there?" he said looking amazed as she finished the second plate of pancakes as well.

"Yeah it can be expensive at times but hey i can run at near the speed of light so it's worth it in my opinion." she said as she wiped her mouth clean.

"there's a bathroom up stairs where you can get rid of that stuff then maybe if you want we can have that second date today or.." Kathy said glancing over to her dad who was washing the plates and clearly eavesdropping on them.

"Actually I always meet up with my friends from the H.I.V.E on the last day of the holidays a tradition of sorts… want to come with me?" Evelyn asked surprising Kathy who looked at her.

"Do they know about us and you being gay?" she asked.

"No but their my friends I have no doubts they'll have no problem with it, besides I'm not ashamed of us in anyway."Evelyn said kissing Kathy on cheek before getting up and heading over to the mentioned bathroom.

* * *

**6:41 EDT Mount Justice September 7****th**** 2010**

"So I packed our lunches guys you two ready for school." Megan said excited dressed in her 'school outfit' complete with human skin tone, Conner was wearing his superboy shirts since he wore a jumpsuit as his costume, Amelia was wearing jeans, steel toe capped boots and a white t-shirt under her canary leather jacket as they headed over to where megan was, red tornado, j'onn and strangely enough kal where there.

"we came to see you guys off," kal said in his reporter outfit walking over to Conner and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kara was nervous too since she wasn't fully use to earth culture but she managed in the end and so will you Conner."

"the first day of the scholastic season carries great culture resonance" j'onn spoke up hugging megan. "we came to wish you all well."

"Remember you two no power display ok or people will suspect your meta's at best or blow you hero identities at worst." Kal warned them. Due to the medical privacy act all children born with a conformed meta status had their records sealed in case of people trying to use them or bullying them which was a really stupid thing to do since meta children like any normal child could snap in a very abnormal way.

"Believe me you don't want give them any reason to stigmatize you… metas can scare normal children and others are jealous of them." Dinah said coming out of Adrian's room carrying a food tray.

"Are meta's common in schools?" Conner asked curious of it.

"Not really, depends on the place America has a higher rate of metas than other countries like Britain or Germany but not all of those are 'meta-genes' some are the result of experiments like kid flash or killer frost and get lumped in the same category as true born meta's like me or brick, but all the same a meta-gene can mean anything from super-strength to a slight increase in a lung capacity giving you two more minutes of air under water." She went on to say as they all headed out to school.

* * *

**7:21 EDT Metropolis September 7****th**** 2010**

"everything alright Kara you seem distant today boy troubles?" Jessica asked leaning over the brunettes shoulder and looking her in the eye with the puppy dog pout as the others laughed.

"its… nothing my cousin conner's starting school today in a new place and I'm just worried about him fitting in." she told them as they looked interested now.

"Didn't know about a younger cousin shows us a picture if you got one." Clarie asked interested as Kara got out her phone and showed them one of her photo's in civies with conner.

"Damn girl where have you been hiding him because I'd make him fit in any day." Jessica said goggling Conner up, as Kara blushed yanking the phone away.

"That's my baby cousin your ogling serious Jessica your dating Mark aren't you?" She inquired as the girl nodded before pouting at her.

"So you guys ready for band practice tonight?" Siobhan spoke up as they all nodded; at the sleepover they had all shown some degree of talent with an instrument and decided to from a band with Siobhan as the vocals. "You really think the 'silver banshee' is a good band name?"

"Yep your vocal abilities are amazing plus your irish isn't a banshee an Irish fay or supernatural or something and that kind of stuff makes the best band names?" Alice chimed in as they headed toward first period and drama.

"we're gonna need a lot of practice for that guys you do know that." Kara said looking over her friends who nodded after a while, they could use the instruments they just needed to practice them first for a while before they were ready for anything.

* * *

**7:58 EDT Happy Harbour high September 7****th**** 2010**

"So this is school don't see all the hyp really." Amelia said adjusting her backpack as the three of them headed through the crowd as they gained a fair few looks from the other school goers; a sudden cry of alarm sounded from a guy on a skateboard which was veering out of control at high speed heading towards them. Conner grabbed him with one hand as Amelia halted the skateboard with her boot catching it as it went flying into the air.

"You alright?" Conner asked as he put the boy down as he relaxed brushing himself off nodding.

"Yeah thanks to you man; I don't know what happened the board started sliding around and I lost my balance." He said as another voice sounded from the left as they turned and saw a group of people coming towards them. It was a group of large guys clearly jocks with a blonde girl wearing shorts and a very revealing top looking at them with snide look as the guy in front looked at guy smugly.

"Well Marvin disrupting and endangerment of student body and right after you got it back from being confiscated this time you lose it for good school rules I'm afraid." he said walking towards them looking pleased with the events.

"So I'm guessing you were responsible for looking after confiscated goods right?" Amelia said looking at him nod. "Then why has the four screws holding the wheels to the board been partial unscrewed or were you just hoping he'd fall over and get hit by a car or something because of it really clever thing to do right?"

He didn't look happy about it and glared at them turning and heading off as the girl looked at her before whispering something to her friends as they laughed loudly and cruelly.

"What did you just call me blondie?" Amelia said in a dangerous voice as the girl stopped as she walked up to her and poked her in the chest. "Well first off just because I won't let you brainless boytoy endanger someones life doesn't make me killjoy and just because i'm dressed like this doesn't make me a 'dyke' second I'm not gay but I know girls who are and they are some of the smartest, kindest and caring people I know so to me being called that isn't an insult in the slightest, but you on the another hand are nothing more than petty, worthless creature who hurts other people because they are smarter than you or to simply make you're self feel better; well your not and when you reach your lowest point in life and all your 'so called friends' leave laughing at you like everyone else then you have no one else to blame but yourself you pathetic bitch."

People started whispering and even a few sniggers could be heard as the girl looked at her with a look of outrage and hatred; he boyfriend looked at Marvin who was smiling with some satisfaction before advancing towards him.

"Laughing at my girl Marvin I'll teach some manners." The boy said advancing on Marvin who looked scared as he approached before both Amelia and Conner stood in front of him.

"Not gonna happen." They both stared glaring at the larger boy who stopped but looked angry at the challenge to his authority before a large African American boy wearing a blue superman t-shirt walked in front of them folding his arms and glaring at him.

"You ain't gonna touch Marvin or anyone else Daniel or you'll have to answer too me from now on." He said staring down Daniel who glowered at them before heading off in defeat; the boy turned to face them holding out his hands. "nice to see some people willing to stand up for others; just because your stronger than others doesn't give you the right to bully them for your own personal entertainment, Mal Duncan football captain."

"Conner Kent." Conner said shaking his hand.

"Amelia Starr and this is our friend Megan Morse we're new first day and all." She said as she shook his hand pointing to megan as she waved.

"Daniel thinks he's so tough but he cried his eyes out when those kid heroes battled it out with that red storm guy back in July when the town got wrecked, it was cool the way you put down Courtney Blair girl is a sadistic narcissist in my opinion nearly made a girl commit suicide last year because she had autism."

"I won't take any of her shit you can bet on that." Amelia said smiling folding her arms as a girl walked up to megan smiling wearing a uniform of sorts.

"Hi megan was it, I'm wendy Harris I used to be the new girl last year so if you need help fitting in you can ask me, say you ever though about trying out for the cheerleaders the try outs are after school." Wendy said holding out her hand to Megan who looked shocked before nodding as the bell rang and they all headed into school.

* * *

**8:23 PDT Jump city train station September 7****th**** 2010**

'_I hope Victor shows up for the dayout.'_ Evelyn thought as Kathy walked beside her; looking excited but nervous too.

"So do you and your school friends always hang out the day before school starts up again?" she asked as they left the train station and walked towards the cab station; she was still surprised when Eve had asked her to meet her friends on their annual day out and went to say that when heading to school she always took the train as it was subsidised for her and people would wonder why she never used it.

"Yep that way we made sure to end the holiday's on a good note." Eve told her holding her hand as her pocket vibrated, she took her phone out and answered it. "Yes Sebastian is there something up?"

"_**Evelyn I glad I caught you I called because I've been informed that victor has pulled out of school… I don't know what's going have you seen him since that day?" **_he asked her as she stopped looking shocked at the news; Kathy also stopped looking worried now.

"No I haven't but I'm going to see the others now maybe Natasha has… thanks for telling me Sebastian." She responded.

"_**happy to help after all it would be disastrous if we lost such a brilliant mind." **_He said before hanging up.

"Victor pulled out of school; I've got to see the others." Eve explained pulling Kathy to a secluded spot before picking her up and speeding away.

"Next time give a girl so warning you know." Kathy said fixing her hair when she was put down outside of the café; Evelyn kissed her.

"there that better now come on I'm really worried now." She said leading her into the place and looking around for her friends; she spotted them in the back, what was weird was Christine was missing and Darius troy was there.

"I thought you said Garfield and Victor were the only guys?" Kathy asked noticing where she was looking.

"That's Darius troy a friend of Natasha's come on." Evelyn said taking her by the hand and leading her there. "Hey guys have you heard about victor."

"Yeah we were just discussing what were going to do." Garfield said as Evelyn sat down; it was then that he noticed Kathy and looked confused. "who's your friend Eve?"

"Katharine Kane and I'm her girlfriend." Kathy held her hand out as Garfield's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Garfield Blaze nice to meet you." He said after a few moments glancing at Alyssa who also looked surprised at the news along with Francine and Natasha; they each accepted her hand when offered.

"So that explains a lot, don't suppose you've seen Victor at all Eve?" he asked to which she shock her head.

"Why don't you all go see him?" Kathy spoke up as they all glanced at her.

"What sneak into star labs… wait there a five geniuses here we could so sneak in." Garfield said looking at them encouraging.

"We've gave him a lot of space but now we need to see him; come on guys lets go." Natasha said getting to her feet as they all followed her.

"So Kathy Eve you two being going on long or?" Alyssa asked looking at her brimming with curiosity as they all got into a cab watching Eve wrap a hand around Kathys shoulders as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Two weeks now we meet a few years back and when we ran into each other again Kathy asked me out so I said yes." Evelyn explained their pretty short history so far.

"So you knew you liked girls the whole time?" She asked going onto which Evelyn nodded feeling the situation getting a little awkward.

"Guys we're here how are we getting in?" Alyssa asked to which Garfield leaned forward smiling looking between Kathy and Darius as he did.

"I got a plan: its called the messy break up." he said as they all looked at the two and realised what he was thinking.

* * *

**8:44 PDT Star Labs Jump City september 7th 2010**

"Hey Jacob we're here to see victor." Evelyn spoke as they walked up to the security station while Kathy and Darius walked over to the middle of the entrance room.

"Sorry guys but you're not allowed to see victor the Stones orders some sort of testing going on-" he began before they was shouting coming from Kathy and darius who were up in each others faces.

"How could you cheat on me with jesse Owens she couldn't tie her own shoes without help, its because she had a boob job isn't it!" she roared in his face gaining everyones attention as well as the guards who moved over to break it up.

"What about you and frank Gilson he's got a laugh like a walrus or is it since he started getting behind stage at the gigs!" he roared loudly and aggressively in her face causing the guards to run towards him suspecting hostile intent.

"Oldest trick in the book." Garfield said as they sprinted towards victors parents work lab barging past technicians and scientists alike; until they busted into the lab and stopped frozen in the shock. "What the fuck."

They were staring at a large metal humanoid which had exposed areas of human flesh and has half of victors face exposed as well. His parents came running over yelling at them to leave; that stopped when Garfield lifted victors dad by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR OWN SON YOU BASTARD." He yelled into his face shocking everyone with this sudden display of rage and aggression from the normally mellow and slightly childish teen.

"Put him down Garfield." Victor said walking over to them with heavy metallic foot falls as Alyssa and Francine actually took a step back in fear while both Natasha and Evelyn advanced still shocked at what had happened to him. "They did this to keep me alive fused me with sentient alien technology… they were just trying to keep their son alive its not their fault."

"No its mine its all my fault." Evelyn said looking down crippled and crushed under the weight of guilt currently flooding her system as she saw what had happened to her friend while she did nothing. She felt something heavy clamp hold of her shoulders looking up she saw Victor looking into her dead guilt ridden eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Its not your fault Eve it's the people who did this to us, you're a victim like I was and you have nothing to feel guilty of at all do you understand me ." he said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly trying to come to terms with what had happened to her best friend while she hadn't even gotten a scar.

"Why won't you come back to the H.I.V.E with us Victor… you shouldn't be alone why are you shutting out your friends." Natasha said wrapping her hands around his as well. "Inside this tin can is the stupid idiot I kept waiting on to ask me out… are you telling me there's nothing left of him in here or just some spineless coward with his face."

"How can I show myself to people without them recoiling in fear?" He asked pleadingly of them as the girls stopping back off before slowly walking towards him and placing hands on his metal arms.

"By letting us in for start you big idiot with whats flying around out there I doubt anyone will bat an eye at you." Garfield said as he let Silos down and heading over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Your still our friend regardless of what you look like."

"I'm sorry guys but its still too soon… if you want to see me then you can come here but for now this is where i belong." He said as he turned and headed off to his room; leaving them looking shocked before eventually them all filed out of the building and meet up with Kathy and Darius at the café.

* * *

"How'd it go guys?" she asked face falling when she saw they're looks; they agreed to keep Victors condition a secret until he choose to reveal it.

"Hes not coming back… not yet at least." Evelyn said finally looking grim as Kathy understood she needed some love and care without the added questions as she wrapped her arms around her chest as she laid her head against kathys chest. "I can't help but feel responsible for it even though its not my fault."

"Sometimes bad things just happen to good people regardless of notions such as right or wrong." Darius said solemn as he finished his drink looking at her sadly. " dwelling on how the battle could have been will not change it's outcome."

"What does that mean?" She asked looking at him confused.

"It means hindsight is useless when all you use it for is wondering on how things could have been better then… it happened that way and no matter how much pain you put yourself through it won't change that outcome one bit." He said as she nodded before they decided to part ways the days planned events seeming trivial compared to the weight on their souls now at the price their friend had paid.

* * *

**8:42 EDT Happy Harbour high school September 7****th**** 2010**

"I really do hate maths." Amelia spoke quietly to herself as the class filed out to head to their next lesson history; so ignored the looks the boys were giving her or more precisely her chest as she walked past. She stopped at her locker putting in the combination and was about to open it when a voice called up from behind her.

"I wouldn't open that if I was you." She turned to she Marvin standing there smiling as went on. "Courtney rigged a stinkbomb to explode in your face when it is opened as a get back for standing up to her in front of everyone."

Amelia turned to look back at the locker activating the spectrum vision in her eyes and seeing the aforementioned device in her locker; Marivn walked up to her and gestured for her to stand back as he took out a pair of scissors and opened the locker a smidge cutting the wiring and opening the locker fully, before taking it out of her locker and smiling at her.

"I owed you for helping me out early beside its nice to see someone take a stand against these guys like Mal does, Marvin White so you looked like you had some difficulties in the maths class I could help you if you want?" he said as they walked towards history dropping the device in the trash can as they did.

"I won't turn down help if its offered sure." Amelia said as they walked in Amelia was surprised to see her league tutor Lucas 'Snapper' Carr who winked at her before calling the class to quieten down.

"So in relation to the on going peace summit of north and south rhealasia we will be doing a project on it then: anyone care to share any knowledge they have on the current hostilities between the two rhelasia's?" he asked them showing a picture of the two countries as Conner answered him with almost robotic precision.

Eventually the bell for lunch rang and the three of them plus Wendy and Marvin made there way to spot outside the school building, they were soon joined by a few others Wendy chatting away to Megan, while Conner and Amelia sat down beside Marvin at a free table at the back.

* * *

**19:20 NST Taipai September 8****th**** 2010**

"So I all for accepting offered help Kid but all I wanted was Cheshire's height you didn't need to come out here to help me out; i mean your supposed to be back at the H.I.V.E today right?" Roy spoke into his communicator as the unseen speedster scanned the crowded with her magnified vision.

"I called in sick beside i needed to distract myself from someone in my life Roy and having the solace of my own head is something that i don't get with a team mission." She said as she noticed a target moving on the rooftop below her; scanning the figure the body dimensions matched tigress to a T, she felt rage now where she once felt love, it was time to burn a bridge in her heart for good. "Red Arrow i've spotted the secondary target and I'm moving into engage target over."

She rushed over to the figure dropping with a roll to avoid the arrow aimed for her previous position as the figure of tigress smirked at her.

"No bat bitch to save you this time kid bitch." She said smugly eliciting feelings of angry in Kid seeking an outlet for the emotional turmoil boiling beneath her surface as she glared hatefully at the blonde.

"No big sis to shoot me in the back… how about we settle this like men no bow no ring." Kid said holding her soulless gaze as she smirked dropping the bow and springing forward swinging her fist at the space where Kid's head had been as she moved it to the side slightly as she brought her speeding fist in a upper cut to tigress's jaw before sending another blow to her chest and another one aimed at her head which she caught trying to twist Kids arm. That was until kid went from stationary to 60 miles per hour as her body lurched forward smashing the surprised girl into the wall knocking her out but not before she had pulled Kid's arm hard enough to dislocate it as an explosion sounded from below.

"Tigress down Red but she dislocated my arm need to fix that." She said dragging the blonde by the hair into an up right position as she fumbled with the cuffs. She activated the ring which fly out of her pocket and onto her finger before constructing a cage to carry the assassin down as the crowds looked up at her surprised taking photos. The guards leveled their weapons at her before lowering at a word from luthor.

"My my first Green arrows sidekick now the flash's and I see she picked up a trinket along the way I guess I must extended my thanks to you as well Kid… would it still be flash or lantern now?" he asked in the voice which hammered on your homicide button in your head as she glared watching the police take Tigress away.

"Its still Kid Flash Red if you'd please?" she asked him as he walked over grabbing her arm and ramming it back into place as she snarled looking at Luthor as she did. "Bastard!"

"My my I thought the first teen heroine had better manners than that but I suppose it can't be helped with some people." A female voice sounded from behind her as she turned to see who it was.

'_What the hell!'_ she thought staring at the very same blonde she had seen at the central city mall when Amelia and Kara had went shopping with her. She was wearing a bright blue dress which thrusted her large bust outwards as she smiled holding out her hand.

"Forgive me I guess I haven't introduced myself Luxanna Luthor but please just call me Lux, at your service Kid Flash." She said smiling a luthor smug smile of superiority; Kid shook it once and turned to face Red Arrow they followed Luthor in side.

"I must sincerely thank you Red Arrow for saving my and my daughters lifes from the league of shadows." He said placing an arm around lux's shoulders as she smiled for the cameras. "And to think this was her first public outing such is reason for such noble hearted individuals such as yourselves ready to protect a man and his daughter from dangerous rogues and cutthroats; I shall repay your kindness by doing everything in power to achieve peace this night."

"Drop the act luthor why would lex corp want peace when your own shell companies are arming the two sides." Red Arrow growled at him as the camera's still followed Lux whom Kid noticed Mercy throwing several glances a second towards.

"Because war profiteering is pocket change compared to the millions we would stand to make through infrastructure investment if the two countries unified and while I may not be an angel I am most certainly on the side of the angels this time Red Arrow." He said mockingly as walked over to take his daughters delicate hand as they continued into the building. "So is it really bad to help me do the right thing if lex luthor stands to make a big buck from it."

"Kid Flash Lois Lane daily planet, a word on the new outfit and the power ring, are you switching mentors from the Flash to one of the lanterns now?" she asked as kid looked at her intensely.

"No I'm still kid flash." she said before walking towards the jailhouse where Red Arrow was entering; they sisters were dumped in the same cell as they both grinned when they noticed her enter.

'_so that girl was following us because i'm sure luthor's daughter wouldn't need to shop at place like central city mall.'_ kid thought as she walked towards roy as the girls grinned at her smugly. '_wait that means she knows who i am under the mask... who kara really is.'_

"Oh if it isn't my favourite speedster looking a lot better than last time I left you off." Cheshire spoke grinning at her causing Kid's aggression levels to raise as her grin reminded her of Duela's and what she did.

"Hope you like the cell since you'll both be spending quite a while in there." She said gaining a laugh from the pair.

"You'd be surprised at how soon that will actually be speedster you can be sure of that." She said quietly and deathly serious as the two suddenly gripped the bars of their cells as Roy sudden swear and kid raised her ring in the blink of an eye constructing a shield as the wall of the cell blasted opened and Sportsmaster stood there glaring at kid menacingly.

"Well at least you didn't brush us off like mom!" Tigress snarled at Sportsmaster before the family shimmed down the rope while kid dismantled her construct and smashed through the jail bars and fly after them with Red Arrow in pursuit on foot. She fired several light blasts at them infinitely glad for the ring and ranged fire support it gave her. A rocket suddenly fired towards an apartment complex as she diverted towards it trying to shot it down before it hit the homes.

"Fuck it." She said forming a giant fishing rod and hooking the rocket pulling upwards till it sailed over head and exploded in the air harmlessly. "guess Guy was right 'not everything has to be a weapon'."

"_**Kid lost them but planted a tracer sending you coordinates over."**_ She heard his voice in her eye before checking the position and heading to it on her map. She saw a compound up a head and spotted Red Arrow laying on roof top as she turned to land beside him.

"I'll keep watch you go in and see what intel you can find for us Kid." He whispered as she hit her stealth button and slide down into the compound, she sneaked past patrolling ninja and eventually came across a room with a map inside it with the locations of.

"Lazarus pits." She breathed as she recorded the vital information before hearing a door close behind her she turned to see a tall woman wearing a green kimono looking at her sharply a rope dagger in hand.

"So you are the one who caused my two star pupils to fail their assignment then and now… let us see how fast you really are." She said before throwing the dagger like lightening as kid tried to dodge feeling it scrap across her juglar grazing the skin as it was pulled down sliding down her left breast cutting a few milimeters into the skin and eliciting howls of pain as it was yanked down biting deeper in to her left calf and drawing forth a stream of blood from her leg as she quickly corrected her footing before assessing her situation.

'_shes fast, fast enough to hit me and I get the feeling she isn't even trying yet… guess its time to beat feet.'_ She thought in a second before rushing straight for the wall as the blade striked out to catch her but she managed to reach the wall first and vibrated through it before racing through the compound and out again as she saw Red Arrow pull himself out of the water and retreated to the summit.

"You alright Kid your bleeding?" he asked looking at the ribbed fabric and blood still dribbling from her left leg.

"Just some scratches from a woman in a green kamino she was really fast though." She said seeing him look scared now as he patched her leg up.

"Sounds like Lady Shiva guess she wasn't really trying to kill you or you would be died right now Kid." He said giving her a swift lookover for any signs of poison taking effect. "Ra's is after Luthor to end to peace process if we can hold them off until then the contract will be voided."

"They'll try again but we'll be ready for them and well make them regret it." Kid said growling as she got to her feet lightening up the ring feeling the surge of power it brought.

"Hey Kid everything alright you seem overly aggressive for you it isn't that time of the month is it or is something else going on?" Roy asked as he refilled his quiver with the right arrows; he wilted under the look she gave him.

"Unless you actually go through PMS you don't get to pull that card now lets get a move on." She said as he breathed out following her to room. "I'm just in a bad mood and I needed an outlet that is all."

* * *

**21:23 NST Teipei september 8th 2010**

"Now then shall we cease our arguments to enjoy the Rhelasian tea ceremony my daughter has spent so long rehearsing it." Luther said gesturing to his Daughter as she bowed dressed in the tea girls ceremonial outfit as she waited for the tea to be brought forth. As the serving girl neared an old news reporter suddenly flashed purple turning into kid flash pointing her ring right in Cheshires face smiling at her surprised look.

"Heard you were a fast one… smart too." Her eyes opened wide as the dart hit her neck paralysing her to the ground; kid casual walked over her face hearing her grunt in pain as she did.

She opened the cart and disabled the bomb in seconds before hearing gasps and dodging a sai aimed at her head from the standing figure of Cheshire looking angry with a broken nose blood pouring from it.

"Antidote in a false tooth you really are smart aren't you." Kid said smiling at her as they traded blows left and right while the wall exploded behind them letting in Sportsmaster and the other assassin's in.

"Trade partners." Red Arrow said lunging in to hook Cheshire across the face hard as Kid rolled over landing a ring boosted blow across sportsmaster mask sending him crashing to his knees.

"Well your definitely doing better than your team did in santa Prisca or in Bialya I dare say super soldier had his fun with your team though." He said mockingly; as she glared at him. " how do I know you're thinking well I got an inside source very inside."

He suddenly dropped his ball and chain into the ground before throwing it at Kid who dodged speeding forward to land several boosted blows to the head and spinning kick to send him reeling before constructing a bat and smashing him in the chest with it again and again.

"Well I pissed and you're the only I got to hit so it sucks to be you today." Kid smirked before batting him into a wall and turning to see smoke filling the room before glancing back to see Sportsmaster gone she glanced around but she caught no sign of him anywhere. "Kudos to you speed though."

The sound of mercy's pulse gun firing alerted them to the end of the battle as she and Red Arrow regrouped in the middle watching luther take all the credit.

"It out your system now Kid." Roy asked as they took their leave of luther and his daughter.

"Yep it was residual feelings of self guilt I thought I'd manifest onto the bad guys and just keeping punching." She said as they walked down the stairs, Roy was wise enough not to ask what the self guilt was over, he know Eve liked to keep her privcy and he wasn't going to intrude on his friend's personal business.

"You believe what he said about the mole?" Roy asked as they left the main doorway now heading for the zeta beam platform.

"No but I'll check discretely since I have to take the chance the son of a bitch isn't lying… take care Roy if you ever need me to watch your back again I'm a phone call away." She said hugging him as she turned to old phone box.

"Same here Eve same here." He said as she headed homeward.

* * *

**23:12 NST Lex's office Teipei September 8****th**** 2010**

"well that went as planned we have our control over Rehlasia secured, Sportsmaster will have hopefully sown doubt in the girls mind about her team, and our mole is still open to sensitive league information… a good night don't you think Ra's."Lex said pouring wine into two glasses and offering it the master assassin who smiled taking it.

"We better tread carefully now that they know there's corporation in the criminal world we may need to engage the 'injustce league' plan to divert suspicion… any luck tracking down this mister sinister he's encroaching on Brother Blood's operations and this will hurt the light greatly if we lose those plans." Ra's asked as Luther frowned as his daughter smirked from the sofa as she watched the two at it.

"I'm surprised at the level of organization he has and he's as mysterious to us as we are to the league this could bode ill for our plans unless he can be brought into the fold or taken care soon." Lex answered looking out over the cityscape. "who he is now that's a something I'm very much inclined to find out."

* * *

**A/N:i will be busy with work so i won't be able to do so much writing in the coming weeks so i can't say when the next update will come. i looked it up some on the dc comics wikia that stated the vast majority of meta powers are trivial and only a few are on the level of super strength and the like so i wondered about how the public see meta's in the young justice universe canary tells about how she found out about her power in the first grade.**

**I wanted to bring Donna in but not fully into the team right away i thought of a more ease her into it slowly approach as Diana tries to help her connect with people her ago since the amazons are all adults apart from her. yes she's still a trained amazon so the team aren't likely to beat her in a fight as unlike black canary she has super strength and super reflexes.**

**when you fight super villains you ain't gonna take shit from the common school bully.**

**I know people are wonder when victor starts being a hero but right now he's coming to terms with what his place in society is.**

**I had to change the peace to the 8th from the 7th since i didn't want to swap out kid back to aqualad and yet i wanted to keep the victor scene as well there, i made kid run from Shiva because it doesn't take a genius to know when someone with superspeed is unable to dodge the attacks in time they may be in trouble. plus right now Eve would be having conflicting emotions of guilt, angry, frustration stemming from conflicting emotions from wally's life on people in her's as well as her trying to sever what remaining feelings she has for artemis before it comebacks to bite her later on, plus the knowledge that luther most likely knows her secret identity and wondering why his daughter was following her won't help her mood at all.**

**Remember to leave a review telling what you like, what you might think would improve the story or what you would like to see in it and any constructive criticism too, feel free to ask me a question or to explain something you don't understand. also to point out any inconsistency which might affect the story so i can fix them.**

_**till next time Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire!**_


	12. Lock up

**Chapter Eleven: lock up**

**A/N: ME here! sorry for the long gap i had my graded unit work and exams for college to do... I PASSED ALL ROUND FIRST TRY! :). anyway this one was harder to write for the actually episode content segment so that element is rather short. i hope this chapter is worth the wait, be sure to leave constructive review and highlight any issues you have so i may look into fixing them for you or explain things you don't get. remember i do this partly for fun and partly to improve my writing so keep that in mind when looking over the quality of my work.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**7:14 EDT Mount Justice September 9****th**** 2010**

"So what your saying is Luxanna Luthor, Lex Luthor's 'daughter' was there when you three went shopping months ago?" Batman clarified as Evelyn nodded while Amelia and Kara glared at the girl on the screen. "This is problematic."

"You telling us; she's not the daughter of your nemesis bats and through me she could figure out who kal is!" Kara roared in anger glaring at the batman shaking with rage; Evelyn had returned to tell them about her work in peace summit, they weren't happy about lux knowing their secret identities.

"What can we do about it guys seriously add it to the list of shit that's stack against us." Amelia said after moment exhaling as she did. She was right what could they do about it.

"Amelia is right the league will monitor the situation and devise appropriate measures to take; you'll be informed of any new developments." Batman said as he turned to leave the cave, the three of them exchanged looks behind his back.

"So where's Connor gone I thought he'd be here training with you two?" Evelyn asked looking between them both. Kara frowned as she thought back to the reason he gave her.

"Went to help a friend of Adrian's with something… training I think?" she responded shrugging as the three of them headed through to the lounge and collapsed on the couch looking bored.

"I'd of thought you and Kathy would be finally having that second date round about now?" Kara said as she got into a comfy spot on the couch.

"What you two are dating!" Amelia asked looking surprised as Evelyn glared at a guilty looking Kara.

"Sorry." She said pathetically; as Evelyn sighed pinching her nose.

"Yes we're dating." she said as Amelia surprised look changed to a small smile as she raised her can in the air.

"Well good for you two." she said making Evelyn smile at the words of support.

"Thanks Amelia, anyway she's doing bat clan stuff with Robin, we're meeting up for lunch at the zoo for date number two, and the flash is helping the maintenance work on speed demon's inertia field so I can't be ass'd to go on patrol by myself right now." She replied using the ring to take one of her special calorie smoothies out of the fridge and over to her.

"One of the most powerful objects in the universe and your using it to stay lazy." Amelia spoke up smiling at her as Eve shrugged planting both feet on the coffee table.

"Saving energy is important for me, six thousand calories a day if I use my superspeed, three thousand two hundred if not." Evelyn replied smirking at them; slurping on the drink as the three of them starred at the T.V blankly.

"That's why you never stop eating and why you put that disgusting stuff in your food right?" Amelia said looking over at her blanching at the memory of the time she drank one of kids drinks by mistake, she wasn't going to do that again.

"Hey we all can't get our powers from the sun and besides you get use to the taste." Evelyn replied before adding. "Eventually."

"Why don't we go do something together; I know!" Kara suddenly said jumping to her feet excitedly looking at them beaming. "we could do some interior decorating for the headquarters of the YJL."

* * *

**4:20 EDT Gotham City September 9****th**** 2010**

"Come on Joe the bat is with the league and that means this is our a window of opportunity to roll with." The burly African American said reassuringly to his rather nervous friend who tried to strike up a lighter several times now. He jumped when he thought he heard the sounds of rotor-blades but sighed when it turned out to be nothing.

"Easy for you to say Lenny; the bats hasn't put you in full body cast before I'd rather take the Blackgate sentence than meet that guy again." He replied harshly before finally catching the flint and burning his finger and causing him to drop the lighter into a pile of garbage. He swore when it all caught light; he looked up at the sky along with the rest of black mask's men who stopped unloading the drugs and stared at the hovering bat shaped thing in the air, suddenly several objects fell from its underbelly, spewing black smoke as they did hitting the ground. There was dread filling sound of a cape swishing in the wind as a man cried out in pain to joe's left. He swear again shaking veined hands pulling out his glock and holding it trembling in that direction. A figure appeared from the smoke towering over the five foot four gangster. Dressed in black with a blood red bat on her chest and pale skin visible was batwoman. She seemed to radiate menace and violence as she cast her gaze over them all inciting utter terror in their hearts at her presence. Someone finally got courage together and raised his gun at her firing wildly causing the rest with the exception of Joe to open fire at her as she disappeared into the smoke.

"Where did she go?" lenny asked before a trio of batarangs flew through the air and disarmed three gangsters as figure leaped towards them from the mists behind, dressed in bright red, green and yellow; knocking them down as a cloud of black smoke obscured them from sight as a cackling filled the air. Turning at the sound of muffled screaming joe saw terry and Patrick gone with the wipe of a red and black cape from behind him.

"Fuck this shit!" he shouted as he ran down the dark alley away from the smoke and the gunfire of the remaining two thugs which died down pretty quickly; his eyes darting behind him for that bitch batwoman. All he saw was the smoke drifting in the alley space behind him; for one moment he allowed himself to think he got away before a roaring sound came from above as batwoman appeared in front of him upon a massive black glider floodlights blinding him as he drew his gun on her. The moment he did so a powerful force pulled the gun from him hand and he watched it stick to the surface of a bulge on the underside of the glider, sighing he placed his hands in the air.

"I give up." he said as he heard a figure land behind him grabbing his hands and cuffing him to the nearby fire escape; robin appeared walking over to batwoman and climbing aboard the glider waving at him as they left in a roar of engines. "At least I'm not in a body cast."

"Nice going with the smoke Batwoman, really puts the fear of bats in them." Robin complimented her from his spot currently holding on tight to her waist. While she might have magnetic seals in her soles robin didn't; apart of her worried what Eve would think if she saw them like this but she reasoned that she would understand the situation.

"I was hoping to drop in the middle of them first or maybe use the sonic bat caller to test it out." She replied as they cruised gotham in the _Black Bat_ the name she gave her gliders or to be accurate the A12M3h combat glider. The (h) denounces it as the heavy version, the largest of her three types of gliders designed to hold two people as well as a vast array of equipment. Like the medium it has a stealth feature which used rotors to approach silently. The medium was really the same only it had four less hard points and carried only one. She had yet to try out the light version which would hopefully allow for her to carry it on missions.

"I don't know why they're all more afraid of you than me?" Robin asked as they made a Sharpe turn around a X-tech office building while Batwoman smirked at the question.

"Maybe because the most sinister thing about you is that evil cackle of yours… besides your wearing bright yellow, red and green… in gotham." She said enjoying the indignant sound he made as they headed towards the batwing entrance to the cave. It had really made her day when Bruce had official welcomed her to the bat clan with her own access card to the cave and section to work on her gear. Since she couldn't drive a car or fly a jet her gliders had been her only method of transport and that had evolved into her signature piece of equipment. They climbed off pulling their masks off as Alfred walked towards them a chocolate cake upon the silver platter. On read the words '_**happy first solo patrol'**_ batman had finally allowed robin to go on patrol without him as long as it was with Katharine or another member of the team.

"So you taking Evelyn out on a date today or what?" Dick asked smiling at the shocked look on Katharine's face. "I'm bats official protegee you think I wouldn't notice… you to seem happy together so you got my support."

"Thanks Dick." She said hugging him tightly; they both finished off the cake before heading off for a quick shower and to get some sleep before her date later on.

* * *

**8:22 PDT Grant's Gym Star City September 9th 2010**

Conner looked at the gym's entrance checking once again the written instructions given to him by Adrian, he had received a call from his best friend asking him if he'd train with his other friend a guy called Ricky Jones, for his up coming match. He opened the door with the key Adrian gave him and entered to the sound of someone punching one of the training bags. Ricky turned out to be a seventeen year old African American with height on par with Adrian, he's stance and focus also matched the brawler lending credit to Adrian's claim on him, he turned as Conner approached.

"So you must be Conner Kent." He asked smiling as he grabbed a towel and began wiping his forehead clean of sweat; Conner nodded to which his smile became a grin. "So you're the boy of steel, relax I won't abuse the trust Adrian's has in me."

"It's fine he told me you know, I'll use a little something to negate my superstrength, I'll still be tougher and stronger than a human though." Conner said activating the red solar band on her arm and changing into the gear.

"So hows he doing Emily's been getting worried and that's not good for her health?" Ricky asked as they got in the ring facing each other they both launched into a series of punches and blocks, Conner was surprised at the skill and ability Ricky had to endure and absorb his above human strength when he was red sunned.

"He's on the sidelines but he'll be better in time no need to worry." He replied as they duked it out.

'_he's like Adrian he can handle the strength of meta, he's blocks are deflecting off the force of blows weakening them.'_ He thought as they went on like this for hours.

* * *

**9:33 EDT Mount Justice September 9****th**** 2010**

"Hey why are you in the middle at the front?" Evelyn exclaimed in outrage looking at the middle stone carving of Super-girl; they had been using heat vision and lantern power to carve out their own giant statues for their teams original seven. "I am the leader after all."

"Hey we got to mirror the one in the Hall of Justice right and so I'm at the front." Kara responded as they admired their handy work.

"Hey my bust isn't that big!" Amelia yelled only to be silenced by the raised eyebrows she received. "There's more to me than mammary tissue you know."

"Girl you got the assets you don't need to be ashamed of them." Evelyn told her as Kara walked up placing an arm around her.

"Yeah don't worry we see the blunt, violent girl beneath the big tits." She said jokingly; it came as little surprises that she found herself being hammered into the wall at the other side of the room as Amelia lowered her raised fist. "Bad joke huh."

"Hold on Kathy's sent me a reply to my earlier message." Evelyn said looking down at her phone and smiling.

"Good news?" Amelia asked to which Evelyn nodded heading towards the Zeta beam Platform.

* * *

**11:21 CDT Zoo central city September 9****th**** 2010**

"so the zoo… I guess the appropriate question would be to ask you what your favourite animal is then." Katharine asked as the pair of them walked through the Central City Zoo passed the penguins and otter enclosures. Evelyn thought about before answering.

"I like dogs I guess though I kinda like snakes too, you?" She answered before posing the question to her girlfriend who smiled.

"If we're going for two then it would be Cats and Lions." She responded glancing at the honey badger pen which was drawing a crowd in. "You know that thing is one of the scariest creatures in the animal kingdom."

"Discounting the Batman?" Evelyn asked smirking as Kathy laughed at her joke, they went like this taking photos by the enclosures, chatting away getting to now each other better before finally heading over for lunch.

"So I always wonder what career paths do science geniuses usually follow… NASA?" Katharine asked taking a long drink of her hot chocolate while Evelyn finished her third burger washing it down with her large coke.

"Easy I'm already taking the university course at the H.I.V.E for it right now; I'm going to be a forensic scientist like Barry." She told her getting a rather surprised look from her.

"Well that was surprising I always thought you'd work in big industry or cutting edge science; it's still a worthwhile career option, I mean I'll probably take over one of the family branches leave me more time for my 'personal work'." Katharine responded as they finished up their meal while rain started falling, Katharine looked gloomy at the sight of it.

"Don't like rain do you?" Evelyn said jokingly as she drained the last of her coke looking at her girlfriend smile sadly.

"Well sort of… I have hydrophobia: I'm afraid of drowning." She told her gaining a rather shocked look from Evelyn as she processed this information. "IT happened when I lived in Brussels, we were at a lake and I fell out of the boat, I thought I was going to die, everything went black and I couldn't breath. My dad resuscitated me and I didn't bathe for a month… after that I only took showers. It was the first thing I had to overcome in my training and it nearly broke me on day one."

"So are you over it or?" Evelyn asked sincerely now looking at her as she shook her head.

"I'm still afraid but I can swim and go into water, but I can't get rid of the underlying worry that something will go wrong I guess I'll have to live with it for every… you afraid of anything?" she asked after a few moments silence.

"Not being fast enough." Evelyn said quietly as they remained in silence for reminder of the rainfall.

"What to see this funny cat video Babs sent me?" Katharine asked showing her it on her phone, Evelyn smiled moving to be beside her resting her head on her shoulder as they watched the cats laughing their heads off at the furry antics.

* * *

**11:23 PDT H.I.V.E campus Jump City September 10****th**** 2010**

"Jesus Christine why are you being so hostile towards me lately?" Garfield asked his sister as she worked away at her computer fed up with her behaviour lately.

"I'm trying to work on our project and you keep getting distracted by Alyssa I won't let you jeopardise my work." She spoke with a hint of venom in her voice as she did gaining a shocked look from her twin.

"you've become obsessed with the project, you don't socialise anymore, you barely seemed to register what happened to Victor when I told you… you've changed sis and not in a good way." He said before storming off unsure how to handle to situation, he had never seen her acting this way, it was beginning to frightening him.

"Hey Garfield what's up with you?" Evelyn asked coming out of the girls bathroom and seeing the look on his face; he took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"It's nothing just family stuff, so you coming to lunch with us or what?" he asked her seeing shake her head sadly.

"Got to go find Kathy a gift for her sixteenth birthday on the fifteenth; and I'm not too sure what to get her though." She replied fidgeting with her hands as she did.

"good luck with that." He said smiling before heading off.

* * *

'_well I got Artemis a pendent with the picture of our first kiss in it… maybe a locket might be a good idea.'_ Eve thought as she headed out of the campus and climbing on to business bound for the city centre. She looked out at the city as she did noticing a nice jewellery shop. 'yeah _maybe a nice necklace or locket would do.'_

She left the bus and headed over to the shop not noticing the two people following her into the shop.

* * *

**12:00 PDT Tri's Movie store Jump City September 10****th**** 2010**

Having had his fill of historically documentaries and surfing the web to gain an insight on this universe's culture, Darius had taken up on Natasha's suggestion to go buy some DvD's and quote '_**stop asking me questions as I'm trying to build a hammer with the kinetic force of a nuke!'**_ so here he was, a few hundred dollars richer and a trolley full of DvD's including 300, something he had been suggested to watch.

"Next customer please." The woman at the register said as he walked up depositing the large number of movies in front of her; she stared looking up at him. "Movie buff?"

"something like that." He replied smiling to which she blushed as she began processing his goods; it was then that he was drawn to the commotion at the till next to him. He saw a tall woman with jet black hair with a young girl with purple eyes and pale ashen coloured skin with the same black hair, she gave off a faintly and unwelcoming familiar aura to him.

"But it says here on the boxset the whole series at discount price for the day." She argued pointing to a label on the dvd box set, upon closer inspection he saw it was pretty pretty Pegasus season 1-4.

"I'm sorry but that deal ended at 12:00, you'll have to pay the addition forty dollars." He said as she looked down at her daughter who looked slightly upset.

"Its her birthday soon and this was supposed to be when we could afford it can't you give us a break just this once?" she pleaded as the guy looked genuinely sorry for her.

"I can't I'll lose my job." He began before darius slap two fifty dollar bills down looked at the startle woman and said simply.

"Keep it." Before taking his purchases and heading off ignoring her attempts to refuse him; once he was far enough away he looked back and was happy to see she had, reluctantly, accepted the money and the girl who looked much happy left the store with her mother. It was then that a commotion came from across the street at the jewellery store.

* * *

**12:03 PDT Gem Kingdom jump city September 10****th**** 2010**

" well sister tuppence so any rocks that caught your eye?" the blonde male said as they walked around the shop glancing at the display cases holding thousands of dollars' worth of merchandise, they cased the place while the attendant was busy helping out a red haired customer looking at a rather well price gold locket which she proceeded to have engraved and waited by the desk for her purchase.

"I do believe my list is made brother Tommy if your ready." She replied as the pair moved forward to begin their robbery.

'_I hope the locket's ok why must I always stress myself out when doing these things.'_ Evelyn thought waiting for the machine to finish the etching process when a muscular arm wrapped it's self around her neck as she was pressed against someone's chest when a familiar voice called out from directly behind her. '_tommy terror here of places.'_

"No body move and no one gets hurt." He said in the familiar southern accent as Eve watched tuppence smash the cases grabbing the jewels as the alarms went off, once they had done piling their loot into a bag they turned still holding Evelyn by the throat as they moved outside as a number of police cars pulled up on them. "Well my dear looks like you'll be sticking with us a bit longer."

"Put the girl down now!" the police commanded pulling their guns on the pair who grinned bemused at the notion, Evelyn was worried as the only things those bullets would hurt would be her with the twins invulnerability and she had long resigned herself to never using her powers when it could comprise her and through that her family's secret identities.

'_the hell I'm being the damsel in distress.'_ Eve thought reaching into her bag and grabbing the can of pepper spray before pulling it out and giving Tommy a good dose of it in the face. He cried out in rage loosing his grip to rub his eyes as she scrambled away only getting a glancing but still powerful blow to the side from Tuppence terror sending her flying into a parked car clutching her side in pain as the twins leaped away.

'_the hell your getting away.'_ Evelyn thought clambering to her feet and taking a step before the pain flared up again and she clutched her side once more hissing in pain.

"Are you all right miss?" a female police officer said running over to her and practically dragging her to an ambulance where a male paramedic looked her over: he felt up the painful region before looking up at her.

"You have a broken rib and possible internal bruising I highly recommend you going to hospital." He said as she had no real choice but to nod before taking out her phone and dialling up Barry but no answer; so she tried Kara, she wasn't answering either leaving her with one more choice.

"**What's up Eve?" **came Amelia's voice from the phone as Evelyn sat in the back on ambulance looking at the paramedic and whispering into the mic.

"The terror twins are in jump city, I got held hostage but got injured getting away I'm in a ambulance heading to the hospital and I need someone to come here and handle them, I can't reach kara and Barry's so I can't contact the league leaving you the only one who can get here ASAP and with the muscle to handle them, you able to come?" she asked careful to keep her voice low enough that the paramedic won't hear her conversation.

"**sure be there in twenty I'm getting the hang of super-sonic flight."** Amelia responded hanging up as evelyn switched over to call her dad and let him know what was going on.

"**Yes Eve something wrong?"** he asked warmly.

"Yeah I got held up in a jewellery robbery and I'm in an ambulance on my to hospital right now paramedic suspects broken rib I call you when I get there I should be fine so there's no need to worry ok?" she said waiting on his response.

"**I call your mother, she's in jump city visiting a friend anyway be careful out there kido your not the man of steel after all."** He said hanging up as she looked in the direction of the fleeing twins.

'_that may be true but i do have the 'full metal bitch' on my side.'_ She thought unable to stop herself smiling after hearing Amelia's nickname for herself after she beat the girl of steel in their last sparing match.

* * *

**12:29PDT jump city airspace September 10****th**** 2010**

"now if I were a pair of inbred southern white trash where would I go?" Power-girl said from her position cruising above the city ignoring the impulse to scratch her blonde short haired wig that Kara had gotten her to help conceal her identity, she was lucky no one had gotten a decent photo or film of her yet or her cover would be blown. She heard the distinct sound of a superboy landing and smiled when she realised it was the twins. "heading out in the westside too bad for you Courtney's been making me really despite for a punching bag or two."

She tore through the sky at over mach one approaching the site scanning for the twins as she landed in the clearing where the cater was. It was a demolition site for an old building because there must be a large amount of lead in the surrounding debris.

"Looks like I'm doing it the old fashioned way." Power-girl said as she walked through the area ears pricked for sounds, she had been working on her super hearing and how to moderate it's range and frequency since the whole picking up radio frequencies in Atlantis. A sudden noise to her drew her attention as she rushed over towards it, passing by a brick wall. A loud cracking sound emitted from the debris to her right as a concrete block burst through it smashing her into the wall and through it as Tommy terror was revealed to be behind it swinging a thick metal beam at her; the impact reversed her direction while trapping the kinetic energy inside her body before sending her hurtling towards a clothesline from tuppence terror impacting power-girl's head and using the momentum to smash her into the ground, as tommy brought the metal beam down on her head.

"looks like you were right sis, them heroes did send a super after us." Tommy said dropping the beam as tuppence terror picked up power-girl restraining her as tommy beg pounding her in the gut, the shockwave breaking the nearby windows. "But you'll have to do better than that to beat the terror twins!"

He throw a punch at power-girl's head this time; she heard it before she saw it, a humming sound as a bronze coloured object collided with the back of tuppence's head with enough force to sending her body forward pushing power-girls head down and out of the path of the approaching fist which collided hard against the blonde's jaw. She let go of power-girl as she was sent flying back; while her brother was stunned by his action power-girl drove her own fist into his gut, and then a uppercut to his face, while he was recoiling she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over her head leaning back as she did driving him face first into ground and kicked him towards his sister, his face ploughing a trench in the ground as he smashed her recovering figure into a wall.

"that better terror boy." Power-girl said smirking as walked over to the object stuck into the wall; she pulled it out and looked it over feeling it to be well balanced, it was a Spartan shield with a double set W in the middle. '_did I get saved by donna or Diana?'_ she thought as a deep voice sounded behind her.

"I'll have it back if you will." She turned to see the speaker to be a boy in his late teens with pale skin, and blue eyes visible through his full face helmet. He was over six feet in height and dressed like a patriotic hoplite, a double W set into his chest. Confused but not wanting to be rude Power-girl threw it disc like at him, he caught it casually without much effort as he raised his right hand and locked in place on the other wrist.

"Who the fuck are you suppose to be captain fucking America!" tuppence snarled as she and her brother advanced on them menacingly; the new person turned his head as he narrowed his gaze on the pair.

"I think Wonder Warrior would be appropriate as to who I am, and why i'm here... well to help take you two down of course." Wonder Warrior said as he slide into a fighting stance his shield raised in front of him concealing his other hand. The twins exchanged looks before tommy charged him while tuppence launched herself at power-girl. The heroine stood her ground until the last second sidestepping her blow and grabbing the outstretched fist. With a mighty pull she throw the villain into the support beam denting it before continually pounded her face into the steel column. Meanwhile Wonder warrior had knelt low when tommy reached him driving the shield into his legs and hurling him over head; his concealed hand darted out wrapping a silver rope around the meta's hand and swing it and him around and around in a circle.

"Incoming." He called out letting go as the blonde went flying towards power-girl who took a step to the side as he smashed into his sister breaking the column and causing the section of ceiling to collapsed on them. Wonder Warrior walked over to her stopping besides Power-girl who was smiling. "these guys ain't that good when it's a fair fight aren't they?"

"You're right about that." Power-girl replied smiling as they turned to face the emerging and now raging criminal twins. They grabbed chunks of debris and threw them at the heroes; power-girl punched the projectile causing it to explode while Wonder Warrior deflected it away with his shield. The twins suddenly tackled them having used it as a cover to get close to them. Wonder Warrior dodge and danced around tommy's wild blows, his eyes never leaving the southern's and seemed to bore into his skull until he threw a hard punch towards his head. In a flash of movement Wonder warrior caught the boys fist in his hand stopping it dead as the resulting shock wave creaked the nearby the wall.

"What? I can go toe to toe with superman how can yee stop meh punches like that?" he asked in shock as wonder warrior proceeded to twist his arm back in a display of utter raw power pushing the boy down into his feet.

"Because I have the strength of Atlas." He responded raising his other fist as the shield slide into a tear shaped form and brought it down hard into the boys face; he was hammered into the ground creating a crater by the force of the punch smashing every window in the vicinity and seemed unconscious. "Light weight."

Power-girl was currently in a boxing stance dodging the wild blows of Tuppence and giving her the one-two-cut sequence Adrian taught her. Dodge and punch to the shoulder of the attacking arm, duck wild counter strike and launch second punch to the ribs, back step preforming an uppercut into the jaw. The speed of the first and second punch always left them open to the uppercut when dealing with untrained brutes and he wasn't wrong in this case. A sound filled her ears and she smiled ducking low as the shield flew overhead smashing into tuppence's throat and knocking her off her feet.

"Spin time!" Power-girl roared with glee grabbing the girls feet and spinning her around and around, faster and faster until she threw her towards wonder warrior who drove her into the ground beside her brother with his fist. "Nice move but I could've taken them both on my own."

"That I have no doubts but I hate seeing two on one it's dishonourable… and besides it's been a while since I've last fought beside a great warrior such as myself and I must say you are truly deserving of your name _power-girl_." He said to her walking over and retrieving his shield; he didn't see the blush that filled her cheeks as she coughed looking away.

"Well you weren't bad yourself wonder warrior… its weird Donna and Diana never mentioned a male amazon?" she said quickly looking back at him as he turned to face her his shield folding away on his wrist.

"That's because they don't know I exist… unless you decide to tell them that is, till next we meet power-girl, I look forward to it." He said before turning and flying off in the same manner as wonder woman; it was weird but a part of her was also looking forward to their next meeting, she liked his style.

"No one would believe me if I told them about him." She muttered to herself retrieving the terror twins' unconscious forms and taking off with them.

* * *

**13:04 PDT jump city general hospital September 10****th**** 2010**

"well you got lucky miss I've seen some of the injuries resulting from meta fights and let me tell you that you got off lightly." The doctor said as he finished wrapping the bindings to help her rib heal. "it should take a about week to heal properly so refrain from anything that might cause further damage to you injury."

"So things done doc can I go now?" Evelyn asked impatiently to get out and grab kathy's gift.

"Sorry but since your sixteen I need an adult to sign you out first." He replied as a familiar figure came into view at ward's door way.

"Well that's good timing since my mom's just arrived." Evelyn said pointing as Mary West came over looking concerned for her daughter, they had been civil to one another but still hadn't brought up the conversation from a few weeks back.

"I'm her mother is she ok doctor?" she asked with great concern evident on her face as the doctor explained away the situation a few minutes later and Evelyn was exiting the hospital heading towards the train station and home.

"I need to go grab something mom I'll be right back." She said disappearing leaving her mother with a confused look on her face; a few minutes later she was back with a wrapped up box which Mary eyed with curiosity.

"whats that you went and got?" she asked with interest to which Evelyn blushed a little before taking a deep breath and answering truthfully.

"it's the birthday gift for my teammate Katharine Kane its her sixteenth in a few days." She said noticing the surprised look on her mother's face.

"Which one is she the blonde or the red head?" she asked as they boarded the train bound for home; Evelyn took the seat opposite her winching at the pain from her ribs.

"the red head she's from gotham though I think you'd already know that." She said enjoying the smile that came to mary's face.

"I want you to take it easy with that injury ok I have enough issues with the upcoming baby that I don't want to have to worry about your safety as well." She replied as they sat in silence.

'_might as well ask her about it.'_ Evelyn thought before thinking about how to broach the subject; she was surprised when it was her mother who spoke up first.

"I've had time to think things over this past few weeks and I'd like to start off by apologising for the way I reacted when you came out to us." She began gaining a wide eyed reaction from the teen who silent at the words. "I guess it was another clear cut fact that despite my every wish you are not the normal girl I wanted."

'_what is that supposed to mean?'_ Evelyn thought suddenly getting rather confused and conflicting emotions in her mind as her mother went on.

"When I was girl the bond I had with my mom was something truly special; she was my best friend, the person I turned to for advice for my every problem. She seemed to have all the answers and that something I hoped to have with my own children one day." She spoke smiling at the memories they brought her; Evelyn was stunned at them, she hadn't had the opportunity to meet her grandmother since she died of cancer three years before she or wally had been born and had been a successful single mom. "then you came along not too long after she was gone and I thought I had this chance to forge a bond of my own with you, in that regard I failed miserable. I didn't have the answers for your problems, I wasn't as smart as you when you were seven let alone after that, we weren't the best friends I had hoped we'd be, always disagreeing on your clothing and how you dressed and acted. I realised that you preferred to keep your problems to yourself and was the kind of person to help out others like my own mother rather than ask others for it like I did, I felt unneeded and out of touch of what my own daughter was like and I guess this latest revelation puts that point in that we're never going to have the bond I wanted and I have to accepted you for who you are and not what I wanted you to be for me."

'_I had no idea she felt this way along.'_ Evelyn thought shocked at her mothers confessions and the downcast look on her face at admitting her fears; in a instant Evelyn had wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's figure tightly burying her face into her shoulder.

"You are my best friend, who gets me out of bed in the morning, who made sure I was always looking my best for the world. You helped when I felt down, I could always rely on you to be there for me mom." She said hugging the woman tightly feeling the wave of emotions wash over her. After that they sat in silence but the tension that had existed before was gone and the evelyn felt that the bond they had was back again which was worth getting hurt by tommy terror any day. "Em well there's something else mom."

"What is it dear?" she asked frowning and looking at evelyn directly in her eyes; in spite of herself Evelyn couldn't help rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Well Kathy isn't just my teammate we've… been dating for weeks now, I was waiting for us to sort out a relationship first before telling you." She told the woman whose face shifted into a smile as she hugged her daughter once more.

"Why should I be surprised, so do I get to meet her then?" She asked causing a large smile to appear on Evelyn face as she nodded hugging her again. "I'll take that as a yes, why not have her over for dinner sometime with the family?"

"I'll ask her at the party." Evelyn replied rather happy with the way things had went today so far… well maybe not the rib breaking.

* * *

**14:21 CDT Central City Beauty saloon September 15****th**** 2010**

"I really think you should have gone with the ruby Amon heels they really showed off your ankles Eve." Megan said from her position beside her as her hair was being done up; even though she could do it herself with her shapeshifting megan really wanted to do the whole beauty parlour experience, she had agreed to help Evelyn get the best look for kathy's sweet sixteenth. it's kind of funny when think about considering a guy should know better than anyone what looks are most attractive on a girl. But then Evelyn couldn't think about herself in that manner without blushing with embarrassment, no she really didn't like dresses all that much and the heels was abhorrent to her.

"Megan I walk like drunken peg legged pirate when I'm in heels; I really really don't like wearing them at all." She replied as the make up was finished being applied and she got a good look at the end result: all in all she looked good, nicely done up hair and a nice red dress waiting for her at home. They paid and left heading in the direction of the bioship which was acting as transport considering Evelyn was wasting the three hour work before even getting to the party by running.

"So how are things between you and Conner?" Evelyn asked smiling at the blush which erupted across the martian's face as she looked shocked and stammered horrible; Evelyn couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the sight wrapping a still tender arm around the girls shoulder, she hated waxing too, she looked into the girl's face grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Jesus Megan you two keep pussyfooting around, just ask him out all already he'll say yes I promise you." Evelyn told her exasperatedly as she watched the girl rub the back of her head as they entered the alley where the bioship was stationed and entered it.

"Do you really think he'll say yes?" She asked smiling at the notion as she faced Evelyn who took the co-pilot's seat; evelyn smiled back at her warmily.

"What do you think Megan." She replied simply seeing the girl practical radiate with the idea; they took off home and after getting into their dresses, a ruby red dress which expose Evelyn's back and arms while trailing down to her ankles and megan's which was the same style only a nice lavender colour. Personal Evelyn had told her to go for green but she preferred the lavender one.

"Be back late Mom." Evelyn said as she hugged and kissed her parents goodbye; they smiled as Evelyn picked up her gift wrapped in sliver and gold paper.

"Have fun and tell Kathy happy birthday from us ok dear ." Mom replied before adding. "Also invite her to the family dinner; I'd like to get to know my daughters girlfriend."

"So you and batwoman then." Megan said once them returned to the bioship looking at Evelyn who smirked and nodded. "I guess that's why you too have been so close lately… so how is it going so far?"

"Two wonderful dates and hopefully a third one soon." Evelyn answered as they tore across the sky towards gotham city.

"It's a shame robin had patrol tonight with bats." Megan said after a while; Evelyn felt sorry for dick still not being able to tell the team about who he was.

"Maybe its for the best; Babs is a bit of a robin fangirl… so too is Bette according to Kathy." Evelyn told her as they approached the penthouse where Kathy lived, they landed in a dark parking lot next to it where two people waited on them. Kara was dressed in a sliver white dress which went down to her feet and exposed her back like with evelyn's new dress, she was wearing the brown haired wig and had a pair of contacts into to maintain appearances. Conner was dressed in a nice jet black suit and was staring at megan wide eyed, this resulted in Megan blushing madly, squirming and not meeting his eyes while Eve and Kara just grinned at one another.

"Megan…you…you look beautiful." He said in an uncharacteristic nervous voice which caused the martian to go redder than Abigail's hair as she looked at him beaming, he rubbed his head before receiving a nudge from Kara. "listen you know there's a county fair in smallville in few days… would you like to come with me as a-"

"OF COURSE!" she practically screamed before blushing and saying "I mean yes I'd love to go on a date with you to it."

"Great I'll get all the details sorted then." He said smiling as he offered a hand to lead Megan in towards the front door, still beaming she accepted it; Kara moved over beside Eve, her face set in triumph.

"Once again love is formed with my help!" she declared proudly as Evelyn scoffed at her.

"What was the first time? you making sure my date with Kathy was uninterrupted?" she replied seeing the kryptonian nod at her as them headed towards the elevator and headed up. they reached the front door and knocked. They were greeted by the sight of Mr Kane dressed in a nice suit who beamed when he saw Evelyn standing there.

"Come on in Kathy's over with Richard and Abigail." He told them pointed over to where Kathy wearing a beautiful black shimmering dress was talking with the always crimson attired billionaire and Wayne's ward. They dropped off the gifts seeing that Mia was standing next to Donna who looked comically uncomfortable in the matching emerald dresses and at the attention of the rich kids who would have been invited for politicking reasons, especially all the boys fawning over the pair of them. Another source of eye candy for the boys was Amelia wearing a rich red dress which showed off her curves very well. It was kinda of funny that Amelia was blessed with a voluptuous figure and yet hated the idea of people only seeing her sex appeal and not the person underneath; then again her mother was treated as a sex object and so her desires in a man was probably not for him to go for her based on her looks alone. Unfortunately today Adrian was having a health check-up and couldn't attend along with Kaldur who was helping Aquaman with an oil leak in the gulf.

"Happy birthday Kathy." Evelyn said walking up to her; they embraced before Kathy pulled her into a kiss gaining a rather shocked look from Barbara and from the other members of team but for Richard who winked at them.

"Might want to close that mouth before a ferret climbs in." Abigail said placing a manicured finger under Babs chin and pushing her mouth shut. "its nice to see young love in its different forms."

"So enjoying your sixteenth?" Evelyn asked smiling as she gestured to the filled place; Katharine gave her a sly smile in response.

"A lot more now that my girl's arrived." She said as both laughed, what proceeded was a fun night of seeing Robin completely fool the others as Richard Grayson. When it came to dancing Evelyn ended up tripping and falling on top of Kathy which resulted in them both bursting into uncontrolled laughter. As the night wore on the majority of guests left leaving the team and Katharine's closest personal friends who accompanied her to give her sister her private family party.

'_They really do look identically.'_ Evelyn thought as Katharine sat beside her sister whispering in her ear and giving her a kiss on the forehead before retiring back home.

"By the way Kathy, me and my mom made up again… in fact she would like to meet you over dinner sometime." Evelyn told her in the car journey to which Katharine beamed wiping away her tears as she agreed to come to it.

* * *

**18:22 EDT Mount Justice September 16****th**** 2010**

"It has been a major point of interest as to why four ice villains attacked at the same time back on the four of july. It seems that it wasn't just 'coincidence' since the villains 'icecle jr and mr freeze have both sent to Belle Reve ultra-maximum security prison… we want to know why." Batman informed the team as large looking over them all. "to that end we will be insert Super-boy and Miss Martian as the terror twins: Kid will monitor the situation with Red tornado from the bioship; find out the truth and stay safe."

"Why Megan and not me or Amelia?" Asked Kara annoyed at not being assigned the mission. "We've got super strength."

"Because you face is too recognisable Kara and Amelia is too big." Evelyn told them getting a confused look from Amelia.

"I'm the same height as Tuppence terror!" she yelled outrage; Evelyn rubbed her neck looking down as she spoke.

"I wasn't talking about your height." She said gesturing with her hands as if to cup her breasts; Amelia went crimson red and didn't say another word on the matter.

* * *

**21:55 CDT route to Belle Reve Penitentiary September 16 2010**

Conner and Megan were lead chained and collared to the prison bus where they were shoved into it hard by the guards; inside they could see the sight of three individuals, Icicle Jr, Mister Freeze… and Deula Dent, her face covered in cuts and scars normally hidden beneath her bright white face paint now bare for the world to see as she seemed less threatening without it and somewhat… pitifully. Then they remembered what she did to their friend and the pity died away in an instant.

"What the fuck you looking at ice boy." Deula spoke coldly towards Icicle Jr who looked at his feet quickly. They sat in silence for the whole journey to Belle Reve.

"Welcome to Belle Reve, some of you are new to the correctional institution." Waller said looking at Conner and Megan before glancing at Deula. "And some come from our esteemed co-workers at the Blackmoor female penatentiary… now hear this: I am the law of last resort, my name is Amanda Waller, I am the warden, not your mother friend or aunt and you are my prisoners."

"Those collars your wearing are designed to inhibit your specific powers and act as… deterrents to negative behaviour. No strength, no ice, no attitude." She said before pressing a button; the five of them immediately twisting under the electric shock produced, Deula's howls in particular seemed much more agonised than the rest. "I happened to have seen the capabilities of that torture device you used on that poor girl Miss Dent rest assured your collar can make the agonised cries of Miss Evelyn West look like a case of static shock in comparison… get them out of my sight."

'_**So hows it going you two?' **_Kid asked over the mind-link as the two were being lead to their cells.

"_**Well I'm celling with Deula Dent so no good there."**_ Megan replied over the mind link.

"So I heard from a guard you got the harsher sentence for assaulting none other than Evie West… that girl's got no luck it seems." Deula said with small laugh, Megan felt her knuckles flex in anger over her words.

* * *

_With Conner…_

"So Tommy Boy got yourself a bird or what?" Icicle Jr asked from his spot on top bunk; Conner thought it over before responding.

"I may do what concern is it of yours?" he asked seeing him smile at him.

"I got a girl on the outside… come to think of she'll be pretty mad about me getting thrown in here, but I had my reasons." He said before they were taking out of their cell and introduced to general population. Both heroes were slightly unnerved to be surrounded by so many villains.

* * *

_With Megan…_

"First time in the slammer huh hillbilly jane… word of advice don't appear weak, I learned that the hard way." Deula said pointing to her mouth scaring, her eyes alight with fire as they passed by killer frost who was talking to Cheetah both women eyeing up the new meat.

* * *

_With Conner…_

"I'm had to do it Arty… No I'm not still trying to get my dad's attention this is a paid for job I swear Arty!" Icicle Jr was talking into his phone, before his call time was over, sighing he turned handing the phone out to Conner. "Your turn Tommy boy?"

"Ain't got no one on the outside worth talking too." Conner said simply watching Icicle Jr nod before placing the phone down. "So who's Arty she your bird you've been talking bout?"

"What… Oh yeah her names artemis Crock, we've been friends since we were kids, we both don't get on with our dads." He said not seeing the shocked look in Conner's eyes at hearing about one of their foe's dating this guy. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Well well if it isn't my estranged son a bit young for the big leagues." Icicle Sr said approaching them flanked by Mammoth and Blockbuster, Conner noticed the tightening of Icicle Jr's fists as he smiled at his father.

"Hello dad long time no see." He said as Icicle Sr looked at Conner now; Jr gave him a look which said. 'you better go'. So he left heading over to free spot by the glass where tuppence was, while still listen in.

"_**So it seems tigress has a boyfriend and its icicle Jr of all people." **_Connor said over the mind link, this sent a wave of shock down Evelyn's spine as she felt a tinge of jealousy towards him despite her own growing hatred for the former lover.

'_what concern of mine is it who this world's artemis is dating she's not my spitfire… but then neither is that Artemis either anymore.'_ She thought as the Connor went about discussing the planned breakout with Icicle Sr.

"So we fighting or what?" Kara asked from her spot in front of kid at the controls as she win her game of chess with Amelia who face planted the board at losing for the fifth time in a row. Kid had taken the two on as back up in case this thing deviated from wally's breakout.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Kid told them returning to the monitor in front of them

* * *

**22:00 CDT Belle Reve Penitentary September 16 2010**

"Show time Tommy boy." Icicle jr said as the doors all opened up, he heard the collar deactivate and he ripped it off before sending a mental message to alert Kid and Megan to event. They ran over to meet up with Icicle Sr at the main door.

"Hows it going on the woman's side?" he asked without stopping; Connor held up his hands to sell the act.

'_**Megan hows it going your end?'**_he asked waiting for a response but was getting none; it was then that he and Mammoth both clutched their ears in pain as a high pithed noise inflicted immense pain in them.

* * *

_With megan…_

"Please I've got kids!" the guard pleaded as Killer frost advanced on her murder in her eyes.

"Leave her frost." Megan said threatening receiving confused looks from the other female prisoners; Killer frost's eyes narrowed as turned to look at her.

"Why do you care terror twin?" she asked suspicious; megan tried to think of an excuse as quickly as she could; she was surprised when Deula came to her rescue.

"The camera's are still working idiot and who do you think will be league priorities when we get out, besides you want to find out what prison guards do to those who kill their co-workers… I'd imagine it would worse than what your about to do to her." She said coldly as the other prisoners looked at frost now who growled but lowered her hand all the same; to maintain the act Megan picked the guard up and throw her into a cell hard enough to knock her out. It was then that the wall to the left began to creak as Cheetah fell to floor roaring in pain as she clutched her ears.

The wall exploded as a swarm of black clad figures bearing guns entered the room with a man in a black trench coat walking calmly behind them. he had blond hair cut short and blue eyes alight with excitement as she saw Deula walk towards him, he throw something at her, it turned out to be a top hat.

"Shall We my dear?" he asked holding out his hand as she smiled accepting it and leaving with him as the men held their guns on their inmates but left with him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Frost asked staring at Megan who shrugged before the inmates rushed to follow Deula out forgetting the plan and happily accepting this development in it.

* * *

_With Kid Flash…_

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said as blasted a pair of female inmates while dodging Killer frosts blasts as many of the female inmates just picked a direction and ran as fast as they could. Power-girl was locked in a wrestling match with devastation and Super-girl was fighting the alien warrior Chroma who seemed to be able to match her blow for blow. Suddenly Red tornado began sucking out all the air in our area, the three crooks went down gasping for breath as we stood there unaffected by it.

"It would seem something went differently from what was expected." Red tornado said as they tied up the downed inmates and watched megan came over to them returning to her normal form dragging two more prisoners behind her.

"Some guy destroyed the walls and broke out Deula dent... i think he either works for or is in fact Mister Sinister." She said to the shocked surprise of the others, they headed into the prison to meet up with super-boy; super-girl melted a hole in the glass wall separating the male and female inmates leaving Red Tornado to guard hole the four girls moved to help connor Megan looking especially worried, the sight that meet them was one which caused them halt dead in their tracts staring dumbfounded at a heaving Connor laying amongst a pile of groaning unconscious criminals.

"Super-boy" Miss Martian cried running forward and embracing him as their lips met while Kara awed them. Kid looked around confused with the sight before her and looked at super-boy clearly expecting a explanation.

"When I couldn't get an answer on the mindlink and that crazy sound nearly split my ears; I decided to enact the plan on my own, so I tricked Icicle Jr, then I went to the warden's office dispatched the thugs and reactivated the collars and flooring the rest of the male inmates, finally I went back after taking down Icicle Jr and took down the remaining inmates." He finished taking a deep breath; the girls still stared in disbelief.

"Connor there was several strength based metas and three ice villains who could have taken you down with one hit… Diana and Black Canary would be proud." Kid said clapping him on the back as the returned to free the staff who looked puzzled at Connor until he pulled off the wig.

"Guess I have to thank you for this unauthorized mission… where are the rest of the female inmates?" Waller asked looking as the super trio begin bring in the downed female inmates from outside.

"Escaped when Mister Sinister broke you superman proof walls in under three minutes." Power-girl said coldly dropping Devastation on the floor in front of her, while Megan apologizes to the female guard she knocked out from before.

"Better out than in the ground." She said smiling as Megan sighed with relief.

"So who got away?" Super-girl asked dropping Chroma on the ground before them.

"A good three dozen meta villains and Cheetah too." Strange said looking at clipboard… are you sure about taking that government offer Amanda, we could sure use your leadership around about now." He said to her as she smiled strangely friendly placing a hand on Strange's shoulder.

"Thanks for support Hugo but I feel safe leaving Belle Reve in your care… besides I have a mission of my own." She said before leaving to arrange new collars to be issued to the inmates.

"Time for that date or what." Connor said walking over and kissing Megan as the heroes left for the bioship.

* * *

**1:00 EDT Mount Justice September 17th 2010**

"I will inform the league of the escaped criminals though many are simply in Belle Reve due to their meta human status the only real threat is Cheetah and I'm sure Wonder woman will make her a personal priority." Red Tornado said once they returned to the cave; Kid headed over to a control computer and revisited the footage of mister sinister breaking into belle Reve. The Camera's had no audio but she could see him opening his mouth and unleashing some supped up form of the canary cry which blasted those walls apart… it wouldn't be much of a increase to reach the frequency where the human brain cells burst at.

"Just who is this guy and what is he after?" she thought staring at the blonde face and the unsettling similarity he has to Dinah's appearance.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter Eleven then... we get to see Conner and Megan finally get together and next time we'll see the county fair. we get to see more of Eve and Kathy's relationship develop as well as find out more about them both. the rift between Eve and mary is also starting to mend too. i thought it would be funny if Donna was at the party despite not knowing Kathy for that long; as well as that we get to see the first encounter of a hero with Darius or _'wonder warrior'_ he wanted to keep the double set W. Amelia would be right in that none would belief that she had help from a male amazon and since she doesn't know he came from another dimension. i wasn't trying to ripe off captain america with shield throwing to me its more of a disc thing that that greeks did in classical times.**

**we also got to see Raven again as well as the breaking down of Garfield and Christine's relationship too. Even if Evelyn is beginning to hate this worlds Artemis the wally in her will still get jealously over another dating her, if only faintly. now to why i'm shipping Artemis and Icicle Jr... well the simple reason is that it is Canon in the main comic verse as they even have a baby girl together Isabelle, besides they both have abusive fathers and loved their mothers, and Icicle is deeply in love with Artemis and protective of her going as far as to ensure she can safely give birth given how his own mother died in childbirth. **

**we also get to see the criminal known as Mister Sinister at last! i do wonder what project Waller might be moving on too.**

**Anyway remember to leave a review telling what you like, what you might think would improve the story or what you might like to see in it, and any constructive criticism too so i can fix problems or improve some aspects of the story. feel free to ask me question or to explain something you don't understand to the best of my ability, as well as to point out any inconsistency which might affect the story so i can see about fixing them.**

_**Till next time Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire!**_


	13. Besieged

**Chapter Twelve: Besieged**

**A/N: I'm not dead! just got writers block towards the later part of this chapter, anyway i'm very sorry for the long pause on getting this one out to you. i went on holiday with a few of my friends for a week to place with no Wifi (But it did have a hottub:), after that i got some writer block and that dragged on for a bit. anyway enough of my ramblings lets get to the action!**

**Remember to leave a review to ensure you guys like whats going on or if you think i could things a little differently**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9:21 CDT Central City September 17****th**** 2010**

"So any luck with the Belle Reve escapees?" Kid Flash asked the Flash as she casually sidestepped the razor sharp boomerang and then again when it came back around towards her. The lightning fast duo were on their usual morning patrol when they had lucked out by finally tracked down some of the remaining free members of the rogues: Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and of course Heatwave. She didn't get an immediate response due to the flash currently actively trying to avoid cremation by the nutjob. Most of the escapees were small time independents, low or moderate classed meta henchmen, or more worryingly, dangerously violent offenders. The only real concern for the league was Cheetah, Kid Flash had faced the feline fatale only once before and that been the first time a non-speedster had managed to land a hit on her without luck being involved. She still remembered the sharp pain those claws inflicted when they raked against her body cutting through the suit like paper. Then again she could cut through kryptonain skin and had superhuman reflexes and speed… well supernatural at any rate.

"It's been one day kido, besides the league will handle it… and Mister Sinister too." He added as he slide along the ground under the wave of fire, landing an uppercut to the villain's jaw incapacitating him immediately. "Duck by the way."

"Thanks." She replied ducking the lightening quick slash Cpt Boomerang threw at her before grabbing his outstretched hand and throwing him over her head using his own momentum and finished him with a powerful blow to the head, she was rewarded for her efforts with a loud groan of pain followed by unconsciousness for the villain. She turned to face her mentor folding her arms with a serious look in her eyes now. "I trust your working with Red-X to take down Deula, no one knows her better than X."

"Yeah she's working in a taskforce with Red Arrow under Hawkgirl's leadership… heard bats might even ask Question to join in too." He said as he disarmed the villains and called for the CCMCU to pick them up. another thing that had surprised her was the larger number of independent heroes in this universe compared to wally's, and a lot of them were associate members of the league meaning they could call the league for help or advice and vice versa, although they didn't have access directly to league resources or know the identities of those in the league. Technical she was an associate member as a protégée but that was a grey area, even more so with the formation of the YJL. The downside to this was a huge increase in active villains compared to Wally's world that would justify the large number of superheroes, hell the size of the rogues here was a sign of it.

'_and how many of them are working for the light?'_ she thought as the police arrived and took custody of the three rogues allowing the pair to get back to patrolling the city. She had recently been battling the issue of telling the league everything she knew but truth be told she was terrified of how they might perceive the revelation and more importantly treat her, all she truly wanted was to have a normal life… well as normal as she could being a hero. She kinda knew what Nightwing felt like when Aqualad was undercover. Another issue worrying her was the theory that she might not be the only thing to enter this universe from elsewhere.

"So how's the course going, still want to be forensic scientist, I mean you could go into industry work at starlabs or wayne tech; either options would be good for your hero work?" Flash asked over the suits com channel, much better for coordinating in a fight and holding a private conversation at high speed. He was secretly proud that she was following his footsteps, and it gave them something to talk about while patrolling.

"I like helping people and this way there's little chance my work can be used for sinister purposes." She responded thinking back to the plasma generator and the terrible events that resulted from it.

"It wasn't your fault Kid, science isn't good or evil it's the people who use it that are." He told her seemingly reading her thoughts as they took down a mugger in a second. "take the speedforce for example it's a fundamental force of nature and look how you use it compared to Speed Demon… well he's not really the same but you get the point don't you."

"Do we ever win Barry?" she asked doubt in her voice as she looked at him for reassurance; he smiled back at her.

"Every life saved, every crime stopped, and every villain imprisoned is a victory kid." He said wisely inspiring hope and faith in people; he truly was the moral rock of the league seeing the good in everyone. "besides there will always be evil in world; but so too will there always be good to stop it whenever it appears."

"Thanks Barry you're the best uncle and mentor a superhero could want." She said as he smiled before they rushed to stop an armoured car robbery.

* * *

**13:32 CDT Kent farm Smallville September 17****th**** 2010**

"So when are your 'out of state friends' arriving Kara?" Siobhan asked remembering how hot the cousin was as the pair of them walked towards the farmhouse, Krypto was currently at the fortress of solitude so that Lois who was spending the day with clark wouldn't catch on until clark wanted her to know. Siobhan had asked if could come along since her mother was going on a worktrip today, plus the chance to meet her cousin was worth it. Kara had been organising the team coming over to the kents farm since the team needed a whole-get-to-together; both for fun and to take the stress off of them. The pair saw a lone figure coming out to greet them; upon closer inspection it was revealed to be Mr Kent.

"Kara it's about time you got here, Mia and Adrian was it, having been stuck with only us and clark for company." He said hugging the girl before turning to offer his hand to Siobhan smiling warmly. "jonathan kent you must be Miss smythe."

"It's really nice to meet you sir." She said grinning nervously before leaning over to Kara and whispering. "how many friends are you having over again?"

"Well theres Adrian and Mia from Star city, Evelyn from central city, Robin and Kathraine from gotham, Calvin's from Amnesty Bay, Donna's from Greece, and Conner, megan and Amelia are from Happy Harbor." She told her getting a surprised gasp from the girl.

"did they see the sidekicks battle Red Storm!" she asked exactly getting a confused look from the girl before she remembered the news article and shock her head.

"They moved in after that happened, hey guys!" she said waving over to her teammates. Mia was dressed in a nice red blouse and Adrian in a black canary style leather jacket. Apparently he had been restless while bed bound and couldn't what to get back into the fight. "Siobhan these are my friends Mia Dearden and Adrian Hollow, guys this is Siobhan Smythe."

"Nice to meet you both." Siobhan said looking at Adrian with a somewhat hungry look; at this Kara nudged her carefully, she got the message and pouted playfully.

"So how's the band going?" he asked after shaking her hand and walking into the farmhouse hearing the laughter of Lois Lane as Martha showed her Clarks baby photos; Kara smirked at the look of embarrassment on his face.

"We're working on it, the others have enthusiasm but… well they need practice is all." Siobhan said not wanting to speak ill of her new friends as the pair nodded in understanding.

"Nothing comes easy it takes hard work and dedication trust me on that." He said as she blushed slightly at his words. It was ten minutes before others came along in one big group.

"Well Adrian glad to see you alive and kicking." Evelyn shouted as she, Katharine, Robin, and Donna walked up the road as Katharine's driver pulled away. She embraced the Star city vigilant and looked over at Kara's friend smiling. "Nice to meet you, Siobhan right, I'm Evelyn West."

"Come on then lets get something to eat while we wait on the others!" Kara said as they headed in to get some of the pie Martha was dishing out. .

"Kara I didn't think you'd have some many friends over for the fair." Clark said with surprise as Lois looked confused to See Kathy and Evelyn amongst the group considering one was the daughter of one a general and heiress to one of the most powerful families in gotham and the other the neice of her old rival Iris, and a genius member of the H.I.V.E.

"Come on Clark the more the merry that's the spirit, besides more people mean it's easier for Conner and Megan to slip away in the husily and busily." Kara said as the sound of footsteps reached her ears and she headed out to greet the last of team; Lois walked over to Evelyn and the others.

"Small world isn't Evelyn?" she said noticing the way she and Katharine were interacting with cat like courisity.

"Well I guess so, so Clark is that the famous Kent pie I smell!" Evelyn said walking over to the dessert with Kara in hot pursit yelling at her not to eat it all. Calvin Durham ,Kaldur's alsia, walked over to greet Kara's friend who was sitting on her own while Kara attempted to stop the destructive force of nature that was Eveyln's metabolism. She smiled at him as he offered his hand.

"I'm Calvin Durham it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hands as she blushed somewhat.

"Yeah me too." She said before turning red and blurting out. "I mean it's nice to meet you… Siobhan my names Siobhan Symthe."

"So I hear you like music Siobhan." Kaldur said letting the girls slip up pass by as she looked grateful for it before going on about how much she liked music. He was struck by how similar she was to tula in how she loved magic with the way she described it to him. Unnoticed by either Kara smiled at the sight while Kathy massaged the bruise forming on Evelyn's head from where the older girl had hit her to stop her eating all the pie.

* * *

**14:22 CDT Smallville County fair September 17****th**** 2010**

"Ok first things first." Kara said as the group was all here, Conner and Megan holding hands and smiling at one another, the older girl had set up a camera and rushed back to her spot. " Festival!"

"_**Feastival"**_ the group echo as she pressed the remote activator and took a few photos. She checked it and smiled before pointing to the fair group with gusto.

"Lets makes some memories guys!" she said as they followed into the fairground, Evelyn's stomach grumbling loudly, Kathy placed an affectionate hand on it.

"A shame you can't go for the eating contest, still you might feel better if you have a corndog or ten in your belly." She said looking at her girlfriend smiling at her and as Evelyn took her hand pulling it.

'_I mean I am the technically the girlfriend at the fair.'_ She thought as dragged the girl through the crowd.

"Come on maybe you can win me a prize." She said joking as rushed off towards the shooting range where Conner was trying to win a stuff Pink Elephant for Megan.

"Come on Conner it isn't that hard." Adrian said handing the second elephant he had won to Donna when Mia had asked him to win it much to fury of Kara who watched him grin at Mia clearly the two knew something she didn't. Conner raised the BB gun and took careful aim, and knocked off one… two… three…four… missed the last one, it was then that he saw a spark of yellow lightening and the can was gone.

"Five for five congratulations young man you've just won your lovely lady a pink elephant." The man said with a grin handing over the elephant to a grinning Megan who rushed over and kissed Conner deeply. Kara's face lit up and then fell slightly at memories of a home long gone. Conner smiled when he Caught evelyn who smiled and winked back at him. Before Kathy walked up to it and looked at Evelyn.

"What colour of elephant do you want: red, pink or green?" she asked to which Evelyn shrugged unsure about it, Kathy smiled before dropping thirty dollars down and picking up one gun landing every shot, then picking up the next one and repeating the feat and then next one for the same effect, she handed the three to Evelyn who was laughing at the look on the man's face. "Here I'd hate to find out later you didn't like the colour."

"My hero." Evelyn said before kissing Kathy unaware of the picture Lois took with a wide grin at her, this little date might prove more fruitful for her career.

"Would you like me get you one as well Siobhan." Kaldur offered her as the girl looked stunned blushing before stuttering out a yes to him. The boy repeated Kathy's feat and handed one of each colour to her. "Your smile is worth more than one prize."

She seemed to enjoy his words greatly as she blushed and accepted the offered hand to go with him. Personally Kara and Amelia were happy that he seemed to have a crush on the irish girl. The group was doubled over with laughter at how Donna was devouring her cotton candy in a striking similarity to how their red headed leader would eat.

"How is he doing that?" Siobhan marvelled at how Robin rode the rodeo with apparent ease. Adrian sulked a little considering how Conner and Kara had both grabbed his shoulders the moment he stepped towards it, Aqualad was still rubbing his postior from where he had been flung off, Siobhan had been the only one not to laugh at him and she was currently helping him to his seat.

"So who's next? Yo Eve Kathy you two want a go?" Robin asked to watch Evelyn now wearing a purchased cowboy hat took off her leather jacket and headed over to the robotic bull, she climbed aboard it and waited for it to launch.

"No way she lasts the full five minutes." Siobhan said before a twenty dollar bill landed in front of her as Ameila smiled at her before the girl matched her bet. Not only did Evelyn last the full five minutes she seemed to move fuildly with the radeo so that by the time she got off she seemed bored of it all.

"Your other friends are intense Kara." Siobhan said rubbing her sore ass as Amelia dismounted from her sixth go on the bucking bull. Finally it was time for the dancing.

"Come on Eve let's tango!" Kathy said grinning at the sudden look of fear that had appeared on the girls face as she tried to break free of the gothamites grip.

"NO Kathy I don't dance-" she tried to tell her but, her words fell on deaf ears as her girlfriend just laughed and pulled her onto the dance floor and positioned her hands on her waist and shoulder.

"And you said you don't dance." Kathy said grinning at the red tinge that manifested on the freckled face of her girlfriend as they moved to the rhythm. Conner and Megan had eyes only for each other, while Amelia and Mia waited on their turns with Adrian and Robin with who were paired up with Kara and Donna. Siobhan seemed to be having a great time with Kaldur as they danced together chatting away; Lois seemed to find great interest in dancing red heads.

'_It would make a good story.'_ She thought about the idea of publishing a story about the wealthy gothamites relationship before turning to take the drink Clark was offering her.

"You know I actually haven't danced without falling since the wedding of barry and iris." Evelyn Said to laughs from Kathy as the song ended and pair headed over to haybale and sat down looking at the full moon. "Want to have go there sometime."

"Sure why not." Kathy said with laugh before leaning in and locking her lips with Eves while Conner and Megan did the same not four feet behind a large haystack.

"So good first date?" Conner asked the Martian girl nervously as she smiled back at whispering.

"Best day of my life." She said with tears running down her cheek before pulling the taller boy into another long kiss. Amelia watched them taking blackmail photos while thinking of that Wonder warrior; she hadn't told anyone about him but she had heard rumours about some new hero in Jump City apparently dressed as a patriot or something wielding a large shield. She wanted to see him again but with school, training, and searching for her family she couldn't spare time for a potential crush.

"Tonight was great Cal you really know how to make a girl feel special." Siobhan said to the boy as the pair went over to the stall to get something to drink, Kaldur was enjoying himself as well as he handed her a root beer. He was thankful for kara's excellent make up abilities in covering his gills in a manner which didn't irritate them; so far he had been having the time of his life tonight, with his family issues and tula it was nice to spend time with another girl who seemed to like being in his company… in fact he found himself wishing the night was longer so as to spend more time with the funny and attractive silver haired Irish girl.

"Prehaps we could do this again sometime?" he asked hopefully giving her a small smile and was glad to see the look of joy on her face as she blurted out her response.

"Yes!" she blushed before straightening up and moving back a little from him. "I'm mean sure why not… maybe you can meet up next time you're in Metropolis or something."

"I would like that very much Siobhan." He replied smiling as he thought of ways to make a potential relationship with the girl work.

* * *

**8:33 CDT West Residence Central City September 18****th**** 2010**

When Evelyn woke up she find herself looking at the group photo on the wall beside her bed, under that was her three stuffed elephants, smiling she yawned before getting out of bed and taking off her sleeping wear as she headed into her on suite for a quick shower before eventually heading to the cave for some of Diana's 'I'll make an amazon out of you' workout. While she was in heard her phone go off, speed drying she answered it hearing Kathy's cheery voice.

"_**Hi Eve I was just calling to make sure about dinner at yours tonight I'm excited and kinda nervous too about finally getting the chance to meet your parents."**_ The anxious girl spoke through the device causing Evelyn's lips to creak in a grin as she wondered how worried the girl must have been so that she couldn't wait to talk about it at the cave.

"Well we were thinking around five o'clock so we'll have time to recover from the herculean trials Diana will put us through today." Evelyn responded as she selected out the clothing for the dinner, she was really getting the hang of being a girl by now and the feelings of being normal was a blessing for her mental wellbeing.

"_**right that's a load of my chest I guess I'll see you at the cave then bye red."**_ Kathy said relieved as Evelyn said goodbye and hung up before getting changed into her civvies and headed down for some breakfast, she paused in the hall looking into the baby's room, she was very excited about having a little sibling regardless of whether they were a boy or a girl. Right now her parents were painting the room sky blue, having gracefully declined her offer to get it done in an hour citing how they liked to do it together. There was a slight falter in her smile now as she pondered about her own future family, she had always wanted to have a family with artemis but now she had several issues to resolve.

'_I guess I can put that off for now since that issue won't be relevant for quite a while.'_ She thought she went down and made a large fry up before saying her goodbyes and heading out towards the Zetabeam platform and teleporting to the cave.

* * *

**10:21 CDT **_**Lock Down **_**Central City September 18****th**** 2010**

"So this guy's like the flash right super speed?" a rather nervous young man asked the older grey bearded African American guard as they passed a security check point heading down; the older guard sighed hating the higher ups for not briefing the new blood properly considering the danger their charge presented to world, he turned to look at his new guard a pale and nervous boy with blonde hair and grey eyes no doubt fresh out of his high school football team and into a career with the department of corrections.

"Yes sort of son, you see there are only two people capable of catching speed demon: flash and kid flash, anyone else doesn't really stand much chance of catching him." He explained as they entered a large domed room with huge generators and machinery lining the walls leading to a glass dome in middle holding one occupant in his mid-twenties. He had the usual orange jump suit on along with brown hair and hazelnut eyes.

"So your replacing Jackson aren't you… Jameson god their getting younger aren't they Patrick old boy and what's next Anderson, Henderson?" the prisoner said with mirth in his voice reading the guards name tag while the older guard sighed watching the boy's hand hovered over his sidearm in an involuntary reflex no doubt a result of his training.

"A word of advice lad NEVER fire a weapon at him now it's meal time Thawne so get back with your hands where I can see them." Patrick said as he went over to pick up the food tray and walked over to the door opening it with his retina scan, he felt the familiar tingling feeling as he entered the inertia field which prevented him from using his super speed, he walked over to the table and placed the tray down at the exact moment the inertia field shut off. He was dead before he hit the ground as new guard heard the snapping of bones before drawing his sidearm on the convict who calmly advanced on him through the open door way.

"Stay where you are now or I will fire!" he ordered as the convict grinned evilly not stopping as the boy felt fear enter his system, he emptied the clip at him in a second before gasping at the sight before him. A wave of red electricity formed around him and several bolts struck out from his body to several points in the air before the sound of metal hitting the ground reached his ears.

"I guess they never told you that i steal the kinetic energy of anything or anyone within a certain radius of me did they boyo." He said before zipping out of sight in a blur of red lightning and appearing behind the boy snapping his neck cleanly before turning towards the door and looking confused at the person standing there. "And who might you be?"

* * *

**14:21 EDT Mount Justice September 18****th**** 2010**

"Well your all improving greatly in your abilities I hope you've all seen the benefits of a strict training regime; if you continue to remain as dedicated to enhancing your skills as you are now, then I have no doubts future conflicts will always go in your favour." Diana praised the battered and panting teens while Donna walked around handing out bottled water and towels, Diana's communicator went off and she looked alert now glancing at Evelyn who was laying with her head in Kathy's lap breathing like a woman in labour.

"Hit the showers team Kid Flash a word in private." Diana said as they team clambered to their feet while Evelyn followed after wonder woman her curiosity aroused by the radical change in the amazon's demeanour; they walked in to a side room where she activated a monitor from the watch tower and turned to face Evelyn. "Theodore Thawne has escaped from his detention cell only a few hours ago."

Evelyn stood looking at her stunned by the news of the speedster's escape; Diana continued showing a camera feed from the prision.

"two guards were killed in process as to how he bypassed the new inertia fields we don't but for now you'll need to be on stand by to work with league on capturing him" she explained handing her a league response communicator before looking her in the eye with a penetrating gaze "can I trust you not to involve your team with his capture, I shouldn't need to tell you just how out matched the rest of them would be against this individual?"

"Of course Diana." Evelyn said before heading over to showers seeing the other girls waiting on her looking very curious about why Diana had wanted to see her in private.

"Speed Demon has escaped from his prison, the league want me on standby to deploy if there's any sightings of him." She told the girls who looked shocked and confused.

"Who's speed demon?" Megan asked looking at her in confusion, Evelyn sighed before using her ring to form an image of a dark orange clad figure with red lenses on his eyes and a bright red lightning bolt on his chest in the reverse direction of the flashes and her lightning bolt.

"Theodore Thawne is the fourth speedster, he differs from me and barry in several ways: first his lightning is red not yellow, and second he can project an aura around him which will steal the kinetic energy of any moving object in it but for three execptions, Barry me and Jay. Thus we're the only two heroes who stand a chance against him." She explained as the others looked scared at the idea of an evil speedster, they knew how hard it was to fight a person who could move at inhuman speeds and no one could match the speed of a speedster like barry or Evelyn.

"So he's like your super soldier then, a danger that you're the only ones who really stand a chance at beating?" Amelia asked as she slipped on her bra while the red head undressed and headed through into the shower room.

"Pretty much but he's inferior to us since he's limited by his energy stockpile, it let us bait him out into the desert and trick him into a inertia field trap when he tried to get back to the city the first time around." She explained to the others as she dried herself off before slipping into her civvies and turning to look at Kathy. " the only real danger is him breaking your neck before you can react, one on one you screwed, I mean he'll simply keep draining your speed slowing you down while speeding himself up."

"So he's really dangerous then?" Mia asked as she took her medication; Evelyn paused to think it over before replying. "In a way yes; I mean he couldn't devastate a city in the same way as Super soldier or the joker could but in his own ways he's very dangerous."

"What's an inertia trap?" Kara asked as she put on her wig and glasses.

"A device which projects a field which limits the speed of objects in it from increasing beyond a certain level; me and barry built it last time to stop him in his tracks… I don't think it failed on its own though." Evelyn told them looking thoughtful. "the question is who did it and for what purpose did they break him out for"

* * *

**15:01 EDT WatchTower September 18****th**** 2010**

Batman cast his gazes over the numerous monitors trying to connect the dots from it all; who would have the ability to supply Doctor Anderson with the means of cloning and engineering Kryptonian DNA, what use would the kobra-venom be to them, what purpose was the super soldier project made for and who was sending technology to Bialya?

'_Queen Bee is clearly a major player in this, Sportsmaster is probably a hired enforcer along with Ravager and Marauder, I don't doubt Lex is involved somehow perhaps the whole assinatnation attempt was a ploy given the amount of influence he has in both countries. Is Ra's just a hired hand or does he too have a commanding position… Ra's special operations, Bee safe haven and operations centre, perhaps Lex is funding them and providing research and development… but what's the goal? No there's more major players out there and I'm just not seeing them but who? I'm getting the feeling Sinister isn't working with them but what's his agenda then? Why would this society break out Speed Demon and do T. and Ivo have a role in all this, what was the aim of the prison break and what were they hoping to get from using the FOG and why not us it on the H.I.V.E?… I need more intel, I need a possible end goal for it all that fits the nature of the main figures, wealth gain? Control of the global criminal underworld?, Destruction of the league?'_ He sighed as he heard Captain Marvel enter the room humming a song with a tray of food and coffee in hand, Batman smiled internally, naïve as he was Billy did seem to have a knack for knowing when he needed a cup of coffee badly.

"So how's the jigsaw puzzle going Batman?" he asked with childish warmth in his voice leaning over batman's shoulder to look at it all; he seemed to get his answer from batman's posture. "That bad huh, maybe you should ask that Question guy he's even more paranoid than you from what I hear."

'_You're not wrong there Billy.'_ Batman thought thinking about the man; in fact there were only two people that surpassed him in either intimidation or detective work. Question was one and Inquisitor was the other but then his area was more specialised than his and what Question went after was often beyond even his deductive abilities.

"You're worried about the teams safety aren't your?" Billy asked drinking his hot chocolate as he took a seat beside batman; he nodded slowly. "Well they've been trained by their mentors, Dinah and Diana and you know Kid will stamp out any cockiness's or arrogance she sees, I mean that girl's practically an adult already I mean that's why you tolerate her relationship with another teammate whilst being team leader, what more can you do for them, besides their future justice league, not even you and Superman will be around forever."

Batman was always surprised by the words Billy give him from time to time; and he wasn't sure if those wise words were a result of the wisdom of Solomon or if in fact they really came from the ten year old beneath it all.

"Well better get back home I've got a busy day tomorrow." Captain Marvel said getting up and leaving. '_Yes school trip to the zoo if I'm not mistaken.'_ Batman thought as he returned to his work, the league was facing the greatest threat in its history and he was determined to discovery exactly what it was before it was too late.

* * *

**16:52 CDT West residence central city September 18****th**** 2010**

"So are you worried about this thawne guy?" Kathy asked as they left the zetabeam platform and set off towards Evelyn's house; Evelyn thought about it before responding.

"He's dangerous but I'm sure I can handle him on my own especially with my ring on my side." Evelyn said showing the aforementioned object before turning to walk up the path to the front door; taking a deep breath she opened the door walking in to the sounds of a familiar old voice.

"Well it's about time you got here; good graces you got big lass." The gruff voice of Joe West, Evelyn grandfather sounded from the hallway, she beamed before walking over and hugging him tightly. "So this is the girl that stole my granddaughter's heart eh?"

"It nice to meet you mister West I'm Katharine Kane" Kathy said smiling nervously as she went to shake his hand; Joe just grinned before pulling the surprised girl into a strong gripped hug as Evelyn laughed at the indignant squeak that left her lips.

"Just call me Joe Katharine come on then, let's not keep Mary waiting." Joe said jovially leading the pair of them into the dining room where Mary, Rudy, iris and Barry were setting up the meal. Mary looked over to see the two girls and smiled walking over and hugging her daughter.

'_Moment of truth.'_ Evelyn thought as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Kathy's shoulder smiling at her mom.

"Mom this is Katharine Kane my girlfriend, Kathy is my mom Mary, my dad and my aunt iris." Evelyn said pointing to each person in turn.

"It's great to finally meet you Mrs West." Kathy said smiling nervously as she held out her hand to Mary who walked up to Kathy before hugging her.

"Please just call me Mary; It's nice to finally meet you too Kathy… you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Mary asked smiling at Kathy as she led them to their seats.

"No feel free Mary." Kathy responded as she sat down beside Evelyn facing her parents; Rudy smiled as he shook her hand.

"So Kathy when exactly did you set your eyes on my granddaughter?" Joe asked halfway through dinner; Evelyn nearly choked on her food before turning to look at Kathy with genuine interest as to the exact point she developed her attraction towards her.

"Well it was really after that sleepover in august that I first saw Eve in that way, you know since finding out we're both attracted to the girls. But what really lit a fire under me were the words of my cousin and those of Kent Nelson when we went to the tower of fate." Kathy explained to the gathered crowded her eyes focused on Evelyn's who was surprised to learn about how she got advice from Kent… kinda like the advice he gave Wally all those years ago on that tower top. What followed was a genuinely good family night.

"So I was thinking about horse riding for our next get together?" Kathy said as the pair walked towards the Zetabeam platform after dinner ended; Evelyn thought it over considering she had never ridden a horse before, it was an exciting idea.

"Sure why not, after all you can show me some of your _vast _equestrian talent." Evelyn said smiling slyly at the gothamite who laughed before giving a goodbye kiss stepping into the phone box.

'_For once my life feels normal.'_ She thought before turning and heading homewards.

"So do you approve of my tastes?" Evelyn asked her mother once she returned to the house; the woman gave her daughter a bemused smile before turning back to the ironing she was doing.

"She seems like a lovely young girl, I mean she really cares about you which is good to see… but as long as your happy than she's got my seal of approval." She said with genuine warmth beneath her words; deeply touched Evelyn walked over and embraced the woman tightly before yawning and heading off to bed.

* * *

**18:32 EDT LexCorp headquaters Metropolis September 18****th**** 2010**

"So I'm apparently being leant out to you then sweet cheeks?" Theodore asked smiling as he looked at beautiful blonde heiress who smirked at his words; the black suited giant man behind her rolled his eyes beneath his red tinted visor.

"You mission is simple Speed Demon: locate the Android by searching those potential locations without detection and signal the retrieval team when you do." Lux replied handing him the data pad as the speedster smiled transferring it to his holo-com on his brand new friction suit complete with a little present from his new boss.

"Well time for speedy Gonzales to get to work then." He said with a grin as he leaped to his feet and slipping on his full face mask as the now normal facing but bulkier red lightning bolt emblem on his chest started glowing. "**Can't wait to put this gizmo to the test."**

He disappeared in a gust of wind and red lightning.

* * *

**18:43 EDT Mount justice 22****nd**** September 2010**

"So you believe that Sportmaster's might have been telling the truth about this mole?" Red Tornado inquired as he and Evelyn conversed quietly by themselves.

"Personally I think he was just trying to sow doubt in the teams mind… I'll investigate it on the sly but I'd trust anyone on this team with my life." She responded with conviction.

"Very well I will leave this in your hands… as well as the decision whether to inform the batman or not." Red Tornado replied watching her intently before turning to towards the approaching figure of Amelia.

"So I heard your covering for Green Arrow and Black Canary for their date RT?" Amelia asked the red android as he nodded.

"I shall return at the end of the shift… if you need me then contact the watchtower." He informed them, lingering his gaze on Evelyn who nodded before heading into the Zeta beam platform. Amelia yawned before turning to face Evelyn as the pair walked towards kitchen to grab something to eat. "So you excited about the new baby I mean I know it's still a while away but you get the idea?"

"I ecstatic about it I've always wanted a younger sibling." She replied happily as she felt her phone vibrate checking her messages she saw Kathy's text.

**Be there in ten with robin just saying bye to babs, james and Bette**

**P.S: got Crystal fairy cakes for my special girl **

"I hope my family's ok wherever they are." she said with quiet sadness noticing Evelyns smile at the message and promise of cakes it brought, Evelyn's smile turned to one of sadness as she gave the smaller girl a long hug ,before they both turned to grab a pair of cokes out the fridge. "Thanks Eve I needed a hug badly… sorry to put a downer on the whole baby thing."

"We're all here for you Amelia, we won't stop searching for them; not ever." Evelyn responded as the pair headed towards the practice range by the front door. They entered in time to see Mia hit three apples on separate pedestals elevated above one another to the clapping of a suited up Adrian.

"You're still grounded." Evelyn said to him frowning as he raised an eyebrow smiling back at her.

"And that means I can't wear my suit because?" he returned gaining an embarrassed flush out of her face. "Exactly oh fearless leader"

{**Warning: Communications disabled, foreign user is accessing cave systems: Front, rear and hanger door overridden intruder alert!}** The computerised voice informed them as the four of them raced out to see a terrifying sight.

"That's a lot of mister twisters." Power-girl said simply as the wave of androids turned to face them before raising their arms in unison and launching bolts of lightning at them. They rushed into the tunnel leading towards the living sections as Kid and Speedy fired explosive arrows and energy beams at them taking a few down as the explosive bolts blew the machines apart and the beams blasted off limbs and fried critical circuitry in their bodies.

"They don't seem as formidable as you said he was." Wildcat said as the two girls ducked behind the door arches for cover with Power-girl shielding him from harm. "My hero."

"Well the bolts were designed for tanks so they're stronger than what we had back then, plus my ring is a new thing." Kid flash began ducking a bolt of lightning before stepping out from behind cover forming a gatling gun like Guy had instructed her and began shredding apart a half dozen MT's before being catapulted back by a hurricane strong wind force, power-girl grabbed the other two and flew after her as Kid Flash righted herself and created a construct wall before crystallising it solid. "Second their probably mass production quality so their weaker but still packing the punching of the original… hopefully not including AKW's, but then it's expensive to make a lot of robots with those installed, so here's hoping."

"That doesn't answer the question of why the hell they're breaking down our door!" Speedy yelled as she notched an arrow in preparation.

"Whoa didn't know you ring could do that." Power-girl said tapping the wall as the sound of lightning hiting it from the other side reached their ears. Kid smiled as she accessed a wall port and turned on her holo-com.

"Power of love baby, shit robin and kathy are going to zeta right into an ambush… we need to reach them now… the quickest way is on the other side of the wall." Kid said looking at her three teammates, she had no way of re-establishing contact as the Invaders had blocked their coms and Megan wasn't close enough to hear her call for a mind-link, she couldn't believe she had forgotten the whole red inferno and red torpedo incident. Then again with the whole thing had happened twenty odd years ago and the things happening in her personal life had distracted her from remembering these sorts of things.

"Alright I got an idea, you two head towards the zeta beam platform, get rob and Kate and meet us in the armoury, I mean it's got a separate air filter and firewall right." Power-girl said looking at Wildcat and Kid Flash before looking at Speedy as she stood ready with her bow notched with a thermite arrow staring at the wall with steely determination. "Well push them back and hold them off long enough for you two to get down the corridor, take the vents I highly doubt T. built them to crawl around in those spaces, once your gone we'll split up and meet with Aqualad, Super-girl, Super-boy and Miss Martian."

The other three were stunned with the plan Amelia had devised, she blushed at their looks before turning to face the wall again.

"Alright then Once we regroup we'll come up with a plan of action, good luck." Kid said placing a hand on each of the girls shoulders as they nodded, she turned to look at Wildcat who extended his three metal blades on each wrist and gave her a single sharp nod. She exhaled before raising the ring and remembered her training as she exploded the wall outwards at the encroaching robots with Power-girl charging at them with a volley of arrows sailing past her while Kid flash And Wildcat rushed towards the side corridor and down it hearing the roar of Power-girl as she smashed into the wall of steel and circuitry.

"How many of those fuckers do you think are in here?" Wildcat asked as they barrelled down the corridor the distinct sounds of battle echoing throughout the base complex.

"Doesn't matter we need to contact the league and get some back up before someone gets seriously hurt." Kid replied leaping over a cyclone launched by a Twister emerging from a side room, Wildcat slide under the whirlwind before swiping up with his arm blades severing the left arm before spinning to horizontally bisecting the head neatly down the middle. Evelyn formed a pair of constructs around her arms in the shape of powered gauntlets and began going rocky on their metal asses, denting chests and smashing heads all the while still running on with a determined Wildcat keeping pace, the pair eventually reached the zeta beam room as they lit up releasing a suited Batwoman and robin, she was holding a bag in one hand but stopped as a number of twisters turned to face her arms raised.

'_they're going to make lightning whirlwind!'_ Kid released before zipping ahead at supersonic speeds.

* * *

"So You got to meet Grandpa West then, isn't he great; you know he meet wonder woman back in the war." Robin said as they discussed how well things had gone for her at the Dinner.

"Yeah it was nice that he was so accepting of our relationship… I haven't felt this happy in a very long time, yet I have this feeling like something's Gonna bring it all crashing down around me." Kathy responded despairingly as robin entered the old box son followed by Batwoman.

"You'd be surprised at how hard it is to beat kid; she's always one step ahead." Robin replied grinning before he saw more than a dozen mister twisters standing there ready to attack them. "What the hell!"

"GET DOWN!" Kid commanded as she smashed into the two stationary figures knocking them both to the side away from the zetabeam platform which was struck by a dozen bolts of lightning over loading and destroying it in a brust of flames and flying shrapnel; she turned to Wildcat standing by her and quickly formed a large violet dome around them while Wildcat helped the startled gothamites to their feet checking them over for an injuries.

"What the hell is going on here kid, where did all the Twisters come from?" Robin yelled looking at the redhead as she started groaning with the effort of maintaining the dome under the barrage of lightning coming at her.

"Don't know but we've set a rally point in the armoury, once I drop the dome make for the vents and take down the motion and heat sensors, I'll cover the retreat Robin hack the system and rise the firewall against them and get them out of our network, Barwoman get on the com to the league we need back up." Kid said getting her orders across and crushing any argues with a single look before receiving reluctant nods from Robin and Batwoman. "ON my mark deploy screeners… three…two…one…Mark!"

With that Batwoman deployed her military garde Thermo, particle smoke with a jammer frequency in the containers wall. In short only a kryptonian could see through this cover and the three heroes made for the memorised location of the nearest vent. Kid on the only hand formed a gatling gun and began laying down a thick field of purple of beams counting down until the point where the screeners battery dies and turning towards the left passage towards the maintenance room where she would hopefully enter the vents there without the duct being filled with lightning.

'_I just hope Power-girl and Speedy can reach the others in time.'_ She thought before racing out of room as the smoke began to clear.

* * *

"I HATE TINNIES!" Power-girl roared as she fly-tackled one MT sending it careering into its fellows like bowling ball to pins, she then launched a series of wide swings with her arms battering the robots around her, metallic limbs flying everywhere as she ducked one lightning bolt using her momentum to head butt the offending android into the wall before quickly smashing the back of her head into another. She was waiting for the signal from Speedy to show she got clear before setting off to find the love birds.

"_I'm good PG get clear."_ Came the whispered response her focused ears were waiting to pick up as she turned her gaze towards the piping overhead and then onto the severed waist of a Twister unit; smiling she grabbed it and started spinning for a few moments releasing the metal body which went crashing into the pipe causing a burst of steam to flood the corridor, which would hopefully cover her escape as she zoomed towards motor pool where Conner and Megan had been getting some alone time.

* * *

"So Kaldur you wanted to see me?" Kara asked as she entered the boys changing room seeing Kaldur sitting down looking somewhat nervous as he looked down at his hands.

"I was hoping that you would help me with personal dilemma?" he responded as she walked over to the other bench and sat down opposite him.

"Sure what's the problem?" she answered giving him a 'knowing' grin; he took a deep breath before looking up at her with determination in his eyes.

"Ever since the smallville fair I've been thinking a lot about your friend Siobhan… I had enjoyed the time I had spent with her immensely and I wish to spend some more time with her… I was wondering if you might be able to help me with that… unlike the rest of you I have never needed to conceal my identity when off duty before, but now… I was hoping you could help me maintain the 'Calvin' side of me so I could perhaps pursue a relationship with her." He asked looking at her nervous but pushing through it; for her part Kara just grinned like the cat that got the canary.

"Of course I'll help you out Kaldur… Amelia told me about you and your friend Tula, getting back out there is the best thing to do." She said encouragingly as he smiled happily at her words; she paused looking thoughtful as she tried to think of all the challenges they would need to meet. "it'll take time solidifying your secret identity and helping you switch between the two… but with time-"

"What is it kara?" Kaldur asked with an alert tone in his voice as he watched the alien girl stand up looking at the door tense and alert; he got to his feet slipping into a battle stance as his military training took over both water bearers in hand.

"Base alarms went off, damn it, the lead shield in the changing room's walls are messing with my vision." She groaned in frustration as they both rushed towards the door; a massive wave of water came hurtling towards them from floor to ceiling. Without thought Aqualad entered the crab stance: planting his feet and stabilising his body as he brought his water bearers forward to create a dome around him protecting him from the force of the wave… Super girl wasn't that lucky. She was dragged back by surprise and pinned in the show room trying to move through the water which seemed to have increased in density and pressure. Turning at the metallic sounds of footsteps Aqualad was shocked to see a band of twelve Mister Twisters lacking the iconic scarf and more strangely the red figure in the middle that looked incredibly similar to Red Tornado and whom was clearly controlling the water judging from the way he had his arms raised and pointed directly towards Super-girl. As one, six of the robots raised their arms generating and firing lightning at the pinned and defenceless Kryptonian. Super girl roared in pain as the electricity was conducted through the water and into her body.

"Leave her alone!" Aqualad roared swinging his water bearers together towards the left forming an aqua sphere around the benches and dragging it around freezing it right before he released it, the frozen projectile raced towards the invaders of whom the six stationary units raised their hands and generated a wall of wind which shredded the ice ball with merciless efficiency. Growling Aqualad tried to assess the situation: in the confines of the room the wind abilities of the Twisters would be enhanced, furthermore the water controlling unit was using some form of technology which prevented his water bearers from using the same water as it was currently controlling.

'_Think Kaldur what would the others do.' _he thought to himself as he dodged a lightning bolt fired at him by one of the MT units, all the while super-girls screams filled his ears. '_of course this is the homefront… defender advantage… the pipes!'_

He crouched down placing both water bearers on the floor, concentrating on his plan, slowly the ground beneath the robots rocked and rumbled before a geyser of water exploded in the middle of the robots, it immediately turned to steam condensed by the water bearers into a dome around the attackers and then immediately was frozen at his command; Aqualad smiled as the lightning attacks ceased against Super girl who tried to force her way towards him. He turned towards the showers in order to aid his comrade when the iceberg exploded sending shards towards him; were it not for his dense skin he would have shredded by the razor sharp ice fragments, despite that he was heavily cut by the attack. He was smashed into wall and watched as the red android seemed unfazed by his efforts despite being surrounded by the wrecks husks of its allies who clearly weren't designed to withstand water vapour entering their bodies and then rapidly freezing into ice crystals. What made matters worse was the sight of more Mister Twisters entering the room behind the red figure ready to recommence their assault.

'_what now?'_ he thought desperately trying to think of a strategy to counter these automatons; he was thus surprised when the wall of the shower room exploded relieving the pressure on super girl, who was knocked off her feet by the shifting pressure, next he heard the whoosh of arrows as a smoke screen appeared in front of him; at this point Diana's training kicked in and he turned around sprinting into the shower room, reaching out to grab the stumbling form of super girl and pulling her up and after him as he saw the welcoming figure of Speedy in the corridor her bow raised and a bulbous headed arrow drawn. She loosed it the second they cleared the hole, it exploded into an expanding restrictive mass.

"On me we've going to the Rally Point." She said simply before running down the corridor towards a vent grate and prying it open for them and leading the way.

* * *

"So have you given anymore thought to joining the football team?" Megan inquired as Conner worked on one of his bikes; Sphere was rolling around behind him in an excited manner. "I mean with those solar ray bracelets you could negate your super strength and invulnerability?"

He paused in his work before looking at her smiling; she returned to gesture with a wide grin of her own.

"Alright since you're determined to see me on the pitch I'll give it a go." He said getting up and dusting himself off before adding. "Besides it would be nice to knock Daniel down a peg or two."

Megan squealed with delight as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms kissing him deeply as they wrapped their arms around one another. They remained like that for several minutes before Sphere began beeping frantically rolling over and ramming them; startled they looked down at the ball in surprise.

"Someone's jealous." Megan said slyly, but Conner looked around alert now as strange noises reached his ears.

"No something's wrong." Conner said looking at her shocked face.

{**Warning Communications disabled, front, rear and, hanger door overridden intruder alert!}** The computerised voice informed the two as they ran out on the garage and to the wide hanger space. They stopped stunned as a horde of Mister Twisters glided inside the open door, superboy glanced at the bioship.

'**Already on it; powering up ship weaponry**_.' _Miss Martian informed him as the red vessel roared into the life rising and turning to face the invading force; the pair checked for human operators and found all the units were unmanned. With a roaring sound the ship fired on the horde destroying several in a burst of light, the others returned fire with their lightning and whirlwinds battering the ship into the wall and hurting it badly. Miss Martian recoiled in symbiotic pain causing Superboy to roar in rage as he scooped up his girlfriend and headed towards the exit with sphere in tow.

"It's ok Megan we'll meet up with the others and call the-" superboy began as the door opened revealing a female android red and covered in flames; without hesitation he threw miss Martian to the side as a roaring maw of flames engulfed him and sphere. The boy stumbled out of it his clothes burned away, thankfully miss Martian had recovered from the link trauma and was staring at him in horror. "GET OUT OF THE WAY."

" she realised what he was doing and jumped to the side as he barrelled into the stone wall separating the hanger from one of the numerous secret passages; Superboy turned to her and gestured for her to follow, blushing she took after her naked boyfriend with sphere rolling in tow. The passage was pitching black something Miss Martian was thankfully for as she held onto her boyfriend's hand while they ran.

"Try to link up the team if you can Megan you can bet Eve's got a plan of action." Superboy told her from somewhere in front, she nodded before realising the futility of such an act and began searching the cave for the closet mind to them.

**_'Come on is there anyone within range respond please!' _**she thought desperately waiting several agonising minutes before a response reached her.

'_Megan thank god are you alright, is Conner with you?'_ Came Power-girls relieved voice bringing sighs of gladness to the pair.

'**We're in a side passage with sphere… em Conner lost his clothing's in a wave of fire so some spare would be welcomed**_.' _Miss Martian responded slightly embarrassed by her words.

**'_Listen take the vents to the armoury, we're rallying there since its firewall isn't connected to the cave security system… I'll grab Conner's jumpsuit ok just get there.' _**Power-girl told them as the pair glanced at one another in the dark.

'_**Alright there's a vent in a few meters well see you there**.'_ Superboy responded as he increased his pace, pulling Miss Martian into his arms carrying her bridal style as he ignored her squeals of surprise. Once there he placed her down and ripped the vent's grate off guiding her to it and turning to face sphere.

"I'm sorry boy but you won't fit in, go hide until we can get back here with the others alright?" he instructed the alien machine placing his hand on the metal surface gently. Sphere beeped in acknowledgement and rolled off into the distance. Turning and climbing in first Superboy turned to face Miss Martian and guided her into the vent. The dim red light would allow her to follow him without getting lost while he used his x-ray vision to see the way there.

"Ok we're here Armoury firewall held out against the cyber breach it seems." Robin said as the three dropped out of the secured and now unlocked ventilation shaft and into the cave armoury: the room was filled with boxes and crates of gadgets and equipment, arrows, capsules, hell even a pre-modified Black bat glider with rockets and Gatling gun still attached. The trio went about searching and cracking upon the crates with the gear capable of taking down the horde of robots currently occupying their base.

"So anyone got any ideas as to how a horde of T. robots managed to infiltrate the cave and why they're here in the first place?" Robin asked as he strapped a bandolier of high explosive and thermite Birdarangs to chest while Wildcat grabbed a number of thermite grenades from another crate.

"Don't know but it seems they've mass produced them… maybe the first time you face Mister Twister it was a prototype or something." Batwoman responded as she set about syncing her suit's system with the gliders operator system. "Boy am I glad dad ships them in ready for the front line… and to think Amelia wanted to see what the normal version of the glider looked like."

"Someone's in the vent!" Robin said as he looked to the source of banging coming from the open portal; the trio stared at it before super-girl fell out of vent landing in a crumpled heap with Speedy and Aqualad following suit. "Nice landing."

"Ha ha ha, well we all can't be skilled acrobats." Super-girl grumbled as Wildcat helped them to their feet; she patted herself down before looking around. "Where are Eve and the others?"

Another banging sound preceded the falling form of Kid Flash who was neatly caught in Batwoman's arms, her having rushed over when the other three had arrived.

"Coms are jammed and I have no idea how many the attackers' number." Kid told them as Batwoman placed her down; once more the sound of movement in the vents alerted them to the arrival of a naked Superboy, a flustered Miss Martian and a rather relieved looking Power-girl with a pair of boots and a super-boy jumpsuit in her hands.

"Why are you naked, where are your clothes!" Super-girl yelled turning red as she rushed forward turning round to block the others view of the naked boy. The rest of the team whistled awkwardly as they looked anywhere but at the boy.

"Weren't fire resistant" He joked accepting the jumpsuit and boots that Power-girl chucked at him before she looking around at the others. "We ran into a red tornado lookalike, the thing is it was a _she_ and fire was her element."

"Yeah we ran into a red android with a talent for water manipulation." Super-girl added frowning before looking at the others. "RT never mentioned Siblings."

"I guess he never knew… although we can't get through to the watchtower for him-"Kid flash began before stopping hitting her head in Martian style. "Hello kid! That's how they got in."

"Care to explain kid?" Robin asked confused.

"When we brought the original mister twister back to the cave for analysis none of us gave thought to the possibility that it could be harbouring malware that could have infiltrated our systems." She told them as they realised the truth behind her words.

"Makes sense that T. would have backups for his plan." Robin said leaning on a wall as they heard banging on the vault door; they all whirled around. "Guess they found us then… I'm going go out on a limb and suggest that they're trying to stop us from alerting the league to the attack, if they control the system then they know that RT is the only one on watch and if he suspects something's up then?"

"He'll come alone to investigate it." Batwoman finished as she fed the bullet of ammunition into the Gatling gun on her glider looking round grim faced.

'_If I work at it then I can maybe save Red Torpedo and Red Inferno… I mean once we knock out the robots then we can neutralise the twisters and restrain the reds so they don't infect RT!'_ Kid thought to herself; it would be taking a big risk in changing the outcome of the future mission but if it saved Red Tornado's only real family then…

"so Kid what's our plan of attack?" Robin asked looking towards the speedster with the same deference he gave to batman.

"We create an EMP blast and knock them all out!" she said with gusto as she grinned at the team, using her ring to create a hologram of the x-ray vacuum tube and the central power generator in the hanger. "Robin will move via the vents to retrieve and reprogram the x-ray vacuum tube before making his way to the generator with Aqualad and Miss Martian for back up while we act as a distraction… I think this is one of those times someone puts the helmet on."

"I'll do it." Wildcat said gaining surprised looks from the others. "I'm still injured so it would increase my effectiveness for the fight."

"Alright then you'll make straight for the trophy room with Speedy and Super boy via the vents, Me Power girl, super girl and Batwoman will take the fight to the machines draw them away from both your objectives; BW can that glider of yours clear the way for us?" Kid Flash asked the girl who smiled taking a small black handset out of her belt and pressing a button on it, the war machine roared to life lifting itself to hover a meter off the ground.

"Lets take back the homefront!" Robin said raising his fist up high, power girl, Kid Flash and super-girl got ready in the front with Batwoman behind on her glider waiting for Kid's signal to open the door. She nodded and the heavy blast door opened; a wall of Mister Twisters stood there arms raised forward.

"DUCK!" Batwoman yelled as the three heroines hit the deck while the whirling sound of the Gatling gun roared into life shredding the wall of automatons in devastating fashion; a couple of missiles fired out along with some scything beams of heat vision from Super-girl and blasts from kids rings before the hall was littered with ruined robotic parts.

"Damn! You guys don't think that might have been all of them do you?" Power-girl asked hopefully hovering to her feet along with kid and super-girl who both shock their heads at her before gliding off with Batwoman in tail her gilder occasionally scratching the sides of the passageway. "A girl can hope."

'**Alright then we'll draw the rest of the Twisters and hopefully those reds towards us meanwhile leaving Fate team and Pulse team to reach their targets unnoticed.'** Kid instructed the team on the mind-link while also blasting away at the twister units in front of her along with Batwoman's glider armaments and Super-girl heat vision while Power-girl used the wrecked parts as projectiles, hurling at any target she could; they were making their way towards the rear entrance so as to ensure the entire invading force got caught in the pulse wave.

"You know these guys aren't even half as good in a scrap compared to the first Mister Twister we fought." Super-girl commented as she bisected one robot before roundhouse kicking another; Evelyn grinned as she swung her purple crystal katana and cleaved through two more robots like butter.

"I guess these are running off basic programming, the original was probably being remote controlled by T. himself." She offered as she lifted the crystal construct over her head and threw it at one Twister trying to close in on Batwoman as she pushed on with her glider cutting down the invaders in clattering waves. It impaled the robot through the chest alerting Batwoman who ducked it's attack before reaching behind the robot grabbing the weapons gleaming handle and pulling it before decapitating the robot with it cleanly.

{**Warning ring power levels at 10%, it is advised to seek recharging within 24 earth hours and to cut short any intergalactic void travel.}** the ring's built in A.I companion informed Kid Flash as the group broke through into the advance combat room.

'_Guess Guy's lesson of 'never let the ring charge drop below 25%' hasn't kicked in yet.'_ She thought as she heard the other team's updates in her head.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So Supey how's the girls doing?" Wildcat asked as they waited in the vent above the trophies; super-boy was staring intently through the wall while Speedy was posed by the vent grate to launch their part of the plan.

"The Twisters are moving away now… still no sign of the reds." He informed the two as Speedy kicked the grate off and leaped down to the ground, an arrow posed to be loosed at the door while Wildcat rushed over to the helmet before turning to look at the others.

"Make sure he takes it off afterwards ok." He spoke to Super-boy who nodded before he took a deep breath and slipped the helmet on.

'**Super-boy here fate's in the game; we're moving to engage now.**_'_ Super-boy communicated across the mind link as the trio rushed into the hallway while a wave of Twisters appeared around a corner and raised their combined arms out towards them. Fate created a Arkh barrier against the hurricane force wind and began pushing forward towards them; Speedy twirled around loosening two arrows into each of the eye sockets of a Twister who tried to creep up on them.

'**How are things going on your end Robin; you finished building the EMP yet?**_'_ Speedy asked across the link while impaling any flanking Twister units that got passed the herding barrier made by fate.

'_**I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!**' _came the irritated mental reply from the boy wonder as he coped with some unseen issue; the trio continued their goal of driving the Mister Twisters towards the main group and then contain them while the others set off the EMP… or so they hoped at any rate.

* * *

"Alright the girls have begun their attack lets reach the medbay." Robin said as he watched the camera footage on his holo-com, he began crawling through the vents with Aqualad and Miss Martian in tow as his back up. The route he had planned would take him through the overhead vents then the crawlspace beneath the floor and then through the water access pipe into the water of the hanger. The sounds of machine gun fire and explosions reached their ears as the three of them travelled along the pipes.

"Just what the hell is going on out there?" Robin asked as several bits of metal came screeching through the metal floor in front of him embedding within the vent's ceiling leaving several beams of light pricing through the darkness.

"I do not think sitting idle will help the situation robin." Aqualad whispered looking at the younger boy who nodded before looking down at his map; they trio needed to reach the Med bay and retrieve the device before moving onto hanger bay where the main generator was located.

'_After all that's why my friends are risking their life's out there.' _Robin thought as the three of them crawled through the dark vent; eventually they reached the room, Robin lowered down a snake cam and saw that the coast was clear signalling his escorts to drop down.

"Work quickly we only control the vent systems." Aqualad reminded him as he and Miss Martian stood guard while he ran over to MRI machine and began working on vacuum tube. Suddenly a trio of Twisters marched into the room arms raised ready to attack; without pause Miss Martian used her telekinesis to redirect the arms of the middle and right one to face one another causing them to blast each other away while Aqualad ducked the remaining one's lightning attack and impaled him with a water sword before discharging his electricity through it causing the robot to drop like a rock.

'**How are things going on your end Robin; you finished building the EMP yet?**_' _Speedy said over the link.

'_**I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!'**_ Robin replied as tried not to blow them all up.

"Hurry Robin before more arrive!" Aqualad urged him as the boy wonder fought to remain calm under the pressure; he remembered his training as he carried out KF's instructions to the letter before turning and nodding to them.

The trio ran through the corridor and towards the crawl space hatch; Miss Martian opened it and the two boys slide inside with her closing it behind her. The teen heroes began moving quickly towards the hanger careful not to alert the Twisters standing above them; soon enough they reached the point only to find however at least dozen Twisters standing guard by a motionless Bioship.

"She's hurt real bad, it's taking all my concentration not to let the mental pain enter the mind link." Miss Martian whispered to them; they nodded before Aqualad assessed the situation and came up with a plan.

"Miss Martian and I will make a break for the rear door; with luck the Twisters will assume we're heading out to get help leaving you free to reach the generator." He inform the other two, Robin looked trouble but nodded in understanding. Aqualad held up his hand counting down with his fingers before bursting out of the crawlspace and making a break for the water with Miss Martian in tow. Robin watch via his snake cam waiting for the right moment to stealthy climb out of the hole and then rushing towards his objective, while bent over cradling the Vacuum Tube. Once he reached the edge of floor he paused momentarily to secure the device on his back, before firing his grappling hook and flew towards the generator with a dull echoing clang; swearing under his breath he unslung the device and pulled the panel off the generator slotting it he tube in and setting it up. there was several moments of of silence before he realised nothing was happening; he examined the device franticly looking for the source of the problem before finding it, his heart beating like a speedster under the stress.

"Damn it the electrodes aren't long enough." Robin cursed before remembering his birdarangs and reaching down to grab one. A sudden gust of wind blew him off his feet and nearly flung him from the generators side; his hand managed to grip the side of the open panel as he turned to see a lone Twister hammering him with his gale force wind his unchanging expression taunting the young hero.

'_Everyone is relying on me I can't fail; I won't fail.'_ Robin thought gritting his teeth as he pulled himself towards the opening with all his might; the robot intensified its assault pushing the boy wonder back until only the tips of his fingers kept him tethered to the machine. Suddenly the whirlwind halted causing the startled boy to fail to the ground hard, groaning he looked up to see Sphere smashing into the Twister while a dozen more had arrived from the corridor gliding towards him with hast, he rushed to his feet moving to face the open panel his birdarang in hand.

"Consider yourselves unbooted." Robin growled slamming the metal tool in between the electrodes blasting him back into the air where Miss Martian was able to catch him and lower him down gentle.

* * *

Evelyn watched as the pulse wave passed through the horde of Mister Twister's standing right in front of her; she also heard a loud clanging noise as she whirled around to see Kathy laying on her side sprawled having been knocked off her glider when it dropped to ground, thankfully she was already clambering to her feet groaning while Super girl and Power girl began the long process of decapitating the twisters before the pulse wore off.

'**Good job everyone have fate stand down once the robots have been neutralised; I don't want to take the chance that they might have reboot hardware in them.'**Kid Flash instructed on the mind link as she powered down her ring saving it for any issues that might crop up. she began walking around vibrating her hand through the heads of the robots causing them to exploded and fall apart.

'**Hey anyone got eyes on those two reds?'** Robin's voice sounded in the team's minds; KF paused a feeling of cold dread creeping up her spine.

'_**living quarters clear**.'_ Super-boy said

'**Obstacle course clear'**Came Speedy's exhausted voice

'_**Training room clear!**'_ Power-girl chipped in

'_**Got nothing with my x-ray vision**.' _Super girl informed them glancing around at Kid; she disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning as she checked each and every room in the base fatigue forgotten.

'_**No nothing where did they go?**'_ she thought as she came to halt before turning around and rushing towards the front door; she show that it was open and raced outside to the sheltered clearing beyond. The landscape was in ruins, the ground was burnt and muddy in places, several trees were uprooted and there was the stench of ashes in the air.

'**Robin can you access the caves camera footage for the front door?'** KF instructed over the link her tone full of fear. who knew what sensitive information the light could gleam from Red Tornado's data banks concerning the league and its secrets.

'**the EMP knocked out everything Kid the system has a back but we'll have to wait on the reboot first.**_' _Super-girl explained over the link; Kid Flash hesitated thinking about what might happen if she left her team to handle clean up and any possible threats that this universe might have in store for them while she ran off to alert the league.

'**I have alert Zatara to what is happening at the cave.'** Came the voice of Dr Fate in Kid's mind; she sighed with relief as rushed back inside to see the team looking at her battered and bruised while the supers went about stacking the broken husks of robots in a large pile.

Aqualad walked over to her looking concerned.

"What is it Kid?" he asked gravely with Super-boy pausing to glance at her while Robin and Batwoman worked on a terminal trying to get the systems back on line.

"There were signs of battle outside the cave's entrance… I think the two Red's ambushed Red Tornado and abducted him leaving the Twisters to deal with us and cover their escape… I need to see that Camera footage ASAP." She told the room directing the last part towards the bat clan who nodded and turned back to their workings.

"Where's Speedy and Miss Martian?" Kid asked just noticing the two were gone; the link was still up so they weren't in trouble.

"They went to check on the Bioship." Super-boy spoke up as he deposited a pile of the broken machinery in the expanding mound turning to face Kid as he spoke. "The ship got hurt during the attack Megan say's she had to work hard to keep the psychic backlash of the ship's pain from hitting us all via the mind link."

'_**Listen up everyone, stay alert this isn't over until the league arrive.**' _Kid instructed her team wondering what other changes lay ahead of them all.

* * *

**02:21 EDT LexCorp Warehouse 115 Metropolis September 23****rd**** 2010**

"I gotta say they buried that thing pretty deep, I mean five miles underground with lead shielding to boot." Theodore said loudly as Ravager and Marauder followed him into the large shielded building. Marauder was pulling a wheeled flatbed trolley with a large lead lined create on it. Lux and Lex smiled as the enforcers pulled it off the trolley and positioned it up right in front of them.

"Efficient and dependable just as the good professor said about you Speed Demon." Lex complimented the speedster who grinned and gave a theatrical bow while ravager and marauder rolled their eyes. "Mercy if you'd please."

The bodyguard walked forward and ripped the lid off the create exposing the contents to the room; it was a towering metal figure around seven and a half feet tall, bright silver in colour with clawed hands and a broad chest with a circular crest extending a few centimeters from the from the surface, it's face was a cross between a skull and a demon with its mouth set in a permanent scream. Nodding to his daughter who opened the metal box in her gloved hands revealing a large glowing green rock, Lex reached over with his gloved hand and took hold of the rock before walking over and pressing a button on the crest. It hissed as it opened revealing a open chamber into which he placed the rock before closing it again. The android remained still for a few moments before a humming sound began to eminate from the chamber and vibrant green lines appeared to run along accents in it's surface and spread along it's body reacting down to its hands and feet before moving up to its head turning its mouth and eyes a sinister unearthly green.

"Command: 11-32-08, open Processor port and switch to safety mode." Lex said with complete clarity as anidroids head moved up to stare at him with a burning intensity.

{**Voice and visual recognition conformed: Joint project leader Alexander Lionel Luthor.}** the deep and fearing inspiring voice announced to the gathered crowd resulting in a wide grin appearing on Lex's face. {**Command accepted, safety mode engaged, opening processor port}**

The machines face split in half revealing a complex looking computer within with a data chip being ejected into Lex's outstretched hand, he moved his hand into his pocket and took out another one inserting it into the port and watching the android's face close up again.

"Mr Luthor word from Marrow; the operation was successfully and he has begun downloading all data Red Tornado has on the personalities, abilities, personal information of the leaguers and their associate members." Mercy informed him as she lowered her hand from her ear.

"Excellent as soon as he's down have him transfer the data to lab in Biayla." He said as she turned back towards the android which stared at him unmoving. "with the learning capabilities of the Ivo's software then our dear _Metallo_ here, will have no issue adapting and developing counters to and ways to take down each and every member of the Justice League International and the so called Young Justice League."

* * *

** A/N: So what you guys think, compared to the last chapter the content from the episode was a much larger section of the chapter; i thought that the potential intel gained from acquiring Red Tornado might justify using a large force of massed produced Mister Twisters to assault the cave. **

**We got to see Megan and Conners first official date, along with sparks between Kaldur and Siobhan, though can the Atlantean make it work, will Kara ever find love maybe you guys can give me a hand with that.**

**in my opinion no flash story is complete without a reverse speedster to do battle with them between the raindrops. so i give you Speed Demon.**

**i never liked how batman didn't seem to catch onto the lights activity considering his status as the worlds greatest detective so i gave him a little credit for his lack of progress at this point.**

**I like making new backgrounds for the characters i use, so metallo was no exception being an android this time around and not a cyborg.**

**So now i just need to collect my ideas on the next chapter: watch the episode, picture my team in their place, how they would handle the situation, how the light would react to combat them, what kid would do, you get the idea. once that happens we'll be halfway through the series unless i can make another in between chapter like terror of steelburg.**

**Remember to leave a review telling what you liked, what you think might improve the chapter or story, and what you might like to see in future. Constructive criticism is welcomed as it leads to productive thinking. and as usual feel free to ask a question or to have me explain something you don't understand, also pointing out any inconsistency which might affect the story so i can fix them.**

_**Till next time dear reader, this is Greywolf41 Esquire signing off!**_


	14. Of Gods and Monsters

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Gods and Monsters**

**A/N: Soooooo that took a while. I'm not gonna lie, i had A LOT of things come in the way of this, from uni work to work experience to the flu to a concert. you get the general idea.**

**Anyway this is nice and long so hopefully you guys will enjoy it :)**

* * *

**00:21 GMT Arctic Ocean September 21th 2010**

Captain Alexander Levi of the Russian Federation's attack submarine _Rasputin_ was currently tasked with locating the missing Finnish Exploratory submarine _Red H__erring_, a diplomatic action and a chance to test out the capabilities of the subs radar and sonar systems.

"Captain our sensors are picking up something strange." Came the concerned voice of the system's officer, the young but talented submariner was usually able to explain anything he picked up on the subs more experimental sensor equipment.

"What is it sailor?" the captain inquired unease filling his mind: though the novelty of discovering Atlantis and the Greek gods were real had eventually worn off in the modern world, yet it did cause many people to worry about the existence of other more malevolent beings. In his case it was sea monsters such as devilfish, leviathans, and hydras.

"The chemical and pressure sensors are picking up a dome like area of surface level atmospheric gas composition and surface level atmospheric pressure." He informed the officer, the veteran sailor was shocked at the words. An area at depths deep enough to crush a steel battleship into a tin can with normal pressure levels; this was something way out of his pay grade and comprehension, and was definitely a 'Justice League' thing.

"Open communication to rely bob; if that is a different pressure then it might not be safe for our sub to approach." The captain instructed knowing that the order would bring them out of stealth but the risk was part of the job. The communication's officer began transmitting the find. They had only been broadcasting for a few minutes then the sensor officer looked up at the captain and the XO, there was concern and fear in the young the woman's face.

"Captain, sonar is picking up twenty small objects approaching us at thirty knots… the acoustics though they're… they're not right." She explained looking at him in fear.

"Let's hear them." The XO ordered watching the female sailor comply with drilled efficiency working her counsel and playing the noise for the whole room to hear. It was a keening screeching sound; it brought forth images of monsters coming to feast on their fears.

"Charge up electrodes on the hull; I want anything that comes near us sent packing with a few thousand volts in its system!" the captain order sharply, his training overcoming the fear he felt within his heart. His men reacted with the same, drilled military precision directing their racing hearts onto their assigned duties as the sub prepared to repel the creatures. "And send an SOS to the league as well."

* * *

**06:34 EDT Mount Justice September 23****rd**** 2010**

The team was currently asleep in the lounge while the leaguers cleaned up and fortified the ruined cave. It had been almost midnight before the leaguers had finally arrived in force to see the devastation caused by a hundred and fifteen Mister Twister constructs to their protégée's base of operations. It had taken a full ten minutes for an exhausted Kid Flash to explain what had happened and to show them the recovered footage of Red Tornado being carried off after his ambush. Once that was done and Doctor Fate had released Adrian, Batman ordered the team to rest in the Lounge while the League purged the cave of foreign software. Right now Batman was just finishing up with the upgrading of the cave's security systems; as well as carrying out the process of clearing out the last traces of malware code from the cave's network.

"We got off lucky if you ask me; things could have been far worse." Captain Atom said as he sealed the now filled container of robotic parts, Hawkman snorted angrily as he glared over at him.

"Oh really, the team's base was compromised, the enemy captured one of our colleagues and who knows what condition he's currently in or what secrets are now in the hands of our enemies!" the thanagarian growled in a low dangerous voice; the ever alert superman was quick to place a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Katar we're all tired and on edge but that's not reason to turn on each other; it won't help us find Red Tornado." Superman said diplomatically, after a tense moment the alien lawman sighed backing down before returning to fill his container, his wife gave superman a grateful look as she deposited another arm full of parts into the crate.

"Atom's right though." Stewart said as he carried in the last pile of machines placing them down in the middle of the room. "We could have lost one or maybe even the entire team."

"So what now Bruce; do we relocate the YJL to a temporary location?" Black Canary asked as she glanced over at Batman as he paused in his typing looking round at them; his expression unreadable.

"That is up to them; besides we don't have any other places for them that are even half as secure as we believed this place to be." Was all he said before returning to his work; the others exchanged looks before, wisely deciding to leave the issue at that and return to the clean-up.

* * *

**06:41 EDT Mount Justice September 23****rd**** 2010**

"Jesus Christ has it been six hours already?" Amelia groaned when the leaguers returned to wake them all up. Everyone looked tired and demoralised after having to repel the assault on their supposed secret sanctuary. That had only been made worse by finding out their team supervisor had been captured and whose fate was currently unknown to them.

Everyone wanted answer on what the league planned to do about rescuing Red Tornado so all eyes were fixed on Batman while Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, the Hawks, Superman, Green Arrow and Black Canary, Jon Stewart, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash surrounded them in a semi-circle.

"First off you should all be proud of your teamwork and resolve in defeating the invading force; your ability to react to the situation resulted in none of you being seriously injured or worse." Batman began as the teens felt a bit of pride burn in their hearts at the words Batman gave them before he went on. "I have no doubt you wish to go after Red Tornado but that will be handled by the league."

"But he was our supervisor, our den mother, you can't expect us to sit here and do nothing!" Mia cried out in outrage gaining cries of agreement from the others.

"The league **will** handle Red Tornado, you have two choices: first go home and rest up." Batman said firmly gaining looks of outrage on the team's face.

"Encase you haven't notice we are home AND IT'S A SMOULDERING WARZONE!" Conner roared in anger causing superman to take a step forward only to be stopped by John.

"**I haven't finished talking**." Batman said with a tone so menacing it crushed the rebellious fire in their hearts; he paused before continuing. "**Or** you can show us your professionalism and continue to perform the missions I assign you, such as right now."

"We're ready for it bats." Evelyn spoke up after a few moments glancing around at her team before looking back to him. "Besides none of us can switch back to civvie life after what just happened."

"Good decision. "Batman said before folding his arms and continuing on "right now the league will launch an immediate investigation into the attack and that means there's currant missions that we cannot undertake at this point in time. That's where you come in."

"So we're getting some harder missions now as well?" Robin asked surprised at the words the batman was saying; the dark knight nodded activating the monitor screen bringing up the news report.

"I have been looking into the story about Mayor Hill's hunting party coming under attack from a mini-gun wielding gorilla in India; I've discovered similar stories of deformed and mutated animals in the same area spanning a period of time beginning shortly after you're mission to Santa Prisca." The Batman explained as other news reports appeared on the screen while the team took in the information; too afraid to question its legitimacy to batman.

"So someone is playing with genetics… like with the genomorphs at Cadmus only this time using the cobra-venom from Santa Prisca?" Katharine inquired with Kara and Amelia looking infuriated at this possibility; Batman nodded bringing up the cobra-venom formula.

"Someone may be experimenting with the effects on wild animals, perhaps in an attempt to remove the negative effects the compound has on the subjects' intelligence. If that is the case then it is something I want to know about and put a stop too. To that end Kid Flash will lead a team to investigate the site and report back her findings to me." Batman said his wording catching Evelyn off as she processed his orders.

"_A _team Batman? Not _the_ team." She asked surprised that things were taking a different turn from before. '_I'm getting the feeling it's one of those deviations.'_

"Yes I believe the team is experienced enough now to preform multiply simultaneous missions when the time calls for them." Batman went on looking at Kaldur now who frowned as he realised the implications of this development. "A few days ago the league receive word from the UN of the disappearance of a Finnish scientific research submarine not far off Iceland, it was investigating unusual seismic activity in the region."

"In an act of diplomacy the Russian Federation sent one of their new Hunter Killer attack subs to search for the missing vessel." Batman informed them as the Intel appeared on the monitor now showing a rather intimidating looking sub. "yesterday the _Rasputin_ sent a distress signal before all communication with it was lost, Aquaman was going to search the area with help from his top magic students, but given the issue at hand the league has decided that Aqualad will lead a secondary team and assist with the search effort by leading it in his place."

"How will we get to these locations with only one mode of transport?" Megan spoke up looking at the Batman who turned back to the monitor and brought up two strange looking aircraft.

"These are the Leagues new stealth planetary-space capable star ships: _Javelin I _and_ Javelin II;_ the YJL will have a secondary hanger constructed and certain members will be trained in piloting them." Batman said before bringing up another aircraft, it was similar to the Batwing but with red linings and colours. "This is the _Redwing_, a gift from Lucas to you Batwoman, it will be delivered here once Hal is finished expanding the new hanger."

"Wait how come she's getting a jet and I'm not!" Robin yelled in outrage watching the batman stop and faces him meeting the boy wonders gaze.

"Simple one she has experience with aircraft with her gilders, two she can get a driver's licence." The batman finished turning to back to the screen; the others couldn't help but grin at the 'bat humour', no doubt meant to help ease the tension in the room. "Aqualad will pick out his team and take the Bioship to find the missing subs and meet with up the Atlantean search team that Aquaman had brought in; Meanwhile Captain Marvel has volunteered to take over Red Tornado's duties as the first in a rotation of supervisors. He'll pilot Kid Flash's team to India and assist you if needed."

"Don't worry guys I won't boss you around." He said cheerfully causing a few looks to be exchanged between the present leaguers and team members; it took a great deal of willpower for Evelyn not to grin at Billy's antics.

"Aqualad select your team and head out to the mission site and meet up with the Atlantean rescue team at the site." Batman finished and headed out with rest of the leaguers; leaving the team with Captain Marvel, they looked at him puzzled by his behaviour while Aqualad processed his first 'true' leadership mission.

"Would it be acceptable if I take Kara and Amelia Evelyn; they are both able to function under water and at high pressure environments and their immunity to radiation would be of immense benefit with dealing with the nuclear reactor of the sub?" he asked her slightly nervously at the request; it would leave the India team without their heaviest guns and limit their airpower to Kid Flash and Batwoman. '_And Captain Marvel as well.'_

"Sure thing Kaldur we've still got Conner, and Captain Marvel seems eager to help out, plus we can bring Sphere along too." Evelyn replied walking over and gripping his shoulder as a show of support and pointing to an excited Marvel who gave him the thumbs up in encouragement. "You focus on your mission and don't worry about us now getting going."

"I'm coming too." Adrian said getting to his feet and ignoring their looks of disagreement. "You'll need someone to pilot the bioship so Megan's free to join the fight if one develops."

"Very well but keep out of danger will you; I've already got enough on my mind as it is." Evelyn said looking at him pleadingly; he smiled and nodded before running over to join the second team.

They headed off to the rear hanger, Megan glanced back at Conner who smiled at her causing her to rush over and embrace him tightly kissing him.

"Stay safe and come back to me in one piece ok?" she whispered to him watching him nod once hugging her before letting her go. "Good luck in India."

With that said she disappeared from sight as she flew after the rest of her team; Evelyn turned back to the others looking at Captain Marvel who was lounging beside Mia still smiling, no doubt happy to hang out with heroes closer to his real age; many a time she found herself chuckling at the thought that she was essentially his opposite: an adult's mind in a child's body, of course she had to factor in the gender change, different time, and not forgetting parallel universe to boot.

"So Captain Marvel when can we head off?" she asked wanting to get on with the mission so that they could be free to aid Aqualad's team should they run into trouble during they're mission.

"Oh right, Captain Atom had left it out the front for us in stealth mode; follow me guys last one there has to write up the mission report!" he said warmly getting up and running out of the room towards the com room.

"But Evelyn always writes up the mission reports and delivers the debriefings too." Mia said glancing at the running figure of their new supervisor.

"Okay anyone else think that guy acts pretty weird?" Katharine asked glancing around at the others who nodded; Evelyn felt her lips break into a grin as she turned around so as not to let the others see it. "Well might as well get this mission underway."

Still trying not to smile Evelyn followed the others after Captain Marvel with Kathy's new light weight glider unit strapped onto her back beneath her cap folded up like some sort of backpack while Sphere rolled behind them like an excited dog; Evelyn yawned as she began raking around her head to remember the details of the India mission.

'_Was that the one with all the gorillas? No that was the Africa one; this was where Conner got Wolf.'_ She remembered as they arrived at the front and left seeing an empty field with Captain Marvel standing there busy with a remote control in his hands.

"Oh there it is!" he said out loud with delight in his voice as he pointed the remote into the middle of the space and pressed the button: a large shape seemed to shimmer into existence; it was longer than the bioship with a dull metallic surface and wings shaped like sideways T's. The team gasped in amazement at the vessel before them.

"The design was made by Green Lantern and Batman from studying the technology used in Superman and Super-girls pods, as well as the Hawk's star ship and the stealth features are from reverse engineering the systems on the invisible jet!" Captain Marvel stated proudly, whether to the capabilities of the ship or that fact he remembered them all Evelyn couldn't tell. He pressed the remote again and a ramp descended from the belly granting them access to the ship; they followed him inside finding a large space with eight seats facing forward. Looking around in wonder the team took their seats with Kid running the co-pilot seat beside Captain Marvel as he activated the stealth system and took off from the ground without a sound.

"How long till we reach India?" she asked as they journeyed onward at supersonic speeds; the leaguer pointing to readout clearly focused on piloting the aircraft safely. Glancing at the indicated dial she saw that the flight path would take them roughly 6 hours to reach the target zone compared to the much faster Bioship.

'_Last time the team was chaotic and unfocused, but we did have Miss Martian's mind-link to aid us… I guess we'll just have to put our faith in state of the art com-links.'_ Kid Flash thought as she racked her brains to remember the mission details. It wasn't all that easily given how it had happened over twenty years ago and she sometimes got details muddled up; of course she had to remind herself that this was a parallel universe and while it was very similar to her old at times, she still needed to take each mission as an unknown or suffer the consequences. She had decided against telling batman in the cave about the 'mole' and decided to let Barry know later so as to avoid the risk of the others finding out and freaking out on her like the others had on Aqualad before.

* * *

**12:34 UTC-2 off the coast of Iceland September 23****rd**** 2010**

"Approaching rondevu coordinates now." Miss Martian announced as the bioship descended towards the ocean surface below; two figures were standing on an ice platform clearly waiting for something or someone. "I guess that's the Atlantean search team Aquaman sent here."

The Bioship decloaked as it descended towards the ice platform; the pair stared at the Martian vessel with awe while Miss Martian opened up the side of the ship for them to enter.

"Tula! Garth!" Power-girl called out jumping to her feet as she ran over to embrace the two atlanteans; the two looked happy to see Power-girl and Aqualad.

"It's good to see you again Amelia." Tula said as she hugged the girl tightly before glancing at Aqualad and the others; Garth walked over and embraced Aqualad smiling at his old friend.

"It is good to see you again Kaldur, it will be my pleasure to work with you and your team on this mission." He said gesturing to the others who smiled and waved at him.

"These are a few members of the team who will be working with us on the currant mission: Super-girl, Wildcat, and Miss Martian." Aqualad said to him introducing each in turn as they smiled at the pair.

So let's get this underwater mission underway!" Super girl called out from her seat beside Tula, Garth had taken the newly created seat beside Aqualad on the other side of the pilot's dais. "You know you two are gonna need hero identities if you're working with us."

"Great Idea!" Megan cried out as they began to dive deeper into the arctic sea; the two Atlanteans glanced at one another unsure about it.

"Now then with Tula it's easy; Aqua-lass or maybe Aqua-girl … but Garth?" Kara thought looking at the others for help; Aqualad smiled seeing the name game as a way of showing his friends that they were one of the team.

"Tula got any cool sounding names?" Power-girl inquired suddenly surprising the sorceress who jumped before looking at Aqualad for help.

"What about the name Tempest; given your master over the advance spell?" Aqualad offered with a smile to his friend; the others seemed to like the name as Power-girl and Super-girl tried it out.

"Great idea Aqualad; its very magic-ee and ocean like." Miss Martian chimed in as Tempest and Aqua-girl looked over at each other sharing a smile at being included in Aqualad's world.

* * *

**23:04 IST Northern India September 23****rd**** 2010**

"Well we've reached the mission sites!" Cpt Marvel announced excitedly to the team before glancing at Kid Flash still beaming with anticipation. "Sooo what's the game plan KF?"

The others just stared at the apparent adult's excited and childlike demeanour and once more Kid had to fight back the urge to laugh at it all.

"Robin and Batwoman will run recon ahead of us with Superboy acting as our radar given his super vision and hearing; but remember stay vigilant we don't know what might be lurking out there, so watch each other's backs ok." Kid Flash informed the heroes who nodded as they geared up and left the ship. The Javelin disappeared from sight the moment the boarding ramp sealed shut behind them. The two gothamites had already disappeared into the night; it was only then that she realised what she had forgotten to do. "Ah fuck."

"What is it?" Super boy asked concerned as he watched her face palm before turning to look at them all.

"Forgot to charge the ring." She informed them grimacing as she showed them the violet ring before looking in the direction of where the others had headed off in. "hope we don't need it."

"Come on we've got a job to do." Speedy said as she gestured towards the jungle ahead with her bow; Kid nodded and began walking after their recon team ears open for any attacking creatures.

"_**Ah my dear Mallory it seems our little project has drawn the notice of zee young justice league"**_ came a robotic French voice as it watched the monitors depicting the young heroes advancing into the Indian jungle. "_**Release the test subjects."**_

* * *

**14:21 UTC-2 off the coast of Iceland September 23****rd**** 2010**

"So how's life been in Atlantis since last time?" Power-girl inquired over to Aqua-girl as she watched a pair of Greenland shark's drift blindly by, their scalpel like teeth clearly visible to her superhuman eyes. Aqua-girl seemed to think it over before replying.

"Well we helped our King bring down the Purebloods during an uprising." Aqua-girl said cheerfully the surprised of Aqualad and Power-girl, and general confusion of the others.

"They're basically Atlantean equivalent of the KKK or the neo-Nazis'." Power-girl summed up, the others gave looks of understanding though they decided to ask Aqualad for a more detailed description of the group.

"So you two excited about working with Aqualad and the YJL?" Super-girl inquired to the two newbies; the pair smiled nodding fervently.

"Yes we are; it brought us great joy when King Orin informed us that we would be working alongside you all." Aqua-girl responded.

"It will be interesting to see how you and your fellow heroes do things on the surface world." Tempest chuckled warmly as the team began to banter with the pair; it brought a warm feeling to Aqualad's heart, seeing his friends from both worlds getting on with each other.

"We're coming up on the site of the last transmission from the sub." Miss Martian announced as the friendly air died as the reality of their mission took hold once more. The team watched the ruined and foreboding outline of the Russian Submarine draw closer.

The corpse of the great and proud vessel lay sundered upon an underwater cliff, its armoured hull bore many wounds torn deep into its metal skin; the crew would have drowned quickly, at least that was what the heroes had hoped.

"Hey guys what is the crew of a Russian attack sub?" Power-girl asked quietly to the room in general.

"109 submariners**.**" The three Atlanteans answered simultaneously; the room fell silent as the young heroes realised just what they were going to find down there. Strangely enough only Miss Martian was untouched by the sight of death, it seemed that was about to change.

"Is she bleeding?" Tempest asked gravely to Aqualad; the team leader glanced down at a sensory read out panel before shaking his head.

"No elevated levels of radiation detected; her reactor must have been shut down." Aqualad responded glancing towards Miss Martian.

"Alright Miss Martian Establish a mind link and create an airlock at the back of the ship, Super-girl and Power-girl will enter the ship and retrieve the nuclear material using the shield container. " Aqualad began issuing orders to the team. "Once that is done, proceed to the bridge and see if you can find out what happened to them."

The duo nodded, unbuckling their harnesses' before getting to their feet and heading to the rear of the vessel. The small cargo bay contained the high-end storage device for the enriched uranium. The side of the room shifted into a pressure lock. The pair stepped before the room began to fill up with water; once that was done they opened the external hatch and headed out into the water.

"_Wow this is weird." _Super-girl thought as her solar enriched cells somehow extracted oxygen from water before expelling the water from her lungs; the league wasn't fully sure on how the yellow rays effect the kryptonain body, only that it granted them the energy to push their cells beyond normal capabilities and work with some as of yet undiscovered cellular process to do the things they do.

"_You get used to it; besides haven't you been to outer space?"_ Power-girl commented over the mind-link as the two girls moved through the water towards the submarine, their bodies unaffected by the crushing depth or low temperature. They reached the largest scar and entered it, finding themselves inside a long corridor fully submerged in the water.

"_No Kal told me not to; besides I find the idea of flying into outer space without any suit or spaceship kinda scary."_ She replied glancing over at her teammate; Power-girl nodded understanding the feeling, the two progressed down the hall towards the reactor room. They passed the lifeless bodies of men and woman, fear etched on their pale faces. It saddened the two heroines to see how young the people were; they silently promised them justice. "_I'm_ _approaching the reactor chamber now."_

The room was still sealed, though they pair used their x-ray vision to see through the metal bulkhead, they saw the dead the crewmen with their lips blue from oxygen starvation, their hands locked together as one middle-aged woman had a bible in her left hand.

"_Reactor is shut down; proceeding into the room to retrieve fuel rods." _Power-girl informed the team, Super-girl cut the locking mechanism using her heat vision the door was blasted inwards from the force of the water. The two slipped in moving quickly over to the reactor and swiftly beginning the process of removing the fuel source. They were glad that Kid had given the team a run down on safely handling a nuclear reactor after the events of Mister Twister.

"_Right Power-girl brings that back to the Bioship; I'll check out the bridge see if I can find out what these brave sailors died for." _Super-girl instructed over the link, fully aware of Aqualad hearing every word, given the lack of input from him, both girls took it to mean they had his approval of their chosen course of action. And so Super-girl found herself heading towards the command centre of the military vessel. The room was only semi-flood with a section of computer terminals left high and dry on the left end.

"_I might have something Aqualad; some computer terminals are above the water level here." _She reported to the team leader as she glided over to the terminal slotting in Robin's hacker skeleton key. The device flashed for a few minutes before it turned solid blue; the data records were successfully transferred over. "_Heading back to the Bioship, have a terminal prepped for the data."_

* * *

**23:49 IST Northern India September 23****rd**** 2010**

Robin and Batwoman creped forward barely leaving a trace of their movement as they did. The two were trying to maintain focus on the mission at hand, yet their minds kept drifting back to the assault on the cave and the possible fate about their trusted den mother Red Tornado.

"I don't know about you but I'm sure as hell not gonna standby while RT's missing." Robin Whispered to his teammate who glanced at him silently for several moments before looking back towards their path.

"Count me in." was all she whispered back to him as the boy wonder smiled moving forward into a small clearing before halting at a strange noise. A shadow appeared overhead as a pair of taloned toes wrapped robin and Batwoman's shoulders, the pair felt a lurch as they were borne off the ground into the night sky. Looking up they saw a massive and deformed vulture: filthy black and white feathers with broken skin and visible muscular tissue beneath.

"I guessing this is one of the monsters that have been terrifying the locals!" Robin Screamed at Batwoman as the pair of them struggled against the constricting hold of the mutant beast. The bird climbed rapidly into the heavens before the gothamites were able to reach their Tasers and free themselves from the creatures grip.

"Bad Idea!" Robin bellowed as they hurtled down towards the earth spinning with their caps pressed against their faces due to the downward descent. After a few moments of frantic movements Batwoman was able to level herself out and activate her glider backpack. Her cape was reeled in as the hard polymer fibre glider wings extended outward locking into place. Her hands gripped the holds as she fired the engines launching herself forward towards the plummeting form of robin, she folded her wings as she dived before extending them and locking them in place allowing her hands to be free to grab hold of the scared boy.

"Gotcha!" she cried out in success as she pulled the boy wonder in to a tight embrace, her flight pattern dipping slightly as she work a clip to his utility belt and locked it on via magnetic forces. "Wrap your arms around my waist."

"Wait come again?" he asked rather loudly looking a bit sheepish; she groaned at his words hearing the vulture's flapping wings bearing down on them from above.

"I need my hands free to steer the wings now just do it!" she yelled at him, he grumbled some undecipherable words before carrying out her instructions and wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his body tightly against her armoured chest. In spite of the danger them were currently in she couldn't help but grin at the awkwardness the young teen must be feeling right now.

"Hold on it's gonna get rough." She warned as she adjusted the current in the fibre wings allowing her to bend them and bank sharply to the right in time to avoid dismemberment via twelve inch razor sharp talons from the gene spliced bird. Trusting in the performance review of the glider's capabilities she folded into a steep dive aiming for the tree tops. The vulture followed its more air dynamic body suffering less drag than her due to her hapless companion.

"I thought the glider was meant to stop us from falling to our deaths!" he yelled in fear and frustration; he was after all helpless without a gilder of his own, unfortunately Batman had never seen the practicality of them given the batwing and Wayne Tech had no development into them unlike Hamilton Defence.

"No back seat flying!" was all Batwoman said in reply as she focused every neuron and brain cell on carrying out her plan on time. Just when the pair seemed certain to impact the tree line she banked once more to the right rolling as she did before extending her wings and activating the drag chutes aiding in the slowing of her descent enough that she was able to skim over the tree tops while the vulture tried to pull out of the dive… unfortunately evolution hadn't included parachutes and the sheer momentum it was traveling at powered it on into the dense clump of trees and carving a massive trench in the earth.

"Watch your landing." Batwoman informed one relieved sounding robin before deactivating the magnetic clamp releasing him into a large tree, the acrobat had no issue in latching on to the branch and began making his way to the ground with practiced ease. Meanwhile Batwoman carried out a slow descent towards the ground bleeding her speed before shutting off the current and turning her face first landing into a roll; she was thankful for the impact dampening body armour because that controlled landing had still hurt like hell.

"I guess that's one way to field test something." She joked to robin as the pair approached the groaning creature; it' right wing was bent the wrong way and there were some pained sounds emanating from its heaving form.

"I'm surprised it's still down considering what cobra venom does to humans?" Robin commented as he sent a message back to the others while Batwoman stared at the creature and in particular the collar it wore around its neck.

"Birds bones are hollow for flight so I thought they might not be as reinforced as the muscles on this guy." She said walking over to the creatures head pulling out a batarang as she did; in one fluid motion she cut the collar off the creature's neck. Almost at once the creature seemed to calm down though it still groaned in pain, the pair examined the collar realising it was a belle reve inhibitory collar customised to the effect of Cobra Venom and the camera located on it clearly indicated that their presence was known to their target.

"We better get back to the others." Robin said before the sounds of battle sounded from the direction of the team's location behind them. Sparing a glance between each other the duo rushed towards the distant battle as fast they could manage.

* * *

The others were making their way steadily through the vegetation and rough, uneven terrain of the jungle. Unfortunately while Robin and Batwoman may have been trained for stealth, the others weren't as proficient in that field. Although Speedy was doing alright with managing to keep her quiver from tangling up with the creeper vines as she moved through the brush, Super boy seemed to step on every twig in the jungle causing his right eye to twitch with building frustration. This was the first mission in which the team's ability to detect nearby hostiles rested solely on him. He strained his ears to pick out any and every sound and found himself greatly missing the familiar voices of the team in his mind, Megan's in particular.

'_Great get it together Conner she's with Kara and Amy under the sea it's not like you're going to be much help down there.'_ He mental scolded himself for his divided thoughts; he guessed it must be normal for people in relationships to be worried about each other, though he marvelled at how Eve and Kathy seemed to remain focused while on missions, he sighed as his foot found its way into yet another animal's burrow. Even sphere was making less noise than him right now and he kept humming and beeping every few seconds. They had lost contact with the foreword recon team now and the lot of them were starting to get worried; with good reason as it turned out.

"Hold up something's coming towards us." Superboy called out to the team pointing to the left of them, they froze scanning the area, ears strained and muscles tensed. The first thing they heard was the thundering of heavy footfalls alongside the snapping of the trees and undergrowth.

* * *

The threat revealed itself to be a herd of cobra-venom enhanced elephants, which proceeded to run rampant through the team's line. Kid Flash dashed over to pick up Speedy and began running away from the creatures that smashed into Captain Marvel and bore him away into the jungle. Despite her speed, kid flash couldn't navigate the rough jungle terrain fast enough to outrun the herd of mutant mammals.

'_I can barely see where I'm going.'_ Kid flash thought exasperatedly before she proceeded to trip on something and go barrelling down a hill. She let go of Speedy as she tumbled past her coming to rest with a splash by a large river.

"That sucked." She groaned as she slowly clambered to her feet in the soft water logged soil; she spotted an equally battered Speedy up on the slope above her, the blonde archer was already back on her feet checking her bow for damage before calling down to Kid, asking if she was alright. "Yeah I'm fine just bruised and soaked is all."

"Look out!" Speedy suddenly called out as Kid Flash heard the sound of something large break through the water's surface, whirling around Kid came face to face with the maw of a giant mutant crocodile which proceeded to clamp its massive jaws around her head. She dodged to the side, her body almost avoiding the closing jaws… almost.

'_SHIT!" _Kid thought as she felt something strong clamp on to her long ponytail, causing her whole body to halt in place; she knew what would come next, the creature would pull her back into the water, though she would probably be died once the force of its pull on her body caused her neck to snap from the strain. She felt the pull momentarily before it was gone, she found herself falling back into the shallow riverside. This lasted for a few seconds, before her brain reacted and she scrambled away from the water's edge until she reached the trees at the foot of the slope.

"You OK?" Speedy asked as she slide down to land beside the shocked Red head; the archer glanced at Kid's head before grimacing and uttered apologetically. "Sorry about the hair it was either that or you head."

Blinking Kid attentively reached her right hand to feel the top of her head; she came across a wet tangle of short red hair that clung to her head.

'_My ponytail's gone… well I guess this is a good excuse as any for styling my hair short.'_ She thought as she turned to see the monster responsible for her woes staring at them from just above the surface of the water. They heroines quickly made their way back up the slope to find the others; they could her sound of lightening off in the distance, along with the howls of wolves.

* * *

**16:21 UTC-2 off the coast of Iceland September 23****rd**** 2010**

The Bioship cruised through the water as they drew near to site of the submarine's find. Whatever it was didn't show up on their radar but that might just be because it was now hidden from sight. Besides it was the only lead they had right now.

"Was it right to leave those Bodies back there?" Miss Martian asked in a quiet voice glancing around the room; the others understood her reasoning. After all no one wanted to lay forgotten at the bottom of the sea.

"Once we complete the mission we can report it to the Russian Navy; it's their call to make." Aqualad responded to her; she nodded before returning her gaze to the foreword viewing port.

"Approaching the target destination… what is?" Miss Martian asked as they all caught sight of the large see through dome. Within was some form of old Greek temple set before a glowing fissure in the cliff wall above it.

"It can't be." Aqua-girl breathed out glancing at Tempest and then at Aqualad; fear etched on her face.

"Can't be what?" Wildcat asked glancing over at Aqualad along with rest of the team.

"It's the prison where the First King of Atlantis imprisoned all the monsters of the sea." Tempest Answered looking grimly towards the sinister glowing crack.

"It's the Abyss." Aqualad spoke feeling his heart rate increase with fear. "And someone is opening its doors."

"We've got Contacts coming in fast." Miss Martian shouted out as a number of hideous monsters the size of sharks appeared on the monitor. "Taking evasive manoeuvres."

"Miss Martian configure the Bioship for Human use; Wildcat get us as close to the dome as possible; these creatures are nothing compared to what yet lurks within the Abyss." Aqualad began issuing Orders loudly jumping to his feet. "Everyone prepare for battle."

Miss Martian got up from the pilot's seat, allowing Wildcat to take over; the others moved to the Airlock and got in waiting for the word to deploy.

"_Alright you've got one meter to cross that's the best I can do since I can't slow down to enter the dome." _Wildcat spoke over the mind-link; there was a short pause before. "_Go now!"_

* * *

**23:50 IST Northern India September 23****rd**** 2010**

For Superboy it had been instinctive to leap out of the way of the rampaging giants, his instincts unfortunately had not considered the sheer rocky drop at the point. So he soon found himself smashing his through trees and vines on his way down to valley floor below. He struck the solid earth hard, startled bird fleeing in loud droves as they sensed the coming battle.

"Well that sucks." Superboy grunted out as he pushed himself first to his knees and then to his feet, he scanned his new surroundings, his super hearing telling him that the thunderous elephants had left his immediate area and now something new was coming his way.

He watched as the brush and undergrowth rattled and shake when the large grey predators encircled him, he recognised them as mutated Wolves, bigger than the long gone dire wolves of millennia past but no less savage judging from their low beastly growling. He spied one wolf situated high on the hillside above, it was snow white and larger than any of the other pack members; it stared at him in an almost calculating glare, before some unseen command seemed to pass between the rests of the pack members and they launched themselves at him eager for blood.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Robin shouted as he looked up to where Batwoman was soaring overhead; with the coms being jammed they had no choice but to locate the team and hopefully that vulture was the only juiced up flyer in the area.

"Thermal's showing something up ahead." She said as she landed beside him, her glider wings folding back into the device with her cape being released. The pair moved swiftly in the direction of the thermal target. They eventually came across Sphere, who was stuck wedged between two rocks; it beeped madly once they appeared at its side. Working quickly they planted explosives on the rock blowing them up, the alien machine released a long stream of grateful beeps as it rolled around the pair.

"OK boy take us to the others." Robin said encouragingly to the alien ball, it beeped its consent before rolling off through the jungle at a steady rate; the two caped teens were barely able to keep up with it.

* * *

Superboy roared loudly as the genetically mutated canid sank its fangs into his shoulder teeth straining to piece his superhuman skin before he body slammed the offending creature into a tree trunk; splitting it with the sheer force of their impact and knocking out the last of the attacking pack members.

"Who's next?" He roared turning to face the giant white wolf which stared at him in a calculating way, its neck collar suddenly beeped and it snared in pain. Super-boy paused looking at the mutant wolf in confusion before he was smashed off his feet by the beast which lunged for him when he was distracted.

'_It doesn't want to fight me… but the collar it's forcing it too; I'll have to remove it.' _He thought as he threw the creature off staring it down as it circled him.

"Easy boy I now you don't want to fight me, I can help you get that thing off if you let me?" Super-boy asked his voice loud, calm and steady; he saw a flicker of understanding appear when the beasts eyes before another bolt of electricity flashed through the collar and it raised its hackles.

"I can help you and your pack you just need to trust me!" he said more forcefully as he slow raised both his arms out in front of him and inched closer and closer to the large albino canid.

* * *

"Any sign of the others?" Kid Flash asked Speedy as the pair trundled through the jungle, eyes and ears open for anymore juiced up beasts. They both paused when they saw the brush to their right shake and rustle causing speedy notch an arrow in that direction her breath held as she waited for the danger to materialise before the pair.

Out rolled Sphere followed by both Robin and Batwoman. They both looked very concerned and relieved to see the pair of them in their dishevelled state of dress.

'_Clever girl.'_ Kid thought as she patted Sphere's casing affectionally while she turned to face the gothamite heroes.

"You guys find the source of the mutated animals?" she asked looking between the two of them; they shared a look with each other before Robin replied.

"Nope we got attacked by a giant vulture… where are Superboy and captain Marvel… and what happened to your hair?" Robin asked eyes going wide when he realised that Kid's hair was now rather short, she gave him a deadpan stare.

"Mutant crocodiles and long hair don't mix well, besides I now realise how many times I've nearly been killed by long hair so maybe it's a good thing that it's finally gone." She responded before looking around the silent jungle before continuing. "As for cap and Supey I have no idea, we got separated by a herd of giant elephants."

"Great we've got no idea where to go and what's worse we're missing our two heavy hitters." Robin groaned looking annoyed.

"Hey lighten up, those two can look after themselves, I mean this is superboy we're talking about, and let's not forget that captain marvel despite his weird mannerisms is still a member of the JLI." Batwoman told him looking down as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The touching moment was interrupted when the sounds of a large number of creatures approaching at great speed through the jungle brush, reached their ears. They formed up dreading what new mutant creature they would have to overcome or escape. What burst through the foliage was a massive horde of wolves as big as tigers, they circled the group howling and yelping as another, larger white wolf followed their trail with a rather familiar figure clinging on to it.

"What the fuck?" both speedy and robin said in unison at the sight of superboy dismounting from the giant alpha white wolf, the rest of the pack flocked around him eager to shower him with affection and attention.

"You have to be kidding me! I mean sentient alien spheres sure." Batwoman spoke quietly as superboy turned to face them as he rubbed a pair of grey wolves' ears smirking. "But giant mutant wolves!"

"Well maybe Captain will come burst next ridding a giant tiger or something." Kid said as they walked carefully over to superboy, eying the massive predators with cautious eyes.

"It's alright guys they know you're alright, besides they helped me find you." Superboy said as he got up and walked towards them, the white wolf at his side as the rest fell silent forming a circle around them eying their leader and by extent superboy for orders. "I sure Wolfe here can lead us to where the captain is?"

It was then that the wolves and Superboy turned their attention to the bushes beside Kid, as she turned she came face to face with a giant mutated Tiger staring at her, she screamed as she jumped back falling on her ass as the wolves formed up around her snarling towards the massive tiger as it approached them. It held a broken half of a collar before pawing the ground to form a strangely familiar symbol on it.

"its captain marvels emblem… the bad guys must have him!" Batwoman said fury shaping her intermediating mask into a nightmare inducing sight, Speedy, Robin and Superboy felt the same at the prospect of losing two supervisors in two days.

"Hey em mister tiger think you can lead us to where they've taken Captain Marvel?" Kid asked first pointing to the tiger, then to herself and the others, then to the symbol on the ground. The tiger gave growl which she thought must have meant yes as he turned round and looked at them expecting them to follow.

"So who's up for a little wolf riding?" superboy said with an evil smiling as the group paled at his words.

'_What a strange universe I'm in.'_ Kid flash thought to herself as she wondered how the others were getting on in.

* * *

**16:22 UTC-2 off the coast of Iceland September 23****rd**** 2010**

They're time in water had been brief before the heroes had reached the strange transparent dome; they found that they could freely pass through its unnatural membrane before suddenly finding themselves subjected to gravity's effects. The three Atlanteans found themselves plummeting down towards the surface below before Miss Martian was able to halt their descent with her telekinesis, once they had all rallied by a large ornate toppled column they all paused to observe the large dilapidated temple complex before them.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Super-girl unnerved by the prospect of fighting anything magic related, she had her fair share of bouts with villainous magic users and she didn't remember them fondly. Aqualad drew forth his water bearers and advanced upon the temple with alertness.

"To what lays ahead I cannot say, but I do know what is at stake should we fail to stop this dark place opening." He said with foreboding before rushing onwards with the others following him at a brisk pace, they all could feel the magic energies in the very air of this underwater dome, and yet what every had set its activation in motion was still to make its presence known. "When we enter Super-girl, power-girl and Miss Martian will deal with any potential opposition while Tempest, Aqua-girl and I put an end to what foul sorcery is responsible for this temples awakening."

The five others nodded before following him up the steps to the great carven golden doors which lay at its summit, the moment his hand touched its metal surface the great doors exploded outwards in massive chunks carrying the young heroes off their feet and hurtling back to smash into the ground hard. Grunting through the pain Aqualad clambered to his feet scanning his immediate left and right to find his team doing likewise before turning to face the now shattered doorway as the sound of cruel laughter could be heard echoing from all around.

"My my I was expecting to face a more serious opponent, a collection of the so called justice league, perhaps even the half breed king or the Amazonian bitch." A deep resounding voice, carrying with it an aura of immense power and authority came from the ruined doorway before continuing. "Instead we only get to sate our bloodlust with some barely blooded youths and sidekicks."

"Come now Thrax dear brother, a fight is better than no fight regardless the quality of the adversary." A second deeper voice responded as they the heroes caught sight of their opponents; there were three of them, two dressed as Greek warriors with one wielding a long shafted war hammer and a large Greek shield with a hoplite armour set, he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The other male was covered in thick metal plate armour with a horned helmet and deep red eyes. He was armoured and yet carried no weapons on him, the final figure was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with deep purple hair, she wore a purple outfit similar in style and appearance to wonder women with a dragon emblem at neck and a cloak tied to her right shoulder. All three of them radiate power and magical energy, both Tempest and Aqua-girl stiffened clearly detecting the divine power as well.

'Demigods.' Hissed Tempest as he, Aqualad and Aqua-girl slipped into a fighting stance, water bearers and magic spheres drawn. At this the other three girls glanced at one another before looking to Aqualad.

"You're kidding right?" Power-girl asked looking at the three figures in their way; the two men reminded her of wonder warrior and he seemed able to match her blow for blow when they had teamed up against the terror twins. The three figures smirked as walked causal towards them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am lycus, this is my half-brother Thrax we are the sons of the war god Ares, and this lovely lady is our kindred demi-god, Circe the daughter of the dream god Morpheus.' The fully armoured one spoke bowing mockingly at them while his compatriots chuckled with mirth.

"why are you doing this, it was the will of the demigod king of the Atlantis that the abyss be sealed until the end of time, by what right and means have you to unseal its horrors?" Aqualad shouted at them angrily as the team shifted in the battle stances, as taunted to them by Black Canary and Wonder Woman. The trio just smirked arrogantly at them before a loud and authoritarian voice spoke out from behind them.

"Because I willed it so half-breed." Came the cold hatefully voice of the super villain Ocean Master, emerging from the shadows of the doorway, a glittering golden trident held tightly in his left hand as moved to stand beside the demigods.

"It cannot be." Aqua-girl gasped with awe, shock etched upon her face as that both Aqualad's and Tempest's faces hardened at the sight of him.

"How did you come into possession of the trident of Poseidon, only those of royal blood may wield its power?" Tempest roared in outrage gaining the surprised looks of the rest of the team.

"You think Orm and the Half-breed are the only ones who bear royal heritage HA, and I thought you two were intelligent." Ocean master said with a cruel cold laugh that infuriated the young heroes as they waited for the order to attack. "By my royal ancestry I shall unleash the hellish beasts that my forbearer was too weak to command and use their power to regain not only my rightfully place as the true, pure born, king of Atlantis, but to also retake control of the world's oceans as well."

"The sea is as much the right of man as it is the right of Atlanteans Ocean Master, besides the first king of Atlantis was the son of Poseidon and even he could not control or defeat the vile creatures that were sealed away, what delusion have you to believe that you could be any different!" Aqualad roared in rage pointing with one of his water bearers as the blue armoured creep just leered back.

"If you think this is the part where I monologue my plan away then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you mongrel, no the ritual is almost done, if you are to stop me then you'll have to work fast before I fully opened the rift." He spoke softly before turning to face Lycus and speaking harshly "Slay the half breed and his sympathisers, do what you what with women before sending their heads to the pretender's so called 'hall of justice'."

He left returning to the great temple leaving the three demigods to handle to Aqualad's team.

"_Miss Martian see if you can relieve Oceanmaster of the Trident it should stop whatever ritual he is preforming. But know this, none but the royal born may hold it and wield its power, Tempest, Aqua-girl will handle Circe while Super-girl and Power-girl will deal the war gods sons."_ Aqualad issued his orders firmly to his team who nodded before they sped into action moving to execute Aqualad orders while their opponents simple stood their grinning. '_Something's not right?'_

The earth around them exploded into thick clouds of dust and dirt, they all halted to see a massive wave of skeletal Greek warriors encroaching upon them from all quarters. Taken aback they were unable to mount an effect response before being swamped by them grabbing and restraining them with in human strength.

"What the fuck no one said anything about skeletons." Power-girl cried out trying to smash and scatter their silent foes. And yet no matter what any of them tried they couldn't gain any ground against them.

* * *

**00:17 IST northern India September 24****th**** 2010**

The ride was unpleasant to say the least, but then even for a speedster like herself, navigating the jungle with haste was a difficult feature indeed. So she was currently massaging her sore buttocks as the rather energetic she wolf that had carried her here was nudging her playfully.

'_Please tell me he won't take them all home with him.'_ She thought as she turned to face the others.

They creped forward towards the fortified compound, Kid was surprised at how disciplined the whole wolf pack could be right now. She gestured for the group to halt while she lowered her goggles and switched them to thermal revealing a massive wall of heat encompassing the entire facility in a giant sphere.

"Alright it's got a plasma shield… we'll need to over load it, probably down to Speedy to take out the control box on the wall." Kid Flash whispered to the gathered heroes while Wolfe kept the pack in line with a low growl. She activated her ring which gave her the usually rush of power and warmth every time she did so; She found her eyes focused on Batwoman as she did so. "I'll use the ring to form a gap while speedy takes it down, once that's done the three of us plus the pack ill handle any opposition, meanwhile Robin and Batwoman will sneak in and free Captain Marvel… Remember if these guys were able to take down a league heavy hitter like Captain Marvel then they will be a serious challenge for us."

"Gotcha chief now let's do this." Robin said with a grin while the others nodded solemnly; Kid took a deep breath before she sped over to the edge of the invisible force field and formed a drill construct and smashed it into the field. There were sparks of purple energy as the drill struggled to make its way through the plasma wall, she expected to be attacked at any moment, and yet nothing happened, soon enough there was a small hole forming as the drill broke through, working quickly Kid Flash altered the construct from a drill to a vice grip which forced the gap to stay open as sweat poured down her face.

"Any time now Speedy!" she called out, strain and effort clearly evident in her hoarse voice as an arrow soon whizzed by her head smashing into the control box which then deactivated the entire field. "Well that part of my brilliant plan worked out."

It was then that howling monkeys showed up with a rather unexpected addition, a horde of giant gorillas. Kid Flash froze where she stood, paralyzed by shock at the size of the opposition facing her tiny team of mere mortals.

'_How can we take all that on?'_ she thought fear entering her mind; it was then that she heard the thundering howls as she whirled around to see the entire dozen strong pack following Super-boy towards the compound. '_Just what kind of universe is this?'_

* * *

"Well this was unexpected don't you think Mallah?" the Brain asked with a quiet chuckle as he and his primate attendant watched the battle unfold outside the compound. Mallah gave a loud short, showing his restlessness to enter the fray outside, minigun a blazing. "No this skirmish is an intriguing display of the how the test subjects adapt to new challenges, besides they will provide us the time we need to finish la procedure."

"Sorry to disappoint you Brainy but that isn't gonna happen!" Robin shouted with glee as he disabled the machine producing the gravity field died out, the pair whirled around to see the two gothamite heroes standing beside a now freed Captain Marvel; the Brain considered his options before deciding on retreat.

"Come Mallah our work here has reached its conclusion, let us return to our old lab and evaluate our mistakes." The Brain said as the Gorilla grabbed on to him, a loud noise filled the air as a boom tube opened behind them and swept over them spiriting them to places unknown.

"How did he do that?" Captain Marvel exclaimed half shocked and half impressed, the two teen heroes just stared opened mouthed at the spot where the criminal had been.

"Robin did you know he could do that?" Batwoman asked staring in shock; it had been a culture shock enough for her when she had been introduced to the zeta beam technology of the league. But even that was limited to a large stationary platform and single person usage with each journey, the fact that the brain had done it without said platform and with another person spoke volumes of how deep the water really was.

"Nope but Batman's going what to hear about it… KF will have a fit too." He responded before remembering about the others, the two teens stared at each other before running over to the control panel to deactivate the collars.

* * *

**16:44 UTC-2 off the coast of Iceland September 23****rd**** 2010**

The situation was dire as Aqualad's team found itself surrounded and slowly being overrun by the endless waves of dead warriors. He couldn't comprehend it all, nothing seemed to work on these creatures, and their every attack left them in fragments only to reassemble themselves in moments. In the middle of it all Aqualad noticed Miss Martian standing stock still staring at Circe her eyes now glowing a bright green before suddenly whole world changed. The surrounding hordes of undead warriors faded out of existence leaving the heroes to look around at each other confused at what had just occurred.

"What just happened?" Super-girl asked in confusion turning from Aqua-girl to Aqualad for answers; he was just as confusion as her, he saw that Miss Martian was still standing stock still where she stood Eyes a burning green.

"A pity my fun's over so soon." Circe said loudly with a mocking tone of sadness radiating from her words as she grinned down at them like a child would its playthings. "It seems the xenos girl was capable of discovering my dreamscape, she's currently locked in a mental battle with my mind, yet it would seem that she cannot control both her mental powers and her physical body at the same time."

"Wait is she telling us that she can talk to us and walk around normally while also having a mental duel with a telepath as powerful as Miss Martian!" Power-girl said with disbelief, if she could do that then what could the other two do.

"Our Mission has not changed, Aqua-girl will deal with the enchantress, Super-girl will handle lycus while power-girl deals with thrax, Tempest we shall deal with Oceanmaster." Aqualad finished coldly as the teens turned to face their adversaries.

"Let's do this!" Super-girl said as she and power-girl launched themselves towards the brothers; both smiled excitedly and rushed to meet them head on. They clashed with a force that exploded outwards obliterating statues and pillars within range, out of the dust cloud came the hurtling figure of Power-girl smashing into a wall while Lycus appeared smashing Super-girl in a tall Greek statue. Thrax came rushing out shield raised, warhammer poised to strike as he laughed charging towards Power-girl.

While this happened the others rushed forward, Aqua-girl conjuring arcane spheres, before hurling them towards the purple haired sorceress, whom grinning like the joker, merely side stepped them, firing back purple incandescent bolts of light at her. The resulting blast formed large furrows in the stone steps, as the magic student paused to launch her next attack, both Aqualad and Tempest had pressed on into the temple's foreboding maw.

* * *

"Ouuuffff!" Power-girl groaned as the warhammer slammed into her abdomen sending her flying into a slumped over column. She crashed into it sending shards of marble flying everywhere while she struggled to climb to her feet. "This guy packs a punch."

She heard his approach and looked behind to see a large broken chunk of masonry; she grabbed it spinning on her before loosing it towards him and zooming after it. The white haired warrior smashed it aside exactly as Wonder warrior had done, leaving his front open to her attack. She collided fists outstretched into his gut carrying him clear off his feet and smashing him into a wall. She didn't let up before landing blow after blow to his face, she wasn't holding back either, she never noticed his weapon hand slide its grip on the hammer dropping it down a couple of inches before swinging it at her head, it connecting causing her to straggle sideways as he bashed her with his shield in the gut.

"Ouuufff!" she groaned for the second time as he followed up the attack with hammer blow to ribs. She ricocheted along the ground like a stone across water; she groaned in pain as she climbed once more to her feet.

'_This isn't going well for me; I hope Kara's doing better.'_ She thought grimly as she stood her ground arms raised to receive the demigod's next attack.

* * *

"_Wow and I thought Psimon was tough." _Miss Martian thought as she dodged the giant nightmarish monster that Circe had formed and set upon her. She created a thought spear and impaled the beast vanquishing it as a hail of psi bolts threatened to shredder her as she was forced to rise another mental shield against the attack.

She had hoped that once she had broken the mental hold on their minds they'd be free to complete their mission, as it stands she was using every iota of her mind to keep the dream powers of Circe at bay while she prayed that the others were finding some way to complete their mission.

* * *

Super-girl wasn't fairing much better against Lycus than Power-girl was with Thrax, she found him blocking her every blow and her heat vision was being deflected off his armour, much to his amusement it seemed.

"Is this the best the so called '_maiden of might'_ can muster, I'm sorely disappointed with your performance so far." He said in a condescending voice that infuriated her so very much; and yet she was smart enough to recognise when he was trying to knock her off balance with such a stab at her pride, in this case she took a leaf out of Kid's book and gave his comment no attention, she would affirm her ability when she beat this creep in to a pulp… well maybe not quite like Kid then.

"Trust me you won't like my best." Super-girl hissed back at him before she tore through the air towards him, he locked his footing and braced to receive her; she smashed into him dragging his entire body across the ground, armoured feet grinding against the stone. They exchanged a series of punches and kicks with Lycus deflecting the greater part of her blows off his bracers, all the while maintaining his position on the ground. She tried to hit him in the face with her heat vision when they locked arms in a herculean struggle. He simple angled his helmet to redirect the beam back into her eyes. "AAAHHHH!"

Super-girl stumbled back screaming as she clutched her eyes in agony as she waited for her superhuman endurance to heal from the worst of the damage. She found herself leaving the ground as Lycus lifted her overhead and smashed her head first in the ground behind her, before kicking her in the ribs causing her to fly through the air smashing through the middle of the a stone arch before coming to rest in a crumpled heap amongst the debris.

"I do believe your right on that point." He replied coolly as he casual advanced towards her groaning form. He watched bemused as she rolled around weeping as she clutched her smoking eyes. "How pathetic."

He reached down to grab her by the throat; with lightning speed she smashed her leg round into his knee catching him off guard, he stumbled for a moment giving her all the time she needed to spring into action striking him rapidly with her hands in some unknown martial art form, and that was impossible given how he had mastered all martial forms upon the planet.

"How do you know martial arts that I don't?" he asked shocked with a disbelieving tone in his voice as she faced him off smirking, her eyes having healed with remarkable speed.

"I'm not from earth remember." She said watching him pause processing this statement before laughing with mirth.

"Then show how you people wage war super girl and I promise you a warrior's end." He said with joy he lacked earlier, before roaring as he charged towards her.

* * *

Aqua-girl groaned in pain as she hit the cold stone floor behind an ancient statue of some forgotten Greek hero, she was barely managing to survive against the sorceress, sure she was a skilled magic student but this was way out of her league. She sneaked a glance over the white stone leg, to see her walking causally towards her smiling sadistically before hurling another magic bolt at her. She dived throwing a hastily constructed energy sphere at her. The ball seemed to impact against some form of force field which shimmered to sight before disappearing again.

"This is not good at all." Aqua-girl whispered before conjuring a water sphere to block the wave of violet fire she flung towards her.

"If you don't like that then you're really gonna hate this." Circe said with mad glee in her eyes, she raised both hands above her head and began conjuring something truly powerful.

* * *

The entire temple shook as the pair rushed through its decrepit halls, they could both feel the nexus of arcane power that lay at its heart, and they prayed that the ritual was not drawing to its close.

They entered a large domed chamber, a raised dais lay at its centre with a great rune in scripted alter sitting upon it. Glowing from its niche was the trident of Poseidon, Oceanmaster turned to face them, a blue barbed spear in hand now, while the trident was glowing a steady blue.

"It will all be over soon, once the gate is fully opened then only one who can command the sea wielding the trident may seal it once more… sadly there won't be any survivors to pass that fact onto the half-breed."

"Do you think we will stand here and let you do this without a fight?" Aqualad roared drawing his water bearers alongside Tempest who conjured his magic spheres of lightning.

"Going off our last fight, I can safely say that this won't take long." Ocean Master said with smirk as he raised his spear and used it to direct a magic bolt of energy at them.

* * *

Power-girl smashed into the stone pillar as she grappled with Thrax; now that she was close enough that he couldn't swing that bloody hammer at her skull, she could now focus her superior strength on disarming and in capitating him. She managed to get a good grip on his weapon wrist and applied enough pressure to force him to release its grip before smashing him in the face with the leather bound section, he grunted before staggering back from her. Grinning with savage joy power-girl raised the hammer over the back of her head to bring it down hard on the demigod's skulls… or at least she did until Thrax raised a hand and the hammer pulled itself down and out of her grip, it smashed into her knees tripping her up as she watched stunned as the hammer flew through the air before smashing into her face and then returning to Thrax's outstretched hand.

"I'm the son of the god of war; I can control all weapons with my mind." He said with arrogant mirth in his eyes as he towered over her form his hammer posed to crush her skull to dust, she barely had the strength to raise her arm above her head as she closed her eyes. There was an all mighty clanging sound as she opened her eyes to see a familiar figure standing over her, shield raised to block the hammer blow from the now stunned Thrax.

"Wonder Warrior." She whispered softly through swollen lips, she felt hope swell within her heart at the sight of the man who proceeded to hook Thrax in the jaw with enough force to catapult him into the wall, as he lost his grip of the warhammer causing it to clatter to the ground with a loud thud.

"We really got to stop meeting like this Power-girl." He said smiling as he offered her his outstretched hand; she grinned, blood leaking from her burst lip as she accepted it. He pulled her to her feet before turning to face a now confused and intrigued Thrax.

"Now this is unexpected… I was not aware of any other demigod spawned from Aries?" He asked as he raised his hand to summon his warhammer to him, Power-girl glanced over to her new ally, wondering if she would discover some new truth about him.

"Let's just say I'm not of this world." He said as he grabbed a long handled dagger at his side; the hilt then lengthened rapidly to form a spear, he switched up to a defensive stance with the spear levelled at Thrax. "Go help your friends I'll handle this one."

"Watch the hammer it's got a mean swing." Power-girl said after a short pause as she worried about whether he could handle the demigod by himself. She then considered the fact that he himself had weapons armour and shield to match the mad war god's spawn and she then switched her worry to whether Aqua-girl and Super-girl were holding up. She zoomed off towards the sounds of battle while the two armoured and armed warriors circled each other sizing their opponent up before deciding when to attack.

* * *

Super-girl realised that whatever ground she had gained from taking the risk to switching to the limited range of Klukor techniques she knew, was now losing again as the demigod began to learn her moves from watching her. She made a mental note that if she was able to survive this battle then she would make a copy of a data crystal on Klukor fighting techniques from the database in the fortress of solitude.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye a large chunk of masonry came hurtling towards Lycus whom at that moment had his back to it; she planted her feet readying herself for the upcoming opportunity, Lycus realised something was up and set himself into combat stance facing her, she smiled as his eyes widened before the projectile smashed into his back. Taken by complete surprise, Lycus was thrown forward at high speeds right into Super-girl's wicked haymaker, he went flying backwards into Power-girl's right hook rebounding him into Super-girl's uppercut. She grinned as she watched him go flying through the air smashing through a line of broken marble columns.

"Did you deal with thrax PG?" Super-girl asked as she took the opportunity to observe the battlefield and her teammate; Power-girl was bruised with blood running from her busted lip and a nasty looking black eye. Super-girl realised she must look the same; she really did hate fighting magic user, even if it's just their magic weapons. Power-girl grinned awkwardly before glancing back to where she had been fighting Thrax.

"Well…" she began before a loud cracking sound alerted the two to the sight of Thrax's form crushing through the air and any object in his path before finally he collided with his half-brother as he was in the middle of recovering from his double team beat down. Super-girl stared open mouthed as Wonder Warrior ran through the wreckage to meet them. "I ran into a friend… Super-girl this is Wonder Warrior."

"Wait you know this guy!" Super-girl shouted in shock, looking straight at Power-girl who fidgeted smiling awkwardly at back at her.

"They are formidable warriors… this fight will drag on unless we can end it now." Wonder Warrior said as he came to a stop beside Power-girl staring at where the two demigods were pulling themselves to their feet both turning to face the trio anger burning in their eyes.

"Hope the others are having better luck than we are." Power-girl said as she slide into a fighting stance as both Super-girl and Wonder Warrior followed suit. The two opposing forces collided with the Demigods working in tandem; shielding the other while they launched a series of cohesive and strategic attacks upon the three heroes. Super-girl was beginning to like this 'wonder warrior' fellow as she found him blocking numerous blows that would have wrought terrible damage upon power-girl and herself as the three launched a fury of blows at the pair themselves.

The trio heard a roaring sound as they all wiped around to see Aqua-girl running from a massive ball of purple fire terror in her face. Wonder warrior rushed over to intercept the girl who was staring back at the rapidly gaining magic construction while the two supers held off the war sons.

* * *

Aqua-girl was transfixed by the approaching orb of destruction that had consumed all the spells she had hurled at it in an attempt to stop it; she tripped on a rock hitting the ground hard causing the air to be forced from her lungs with a loud pained cry. She wiped round to see the impending doom about to devour her when a strange armoured figure appeared pulling her behind his shield and body as he raised it to meet the spell.

The force of the impact forced the pair back dragging them across the ground as the shield vibrated with ear splitting noise glowering bright gold before unleashing the now golden orb back at a Circe as she ran round the corner; she stopped eyes wide as she raised a hasty barrier in an attempted to stop her magic from destroying herself. The resulting explosion catapulted her into the wall she had rounded. Both Lycus and Thrax rushed over to her side helping her up before turning to face the four heroes whom formed a line facing them.

"Em no offence meant but, who are you?" Aqua-girl asked looking over at Wonder Warrior whom smiled back at her from behind his raised shield.

* * *

Aqualad narrowly avoided the destructive bolt of lightning which scorched the very air he had previously occupied; he rolled hard on the broken debris littering the anti-chamber that now hosted a battle of good and evil. Both young warriors were breathing heavily as they lifeblood trickled down their bodies from various glancing blows from the atlantean spear, as well as burned and bruised marks upon their flesh, hallmarks of the superior magical skill of their adversary.

"We're running out of time Kaldur we have to remove the trident and flee." Tempest grunted his breathing a labour. Aqualad gave him a hard look as he wiped away the blood on his face.

"None of us can hold the trident without suffering the retribution from its magic." Aqualad said gripping Tempest's shoulder with his hand. "We have only one option, take him down and knock the trident from its place."

The pair suddenly stiffened before diving out of the cover as it exploded from the raw magic power unleashed by ocean master upon them; they both ran in opposite directions with Tempest charging up another arcane orb will Aqualad moved to close the gap on the arch-villain, whom at that moment raised his polearm to direct another bolt of magic at the charging hero.

"Oceanmaster!" Tempest roared as he hurled the orb towards man, he whirled around bring his spear up and spinning it to block and dispel the magical energy of tempests attack. And yet the deed was done as Aqualad was able to close in on him at least; he formed a massive water mace and smashed Oceanmaster in the back, he stumbled away from the dais and in front of the door way that lead to the outside.

"Tempest use it now!" Aqualad ordered him as he restrained Oceanmaster in place, Tempest faltered realising what Aqualad was ordering him to do, he wanted to argue, to refuse. But he knew they had to place the safety of all before themselves.

"Forgive me Kaldur." He whisper solemnly as he poured all his remaining magical power into casting the master level spell, _the tempest _before fainting from the strain it had placed upon his fatigued body_._ The wave of magical energy struck the pair with Aqualad using Oceanmaster to block the brunt of the onslaught; and yet the two of them found their selves being dragged through the halls, borne upon the wave of raw arcane sorcery before being catapulted out of the temple and into the warzone outside its walls.

Aqualad hit the ground hard craving a trench in the broken stone, while Oceanmaster knocked down the left column of an arch resulting in its total collapse upon his figure. Aqualad let out a low groan of pain as arcane energies sparked over his body, he was spent, his every limb ached from the fury of tempest's attack… and yet oceanmaster had taken the brunt of the destructive spell with the luck of the gods he was out of action. The rubble began shifting in front of him, Aqualad groaned as the universe fucked him over, he watched a heavily bruised and battered Oceanmaster rise to his feet his armour fractured and more significantly his mask had been broken off given Aqualad a full view of his face.

"It can't be… you've betrayed your own family Orm." Aqualad breathed out as he tried to get to his feet, pain spiking throughout his body as he did so. Orm glared at Aqualad in pure hatred his spear still in his hand as he marched towards him, the sounds of battle growing closer.

"I betrayed no one! It was all him!" Orm spat out in utter contempt as he kicked Aqualad in the ribs hard, he was sent crashing to the ground in agony. "He let the ocean's burn and die from the surface worlds waste and wars! He let that bastard Black Manta attack and kill countless innocent people while he went off to save some sinking cruise liner! He does nothing for his own people!"

"And the pure bloods, the monsters of the deep; how do these help our people?" Aqualad groaned out as he stared in loathing at the prince he once admired, Orm gave him a glower before rising the spear to impale the crippled hero.

"The ends justified the means half-breed." Was all he said before bring the spear down to end the young hero once and for all.

It was then that the wall that Aqualad was laying against exploded, three figures came soaring through the broken masonry, they smashed into Orm knocking him back into a half broken pillar as the group tried to get to their feet. It took a moment for Aqualad to realise that they were the three demigods: Thrax, Lycus, and Circe.

"Aqualad!" Aqua-girl cried out in concern as a group of four people came climbing over the wall to stand between him and the enemy. He recognised the three girls as Super-girl, Power-girl, and Aqua-girl. It was the fourth figure that surprised him as he looked like a male amazon judging from his armour and weapons.

"Prince Orm, you're Ocean Master?" Power-girl said in disbelief as the heroes watched the villains pick themselves up, Lycus supporting him as he glared at them all. "Well looks like your plans have failed."

"On the contrary my dear Amelia I've won." He said as the ground began to rumble, the heroes whirled to face the gateway where it had expanded to a massive size, they saw hundreds of the tiny monsters swarming forth from its depths, however it was the massive spiked tentacles that sprawled out latching onto the walls in an attempted to heave its mass through the opening that worried them the most. They turned to face the demigods as Circe raised her hands in the air, the space around them was consumed in purple light before vanishing alongside the villains with it.

The group raced into the temple, Super girl carrying Aqualad in her arms as she flew through the air, they finally entered the antechamber which was shaking as loose pieces of debris started falling around them.

"Garth!" Aqua-girl cried out once more as she flung herself towards him while Power-girl and Wonder Warrior raced to the centre of the room, where the dais containing the trident of Poseidon rested no longer glowing.

"What's going on everyone?" Miss Martian asked as she flew into the room gasping as she saw Wonder Warrior. "Who are you?"

"No time I've got an idea but you're all not going to like it." He shouted over to her as he passed his spear and shield to power-girl who stared at him confused; he then turned to face the trident and grabbed it by both hands, lightning pouring into his body as he held the weapon.

"_**I Darius Troy, champion of the twelve titans, wielder of the titan seeds, call upon the master of the seas, Lord Oceanus, grant me your power so I may shut close the jaws of this dark and foul prison, so its horrors may once more be forgotten by the realms of man!"**_

As he finished his chant his body exploded in blue light as the lightning arcing from the trident intensified a hundred fold causing Power-girl to be blasted from the dais into the wall. The heroes were forced to take cover, sheltering their wounded teammates whilst staring in horror at the pain and suffering inflicted upon Wonder Warrior, or Darius as his named turned out to be, manifested before them. His skin burned and blistered as the whole chambered began shaken violently.

"I REALLY DO HATE MAGIC!" Super-girl cried out as she shielded Aqualad's groaning body from rubble smashing into her body from the ceiling.

The scene before them lasted a full hour before the room stopped shaking and Darius with one final act of strength and willpower, wrenched the trident form the dais and hurled it away. His skin was burnt charcoal black, all hair and features melted away, his armour glowering red hot as it sizzled and smoked before he collapsed, rolling down the stone steps.

"DARIUS!" Power-girl cried out in fear and concern as she bolted over to him picking him up ignoring the pain from his smoking armour and staring in abject horror at the price they had to pay in order to stop the monsters of the abyss from being unleashed upon the world once more.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter thirteen done, we finally get to see Darius meet the team; its not always easy providing opponents that can offer serious challenge to our team's heavy hitters, i like to think i can find such characters and spin so creative reasons as how to include them in the story. hope you like the demigods three.**

**I know this is odd lacking any deviant side stories like the chapters normal have and rest assured that will present in the next chapter with a lot of plot points to address now that the league is about to be introduced to multi-verse.**

**i wanted to develop the relationship that Tula and Garth have the Young Justice League long before they join it, the same with other characters like Donna. **

**Part of the reason why this took so long to write was because i didn't think it detailed enough in the fight scenes so if you guys can give some constructive comments on them and the chapter as i whole and inform me of what was good, what you liked, what its missing, what was done wrong and any thing that you might like to see later on in the story. (No flaming as it serves no purpose to the story.)**

**Anyway thanks for reading it, hope you like it and that you continue to like the story's progression.**

_**Till next time sincerely Greywolf41 esquire**_


	15. Update

**Hi guys Greywolf41 here, I know that you all have been waiting very patiently for next chapter of my story, but due to a spell of writers block and the beginning of dissertation write up, I will not be able to spend much time on writing the next chapter. I'm working on it when i can but my education comes first**.

**I'm about 6,700 words into it so far.**


End file.
